Code Lyoko: Project Scipio
by Tsunamix
Summary: The year is 2030, The Lyoko Warriors have long since graduated, however, XANA has returned. Now, it's up to a young student, Calvin Stern, to stop him once and for all. Full summary inside. Rated T for violence and language throughout. Please Review.
1. The Rebirth

It's 2030, XANA has reawakened and is plotting revenge against those who stopped him. Enter Calvin Stern, a 14-year old child prodigy who has recently been enrolled in Kadic Academy. While there, he discovers the secrets of his parents' past life, and even more dangerous secrets about the virtual world of Lyoko. Now it's up to him and his friends to put an end to XANA once and for all. But XANA (Who currently possesses the body of an eccentric government agent) isn't going to make it easy for them. What is XANA planning that will take a year to come full circle? What connection does this government agent have with Lyoko and XANA? More importantly: What _is_ Project Scipio?

* * *

It was night. Somewhere In France (Boulogne-Billancourt to be precise), many stories underground, below an abandoned Renault factory, a man was sitting in the center of an immense laboratory, watching a series of videos on a computer screen, they appeared to be some kind of video diaries, made over 30 years ago in the same lab, as the man could tell by the quality and the background. They showed a young boy, roughly around 13 years of age, in a blue sweater and glasses.

"Today, XANA attempted to blow up a nuclear power plant, and reduce the city to a nuclear wasteland; we agreed to tell the authorities about the supercomputer, even though it would end up putting us in trouble, fortunately, the tower was deactivated before any harm could be done. Jeremy Belpois, September 10, 2003."

'Boring' thought the man as he opened the next file.

"XANA appears to be gaining strength; today he had hacked into the communications systems and almost caused a mid-rail collision between two trains, one carrying dangerous chemicals. Luckily, the disaster was averted just in time. Jeremie Belpois, October 1, 2003."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." He said to himself "Not helping."

"After many months, I've finally have created and perfected the materialization program, Soon, Aelita will be living with us on Earth." The man kept going; he seemed to be getting somewhere. 'Aelita', he thought, 'Franz Hopper's child'.

"XANA has been growing more and more powerful, even to the extent where he can possess humans directly. The cause of this increase in strength is quite simple: The Return to the Past program…" (fast forward motion) 'Getting there, it's just not enough, though' he thought. "Franz Hopper's diaries have been decoded, he seems to mention something called Project Carthage, and how he designed Lyo- He paused the video. 'Franz Hopper', 'Project Carthage', that was all he needed to hear.

After watching the rest of the video diaries, he burnt them onto a disk and placed it in a heavy, white binder. The binder was extremely bulky, look like it could fall apart any minute, and was printed with the words "Xavier, Julien" and "Confidential", and had the seal of the United States Central Intelligence Agency. The man himself was in better shape: He wore a burgundy suit and black tie; he had messy black hair and a beard and he looked like he was in his mid-30s.

Taking the binder with him, he entered the elevator behind him and descended a few more stories to another room, this one was much different, it was practically empty, and in the center was an immense circular structure. He walked towards the structure, and proceeded to pull a small lever on the side, unknown to him, while he was on the computer in the lab, he was being watched, watched by a being within the computer, a being that was thought to have been dead for 30 years. As he pulled the switch, a blast of electricity shot out of the computer and electrocuted the man, he passed out within seconds.

What seemed like hours later, he awoke, but he wasn't him anymore, instead he was consumed by a being that had resided in the computer, which had feigned his own death for three decades. Physically, he was still the same, with one exception: His pale blue eyes had been replaced with an eye-like symbol with four prongs: one skinny one on top, and three wider ones, with the middle being the widest, on the bottom. Noticing the binder he had dropped, he grabbed it and headed towards the elevator. After 30 years, XANA had reawakened.

* * *

I know this chapter is kind of slow but it will speed up as it goes along. R&R, but please be nice as this is my first attempt at fanfiction, and this is like the best piece of work I've ever done in general.


	2. Our Characters

Before I begin, let me introduce you to some of our main (original) characters:

Name: Calvin Stern

Age: 14

Only son of Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama, he is incredibly smart; started reading and speaking in complete sentences at the age of 2, highly introverted, diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome at age 3, and fluent in 7 different languages.

Name: Ami Stern

Age: 12

Youngest daughter of Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama, she loves animals, vegan and frequent advocate for animal rights and environmental protection, and hates injustice of all kinds.

Name: Rumiko Stern

Age: 16

Oldest child of Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama, loves her Japanese heritage and hates her German heritage, loves rock music, hates boys, cynical yet compassionate; she always watches over her younger siblings and tries to protect them in any way.

Name: Samuel "Sam" Della Robbia

Age: 14

Highly extroverted son of Odd Della Robbia and Elisabeth Delmas, loves electronic music, particularly Daft Punk and Justice, his two favorite things are music and his hair, he absolutely hates having to deal with his mother and twin sister.

Name: Antea Maya Belpois

Age: 15

Only daughter of Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Schaeffer, Calvin Stern's love interest, at Kadic Academy, she ranks among the most popular girls in school, she often never sees her mother, who is always on tour with the Subdigitals and also has a solo career.

Name: Dennis Dunbar

Age: 17

Youngest son of William Dunbar, like Calvin, he is also incredibly smart, however he mostly prefers to play soccer and hang around with girls than do schoolwork, he does it anyway just to make his father proud, Dennis's smarts, wealth and him being the captain of the soccer team has made him the most popular kid in school, he also has a thing for Rumiko.

Name: Samantha "Sammy" Della Robbia

Age: 14

Daughter of Odd Della Robbia and Elisabeth Delmas and twin sister of Sam Della Robbia, extremely rude and sarcastic, she prefers being popular over everything, loves Dennis, hates Calvin, her mother loves her best because of their similar personalities.

Name: Julian Xavier (Pronounced like Javier)

Age: Somewhere between 30-40

A former US Government agent, Xavier started taking a job as a history teacher at Kadic so that he can find out more about Lyoko and hopefully Project Carthage. Most of his past is covered in mystery.

Now that that's out of the way, let the story commence.


	3. The New Kids

It was a foggy August morning; a car pulls up to the front gate of a prestigious boarding school. At the wheel was a brown-haired man, roughly in his early 40s, sitting next to him in the passengers seat was a raven-haired woman who appeared to be of Japanese descent who was reading a short novel. Sitting in the back row were from left to right, a young pre-teen girl with short black hair and an incredibly happy personality, a brown haired boy listening to his iPod, not caring about what was going on, and a tall girl with long, black hair that reached her waist staring out the window with a bored expression. She had noticed that the boy next to her was singing rather loudly (at least to her, in reality, he was singing pretty quietly).

"Will you stop it!" she yelled "It's bad enough mom and Ulrich sent me to this stupid boarding school, I don't need to listen to you as well!" "I can't help it, it's a good song" he said "It's better than all the J-rock crap you listen to, Rumiko!" "Ahem!" "Fine!" he sighed "Rumiko _Onee-san_!" "Rumiko, stop it! And Calvin, watch your language or so help me none of you will be going!" the woman in the front seat shouted. "Was that supposed to be a threat?" Rumiko said "I didn't even _want_ to go, you guys forced me!" "I want to go" the younger girl said "And you're not ruining it for me!" "That enough! All of you!" the man driving said "You're all going and that's final!" "Fine, _Ulrich._" Rumiko said, calling her father by his first name. "You'll love it here, trust me." He said more softly "I'll tell you what, give it a full year, and if you hate it so much at the end of the year, you'll never have to come here again, deal?" "Deal" she and Calvin said.

After the onslaught of bickering, the kids finally got out of the car, grabbed their bags, and walked towards the front gate, where a large man with a slightly angry demeanor was waiting for them. "You must be the new kids. My name's Jim Morales and I will be your gym teacher." Rumiko couldn't help but laugh. "Now that I told you my name, how about you tell me yours?" "Very well," the younger girl said "My name's Ami" "I'm Rumiko" "And what about you?" "I'm Calvin" he said with a tremble in his voice "Calvin Stern."

Well? Love? Hate? Please Review. I really want this story to continue.


	4. The Grand Tour

After Jim showed the girls to their rooms, he went up to show Calvin where his room would be. "This is where you'll be staying." He shouted rather loudly, the reason being that there was music blasting from the other side of the door. He knocked twice, but no response. "DELLA ROBBIA! IT'S JIM, OPEN THE DOOR!" Jim shouted over the loud noise. Calvin went up and opened the door (that wasn't locked at all) and he couldn't believe what he saw: A boy around his age wearing ridiculous clothing and even more ridiculous hair, all blonde with a purple faux-hawk down the middle and a purple and blonde rattail dancing to some funk song with the most idiotic dance moves Calvin had ever seen.

"Della Robbia, turn that junk down right now!" Jim said to the kid. "What was that? Hold on, let me turn it down" he said as he turned off his stereo. He then looked at Calvin. "Hey Jim, who's the new kid?" he asked. "Sam, this is Calvin Stern, your new roommate." "Cool." "WHAT?" Calvin shouted. "Oh no! Mr. Morales, if you think I'm rooming in with _him_-" "Sorry, Cal, my mind's made up, while I'm gone, why don't you two get to know each other a bit more" he said as he left the room. "It's Cal_vin_" he said, he hated to be called "Cal" more than anything; he would only let his family call him that.

"Great" Calvin said "One whole year stuck with this guy as my roommate." "Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Della Robbia." Sam said shaking his hand rapidly. "Now what did you say your name was again?" "I didn't, It's Calvin, Calvin Stern." He said. "Wait, Stern? As in Ulrich Stern?" "Yeah," Calvin responded "Della Robbia, as in Odd Della Robbia?" "The very same." Sam said "Your father and my father were like best friends back in their years at Kadic." "Uh, yeah, I was aware of that, he even used to come over to our house to visit, at least until…" "His passing" Sam finished "I know, I'm used to it." Known to the both of them, Odd Della Robbia had passed away unexpectedly around a year before Calvin had attended Kadic, leaving Sam and his sister at the care of his mother, the vice principal of Kadic. "But enough about that," Sam said "Come on, let me show you around."

"Now" he said "The dormitories are separated into two sections, boys and girls, that's Jim's rule #1 around here: Don't go into the other gender dorms for any reason, especially after curfew." "Okay, got it" Calvin said. "Now, if you follow me" Sam said, sounding more like a tour guide, "I will show you around the main campus." As they walked through the main campus, they were approached by a young woman and a young girl around Calvin's age who looked just like her. "Sam, just what do you think you're doing?" She asked "Nothing, mom" he said "Just showing the new kid around" "Well, make it quick!" she said. The girl had gotten a closer look at Calvin and couldn't believe what she saw. "Stern!?" she shouted, "Samantha?" Calvin said, "Samantha's your sister?" he shouted to Sam. "Unfortunately, yes." he said. Samantha Della Robbia had been one of Calvin's greatest tormenters back when they were in grade school, and by 6th grade, Calvin thought she had been rid of her for good, but now, he was proven wrong. "The name is Sammy," she said "Remember it, Stern, because I'm going to make this school year a living hell for you." She said, and with that she left, along with her mother. "You'd better get used to her, that's Elisabeth Della Robbia, my mother and the vice principal. My grandfather, Jean Pierre Delmas, is the principal here, he's not too bad, just don't get on his bad side." "I'll try to remember that" Calvin said as Sam showed him the rest of the campus.

The tour ended at the school's rec room, where Calvin was admiring everything around him. But then, a young pink-haired girl, roughly a year older than him, had caught his eye. Unknown to him, Sam had been explaining more of the rules "Now, breakfast is at 7:30, lunch is at 12:30, and dinner is at 7:30 pm classes last from 8:00 to 5:30 on Monday thru Friday, on Saturday, it's until 12:30, and on Sunday, no classes, finally, curfew is at 8:30, now any questions?" "Sam, Sam!" he shouted "Who's the pinked-haired fraulein on the couch?" he asked, speaking with a hint of German. "Who? Oh, that's Antea Belpois, she's like one of the most popular girls around here. see, her mother, DJ Aelita Stones, is a world renowned musician, much like my late father." He said. "Why, do you have a thing for her?" he said mockingly. "Shut up, I don't like her like that, besides, if she's popular, she must already have a boyfriend." Calvin exclaimed "Well actually…" he said before he was interrupted by the clacking of 2 billiard balls, and a large amount of cheering. They went over to see what the commotion was about: A tall boy with messy, black hair, and wearing a polo shirt was over at the pool table where he was about to make his next move "All right, eight ball, corner pocket." He said and just like that, the eight ball had gone into that exact pocket, and more cheers came from the crowd. "Who is that?" Calvin had asked. "You're kidding me, right?" Sam responded "I just got here" Calvin said. "That's Dennis Dunbar!" He said, "Who?" Calvin asked. "Uh… only the most popular kid in school, and for good reasons: he's incredibly smart, incredibly athletic, incredibly rich, and he's captain of the soccer team, last year he led the team to 2nd best in the nation, and this year he's aiming for number one." "Well, I wish him luck" Calvin said. "Well, it's getting late," he said looking at the clock, "I think I'm going to head off to bed now." "All right then, I'll catch up with you later," Sam told him "I'm going to stay up and watch one last pool game."


	5. First Day

As Sam was watching the last of Dennis's pool games, he realized something important. "Ah, shoot, I forgot to tell him!" he said to himself as he ran out of the rec room. Meanwhile, Calvin had just got out of the showers and was about to enter his room, when Sam came up behind him "Wait!" he said "Before you enter, there's something you should know." "What?!" Calvin said as he opened the door "What could it possibly b- waahh!" he said as a small, grayish dog jumped up towards him. "Sam! What is this?" he shouted. "Shhh." Sam whispered "You want me to get in trouble?" "What do you mean? Why is he even in my room?" Calvin shouted. "First off, you mean _our _room, second off, it's a 'she', and third off, Kiwi Jr.'s got nowhere else to stay, and if you think I'm putting her in a shelter until summer break, think again. Now promise you won't tell anyone." "Fine, just as long as- Kiwi Jr.?" Calvin said questioning the dog's ridiculous name "Uh… My dad named her."

The next morning, Calvin woke up to take care of his morning routine only to find a long line in front of the boy's showers. "Oh, come on!" he exclaimed "What's the hold up? Sam!" "Not me, I got up an hour early so that this wouldn't happen." "So that what wouldn't happen?" Calvin asked annoyed. "Every Monday, that 'narcoticist' Dennis hogs the entire boy's bathroom for like an hour as he models himself in the mirror." "Uh… I think you mean 'narcissist'" "Whatever! The point is…" "Um, you realize I've been standing behind you the entire time, right Della Robbia?" Dennis had said. "I may be a narcissist but at least I don't spend all day worrying about my ridiculous hairstyle." "You take that back, Dunbar!" Sam had shouted, hating it when people insult his hair. "What are you going to do about it, you scrawny little shrimp?" Dennis said to him. "I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte, there's a difference!"

As Calvin was watching the quarrel between the two, someone came up behind him. "Hey, Stern" she said, it was Sammy. "What do you want?" "You know," she said "there are some showers downstairs that no boys use at all, no line or anything." "Why should I trust you?" he said. "Because, my mom knows this school inside and out, so I think I know where everything is" "Uh… okay, I'm convinced, I guess, thanks" he said as he headed downstairs, oblivious to the trap that had been set up for him. As he entered the downstairs showers, he was met with many screams. His sister, Rumiko, and Antea, the girl he met in the rec room last night, were pushing him out. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rumiko had shouted as Calvin was pushed out the door. As Rumiko got a closer look, she was surprised to see who it was. "Calvin, you sick pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing? This is the girl's showers!" Rumiko had shouted. "But I… but…" What's going on down here" A loud voice had shouted, it was Jim Morales. "Thank God you're here." Rumiko shouted "This kid tried to sneak a peek at us!" "Is that so, Calvin!?" "No, I didn't mean to, I swear. I was told there were showers down here I could use" "You spaz!" Antea shouted "Everybody knows that down here is the girl's dormitory." "As for you Calvin, 2 hours detention in the library when school's over. Honestly, I expected better from you!" "Yes, Mr. Morales." Calvin said as Jim left. Calvin than heard loud laughter coming from the other end of the hall. "You should have seen the look on your face, priceless!" Sammy said laughing. "You liar, you told me that there were boy's showers down here." Calvin said "I didn't say that, I said that no boys used those showers, you really need to pay attention, Stern." Calvin didn't bother with her and went back upstairs, took care of his morning routine, got dressed and headed to his first class, history, and as luck would have it, both Sam and Sammy were in the same class.

"Good morning, class" the teacher said, "As you all know, your beloved history teacher, Mr. Fumet, had retired yesterday, so I will be teaching history from now on." The teacher was dressed in a burgundy suit and had short, black hair and a beard, and he was carrying a, bulky, white binder with him. "My name is Mr. Xavier, rhymes with Javier, but spelled like Xavier." He said as he began today lesson. "Now it's time for a pop quiz." The students groaned, as it was their first day back from summer break. "Whoever gets a 100 on theirs doesn't have to do homework for the rest of the week." He said as he was passing out the quizzes. "However, these tests cover everything that will be taught in this class, and seeing that this is your first day back, I highly doubt any of you…" "Finished!" Calvin said. "What?" Mr. Xavier exclaimed as he looked over his test "But that's impossible, nobody has ever passed my tests let alone get a perfect sore on them." The class just stared at him; they haven't even gotten past the first question, how could he have gotten a perfect score in only less than a minute? "I've read a lot of history books when I was a kid, I think I know most of this stuff." Mr. Xavier could only stand there dumbfounded; he walked over to his desk and gave him his white binder. "Here" he said, "This contains some cryptic codes even I can't decipher, see if you can do it." Calvin began to open the binder. "_After_ class is finished, I don't want you wasting valuable class time on this." "Very well then." Calvin said as Mr. Xavier continued with his lesson.

After his classes, lunch, and detention, Calvin met up with Sam and decided to have a chat with him. "That was so cool! The way you went up to Mr. Xaver like that and BAM! That sure showed him, huh, Cal?" "Yeah, I guess, by the way, I saw that one girl, Antea, hanging out with Dennis, is he supposed to be her boyfriend? And my name's Cal_vin_!" "Actually, yes, they've been going out for like two weeks now. Why are you bringing this up, do you like her?" He said again, mockingly. "I told you, NO!" he shouted. "Besides" he said quietly "She already has a boyfriend, so what's the point." "With Dennis" "So?" "So, Dennis is a playboy, he dates a girl for a little while, he looks for an even more attractive girl, and dumps his first girl on the spot when he finds another. The way I see it, Antea will be dumped in around 3 days" "WHAT THE HELL, DENNIS?" they heard Antea shout. "Ooh, better make that 3 _seconds_" Sam said, as they ran towards the source of the shouting, Calvin couldn't believe what he was seeing: Dennis was making out with Rumiko right in front of Antea, his girlfriend. "I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought you cared about me." "Yeah, well times have changed, so get over it" "That does it! We are through, Dennis!" she said as she ran of crying. "Get off of me!" Rumiko shouted "I don't like you, don't you get it?" "Yeah, that's what they all say, baby. But you'll come running back to me." "Hey, you, leave my sister alone!" "Oh, hey, I know you." Dennis said "You're that lower classman who punked Mr. Xavier right in the middle of class." "I said, leave her alone! What right do you have to cheat on a girl for a girl that doesn't even like you back?" "Listen, Stern." Dennis said to him threateningly "If you care about your sister so much, you'll stay out of this, you aspie punk." "You really shouldn't have said that" Rumiko said. "What did you call me!?" Calvin had shouted "As-pie" Dennis said emphasizing each syllable. "What are you going to do about it, huh aspie?" Calvin ran over, and flipped him on his back. "Alright, kid, playtime is over." He said as he ran toward him, but Calvin easily moved out of the way, grabbed his arms, placed them behind his back, and pinned him to the floor face down. "Alright, I give, I give!" He said as he got up, after getting up Rumiko approached him and slapped him in the face. "Don't ever mess with any of my siblings again, got it?!" Dennis nodded "Good! Calvin, why don't you go upstairs before you get another detention."

"That was amazing, you practically owned Dennis! How did you do that?" Sam had said to him; he still couldn't get over what he had just seen. "Um… I don't think you can own a person, I believe that would be slavery." Calvin said, not understanding the idiom. "But to answer your question, I come from a family of Pencak Silat practitioners. Mom trained Dad, Dad trained Rumiko, Rumiko trains me, and I train Ami." "Cool" Sam said "What's Pancake Sitar?" "_Pencak Silat_," Calvin said "It's a form of mixed martial arts that originated in Indonesia. It's like karate, but you're actually trained to use weapons as well as your fists." "Cool." Sam had said again. "Think you could teach me sometime." "Sure, if you want me to." "By the way" Sam had said. "What's in that binder Mr. Xavier gave you?" "I don't know; I didn't check yet, want to look at it together?" "Hell, yeah!" Sam said as they headed back to their room.

What sort of information could this binder contain? Find out next chapter.


	6. A Shocking Secret

As Calvin was cleaning space off of his desk, Sam was already immersed in the binder. "Hey, Calvin, what's 'virtualization'?" "Wha?" Calvin asked continuing to clean space off of his desk, "Hey, Calvin, who's Franz Hopper?" "I don't know!" "Hey, Calvin." "What!?" Calvin shouted. "Is it possible to transfer data in a virtual environment into the real world?" "You idiot, that type of stuff only exists in science fiction." "Then why do we have to write an essay on it?" "Huh?" "Here, take a look." Sam said as he passed him the binder. "Most of it was complete gibberish, but I was able to make out the stuff in English and French." Calvin looked in the binder and he couldn't believe what he saw. "Sam." He said shocked "This isn't a list of future assignments, this is a government dossier." "So, maybe he gave you the wrong binder" "He was carrying it with him all day, I think he would know if it was the wrong binder." Calvin said "Okaay, then. I'm going downstairs for dinner, you coming with?" "No thanks." Calvin replied "I'm going to look over this some more, this is so interesting."

Calvin continued to browse through the contents of the dossier: One part talked about a supercomputer hidden somewhere in Boulogne-Billancourt, an eccentric scientist by the name of Franz Hopper, and a multi-agent program that went mad and tried to destroy humanity. Another part was in Russian, much to Calvin's chagrin; he was fluent in 7 different languages, but unfortunately not Russian. One part he could not make out at all, it appeared to be written in a language so similar yet much different to other Slavic languages. He also found a small hardcover book titled "Lyoko, A World Without Danger." Written by William Dunbar. When he looked through the book he found several names highlighted: Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia, and William Dunbar. A picture also fell out of the book; it was a picture of a group of kids standing in front of an immense circular structure. Calvin recognized three of these people as his parents and Odd, he also recognized a girl who had pink hair like Antea. He recognized the blonde-haired kid with the blue sweater and glasses from pictures that his dad keeps of him. What really struck him odd was a series of essays written on this subject: they all got 100s, higher if there was extra credit involved. They were all written by one person by the name of Anthony Schaeffer. He also found blueprints for what appeared to be a supercomputer, also written in Russian. He also found notes about something called "Project Carthage". This time written in a language he could understand, but then it cut to Russian. He also found notes about another project called "Project Scipio". However, this was written in that same strange Slavic language as the first notes he found. He was, however, able to make out the names of the people who appeared to be involved with the project, Waldo Schaeffer, Antea Hopper, Patrick Ackley, Benjamin Noel, Thomas Ackley, and Anthony Schaeffer, whose name was highlighted every time it appeared. "Whoever this Anthony Schaeffer person is, he seems to be of great interest to Mr. Xavier." He also found out that Mr. Delmas, the principal, also taught at the school that Anthony Schaeffer had attended. Calvin, realizing that it was getting late, closed the binder and headed off to bed, he knew now who he was going to ask for more info.


	7. The First Phase

Meanwhile, about 5 miles from the school, a secret meeting was being held in an abandoned building. An old, bearded man and 3 younger men were making a plan of their next big heist; they were local criminals who had been hunted down by the authorities ever since the older man broke out of prison 20 years ago. "You're saying we should break into _this_ museum?" the older man said. "Right" said one of the other men "The place isn't heavily guarded, so it shouldn't be a problem." "Any museum that isn't guarded obviously means they have nothing worth stealing, now keep searching!" But soon enough, they were interrupted by the door opening and the sound of footsteps, the men froze, worrying that the police had found them, but instead, out of the darkness, approached a burgundy suited stranger, it was Mr. Xavier.

"Peter Duncan." He said to the older man "It's been a while, hasn't it?" "How do you know me? Who are you?" Peter said. "Well, let's just say you helped saved my life 30 years ago, and now I'm here to return the favor." "Hey, are you lost or something?" said the first man. "This here's a private art theft meeting; now get out before we throw you out." "Art theft?" said Mr. Xavier "Is that that all you humans are capable of doing? I have bigger accomplishments in mind, and I'm looking for someone to help enact my plan." "Well, whoever you are, you've come to the wrong place. Our allegiance is with Mr. Duncan." The first man said again "Very well then, I guess I'll have to take you by force." "Alright, you want a fight?" Peter said gesturing to the first man plus the two others on his side "Thomas, Alain, Jean-Claude, finish him of and throw his body into The Seine." "It'll be my pleas-ahh" The first man, Thomas, said as Mr. Xavier grabbed his arm and bent it backwards, he then threw him against the wall. Alain and Jean-Claude ran up to him, but he pinned Alain to the ground and started landing several blows to his face until he passed out, he then went up to Jean-Claude, grabbed him and threw him on top of the other two men. Peter Duncan could only watch helplessly as this stranger had easily dispatched all three of his henchmen. Mr. Xavier then grabbed a pocket knife from Jean-Claude and ran up to Peter Duncan. He grabbed his neck with his free hand and held up the knife to his neck. "Please, don't hurt me." He pled. "I'm not going to hurt you, foolish human." Mr. Xavier said as his eyes changes into a four pronged, eye-like symbol. "I'm going to do what you threatened to do to me: finish you and throw you into The Seine." He said as he jabbed the knife into both sides of his neck and his chest. He threw him over to the side where he laid motionless in a pool of his own blood. Peter Duncan was dead.

XANA walked over to the other three men. They just backed up and shook in fear as the man who had killed their former leader was approaching them. "Now let's try this again, shall we?" XANA said as a cloud of red smoke shot from his hand and went inside each of the three men, when all the smoke cleared, each man was a bit different than before, they looked a lot stronger, a lot angrier, and all their eyes were a blank white. "Our allegiance is with you, Lord XANA." The XANA-fied Thomas said. "Excellent." He said. As he walked out along with his new minions, he took the body of Peter Duncan with him and burned down the entire building, having no later use for it. His plan was already one step closer to completion.


	8. Thaddeus Stern

This chapter is going to be a lot different than the others. In order to add more explanation to some of the major character's back-stories, I'm going to have to tell the actual stories themselves. I'm starting off with the story of Calvin's ancestors, since it easily segues into the story of Anthony Schaeffer (Who is a much more important character).

* * *

On a cold, cloudy day in 1910, a young child, roughly 10 years of age, was starting school at Wittelsbacher Gymnasium in Munich, Germany. The principal, Joseph Gebhard Himmler, had just shown him to his classroom and was introducing him to his other classmates. "Class," He said "This is Thaddeus Stern; he'll be your new classmate." Thaddeus was an incredibly nervous, and introverted child, he didn't really talk to others, and nobody, not even the teachers, paid much attention to him. "Why don't you sit over here, next to my son." The principal said, gesturing to a small, quiet boy with glasses with nobody sitting next to him. He walked over and introduced himself. "Hi." Thaddeus said. The boy looked over and waved to him. "My name's Thaddeus, I just moved here from Berlin." The boy didn't say anything; he seemed to be preoccupied by a book he was reading. "What's your name?" Thaddeus asked. "Heinrich" the boy said. "That's a nice name." Thaddeus said "Hey, do you want to be my friend?" he said with a shaky voice. "You would want to be friends with a principal's son?" He asked. "Of course." Thaddeus said "I've never really had any friends, too" "Okay, then." This was the start of a great friendship.

However, 4 years later, a terrible thing happened: War had broken out in Germany, all because someone from a different country shot and killed the heir to another country's throne. Thaddeus knew his homeland needed him so he left school and Heinrich and went to join the German Army at age 14 (he had lied about his age). Despite his age, and his idiosyncratic behavior, he was among the greatest fighters that Germany had ever had. During his entire career, he had killed over 50 soldiers: 20 British, 15 French, 7 Russians, 5 Americans, and 5 Italians. During the war one bad thing and one good thing occurred. The bad thing being that in 1918, Germany had lost to the Allied powers and had lost most of its land; even Austria-Hungary was separated into two parts. The good thing was that at age 18, Thaddeus fell in love with a young nurse when the war ended. In 1920, they were married and had a baby boy. "What shall we call him?" His wife asked. "How about Nikolaus? It means 'Victory of the People'" "Nikolaus Stern, I like it." And so it was, however, as it would turn out, Thaddeus and his son would never get along, they were just two different people.


	9. Asking Questions

Taking the advice of Moonlitdaze, the layout of this story will be quite different. Hopefully this makes it easier for everyone to read, also I would like to take this time to thank those who have read and reviewed this story, it's your reviews that keep me from stopping this story.  


* * *

The next day went by much smoothly for Calvin and Sam. During their first period, history with Mr. Xavier, Calvin was to give an oral report on an ancestor of his; he chose his great-grandfather Nikolaus Stern, who fought against his home country in WWII, to save Germany from Nazi control. He received an A+. When class ended, Mr. Xavier went up and talked to him.

"So," he said "Did you find out anything interesting in that binder?"

"I found a few interesting things, but unfortunately, I'm not fluent in Russian." Calvin said "Also, are you, or were you, a government agent or something?"

Mr. Xavier leaned close to his ear and whispered. "All I can say is that I belong to an ultra-high division of the secret service; the president himself doesn't know I exist, I myself don't even know who I really am." Calvin nodded and left for his next class.

The next class was science with Ms. Hertz, which Calvin, Sam, and even Dennis also attended. Ms. Hertz was giving a lecture on computer programs and how they can change the world and benefit society.

"Now, any questions?" She said when she finished.

"Just one," Calvin said. "Is it possible for a multi-agent computer program to be given or develop a human-like conscience to the extent where it is aware of its own creation?"

She paused for a moment and responded. "Sorry, that type of thing only exists in science-fiction."

Calvin put his head on his desk when half the class laughed at him. "Just ignore them." Sam said "It's no worse than what Sammy did to you yesterday. Also, if you ask me, that is a good question."

During lunchtime, Calvin didn't show. Instead he went to the principal's office to ask him more about Anthony Schaeffer. He knocked on the door once.

"Yes, please come in." the principal, Mr. Delmas, said. "Ah Calvin, good to see you."

"Same here, you're not busy, are you?" said Calvin.

"Not at all, how can I help you?"

"What do you know about a kid by the name of Anthony Schaeffer?"

The principal paused for what seemed to be a while; finally he said "Follow me."

Calvin did just that and the principal pulled out a few files with the name "Schaeffer, Anthony" printed on them.

"Back when I was just a history teacher back in Germany, I came across a young student, Anthony Schaeffer. He was a really quiet child, he rarely smiled, and he didn't talk to anyone but his teachers. However, he was an incredibly gifted child. He could answer questions that only kids twice his age would know; he also liked to play the piano with his older brother, Waldo."

"Waldo Schaeffer?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"I just feel like I heard his name somewhere before. Did Anthony write any books or a diary or something? I'd like to find out more about him. Also is he still around?"

"He did as a matter of fact." Mr. Delmas said pulling out a jade-green hardcover book. "This was an autobiography he had written a while ago before he graduated from the school I taught at. And to answer your second question, he isn't around anymore. He died like a few decades ago, or at least he was presumed dead after he disappeared in the 1980s. You can keep that if you want, I was going to read it, but I guess I never got around to."

"Well, thank you" Calvin said as he left for the cafeteria.

Calvin sat down and ate his lunch when he was approached by Antea.

"Hey, Calvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Your sister told me about how you stood up for me when Dennis cheated on me. Thanks, I guess. Do you want to go out with me this weekend? You know, just as friends."

"Sure, I guess. I have no other plans."

"Great then, I'll see you soon."

After Antea left, Dennis came up to him along with Rumiko.

"Hey, Stern?"

"What do you want, Dennis?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry about the other day, I don't know what came over me, it's just that…"

"Rumiko threatened you to say that, didn't she?" Calvin interrupted "Why are you even with her? She hates you."

"Well, Otouto-chan," Rumiko said "it just so happens that me and Dennis are actually in a relationship together."

"What? After what he did to you?"

"Calvin, he may seem like a jerk, but inside he's a sweet, sensitive person."

"Sweet? He cheated on his girlfriend just so he could make out with you!"

"Listen, Stern." Dennis said "Unless you want another fight, I suggest that you…"

Just then, Dennis's phone went off, he took one glance at it, to see who it was and then he took off. "I gotta be somewhere, I'll talk to you later Rumiko."

"Where are you going?" Calvin said.

"Uh… Nowhere"

"But you just said…" But before he could finish, Dennis ran out the door.

"Something's not right here."

"Calvin, would you stop being so suspicious?" Rumiko said "He probably had to go to class early or something."

"Yeah, sure" Calvin said

When he was sure that Rumiko had left, he ran out the door intending to find Dennis, taking the autobiography with him. However, he didn't notice that Sam, Ami, and Antea had been watching him the whole time.


	10. Secrets Revealed

As Calvin continued to pursue Dennis, he noticed that he was leaving school grounds. Nevertheless, he continued following him until he noticed that he was descending down a manhole in the middle of the woods. However, Calvin would not give up that easily, he continued to follow his prey until he was apprehended. Neither the sound of sewer rats nor the foul stench of rushing sewer water seemed to bother him. Just as he was running out of breath, he noticed a few skateboard and a scooter next to him, Calvin, not knowing how to skateboard, took the scooter, and proceeded to follow Dennis some more. When he reached the end, he noticed Dennis climbing up a ladder and immediately grabbed onto his legs.

"What are you doing?" Dennis shouted "Get off of me. How did you find me here?"

"I've been following you ever since you ran out of the cafeteria, and I'm not getting off of you until you tell me exactly what's going on."

"You should know, you're the one that asked Ms. Hertz about XANA."

"So you do know about Lyoko!"

"Yeah, how do you know about it?"

"From the files Mr. Xavier gave me, it told me everything I needed to know. I also know how you know: From the book your father wrote."

"You mean the book my father _stole_. But that's beside the point. Also, you got company." Dennis said pointing to the three figures behind him. A closer look showed that it was Sam, Ami, and Antea.

"Mind telling us what's going on here?" Ami said. "We've been following you this entire time."

"It's a long story," Dennis said "Besides, you guys won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me. Hey isn't that Peter Duncan?" Sam said pointing to the dead body right in the river. Of course, nobody was listening; they had all climbed up the ladder which led to a giant bridge leading to an enormous factory.

As the five entered the factory, Dennis told him everything that had led to this point: About Lyoko and their parents conflict with the rouge computer program XANA that tried to take over the world 30 years ago. They went into a nearby elevator and Dennis showed him everything that was hidden below the factory: A laboratory with a computer and a hologram projector, a smaller room with three cylinder shaped containers, and finally a larger room with nothing but an immense circular structure in the center.

"Now that I showed you everything, any questions?"

Antea was the first to speak. "So let me get this straight: This supercomputer holds a virtual world called Lyoko that's overrun by a sentient computer program called XANA who wants to take over the world, and the only way to stop him is to deactivate a tower in one of five sectors in this world, and that our parents did the same thing 30 years ago and they didn't tell us?"

"That's pretty much it I know it sound's crazy, but you have to trust me." Dennis said "Also, how could you not know? Your father was the one who discovered it and your mother was found inside Lyoko when he discovered it."

"I can honestly say that that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Sam said "And I should know."

"He's telling the truth." Calvin said "I knew about this as well. You believe me, right Ami."

"Well, I've only known you for 12 years." Ami said "But that's long enough to know that you're no liar. I say we give him a chance, besides what's the worst that could happen?"

"Ami's right." Antea said "As crazy as it sounds, count me in. What about you, Sam."

"Well, I don't know, I'm not the type to go jumping into something unless I know all the info."

"HA! Yeah right!" Dennis laughed

"If you join, we'll tell you everything you need to know after our first mission."

"Alrighty, then." Sam said "Count me in."

"Today, the second generation of Lyoko Warriors is born." Dennis proclaims "Follow me."


	11. The First Mission: Desert

Immediately, the five went back into the elevator, four got out on the floor with the scanners while Dennis went up another floor to the laboratory.

"Alright" Dennis said "I'm sending you guys in two at a time."

"I call the middle one!" Sam said

"Hold up" Antea said "Ladies first."

"Antea, that's just discriminatory." Ami said

"Alright, we'll compromise: One guy and one girl." Calvin said

As Calvin and Antea stepped into the scanners, Dennis prepared to send them off.

"Transfer Calvin, Transfer Antea." He said as the doors of the scanners closed on the two.

"Scanner Calvin, Scanner Antea." He said as a circular ring inside the scanner began to record their physical structure.

"Virtualization!" He said as a huge gust of wind shot upward and a white light enveloped the entire inside of the scanner.

The next thing they knew, they were standing in some sort of desert. Calvin, who was amazed by all the sights around him, was the first to speak.

"So, Dennis, do you mind telling us what were supposed to be doing?"

"You have to find the tower and have Antea deactivate it while destroying XANA's monsters, who will stop at nothing to make sure you don't reach the tower. I'll send Sam and Ami in a little bit. Meanwhile, I've located the activated tower: It is 20 degrees north by northeast."

"Destroy XANA's monsters?" Calvin said "With what?"

"Look at yourselves again" Dennis said

Calvin did and he couldn't believe what he saw: His casual clothing had been replaced with a gi that was blue and white and a headband which also had the same color scheme. On his back was a tall bo staff which he took out and began examining it.

Antea was much different; she had a matching pink and green outfit and had the physical appearance of an elf. Unlike Calvin, she carried no weapons.

"Dennis, what's going on what's with the exotic costumes?" Calvin said

"I'll explain later, Sam and Ami are on their way, now head for the tower."

As they prepared to head of two more figures appeared behind them. One was wearing a purple uniform and has three long claws on each hand. Another was wearing a black uniform similar to a ninja uniform minus the face mask and carrying a small dagger and wearing a bandolier filled with smaller throwing knives. Calvin immediately recognized these figures as Sam and Ami.

"Woah" Antea said "You guy's should see yourselves."

"I know isn't it cool? I have claws!" Sam shouted "So how does this work?"

"Well, from what I understand," Dennis said "it's judged by subconscious desire and…"

"Not that. This game."

"This isn't a game, Sam. The entire world could be at stake. Now come on."

As they ran to the tower, Dennis noticed something on the screen.

"You're getting close to the tower but watch out, a group of XANA's monsters have spotted you."

As they were running they noticed four tiny roach-like monsters with a small eye on them were approaching them.

"These puny things are XANA's monsters?" Sam said "You've got to be kidding me. There only a few inches tall, I could just kick them on their side and they couldn't do anything about it."

As Sam continued to mock the small creatures, Calvin noticed something that caught his attention.

"Uh, Sam? Look"

Sam stopped laughing and noticed three huge crab-like monsters were approaching them.

"Oh, dear. Now what?"

"We fight!" Calvin said as he pulled out his staff.

"No way!" Ami said "Virtual or not, their still animals, and I'm not going to resort to senseless violence when it comes to…" But then, she was interrupted by a laser blast from one of the crab-like monsters.

"Ami!" Calvin shouted running to her "Are you alright?"

Ami paid no attention to him and immediately ran up to the crab monster, dagger in hand "That's it! Animal or not, nobody does that to me!" She shouted as she ran up to the first and second crab-monster and destroyed it, she then went up to the smaller roach monsters and threw a few throwing knifes at two of them. After that, she calmed down.

"Holy Shit." Sam said almost speechless.

"Lesson #1, guys:" Calvin said "Never piss off my little sister under any circumstances."

"Roger that" Sam, Antea, and Dennis said

"Alright guys" Dennis said "From here you should see the tower."

"You mean the tall looking thing with the red fire around it?" Sam asked

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Dennis said "Can't you just call it a tower?"

"Can't you just call it a tall looking thing with red fire around it?" Sam asked again but before Dennis could speak the last remaining crab monster shot Sam in the back.

"Alright ladies, this one is mine." Sam said as he ran up to it.

"Ladies?" Calvin said "But I'm a guy."

"It's a figure of speech, Calvin"

"Ahhh, I don't get it."

"We'll talk about it later. You and Antea, just finish off the roach looking things."

"But I can't even do anything." Antea said as a blast of energy shot out of her hand and onto the first roach monster killing it immediately.

"Except shoot blasts of pure energy, apparently." Calvin said

As Sam was about to attack the crab monster, it threw him off and shot him in the back, he instantly disappeared in small cubicle particles.

"Sam!" Calvin shouted

"Don't worry," Dennis said "he's just been materialized back on Earth. That's what happens when you run out of life points. Now go and deactivate the tower."

"Yeah" Antea said "Mind telling us how that's done?"

"Antea, you run into the tower go up a floor, place your hand on the screen, and enter Code: Lyoko."

"How do you know all this?" Antea said

"From his father's book." Calvin said "Now go."

As Antea ran up to the tower, Calvin had noticed something on top of the tower.

"Antea, look out!" Calvin said as he shoved her out of the way of the tower. A sword had fallen down and struck Calvin in the leg intending to hit Antea. Calvin looked up and saw a shadowy figure who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Calvin tried to get up but his leg was really hurting.

"Are you all right?" Antea asked

"I'll be fine, now get to the tower."

She did just that. As she entered the tower, she went up one floor, placed her hand on a small screen that appeared in front of her and on the screen were the following words.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

After that, the red aura that covered the tower was replaced with a blue one. The screens surrounding the inside of the tower fell and the last thing they knew, they were back on Earth.


	12. Making Progress

As the remaining three, Calvin, Antea, and Ami, exited the scanners. They began talking about their feelings about what they had just experienced.

"That was so cool!" Sam exclaimed "I can't wait until our next mission."

"It was alright, I guess." Antea said "I just wish our parents had told us about this sooner, or at least at all."

"Where's the logic in all of this?" Calvin asked "All of this sounds like a bunch of science fiction."

"Calvin, for once will you stop applying logic to everything?" Ami asked

"So how much longer are we going to keep doing this?" Calvin said

"Until every last tower is deactivated, we have three left, one in each sector." Dennis said "However, XANA bugged the scanners, so we can only go once every few months"

"Once every few months?" Sam shouted

"Hey, molecular disintegration and materialization of virtual particles is a highly complex procedure. It's not like burning a CD or building a Game Boy, it takes time."

"Calvin, your leg." Ami shouted

"What about it?"

"It's bleeding."

Calvin looked down and saw that it was.

"That's impossible; nothing on Lyoko is designed to actually hurt you."

"Maybe it was that sword that hit me, unlike the blasts from the monsters; this actually made me feel pain."

"This looks bad" Antea said "We better take you to the infirmary right now."

When they were in the infirmary, the nurse was examining his leg.

"This doesn't look too bad, just a minor scrape." She said "Now how did you say this happened again?"

"He was running on the track and he tripped and fell." Dennis told her

The nurse the put some gel on the wound (to prevent infection), and wrapped it up in bandages.

"There" She said "Just avoid any strenuous activity until that wound heals up."

"Alright, thanks" Calvin said

As they left, they noticed Rumiko was standing in the hallway with her arms folded.

"Alright, where were you guys?"

"What do you mean, Onee-San?" Ami said

"Don't give me that, you guys were gone all day and I had to fake an excuse for the each of you! You're up to something and so help me I'm gonna find out what it is."

"Rumi-san, would you stop being so suspicious?" Calvin said "We just had to leave class early for a special reason, now good day."

"But I…"

But before Rumiko could finish, they had all left.

"By the way, Calvin." Dennis said "You said something about files that Mr. Xavier gave you, what specifically was in them?"

"Just some stuff about something called Project Carthage and something called Project Scipio. Most of it's in Russian, which I'm not fluent in, so…"

"Dennis is fluent in Russian." Both Sam and Antea said

"You are?" Calvin asked him

"Okay, so I took a few classes a Kalamazoo Central, I'm not that great."

"Kalamazoo Central?" Calvin asked "You're American?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Sam asked "I told you that on the first day."

"No you didn't."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Oh, well he is, that's why he's so popular."

"Well, I'm gonna get going, I'll see you this weekend, Calvin." Antea said

"Alright, you too"

As Calvin watched her walk down the hallway, Sam tapped him on the shoulder. Calvin turned around and noticed he was wearing a huge smile.

"So, looks like you got a date with her, after all." He said

"It's not a date! We're just spending time together!" Calvin said

"Riiiiight" Sam and Ami said

"Et tu, Imouto-chan?" Calvin asked

"Come on" Dennis said "Let me help you translate some of those files."

"As much as I hate that, I guess I got no other choice"


	13. Decoding the Files

Meanwhile, Dennis and Calvin were sitting in Calvin's room translating some of the documents located in Mr. Xavier's files. They were making good progress, but everything seems half finished.

"According to this," Dennis said "Project Carthage was a military project designed to block enemy communications. It was first conceived in 1974 by renowned computer scientist Deniska Fedorov of the Soviet Union and financed by the Soviet government. It was also created in alliance with the other Warsaw Pact nations."

"That's nice" Calvin said "But what exactly _is _Project Carthage?"

"I don't know," Dennis said "It just stops right there."

"It just stops."

"Well the documents are over 50 years old; you think some things might have been lost. Also, you said something about another project. Project Scorpio was it?"

"Project _Scipio_" Calvin corrected "But those documents are written in a completely different language; it looks a bit like Russian, but there are some differences."

"Let me see" Dennis said as Calvin handed him the documents "Well, I can certainly say that I've never seen this language before. Maybe Antea's father can help, he's pretty smart."

"Is her father Jeremie Belpois?" Calvin asked "I'm just wondering because you mentioned that her father was the one who rediscovered Lyoko 30 years ago."

"Actually, yes." Dennis said "Although I only know him from his video blogs."

"You mean at supernuclear dot fr?" Calvin asked "I love those videos."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been watching them ever since I knew how to use a computer."

"Cool, by the way, what's that over there?" Dennis asked pointing to the green book next to the binder.

"Oh that?" Calvin said "That's an autobiography of Anthony Schaeffer that Mr. Delmas gave me."

"The kid who wrote all those perfect essays?"

"The same one apparently, I haven't gotten around to reading it though."

"How about we start right now?" Dennis said as they opened the book. It was all in German, but Calvin, who was half German, was able to read it just fine. As they continued reading, Calvin noticed something that caught his eye: A picture of a dirty blonde haired kid, roughly in his late teens, shaking hands with who appeared to be a much younger Mr. Delmas.

"Wait, that's Anthony Schaeffer?" Calvin asked out loud

"Apparently so," Dennis said "Why do you ask?"

"Because that's the person that tried to attack Antea in the desert sector. But that's impossible, Anthony Schaeffer's dead, and even if he wasn't, that picture was taken some 60 years ago. This is so weird."

"Maybe it was just a person who looked like him," Dennis said "Or maybe it was just another of XANA's tricks. Anyways I gotta go, if Jim finds out I'm not on the soccer field in 5 minutes, he'll kick me off the team for sure."

"But what about the rest of the files?" Calvin said

"Some other time maybe, right now I have things I need to do." Dennis said "I'll see you later."

With that, Dennis headed out the door and Calvin read the rest of the autobiography.


	14. Hidden Potential

Meanwhile in the girl's dormitories, Rumiko was already in her room taking her beauty nap when she was awoken by a knock at her door.

"Just a minute" She said as she got out of her bed and headed to the door. When she opened it, she noticed a black haired girl roughly around Calvin's age standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" Rumiko asked

"Okay, you may not know me, even though you should, but I'm Sammy Della Robbia the most popular gril in school, or at least I should be."

"And?" Rumiko asked again

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear about you and wanting to find out about Calvin's secret." Sammy told her

"And I suppose you know anything?"

"Not yet, but if anyone can expose secrets from anyone in this school, it would be no one other than yours truly."

"As much as I appreciate that," Rumiko said "I don't need any help from some lower classman who I just met, especially if it involves my little brother."

"Well, why not, I can make it worth your whi…"

"I said no deal! Now go away!" Rumiko said as she slammed the door in her face.

"Well" Sammy said to herself "I guess I'll have to take it upon myself then."

Meanwhile, Calvin was busy reading more of the autobiography when Sam burst in through the door.

"Hey, Cal, Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much really, and again, my name's Calvin. Get it right, or quit talking to me."

"Right, anyways, the soccer field's empty, you wanna help me practice?"

"Sure I guess, it's has been a while."

"You play soccer?" Sam asked

"Only a little bit, I wanted to join my old school's soccer team, but Rumiko said I wouldn't be good enough."

"Well come on, it's only two people kicking the ball around, you'll probably be good enough for that."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Calvin said as they headed down to the empty soccer field.

When they got the ball, they each took a position. Sam was the goalie, and Calvin was the striker.

"Alright" Sam said "I know you haven't played in a while and I've been playing for almost a few years, so I'm going to go nice and…" But he was interrupted when the ball went right past him into the goal.

"Ha, beginner's luck." Sam said "Now let's do this for real."

Sam tried to block the oncoming balls but he was no match for Calvin's superior speed. He made every single goal and unknown to the both of them, Dennis had been watching the entire thing.

"I don't understand." Sam said "You said you weren't that good, but you're amazing!"

"I didn't say I wasn't good," Calvin said "I just said that Rumiko said I wouldn't be good enough for a school team."

"Well, maybe she didn't mean it like that. Do you know what exactly she said to you?"

"Well…." Calvin said

_Flashback (Ten years ago) _

_A much younger Calvin was watching a soccer game between France and Norway with his parents Yumi and Ulrich, and their friend Odd. The score was tied 2-2 with less than a minute left on the clock, and Norway had the ball. However, a player on the French team stole the ball and made the game winning shot with only 2 seconds remaining. France had won._

_Immediately, the entire family erupted in cheering, even Calvin was amazed with what he saw, he immediately took a liking to soccer._

"_Daddy" He said to his father "When I grow up, I gonna be a soccer player too"_

"_I'm glad to hear that, Cal" he said "I really am"_

_However Rumiko, who was eavesdropping onto the entire conversation, laughed out loud after hearing what Calvin said._

"_You? A soccer player?" She said "Yeah right!"_

"_Rumiko!" Yumi said_

"_You can't even hold a conversation with a teacher for a full minute, what makes you think you'll be able to handle playing in a stadium being watched by millions of people?" Rumiko said to him "If you become a soccer player, I'll be your cheerleader, and we both know that's not going to happen anytime soon or at all!"_

"_Alright, that does it, young lady!" Ulrich said to her "Go to your room!"_

_Rumiko did just that, still chuckling to herself. Calvin also ran upstairs to his room in both anger and sadness after hearing his sister's hurtful comments._

_End of Flashback_

"I see" Sam said

"That's why I'm better off not playing for a team." Calvin said quietly

"You really shouldn't listen to what other people think of you." Sam told him "Do you thing you're a great player?"

"Well" Calvin said "Yes, I do"

"Then that's all that matters. Now let's put this stuff away before…"

"STERN! DELLA ROBBIA! IN MY OFFICE!" They heard Jim shout.

They immediately went into his office where both he and Dennis were waiting for him.

"Hey, Jimbo. What's happening?" Sam said

"Uh. Hi, Mr. Morales." Calvin said "I'm not in trouble again, am I?"

"Not at all Calvin, in fact I couldn't have been happier."

"What do you mean?" Sam said

Dennis spoke this time. "For a while, we've been looking for a few exceptional players for our team, to make up for our loss at the nationals last year, and we've decided to choose you as those exceptional players, especially you, Stern." He said putting emphasis on his last name "How would you guys each like a spot on the team?"

"That would be great." Sam said "What do you think, Calvin?"

"I don't know." Calvin said "What if I mess up and let everybody down?"

"You're not going to mess up Calvin." Dennis said "Soccer's in your genes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Take a look." Dennis said as he handed him a picture from his pocket "Front row, third from the left."

Calvin took the picture from him and took a look at it. It was an old picture of the Kadic soccer team standing below a banner that read "2005 National Champions." On the first row, third from the left, Calvin noticed a boy who looked just like him, he had short brown hair, and he looked more fit than the other players. Calvin had immediately recognized him.

"That's my father." Calvin said

"Your father, Ulrich Stern, was among the greatest soccer players I ever knew." Jim said to him

"Woah," Sam said amazed "You never told me your father was a soccer star."

"I didn't even know" Calvin said to him "Alright, I'll join the team."

"Great." Dennis said "The season opener is on Sunday, and you both play on one condition."

"What's that?" Sam asked

"Sam isn't our goalie for the entire season."


	15. The First Date

It was Saturday, class had just ended and Calvin and his sisters were at their house for the weekend. However Calvin was busy finding something to wear; his date with Antea was today and he wanted to look his best.

"Man, I can't believe it." Calvin said to himself "What do I have to do to find something less average to wear?"

"You're just going to the mall and getting some gelato." Rumiko said eavesdropping on the conversation. "It's not like you're going to L'Arpège or someplace fancy."

"I know." Calvin said "But I can at least try to not look like I do everyday at school."

"An excellent point, Calvin." Ulrich said overhearing the conversation. "Hold on, I have something you might like." He said as he went upstairs to his room.

"Okay, just how many people were planning on eavesdropping on me?" Calvin said out loud.

"Just me" Yumi said from the kitchen "By the way, I just got a call from your gym teacher." "And?" "He just told me that you had made the soccer team."

"Nani!" Rumiko shouted in Japanese

"I can't wait to see your cheerleading uniform, Rumi-san." Calvin said to her

"Calvin made the soccer team?" Ulrich said as he was coming down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah I did." He said

"Calvin, I'm so proud of you." Ulrich said "Did I ever tell you that…"

"Yes, I know." Calvin said "You were a soccer star back when you went to Kadic. You even lead the team to the national championship in 2005. I know, Mr. Morales told me."

"Uh, yes. By the way, I found something for you to wear on your date." Ulrich said as he handed Calvin the bundle he was carrying in his hands.

"Um, Dad." He said as took a closer look at it. "This is a cargo jacket."

"Yes, the same exact one I wore on our first date." (A/N: It's also the same jacket he wore in season 4).

"When was that?" Calvin asked out of curiosity

"Oh, just after we shut off the su- Ow! I mean after our sophomore year of high school." Ulrich said as Yumi jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow at the word "supercomputer".

"Ok then." Calvin said suspiciously. "Well, it's almost noon, I better go pick up Antea."

"Do you even know where this girl lives?" Yumi asked him.

"Sure," Calvin said "In the old Hermitage building on the other side of the woods."

"Hermatige building?" Ulrich asked "What did you say her full name was again?"

"Her full name is Antea Maya Belpois." Calvin responded "Why?"

"Belpois?" Yumi asked "As in Jeremie and Aelita Belpois?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Calvin responded again "Why?"

"Because Jeremie and Aelita Belpois went to school with us when we were kids."

"Then how come we've never met them before?"

"Well, there always so busy, especially with Aelita being a musician and all."

"Uncle Odd was a musician and he had plenty of time for us." Ami said from the living room.

"He wasn't our uncle, Ami. Just a close friend of family." Calvin said "Anyways I better get going."

"Alright, sweetie, have fun." Yumi said as Calvin walked out the door.

A short walk later, Calvin had reached her house. It was a small two story house standing behind a small gate, on the gate was a small metal plate with the inscription "Hermitage". Calvin knew he had reached the right place. He knocked on the door and answering the door was a tall brown-haired man who looked happy to see him.

"Hi," Calvin said. "You must be Jeremie Belpois."

"Sorry," The man said "Jeremie left a while ago to run some errands."

"Oh." Calvin said "Is Antea here?"

"Yes she is." The man said "Antea! Someone's here to see you!"

"Coming, grandpa." She shouted from up the stairs. When she came down Calvin noticed she was wearing a dark purple dress. "How do I look?" She asked him.

"Lovely." Calvin said almost speechless. She laughed a bit to herself "I see you've met my grandfather."

"Yes I have." Calvin said "But I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name's Calvin Stern."

"Michael Belpois." The man said shaking his hand. "My granddaughter's told me so much about you, she say's you're much better than her last boyfriend."

"So, you wanna get going?" Antea asked him "By the way, I like your jacket." She said as they headed out the door.

"So, where are we going?" Antea asked him.

"I was thinking about going to the mall, getting some gelato. But aside from that, I got nothing."

"That sounds nice." Antea said "What's gelato?"

"A type of Italian dessert." Calvin said "It's like ice cream, but lower in fat."

"Um, excuse me?" Antea said, pretending to be offended

"Um, I mean not that you're… I just…" Calvin stuttered

"Hey, I'm just messing with you." She said "Come on, let's go."

A short while later, they arrived at the mall, they got their gelato and sat down at a free table in the food court.

"So, what flavor did you get?" Antea asked him.

"Uh… just chocolate." Calvin told her

"Oh, I got tiramisu."

"What's that?" Calvin asked

"You should know you're the child prodigy." Antea told him. "You wanna try some?"

"Sure I guess." Calvin said as Antea took some off with a small plastic spoon (A/N: You know, like the kind they have at most ice cream parlors when you ask to sample a flavor before you buy it.) and gave it to him.

"Wow, this _is _good." Calvin said

"Told you, by the way, you have some on your jacket."

"I do?" Calvin said as he looked down "Aw man, my dad's not going to like this."

"Gotcha." She said as she flicked his nose up. "Dennis taught me that one."

"Can't remember the last time I fell for that one." Calvin responded

"Oh, so you _do _know this joke?"

"Yeah, Rumiko got me with it a few times when we were younger." Calvin said with a small smile.

"Hey, you're smiling." Antea observed

"Yeah, so?" Calvin said still smiling

"Well, it's just that I never seen you smile before."

"Yeah, Ami says that to me all the time." Calvin said "Also, I hear your mother's a famous DJ, is that true?"

"Yes, but some days I wish she wasn't, that way she could spend more time with me instead of constantly touring the world. I only see her like once a year now, except when I go to her shows."

"I see." Calvin said

"You ever listen to any of her music?" She asked

"No, I hate electronic music." Calvin said sternly (A/N: No pun intended)

"Really? Same here." Antea said "I mean it's so monotonous; it's just the same beats over and over again."

"That's exactly how I feel!" Calvin said out loud "I mean, where's the originality, you know what I mean?" (A/N: The author would like to point out that he is a big fan of electronic music and that none of the characters opinions match the author's)

"You know Calvin" Antea said "We have so much in common. Hey, do you happen to like grilled cheese…"

"…With pickle spears?" Calvin finished "Who doesn't?"

Antea just stared at him

"I mean if that's what you were going to say." He said embarrassed.

"Actually, yes." She said. After a while, they both laughed.

"Excuse me." Said a voice from behind them. The two turned around to see a bald-headed man wearing a baseball cap and carrying a clipboard "I was wondering if you two would like to sign my petition, it's for helping to increase school funding."

"Um, no thanks." Antea said "We were just about to leave."

"Oh but I insist," The man said "I already have at least 50 signatures."

"That's nice," Calvin said "But really, we don't want to sign."

"Excuse me, sir!" said a much younger man coming up from behind him "How about you stop harassing those kids and find someone else to annoy." He said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, HUMAN!" The man said as his eyes turned a blank white and as he picked up the younger man and threw him halfway across the food court. Calvin and Antea immediately ran.

"ALRIGHT, NOBODY MOVE! I HAVE THIS PLACE SURRROUNDED." He said as the other food court employees each grabbed a gun and pointed them at the panicking bystanders. He immediately ran towards Calvin and pinned him to a table.

"WHERE'S THE PROGRAM, STERN!" he shouted

"I… I… I don't know what you're talking about. What program?" Calvin said scared

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" The man said "ACCORDING TO MY MASTER, YOUR FRIEND DENNIS HAS BEEN CONSTRUCTING A PROGRAM TO DESTROY MY MASTER. I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!

"Dennis hasn't told us anything, I swear." Antea said hiding under a table.

"Your master?" Calvin said "XANA I assume?"

"LORD XANA HAS ALREADY CONFRONTED DENNIS ABOUT THE PROGRAM, UNFORTUNATELY, HE COULDN'T COOPERATE!" The man said "I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT YOU'RE VALUABLE TO LORD XANA, HOWEVER, SINCE _YOU_ REFUSE TO COOPERATE, YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE. NOW, GIVE ME THE PRO-AGGHHHH." He said as he was beamed in the head with a chair wielded by Antea. He immediately collapsed along with the other food court personnel under XANA's influence.

"Come on," Calvin said to Antea "Let's go before the police arrive."

With that, they left.


	16. Pre Game Chat

On Sunday, Calvin was heading to the locker room, the first game of the season was today, not only that, but he had a mouthful to say to Dennis regarding what happened yesterday. He had found Dennis talking to Sam in the locker room.

"Hey, Calvin." Dennis said "How was the date" Calvin immediately pinned him to the wall "Hey Hey Hey! What is your deal?"

"Oh nothing really," Calvin said "Except the fact that XANA tried to kill us on our date!"

"Oh dear." Dennis said "So what does this have to do with me?"

"When one of XANA's minions attacked me, he kept talking about a program that you were making that could destroy XANA. Mind telling me what this program is that almost got me killed over?"

"Well, over the weekend, I've been looking at Mr. Xavier's files some more and I managed to find some blueprints for something called a "Creator Program." When I read the description, it was exactly the same as XANA: A sentient computer program designed to maintain a virtual environment. So I thought, maybe I could use this info to create another creator program to destroy XANA, in other words: Create another XANA. XANA tried to talk me into giving it to him. But I resisted, with dire consequences."

"Interesting." Calvin said

"I know," Dennis said "I call it "The ANAX Program"

"Okay, so you just spelled XANA backward, and suddenly it creates a different word." Sam said "That isn't really original if you ask me."

"I'll have you know that Anax is the Greek word for "King" and the fact that it's backwards for XANA is a complete coincidence. And get rid of that stupid rattail, I want our fans to take us seriously!" Dennis said to him.

"He's right, you know" Calvin said

"About the rattail?" Sam said

"No." Calvin said "Well that, but I mean about Anax being Greek for king. Now come on, the game starts right now."

Immediately, the team went out to the field, and Calvin happened to notice his parents in the bleachers Not only that, but he also noticed that both of his sisters in cheerleading uniforms. He immediately walked up to them.

"Well, Onee-san." Calvin said to Rumiko "I honestly didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey," Rumiko said "I'm a woman of my word, you know that. Besides, Ulrich forced me to hold up my end of the bargain."

"Why can't you just call him "Dad"? It's much easier." Ami asked

"He tainted my Japanese heritage with his German blood. He's no father of mine."

"I don't see how he could taint…" Calvin said before he was interrupted

"I was using a metaphor, you retard!" Rumiko shouted

"I'm not retarded, I'm autistic. You know that." Calvin shouted

"I honestly see no difference if you ask me." Sammy, who was also a cheerleader, said to him "They're both ways of saying 'Mentally Deficient'"

"Hi, Samantha." Calvin said still angry. "How is it that you still have trouble tying your own shoes yet you know what the word 'deficient' means?"

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny, Stern." Sammy said sarcastically "That was sarcasm in case you couldn't tell."

"I know what sarcasm is, Samantha!" Calvin said

"Well, you didn't seem to know back in second grade when that girl you asked out told you that she would love to go out with you." She said as the entire cheerleading squad, minus Rumiko and Ami, laughed at him. "Aww, are you gonna cry, Stern" she said noticing that Calvin was staring at the ground, trying to hide his face.

"Hey! Leave him alone, Sammy!" Ami said

"What are you going to do about it?" Sammy asked "You're just a puny little sixth grader who can't even go into the showers without your big sister around." Ami immediately jumped toward Sammy and they got involved in a small fist fight, which attracted the entire cheerleading squad, minus Rumiko who was going over to comfort her little brother.

"Hey, Cal" she whispered while laying a hand on his shoulder. "Don't pay any attention to them, there just trying to get to you."

"She always does this to me, Onee-san." He said trying to hold back tears. "It's just not fair."

"I know, buddy. Come here." She said hugging him. "Remember when we were kids and I told you that you would never be a soccer player? Well look where you are now. I never should have said those things to you, Cal. But I promise, I will never, ever hurt you, or let anyone hurt you, in any way."

"Thanks Rumiko." Calvin said

"Are you feeling a little better?" she said as they pulled away from the hug

"A little." Calvin said

"Good, now go kick some ass for me!" she said giving him a thumbs up as Calvin ran towards the field ready for the big match.


	17. Nikolaus Stern

Last time:

_"What shall we call him?" His wife asked. "How about Nikolaus? It means 'Victory of the People'" "Nikolaus Stern, I like it." And so it was, however, as it would turn out, Thaddeus and his son would never get along, they were just two different people._

And now, the next part.

* * *

Nikolaus Stern was born in a rural country house in Munich, Germany in 1920 to war hero Thaddeus Stern and war nurse Ada-Engel Stern. Unlike his father, Nikolaus was an incredibly extroverted child; he always had a bright personality and a positive outlook. He loved sports; his favorite in general was association football, in which he was the best player on his school team. This won him many friends throughout the entire school. To Nikolaus, his life seemed perfect, however, this was not to last.

In 1925, five years after Nikolaus was born, Thaddeus had picked up a book to read out of pure curiosity, the book was simply titled "My Struggle". What caught Thaddeus's eye was the author of the book: A revolutionary who had previously tried to overthrow Germany, but failed in the process and ended up in prison. Thaddeus grew obsessed with the book; he withdrew himself from his family and his friends (if he had any). Finally in 1933, his wife had a talk with him.

"I'm worried about you, Thaddeus." His wife said one day "You've grown increasingly isolated."

"You really should stop being so paranoid," Thaddeus said "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm doing absolutely fine."

"Yeah." His wife said "You're doing so fine that you never show up to your own son's football games, you're doing so fine that you never leave the house and leave me to raise our child."

"You're doing so fine." She said louder "That you spend all day in your room hugging that god-damned book and not spending any time with your own family at all!"

"Listen, Ada!" he shouted "You may think this book is nothing, but to me it's the key to resurrecting Germany to its former glory, maybe even more, and don't you worry about Nikolaus, I enrolled him and I in a special party based on this genius's beliefs. That will set him straight." (A/N: I don't know if it really works that way, so if it doesn't, just play along with it.)

"You didn't!" she said angrily

"That's right." He proclaimed "As of now, me and Nikolaus are part of the National Socialist German Workers' Party."

And so it was, Thaddeus rose among the ranks to become one of the top members of a division of the party known as the SS, it was there he met his old friend Heinrich, who had rose to become the second most powerful man in Germany, second only to the revolutionary who had wrote that book and was now the Chancellor of Germany.

As for Nikolaus, he was part of a special division of the party for those under 18 years of age. When he chancellor was giving a speech to his fellow members, he was shocked to what he was hearing, this party was nothing like his father said; it was based on hatred and violence. After the first day, he had a talk with his father.

"I don't want to hear it, Nikolaus!" Thaddeus shouted "You're not abandoning what will be the future of our Motherland."

"Our future, as you call it, is based on pure hatred!" Nikolaus protested "Is this really what you want Germany to become?"

"What you think is hatred is what I think is power, and power is the most important thing if you want to succeed. THE most important thing!"

"What about my football, isn't that important?" Nikolaus said "What about school? What about my friends!"

"That's another thing I don't like. Those good for nothing friends of yours"

"What!"

"From now on, you're not allowed to have any friends unless they are Aryan. And if I catch you with anyone else, I'll only make this worse as it needs to be. Do I make myself clear?"

"What about you?" Nikolaus shouted "You're not Aryan!"

"Well, neither is our Chancellor!" He shouted back as he walked away.

After that, Nikolaus grew extremely distant, he quit the soccer team, he lost all of his friends, and he no longer had his cheerful personality. It also didn't help that his mother abandoned him, possibly growing tired of her husband's fascist beliefs. In 1939, he was drafted into the German Army, much to his chagrin, mainly because his father was still part of the SS. It was there that he found out that his father's horrific vision was coming true: Half of Europe had already fallen to German rule. What's worse was that his father and his friend Heinrich had been commissioning camps based on the extermination of ethnic and social groups that the Chancellor found unfit and unworthy. Nikolaus couldn't take it any more; he knew what had to be done.

On June 6th, 1944, Allied troops had landed on the beaches of Normandy attempting to free Europe. Nikolaus knew this was his chance. He went up and killed his entire platoon and commanding officer; he then proceeded to clear out a path for the Allies by killing every German soldier he could find. This went on for almost a year: as the Allies advanced, Nikolaus killed more of his own men. Finally on May 7th, 1945, Germany had surrendered. The Chancellor and Heinrich had both committed suicide prior to the surrender. However, Thaddeus chose to accept defeat, only because he considered suicide an act of cowardice.

After the war, and a dishonorable charge, Nikolaus then moved to Berlin where he settled in with a young woman, who had been his long time pen pal. In 1960, they were married and had a child, a young boy they named Johannes.

As Nikolaus's wife rocked their child to sleep she asked Nikolaus. "Aren't you worried?"

"About my father?" Nikolaus said "Not at all, no matter what it takes, I'll make sure he never ruins my son's life just as he did with mine."

He then looked at his wife and child "Well, almost."


	18. Post Lyoko Part 1

The year is 2008, at Kadic Academy; a graduation ceremony was taking place, as the other graduates received their diplomas, the principal had called two other names to the stage. "Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern. Please come forward." As he finished, a brown-haired and a blonde and purple haired kid whose hair was styled up in a spike came forward and received their diplomas. Odd had graduated with a 2.7 which was just barely enough to get into his university of choice. Ulrich on the other hand graduated with a 3.4. Ever since they shut down the supercomputer, Ulrich had been working much harder on his class work; he was even inducted into the school's honor roll. In the first row they noticed their friends, who had graduated the year before applauding them. (A/N: Jeremy and Aelita are like super smart so of course there going to have had skipped a grade).

"Here's to half our school career defending the world from XANA." Odd said as he lifted his glass of congratulatory wine.

"And here's to actually doing work for the second half." Ulrich said "So, where are you guy's going for college?"

"Oh, Aelita and I got accepted into the Pierre and Marie Curie University in Paris." Jeremy said as he drank the rest of his wine. "What about you, Ulrich? Aren't you going to the same university as Yumi and William?"

"Of course." Odd said "Everyone knows Ulrich would boost his grades up if it meant he could spend more of his school time with his beloved Yumi."

"Shut up, Odd." Ulrich said. However, he was right; Ulrich did want to spend college with the girl he had been dating ever since they destroyed XANA and shut the supercomputer down. "I can't wait to see you, Yumes." He whispered to her.

"Neither can I, Ulrich." She whispered back as they kissed

"You won't be seeing anyone for quite a while, I'm afraid." Said a voice behind them. Ulrich turned around and immediately recognized the figure standing behind him.

"Dad?" Ulrich said "This wouldn't have anything to do with my "good for nothing" friends, wouldn't it?"

"No son," His father said "It's not what I want; it's what your country wants."

"What do you mean?" He handed him a letter; it had the seal of the French government.

"You've been drafted into the army."

"What?" Ulrich shouted, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" Yumi asked

"I got drafted."

"I don't believe it."

"I'm sorry, Yumi. I guess I won't be seeing you in college for a while or after all."

"All right!" Odd shouted

"'All right'?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah, I got drafted, too." Odd said

The next day, a bus came to pick up Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich and Yumi shared a tearful embrace before getting on.

"Promise me one thing, Yumi." Ulrich said "Promise me that no matter what happens you'll never leave me."

"Okay Ulrich, I promise" Yumi said

"I love you, Yumes." He said

"I love you too, Ulrich." She said as they both kissed for what they were afraid would be the last time. Ulrich then hopped on the bus. As it took off, Yumi stayed on the exact same spot until she was sure she couldn't see it anymore.

Odd and Ulrich finally arrived at the boot camp, heads shaven, and dressed in army fatigue. There they got in formation with the other members of their squadron. Just then, a highly decorated soldier came up in front of them.

"A-ten-hut!" he shouted as they stood in single file "I am Lieutenant Calvin, you're commanding officer! While you are here you will address me as "Sir" or "Lieutenant". Do I make myself clear?" He said in Ulrich's face.

"Yes, sir." Ulrich said quietly

"Do I make myself clear!" Lieutenant Calvin shouted

"You've made yourself clear, Sir!" Ulrich shouted in military style

"While you are here, I promise you that these next three weeks will be the most grueling weeks of your life, then after that you will go out into the battle field where I promise you, it will get more grueling! Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" The entire squadron, minus Odd, said in unison.

"You there!" he shouted pointing to Odd

"Me?" Odd said

"Drop down and give me 50!"

When he finished, they immediately ran off to begin their training. One thing Lieutenant Calvin noticed was two of his privates, Ulrich and Odd, they acted as though they had already been at war with another enemy; they exceeded the rest of the squadron by so much. When their training was finished, Lieutenant Calvin called them over.

"STERN, DELLA ROBBIA! FRONT AND CENTER!"

"What is it, Sir!" they shouted in unison

"You two are amazing! I've never seen soldiers like you. How is it that you are so well trained?"

"That depends" Odd said "Do you know Jim Morales?"

"Of course." Lieutenant Calvin said "My full name is Calvin Morales."

"So you are related to Jim." Ulrich said

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it." Lieutenant Calvin said

"Now come with me."

"Where are we going?" Odd asked

"Afghanistan." Calvin said "That's where the real battle is."

"What?" Ulrich said "I'm not giving my life fighting in Afghanistan!"

"Too bad." Calvin said "It's already been arranged."

Within the net few days, Ulrich and Odd were officially fighting in enemy territory in Afghanistan. Before their next day in battle, Ulrich was writing Yumi a letter.

_Dear Yumi,_

_How are you doing in college? As for me and Odd, we are doing just fine. We got shipped to Afghanistan because of our exceptionally good fighting skills; I guess I got Lyoko to thank for that. We have been fighting for 4 days and yet I still see no progress, if you ask me; I think this war is rather pointless. Who are we really fighting? And what will our victory have gained? Those 2,000 some people in New York will still be dead. But this isn't about my opinions; this is about me telling you how my life in the battlefield is doing. I love you so much and I miss you every day._

_Warm Regards, _

_Ulrich._

Ulrich then set down his stationary, sent his letter, and headed of to the battlefield. Ulrich, Odd, and Calvin were doing a superb job holding off the enemy. They were about to capture one of their major bases. However, Odd noticed a grenade flying towards Ulrich and Calvin. He immediately ran up to them.

"Della Robbia, what are you doing?" Calvin said "Get back into position!"

Odd ignored him, as he took his helmet off and caught the grenade in it; he then placed his body over his helmet to shield the blast.

"Odd, what are you doing?" Ulrich shouted

"Don't worry about me, save yourselves!"

"But Odd…"

"No 'buts' now g…" he said as he was interrupted by the grenade going off in his helmet which blasted him 20 feet.

"Odd! NOOOO!" Ulrich said as he ran to his friend.

"Stern, get back here, I order you… auuugh!" He said as another grenade blew at his feet.

"Grab my hand, Lieutenant!" Ulrich said with Odd on his soldiers.

"No, it's too late for me."

"I'm not leaving you behind, now grab my hand!" Calvin did just that, and Ulrich ran back to his base carrying both an unconscious Odd and an immobile Calvin. Back in the infirmary, the doctor came back with news about Odd

"Mr. Stern?" the doctor spoke "I have some news about you're friends condition."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ulrich said

"The odds of him surviving as of now are very slim."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that."

"I'm sorry; I wish I had better news. We'll do everything we can, right now; you just try and get some sleep."

Ulrich immediately walked away, crying softly with each step. Calvin, who had his leg amputated due to the blast, was hobbling right behind him. For three days, Ulrich was distraught over his friend's imminent death, if only there was anything he could have done. Calvin tried his best to comfort him, but to no avail. However, the very next day the doctor came bursting into Ulrich's room.

"Ulrich Stern?" the doctor asked

"Yes?"

"It's about Odd, he's recovering."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, he wants to see you right now!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Ulrich said as he ran to the infirmary. In one of the beds, he had noticed Odd, heavily bandaged and bleeding.

"Ulrich, is that you?"

"Odd? Oh thank God you're alive!"

"Yeah, why did you save me?"

"I wasn't going to leave you behind just like that." Ulrich said "You're my partner and more importantly you're my friend."

"Hey." Calvin said "I hate to break up the reunion, but I just got a letter from the French Parliament."

"What does it say?" Ulrich asked

"You've both been selected to receive the Légion d'honneur." (A/N: France's equivalent to the Medal of Honor)

Yeah, sorry these 2 chapters had to be flashback stories. I'm kind of on a creative slump. I mean, I have the ideas planned out, but I don't know what order to put them or how to tell them without making the story too confusing. And next week, I'll be at Colorado visiting family, so don't expect updates as often until mid-July. Thank you for your time.


	19. Enter the Dunbar Brothers

Within a few hours, the soccer game had ended. Kadic had won 3-0 against the opposing team. Everyone was especially congratulating Calvin for his effort, everyone that is except for two people: Sammy and the Kadic goalie.

"You got lucky out there, Stern." Sammy said "Washington hasn't been performing well since last season. Even without you and my dimwit brother, Kadic still would have won. Also, don't even think for a second that you're anything special because you scored a few goals. Dennis is the real man behind the game. Without him, you're nothing. Not that you were anything before."

"Whatever." Calvin said to her as he walked away back to the locker room.

"Hey, Calvin." said a voice behind him in the locker room. Calvin quickly turned around and recognized the person behind him as the goalie. He had short, blonde hair that was combed to the side, hazel eyes, and he seemed unhappy just by looking at him.

"Yes?" Calvin said

"Listen, I don't know what Jim and Dennis see in you and Sam, but hear this. I've been playing on this team and position for three years, and to be honest, lots of people have grown to enjoy watching me play. Now listen to this: I'm not going to have my reputation ruined by the principal's grandson and a worthless newcomer who got lucky. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh... yeah sure." Calvin said as he walked out of the locker room to meet up with his friends.

"Hey Calvin!" He heard Dennis shout to him "That was totally amazing out there, the way you played. You've definitely inherited your father's gift for soccer. By the way, do you play chess?"

"Um... a little bit, why?" Calvin asked

"Well, my older brothers run a chess club at their college and I've always been wanting them to let me join, but they never seem to agree, and I'm like the best player in the entire school, so I feel that if I beat another student, a gifted one at that, they might let me in, what do you say?"

"You want to play me in chess just so your brothers can let you join some stupid club?" Calvin asked

"Uhhh... pretty much."

"Alright." Calvin said "But only because I have nothing else to do."

"Calvin, what are you doing?" Sam asked worried

"What do you mean?"

Antea spoke this time "Dennis is like the greatest under 18 chess player in all of France; he's beaten everyone in this school in less than 50 moves. You won't even last 25."

"We'll see about that." Calvin said "Alright, Dunbar. Bring it on."

A short time later, Ami, who had been watching the game, went to see Rumiko, who was listening to a J-Rock song on her iPod.

"Onee-san." Ami shouted as Rumiko paused her iPod. "Your boyfriend's losing a chess game to Calvin."

"_Nani_?" Rumiko shouted

Indeed he was, within 62 moves, Calvin had captured Dennis's queen, both of his rooks, one knight, and four pawns. Dennis on the other hand had only captured 5 pawns, a knight and a bishop. Everyone, including Jim, was huddled around near the front gate watching what may be the most intense chess game of the entire school. It was Calvin's turn. He moved one of his untouched pawn's 2 spaces, right next to one of Dennis's pawns. Dennis, however, just smirked.

"Auf Weidersehen, fraulein." Dennis said as he moved the pawn that was next to the recently moved pawn right behind it so that it was attacking his Calvin's king. (A/N yes, that is a legal move, look up "en passant")

"Checkmate." Dennis said

Just as everyone was leaving, a silver Lamborghini Reventon pulled up to the front, blasting some American rap song. Out of the car came two people: One had a black shoulder-length mullet and the other had short black hair styled into a quiff and a soul patch and shades. The immediately walked over to Dennis.

"Oh, God. Not them." Dennis said to himself "Hi guys, what brings you here."

The one with the mullet spoke first. "Well, rumor has it that our little brother was just about to lose his first chess game, is that right?"

"Oh no. I won actually, no contest."

The one with the soul patch looked at the game board "No contest, huh? You idiot! You call _this_ no contest?" He shouted as he grabbed him by the coller of his polo shirt. "I bet if you hadn't noticed that last move, you would have had your ass handed to you!"

"Who's the kid that almost beat you?" the mulleted one said

"Present." Calvin said "You must be Dennis's brothers"

"William Dunbar Jr. at your service." he said "And over there is my twin brother, Russell."

"Hey." the one with the soul patch said

"That was quite an impressive game," William Jr. said "Nobody's ever gotten this close to beating my little brother. How would you like to join our chess club?"

"What?" Dennis said

"You heard me, Dennis. So shut up."

"But I was the one who beat him!" Dennis said "Why don't you guys ever take me to anything you do?"

"Because you're our little brother." Russell said "Now quit your bitching and live with it. Come on kid, we'll give you a ride."

"Alright," Calvin said "But I'll have to ask my parents first."

A while later, Calvin came back from the chess club and Dennis was already waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" Dennis asked enviously

"Amazing!" Calvin exclaimed "I've beaten most of the top players that showed up, with the exception of _the_ top player, Sven-Søren something, he was amazing, I hear he plays soccer, too."

"Right." Dennis said "By the way, I could use your help with something."

"What do you mean?" Calvin asked

"Well you know, our next Lyoko mission is coming soon, hopefully I'll have the scanners debugged tomorrow, but anyways, I was wondering if you could do a reconnaissance mission to Sector 5 for me."

"But why? That's XANA's domain."

"Well, remember how I said that I resisted XANA with dire consequences when confronted about the ANAX program?"

"Um... yeah."

"Well, what he did was erase all progress I made with finding an anti-virus for the scanners, so I was wondering if you could hack into the Carthage mainframe and find the data that XANA stole so that I may continue my progress."

"Carthage?"

"Yeah, that's the official name for Sector 5."

"Like with Cannibal and the Tunic Wars?"

"I think more so with Project Carthage." Dennis said "And it's _Hannibal_ and the _Punic_ Wars!"

"Oh, sorry ,I'm not good with Roman history."

"Speaking of Project Carthage, if you manage to hack into the mainframe, we may find more info on not only that but Project Scipio as well."

"That's good. Tomorrow you said?"

"Well, the day after tomorrow at the latest. any ways it's getting late, I'm heading off to bed."

"Yeah, same here. I want to get back before Kiwi Jr. chews up my sheets again."


	20. A Disturbing Revelation

The next morning, Calvin met the rest of the group in the cafeteria for breakfast. Dennis, Sam, and Antea had already gotten their food. Ami, however, was still deciding what to get, being that she was a vegan, and needless to say, the people behind her were getting awfully impatient.

"So what will it be?" Rosa, the lunch lady, said "Bacon or sausage?"

"Well," Ami said "Do you have anything that isn't meat?"

"Sure, I've got eggs, is that okay?"

"I don't eat animal products, either. So no eggs, dairy, or..."

"Move it, you hippie!" Sammy said as she pushed her to the ground "You're holding up the rest of the line."

"Della Robbia!" Jim, who had seen the whole thing, shouted from a distance "Principal's office! Now!"

"Whatever." Sammy said "Like mom and grandpa are really going to be harsh on their own child/grandchild."

Calvin, who had also seen the whole thing ran up to Ami. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." she sniffled "I'll be fine."

"Don't worry. You can have my food. I didn't get anything that isn't vegan." he said as they walked towards the table where everyone else was.

"Thanks, by the way, you don't look so good. Are you sure you want to give me your food?"

"What are you talking about?" Calvin asked

"She's right," Antea said "You look a bit pale."

"Not to mention you've been moaning in your sleep." Sam pointed out.

"Okay, so I've been having a few nightmares lately, it's nothing that serious."

"Nightmares?" Dennis asked "How long has this been happening?"

"Ever since our mission to the Desert Sector." Calvin said

"Come with me." Dennis said

"To where?"

"The Factory." Dennis said "I want to see if this is XANA's doing. Besides, it will give me a chance to test out the temporary debugging I used for the scanners."

A short while later, They had reached the Factory where Dennis was scanning Calvin to find any abnormalities. When Calvin stepped out Dennis couldn't believe the results.

"Oh no." Dennis exclaimed

"What, is it bad?"

"Very." Dennis said "From what I can see, XANA has infected you with some kind of virus."

"You mean like with Aelita?" Calvin asked

"No, I mean a real virus." Dennis said "But how?"

"That sword that Anthony Schaeffer hit me with?" Calvin said "That could have been laced with the virus and it passed through me during materialization."

"I'm really sure that wasn't Anthony Schaeffer." Dennis said

"Do you have a more logical explanation?" Calvin asked. "There's no air on Lyoko, so their can't be any mirages."

"Well, no." Dennis answered "Either way, that's another thing we'll have to look for during our reconnaissance mission: An anti-virus for you. Otherwise, who knows what XANA can do to you? Also, the debugging was a success so our next mission will be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Calvin asked "Why not today?"

"Well, I have to run a few more tests just to be safe." Dennis asked "But right now, class starts soon, so let's get back to school before someone notices."

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful. Mr. Xavier, however, had been noticing that Calvin had been acting a bit strange today. At the end of class, he heard a voice inside his head.

_"I've noticed that you've been paying quite a lot of attention to this certain student of yours." _ The voice said referring to Calvin.

"Yes, I have." Mr. Xavier said "He is your prime target after all."

_"Only because you gave him the files," _The voice said _"Even if he finds out about our master plan, there's no stopping what's going on inside him."_

"You mean _your _master plan." Mr. Xavier said "And what do you mean 'inside him'"

_"Of course, I forgot to tell you ,during his first mission, I had planted a virus inside him so that I may control him, much like the one I gave Peter Duncan's henchmen, or that bystander at the mall. Except in a much smaller dose so that it harms him much slower. As the virus travels around his body, he slowly looses what's left of his humanity."_

"XANA, you monster!" Mr. Xavier said "How dare you torture this kid who is barely a threat to you, have you no shame?"

_"Shame is illogical, Julien."_ XANA said _"Why should, rather, why would, one feel remorse for doing what they believe is the logical action." _

At night, Calvin was already asleep when he heard, or thought he heard, a voice inside his head.

_"Wake up."_

Calvin did just that. He then looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Uh... Sam," He whispered "Was that you?" Sam said nothing, for he was dead asleep.

_"Follow me." _Even though Calvin didn't know where this voice was coming from, he was walking out of his room as if he were in a trance- like state and into the boys bathroom. He then saw, or at least he thought he saw, his own reflection in the mirror talking to him.

_"Hello, Calvin." _the reflection said.

Calvin rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But his reflection was still standing there as if it had a mind of its own. As much as he didn't want to believe it, his literal mirror image was talking to him.

"How do you know me?" Calvin asked

_"I've been observing you for quite a while." _it said _"I know your strengths and weaknesses, and with the virus I've planted inside you, my knowledge of you will be quite exorbitant."_

"XANA." Calvin said

_"Affirmative," _ XANA said _"And when this virus tries to destroy you, not even your friends will want to bother saving you."_

"How would you know about...?"

_"They're all against you, Calvin," _XANA spoke _"Dennis, Antea, even Rumiko."_

"Rumiko would never, ever..." Calvin said angrily

_"Wouldn't she?" XANA asked "She already is the most revered female in this school, and she'll do anything to keep it that way, even if it involves harming you in any way, and deep down, you know it. I can feel it."_

"You lie. You lie!" Calvin said as the reflection "disappeared"

"Stern!" Calvin heard Jim shout.

"Oh, Mr. Morales, I was just..." Calvin said

"Enough with the formalities, just call me Jim." Jim said "What do you think you're doing up at this hour? Well, I suppose I can let it go by just this once, just don't let me catch you again. Now get back to your room before I change my mind."

Calvin went back to his room, and for the rest of the night, he slept soundly and uneventfully.


	21. A Sorrowful Anniversary

The next morning, Calvin and the others woke up and headed to the cafeteria, when they arrived, they had noticed that Sam was absent.

"Has anyone seen Sam this morning?" Antea spoke "It isn't like him to skip breakfast."

"Calvin would know, Sam's _his _roommate." Dennis said

"He was in my room the last time I checked." Calvin said "I tried to wake him, but he just shooed me away; he didn't want to talk to me at all."

"Yeah," said Antea "That definitely isn't like him."

"Don't you idiots know anything?" They heard a voice behind them; It belonged to none other than Sammy, who was accompanied by her mother, Sissi.

"What do you mean?" Dennis asked

"It's October 9th." Sammy said

"What's so special about October 9th?" Calvin asked

"It's the day that our father had died, it's been exactly one year today." Sammy told him

"Oh my god, that's terrible." Antea said "No wonder he hasn't come down."

"Oh big deal." Sissi said "I never knew my mother, and I turned out just fine."

"You know, it's no wonder my father hates you." Calvin said disgusted.

"Shut up, Stern. I'll say what I want." Sissi said as she left.

"I'll go talk to him." Calvin said as he left the table.

"Well, be quick." Dennis told him "Remember, we got that big history test today and our next Lyoko mission after class."

Calvin immediately went up to the boys dormitories and to his room, there he found Sam laying face down on his bed, crying in his pillow.

"Hey, Sam?" Calvin asked

"Go away." He said

"Are you alright?" Calvin asked him

"It's the first anniversary of my father's death." Sam said "Of course I'm not alright. Now leave me alone."

"No, I want to talk to you. You sound like you need to talk to someone."

Sam sat up this time, still crying. "It's all my fault." he said "My father's death and all that."

"Sam..."

"Well it is!" he shouted "I shouldn't have asked him to stay outside a minute longer; that bullet wasn't even meant for him! Sammy, even Mom tells me that."

"Sam." Calvin said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You really shouldn't listen to what others, even your family, think of you. You don't really think that it was your fault, do you?"

"Well, no." Sam said still crying.

"Then that's all that matters." Calvin said "Your father was a great person, don't you forget that."

"How so?" Sam asked "What has he done aside from his music and film career?"

"Did he ever have a medal with him? It looks sort of like this?" Calvin said pulling out a red and white medal out of his pocket

"Yes, actually." Sam said

"Do you know how he got that?" Calvin asked "For saving my father's life during the war."

"Really?" Sam asked straightening up

"Yep. My dad got _this_ medal for repaying the favor." Calvin said "I believe that if it wasn't for your father, I wouldn't be standing here today."

"Hey, Calvin?" Sam asked

"Hmm?"

"You're a true friend." he said as he cried in his shoulder.

"You too. In fact, you're my first friend."

"You never had any friends before me?" Sam asked

"No, when I was in grade school, people, especially your sister, liked to make fun of me, even beat me, on a daily basis. Most of it had to do because I was autistic and introverted."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, Sammy did talk a lot about you."

"Yeah. Now come on, class starts soon. I'll meet you down there, I just have to grab something."

"All right then, see you." Sam said as he walked out of his room and downstairs.

Just then, Calvin's cell phone rang, Calvin picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey there, it's me William Jr."_

"How did you get this number?" Calvin asked

_"Dennis gave it to me." _William Jr. said _"Anyways, the reason I'm calling is because I don't believe I got your name. I want it so that I can put it on the high scorers chart at our chess club."_

"Okay then. It's Calvin. Calvin Stern."

_"Wait. Stern? As in Ulrich Stern?"_

"Umm... Yes. Why?"

_"Listen, I'm going to have to stop talking to you. It's not you, it's what my family thinks of you. So, goodbye."_

"Umm... Okay then. Goodbye." Calvin said as he hung up the phone and headed to class.


	22. Mission Briefing

"But, Dad." Dennis said on his cell phone.

_"I don't want to hear it, Dennis! We're showing up to your school's soccer practice session and I expect to see you there!"_

"Well, you won't. I have more important things to..."

_"More important than your family?"_ His father interrupted.

"Well, no, but..."

_"Then don't hang around with your rotten, good for nothing friends and actually do the more productive thing: your soccer practice. I especially don't want you hanging around with that Stern kid."_

"How do you know about...?"

_"Your brother told me. What did I tell you on your first day at this school? Tell me!"_

"Well..."

_"I told you to never, ever hang around with anyone related to Ulrich Stern. Ever! And if I ever hear that you're still hanging around with him, you'll be in more trouble then you've ever been. Do I make myself clear."_

"Well..."

_"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_

"Yes." Dennis sighed "Don't worry, I'll be there."

_"For your sake, you better!" _His father said as he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile in the girls dorms, Ami and Rumiko were about to head into the showers, they had gotten up late, so they had decided to catch breakfast first.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Rumiko asked her little sister

"Yeah, I've gotten used to it." Ami said

"Aww... Damn it." Rumiko said

"What's the matter?" Ami asked

"I just realized I left my toiletries in my room, I'll be right back."

"Alright then." Ami said as she headed to the showers. Rumiko immediately walked to her room.

"Great," She said to herself "Why can't I ever remember to bring my stuff with me until the last minute? Hey is that outlet smoking?"

Meanwhile, after a quick shower, Ami put on her clothes and prepared herself. Just then she heard someone, or something, run past her.

"Umm... Rumiko? Was that you?" She asked frightened. When she turned around, she saw no one. sighing with relief, she turned back around only to be startled by a figure standing in front of her. She immediately recognized the figure

"R..Ru...Rumiko?" She said with her voice trembling. Indeed, it was Rumiko. Only she was different in two ways: Her eyes were a blank white, and she looked a lot meaner.

"WHERE'S THE PROGRAM?" The XANA-fied Rumiko asked pinning Ami to a wall.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Ami said now more frightened than ever. "Someone, HELP!"

Fortunately, Calvin and Antea were around when Ami was shouting.

"That sounded like Ami." Calvin said

"I'll go help her." Antea said

"Why you? She's _my_ sister."

"Yes, but it's the girls showers."

Antea went into the showers to find the XANA-fied Rumiko still pinning Ami to the wall. When she noticed Antea, she jumped up on the ceiling and hid in one of the air ducts. (A/N: They're big ducts). She then ran up and helped Ami up.

"Are you all right?" She asked

"A little shaken, but nothing serious." Ami said

After a while, the gang went to Calvin and Sam's room to discuss their next mission, Ami was still shaken from her encounter, And Dennis was sitting on Calvin's bed sulking about his phone call from his father.

"So, it looks like XANA has possessed Rumiko." Calvin said "This means our next mission to Lyoko will happen right now. And we have to work fast, we don't want the teachers noticing a XANA possessed Rumiko roaming around the campus. Also, Dennis has chosen me to do a mission to Sector 5 in order to find an anti-virus for the scanners and a few other things. Now I need someone to come with..."

"I volunteer!" Sam shouted and raised his hand

"I meant someone with experience. Ami, you come with me. Sam, you have to protect Antea while she goes to deactivate the tower. I traced the tower that controls Rumiko to the Forest Sector. Also Dennis..."

"I'm not going." Dennis said quietly

"What?" Calvin said

"You heard me, count me out!" Dennis shouted as he stood up "I have a soccer practice session with the rest of the team and I'm not skipping out on that."

"So that's it?" Calvin shouted

"Umm... Cal?" Sam said

"You're just going to abandon us for some stupid practice session?"

"Some things are more important." Dennis said

"More important than your friends? More important than the safety of the world?" Calvin shouted "I'm sorry, but I don't understand how you can be so selfish!"

Dennis just clenched his fists and walked out the door. Calvin turned around to see that Sam and Antea were glaring at him angrily.

"You know, you're really clueless, aren't you?" Antea said

"What do you mean?" Calvin asked, still angry

"It's his dad." Sam told him "He shows up to all his practice sessions."

"And?"

"If you met his dad, you would know." Sam said "To him, if you're not in first place, you're better off in last place."

"He never appreciates his son for almost anything he does." Antea said this time "The only thing that makes him happy is either Dennis's grades or his performance in soccer. That's why he pushes himself so greatly."

"Wow. Sounds like Grandpa Johannes." Calvin said "But still, how was I supposed to know?"

"That's no excuse, Calvin." Ami said "You had no right to yell at him like that."

"You're right." Calvin said "Maybe I should apologize."

"Just leave him alone, Calvin." Antea said "He has enough to deal with already, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to listen to you right now."

"Right." Calvin said "Now come on, we have a mission to do."

And with that, they went right to the factory. 


	23. A Visit To Sector 5

At the factory, Calvin was beginning to transfer Sam and Antea to the Forest Sector.

"Alright." Calvin said "Transfer Sam, Transfer Antea."

"Scanner Sam, Scanner Antea."

"Virtualization!"

Sam and Antea then landed into the Forest Sector

"Alright, you guys. The tower should be right in front of you. Do you see anything?"

"Yes." Antea said "Right ahead."

"Good, now be careful. XANA's not going to make this easy for you."

"Roger that." Sam said

"Now to virtualize me and Ami." Calvin said as he set a timed scan for him and Ami. The two immediately stepped into the scanners and were transported into the mysterious sector.

When they appeared, they were standing in the center of an empty room with no door.

"Now what?" Ami asked

"Wait for it..." Calvin said

Just then, a door opened in front of them, they immediately went through only to be lead to a much larger empty room.

"Over there." Ami said pointing to an opening at the adjacent wall.

"Hold on." Calvin said "This is too easy."

Just then, five brownish salamander-like creatures came to them and started attacking them.

"Calvin." Ami said "What are those things?"

"Creepers." Calvin said pulling out his bo staff. "Try to aim for the two on the right. I'll handle the center one and the ones on the left."

"Alright." she said pulling out a dagger. Calvin went up and hit two of them with one swing, but was blasted in the shoulder but the third one. Calvin fell, but he regained his balance and grabbed his staff. Ami, however, had just taken out the first Creeper and was already aiming for the second one. The Creeper shot a laser at her, but she easily dodged it. Reaching into her bandolier, she pulled out a throwing knife and threw it toward the Creeper, killing it instantly. The last Creeper had blasted Calvin's staff out of his hand and had him cornered, but Ami pulled out another knife and threw it at the Creeper. Calvin then grabbed his staff and they both headed out of the room.

"Thanks." Calvin said

_"__Dou itashimashite__" _She responded

The next room had an elevator which appeared to never stop. When it came near them, they immediately jumped on.

"By the way, Ami." Calvin said

"Yes?"

"If anything happens to me, devirtualize yourself and go warn Dennis, even if he's still at his practice session."

"But what if he won't listen?"

"Then make him listen." Calvin said "This is his friends we're talking about."

The elevator then stopped and they walked to the next room, they were led to a platform which looked over all of the sector.

"What is this?" Ami asked

"The Celestial Dome." Calvin told her "This is where XANA stores all his data."

Calvin then went up to a screen on the edge of the platform and looked through it.

"What's that?" Ami asked

"This is the interface." Calvin said "This will tell us all that we need."

Calvin continued to skim through the data and send it to the supercomputer back on Earth. Calvin had noticed some interesting things such as Project Carthage and the scanner anti-virus program. What Calvin didn't noticed was that he was being watched.

"Calvin! Behind you!" Ami shouted

Calvin turned around and noticed a jellyfish like creature grab him, he didn't even have enough time to scream.

"I gotta warn Dennis!" she said as she stabbed herself with her dagger


	24. Calvin vs XANA

As Ami stepped out of the scanner, she went over to the elevator and took it up to the laboratory. She then went to the computer and tried to reach Sam and Antea.

"Sam. Antea. Are you guy's there?" She asked

"Were fine." Antea said "A little caught up though."

"Yeah, there monsters everywhere!" Sam said "Mostly Hornets, Krabes, and Bloks. What about you? Where's Calvin?"

"XANA captured him!" Ami said "I'm going to get Dennis right now!"

"Alright but hurry." Antea said

Meanwhile, Calvin woke up to find that the large jellyfish creature was still holding on to him and that he was in a much different room than he had seen. In the center was a large, blue hemisphere that could fit an entire bedroom. Evenly spaced around the hemisphere were 4 large rectangles. Calvin immediately saw them as topographic maps of all the sectors. He was staring at a map of all of Lyoko.

"Woah." Calvin said to himself

"Impressive isn't it?" said a figure that slowly emerged from the shadows. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a black Roman-style tunic with a white border and a familiar eye-like symbol in the center, and he carried a sword in a sheath around his waist. Calvin immediately recognized the figure from the autobiography he had been reading.

"Anthony Schaeffer?" Calvin asked

"Not quite." He said as a black demonic spectre left his body. "Merely me in possession of his virtual envelope.

"I am the one you call XANA." He said as the spectre went back into the body

"You are XANA?" He asked

"Affirmative. Scyphozoa, release him." He said, gesturing to the jellyfish creature which loosened his grip on him. Calvin then went up and attacked him with his staff, but XANA grabbed his sword and slashed Calvin in the chest; he cringed in pain as he tried to get up.

"How is this supposed to be hurting?" Calvin said to himself

"I'm glad you asked." XANA said as he pulled out his sword, it had the shape of a Roman gladius, and it looked like it was covered in rust. "This sword is imbued with the ability to internally damage your virtual structure. Any wounds caused by this sword will appear when you become materialized. Any fatal wounds, and you will never return. Calvin, we both fight for a good cause, so why don't you join me and help me achieve that cause?"

"_I_ fight for a good cause!" Calvin shouted "You're just a psychopath bent on destroying humanity!"

"I was designed to put an end to all of society's ills." XANA told him "After careful analysis, I realized that humans were the cause of all of society's problems, so I took it upon myself to make sure that the human race does not interfere with my mission any longer. The easiest way of doing that? Destroy the human race, and recreate it in my own image. But how about we settle this with a simple duel to the death. Win, and I'll give you all my information. If you lose, however, you will never return."

"I won't lose." Calvin said as he pulled out his staff. "I've come too far to let myself be defeated."

"Very well, then." XANA said as he pulled out his sword and charged towards Calvin.

Meanwhile, Ami and Dennis were on the factory bridge heading to the lab.

"So, Calvin got himself captured by XANA and you don't know what happened to him?" Dennis asked

"Uh huh." Ami said on the verge of crying. "You've got to help him, you've just got to!"

"Don't worry." Dennis said "It'll be alright. I'll get your brother back, I promise."

"GOING SOMEWHERE?" They heard someone shout. It was none other than XANA-Rumiko.

"You hold her off, I'll get to the factory." Dennis said as he ran off.

Meanwhile, in Sector 5, XANA had the upper hand and was holding off Calvin. However, Calvin noticed an opportunity where he left his guard down, and he pinned him to a wall with his staff.

"Don't you get it, XANA?" He said "You'll never destroy me."

"Au Contraire, Calvin." XANA said "I've been programmed with all the fighting styles of the world, and have been analyzing the fighting styles of your predecessors. Logically, I'm superior to you in every way. But you're right, I won't destroy you."

Just then, five figures emerged from the shadows, one was dressed as a samurai and was carrying a sword, another had a geisha-style look and was carrying two tessen fans, another wore a black spandex suit and carried a giant two-handed sword, another had pink hair and an elf like appearance, the last one looked almost like a giant purple cat. They were clones of the original Lyoko Warriors

"I won't, _they_ will." XANA told him. He then jumped up to a ledge on top and the clones went up and attacked him. Calvin dodged to and fro trying to avoid getting hit, while trying to hit them back.

Meanwhile, Dennis had just reached the lab and grabbed the earpiece on the keyboard and tried to reach Calvin.

"Calvin, can you hear me? What's going on?"

"With all due respect, now is not the best time." Calvin said as he was holding off the attacks of the clones

"Did you get the data?" Dennis asked

"I'm being outnumbered 5 to 1 out here and all you can think about is the stupid data?" Calvin asked impatiently.

The Ulrich clone charged towards Calvin, but he jumped to avoid him. But it wasn't an ordinary jump, he jumped approximately 20 feet in the air and aimed himself at the Ulrich clone. The clone, however, used a power that slowed Calvin down, buying it all the time it needed.

"Dennis, how did I do that?" Calvin asked "That jumping thing?"

"I'll tell you later, now look out."

The Ulrich clone went up to Calvin, but he swung around and hit the clone; it immediately disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He then went up to the Yumi clone, but it used its power to increase the gravity around him, Calvin could feel himself being pinned down to the ground. However, he threw his staff toward the clone, "killing" it instantly. The gravity then returned to normal.

Meanwhile, Ami and the XANA-fied Rumiko were on the factory floor. XANA-Rumiko threw blasts of energy at her, but Ami dodged them with ease. Ami then climbed up one of the ropes that were by her. when she reached the above platform, she looked down to find her target.

"I've always wanted to do this." She said to herself as she jumped down trying to kick XANA-Rumiko toward one of the walls. Unfortunately, the kick went right through her and she landed on the hard floor.

"Aw... Come on!" She yelled "That's not fair!"

Immediately, she ran to the elevator, hoping to lose her XANA possessed sister.

Back in Sector 5, Calvin went up to the William clone and dispatched it with ease. But then, a shower of energy blasts rained down towards him. The Aelita clone jumped down and proceeded to attack Calvin some more. Calvin charged towards it, but it just knelt down and sand a horrid melody causing the ceiling to collapse over him. He dodged left and right trying to avoid the falling ceiling. When he did, he went up and dispatched the Aelita clone. This just left the Odd clone and XANA.

The Odd clone then jumped down and shot laser arrows at Calvin rapidly, but Calvin spun his staff in front of him, creating an impenetrable shield. However, the Odd clone used its power to destroy the shield, it then ran up toward Calvin and proceeded to shoot more laser arrows, Calvin took the blasts as he ran up to the Odd clone and destroyed it. Noticing XANA behind him, Calvin ran up to him, staff in hand, and jumped up and swung his staff.

Unfortunately, XANA had the quicker draw. The last thing Calvin felt was a sword in his chest.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	25. Post Lyoko Part 2

Ulrich and Odd stepped off the bus that had dropped them off at their college campus. After receiving the legion d'honneur, Lieutenant Calvin gave them both an honorable discharge. Ulrich ran as fast as he could, to see the girl he had been wanting to see for months. However, Odd noticed something that caught his eye.

"Hey, Ulrich?" he said "You might want to save the reunion."

"What do you...?" Ulrich said, but stopped when he noticed what Odd was noticing; he couldn't believe his eyes: Yumi was hanging out with and kissing another boy, William Dunbar to be precise. Ulrich just stood there shocked; his girlfriend had cheated on him while he was gone. Ulrich didn't see anymore, he just ran away. Yumi happened to catch Odd's eye though.

"Hey, Odd." she said "You're back already."

Odd just sneered and walked away

"Well, what was that all about?" she said as she walked away with William.

Things didn't go well with Ulrich for the next month. He was behind in his classes, he stopped talking to his friends, and his parent's were threatening him to send him back to the army if he didn't shape up. Ulrich didn't care, Yumi was gone to him, and he had lost all hope. One day, Ulrich was moping in his room when Odd, his roomate once again, came barging in.

"Hey, Ulrich!" he shouted

"What is it?" Ulrich asked annoyed

"You remember that Pop-Rock Progressives thing we did back at Kadic? Well, I talked with Jeremie, Aelita, Nicholas, and Yumi, and they said they'd be happy to do a reunion concert at the stadium. I also talked to the dean, and he said it was okay with him."

"Really?" Ulrich asked

"Yeah, now all we need is a keyboardist, besides, it'll give you a chance to talk to Yumi without William around." Odd said "So what do you say, are you in?"

"Alright, I'll do it." He said with confidence

Later at night, the band was getting prepared to perform, Ulrich noticed Yumi walking by and he went up to her.

"Hey, Yumi." Ulrich said

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm...?" She turned around and stopped talking when she saw who she was talking to.

"Ulrich?" she said shocked "Is it really you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich said angrily "Of course it's me!"

"Ulrich, I..."

"Why did you leave me, Yumi?" He said still angry

"Ulrich, you don't understand." She said

"Alright, tell me! What don't I understand?" He shouted

"William told me you were dead!" She shouted back

Ulrich was stunned "What?" he said quietly

Yumi was in tears this time.

"A month after you and Odd left, William came to my dorm, he gave me a letter supposedly written by the government saying that you died in action. Do you know how distraught I was when I read that letter? I would never, ever cheat on you. I love you."

Ulrich was silent

"That bastard." Ulrich said

"But, Ulrich?" She asked "Is it okay if we don't see each other for another month?"

"But, why?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I no longer have to deal with William again."

"Fair enough." Ulrich said "Now dry your eyes, you've got a performance to start."

The band opened with their hit song, "Mystery Girl". Everyone who was in the original band was there, even Jim on slide trombone, along with Aelita on the turntables, who at the age of 18, recorded her first number 1 hit with the Subdigitals. The performance was a success, everyone went back to their dorms, feeling elated. even Ulrich was happy for the first time in a month.

Needless to say thing have gotten a lot better for Ulrich, he got straight As in all his classes, he joined the college's soccer team, where he was the team's star athlete, he even led his team to their first national championship in 10 years. But before then, a month had passed. He was on his way to see Yumi to reconcile with her, when he heard shouting coming from the other side of her door.

"You're not leaving me that easily, Yumi!" he heard a male voice shout, Ulrich immediately recognized it as William's voice.

'He must have been out drinking.' Ulrich thought 'He sure sounds like it'

"We had a deal, William! Now let me go!" He heard her shout

"You obviously prefer me over him, otherwise you wouldn't had cheated on him."

Ulrich opened the door a tiny crack

"I 'cheated on him' because you told me he was dead!" Yumi shouted

"And you believed me. It's not my fault you're such a gullible idiot."

"Shut up!" she screamed as she punched him square in the jaw.

"Alright, now you've done it." He said as he jumped towards Yumi trying to hit her back. However Ulrich jumped in front of her and shielded her from the blows.

"Get out of the way, Stern!" He shouted

"Make me, you sick bastard!" Ulrich shouted back

William then, in a drunken rage, grabbed Ulrich by the collar of his shirt and started landing blows on his face, just then one of the security guards showed up.

"What the heck is going on here!" He shouted "Dunbar, get over here!"

"It's not what it looks like." William said

"Then what is it?" the guard shouted

"He tried to assault me." Yumi said "Then Ulrich here came and saved me, but William grabbed Ulrich and started assaulting _him_."

"Is this true, Ulrich?" the guard asked

"Yessir." he said

"Very well. William, you are hereby expelled from these premises at once!"

"You'll pay for this, Stern." He said as the guard dragged him out "YOU'LL PAY!"

Ulrich walked over to Yumi.

"I'm sorry about this, Yumi." Ulrich said

"No, I'm sorry Ulrich." she said "It was wrong of me to leave you like that."

"You didn't know, Yumi, and besides, you had your reasons, right?"

"Well, yes." she said "Do you want me to tell you?"

"Are you comfortable telling me?" He asked

"Well, no. Not really." Yumi said

"Then you don't have to tell me." Ulrich said "However, there is something I've always wanted to ask you since the day we first met."

"Ulrich, are you saying...?"

"Shhhh." he interrupted as he pulled a small box from his pocket "Yumi, will you marry me?" He said opening the box, revealing a small, silver ring with a bit of onyx in the center.

Yumi didn't say anything, she just leaped up to him and kissed him straight on the lips; Ulrich returned the kiss.

"Yes." she said happily "Yes I'll marry you."

They then walked down the hallway and down to Ulrich's dorm, there they heard cheers from the other boys who had heard the whole thing (A/N: It's not a sex-segregated dorm like Kadic, so the boys could have heard it even from Yumi's room).

"Way to go, Ulrich!" they heard them shout as they walked down

"I can't wait to tell my parents." Ulrich said

"I don't think that's such a good idea, knowing your parents."

"Don't worry." he assured her "It'll be fine."

* * *

"An arranged marriage?" Ulrich said to his father when he went to his house

"That's right." Ulrich's father said "She's a real nice girl, too."

"Yumi is a nice girl." Ulrich said "And I'm marrying her!"

"No, Ulrich!" he said "You're marrying Ms. Delmas tonight!"

"Delmas?" Ulrich asked "Sissi Delmas?"

"Of course." Ulrich's father said "You've known her since grade school, she comes from a wealthy family. She's a perfect match."

"But I don't like Sissi." Ulrich shouted "I love Yumi, and whether you like it or not, I'm marrying her!"

"Ulrich, as your father, I order you to go on with this arranged marriage!"

"Dad, I'm an adult! I'll make my own choices now!"

"No matter how old you get, you'll always be my son! Or did your rotten, good for nothing friends make you forget that. It's no wonder you distant yourself from the family."

"That doesn't mean I have to put up with everything you say!" Ulrich shouted "And the real reason I 'distant myself from the family' is because the only thing you ever cared about was either my grades or my soccer! You never loved me just as a person!"

"Ulrich Johannes Stern!" his mother shouted as she slapped him across the face. "Your father has always loved you for who you are, and he always will! He just wants what's best for you."

"Then why is he forcing me to marry a girl I've despised all my life over a girl who actually listens to me, who actually cares for me? I'm going with Yumi and nothing you can do can stop me!" He said as he walked out the door

"You walk away from this marriage, you walk away from this family." Ulrich's father said "You walk away from this family, and I'll treat you like you're not part of this family. If you walk out on us. You can kiss your trust fund and inheritance goodbye."

"You actually think I want to live your austere ways? I've hated this lifestyle all my life. I'm glad you're cutting me off!" Ulrich shouted as he slammed the door and walked away. His parent just stood there stunned. Sissi, who had been in the other room the entire time, then walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"I take it the marriage is off?"

Early update I know. But my sister's visiting for the weekend and my dad's probably going to want me to spend time with her than go on the computer. So don't expect any updates this weekend. Thank you for your time. And please, don't be shy about reviewing. As long as you have something constructive to say, I don't care what you say.


	26. Near Death & More Secrets

Dennis just sat there stunned; XANA had just mortally wounded Calvin and was seeing no signs of life from him. Ami ran up to him.

"Dennis, what happened?" she asked, extremely worried about her brother. "Is Calvin alright?"

Dennis sighed morosely. "I'm so sorry, Ami." he said as he buried his head in his hands "Calvin's dead."

Ami couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're wrong! He can't be!" Ami said with tears flowing from her eyes. "Please don't say that!"

Dennis hugged her as she sobbed in his shoulder. Dennis felt like crying, too, but he just sat there silently.

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Calvin's body lied motionless on the ground. XANA walked up and drew his sword from Calvin's chest.

"You were no match for me. Why would you decide to continue fighting me?" XANA said "It makes no logical sense."

As XANA was about to dispose of the body, something happened. Dennis let go of the crying Ami and looked on the computer screen. According to Calvin's information card (A/N: or whatever they're called.) Calvin was regaining his life points.

"I don't believe it." Dennis said, Ami looked up. She couldn't believe it either. "Calvin's coming back to life." Ami's tears of sorrow were now replaced with tears of joy.

"But how?" Ami asked

What they didn't know was that back on Lyoko, a white, humanoid shaped spectre came down and wrapped itself around Calvin; Calvin's wounds immediately began healing up. When Calvin regained his conscience, the spectre shot a blast of light from one of its arms towards XANA; It seemed to be drawing something from him.

"It's not logical." XANA said to the spectre "I disposed of you years ago!"

Back on Earth, the computer screen began filling up with data that XANA had with him. The Carthage Project, the scanner anti-virus, Calvin's anti-virus, and more were contained within the data.

On Lyoko, the spectre disappeared and Calvin got up, he went up to XANA, but he fled.

"Another day, Calvin." XANA said "And this time, my oldest enemy won't be there to save you."

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Calvin asked

Dennis and Ami just cheered and hugged one another when they heard his voice.

"Nothing much, Calvin." Dennis said "We got the data, and I'm taking you to the Forest Sector to help Antea and Sam."

"How are you going to do that?" Calvin asked

"A new program I invented." Dennis said

Meanwhile, on the Forest Sector, Sam and Antea were having problems of their own. They were surrounded by 5 Krabes, 3 Hornets, 2 Bloks, and a Megatank.

"It's no use, Antea." Sam said despondently "We've been fighting for hours, and we haven't made a dent."

"It's only been 20 minutes." Antea said to herself as she fired an energy blast at a Blok, immediately destroying it.

"Don't be too sure." They heard Dennis say

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"YAHOOOO!" they heard a voice shout from above; it belonged to none other than Calvin. He began pole vaulting on the Krabes, destroying each of them as they went along. As he destroyed the last one, the last remaining Blok hit him in the shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked

"Believe me, I've been through worse." Calvin said

Calvin took out the remaining Blok, and Antea took out the Hornets.

"Great you guys." Dennis said "That just leaves the Megatank."

"The what now?" Sam asked

Dennis sighed annoyed "The bowling ball with the eyes and the laser that sounds like a TIE fighter." (A/N: It does, listen to it the next time you watch it.)

"Ahhhh," Sam said "What's a TIE fighter?"

"Never mind." Dennis said

Sam went up to the Megatank. Immediately, it opened up and began charging it's laser. When it fired, Sam just jumped out of the way in the nick of time. It charged again, but before it could fire, Sam jabbed his claws into the eye in the center, destroying it.

"Great," Sam said "Now go deactivate that tower, Antea!"

"Ummm, guys?" Calvin said scared, the others turned around to see what had caught his eye

"Well," Sam said "XANA's sure been busy."

They were staring at a monster they had never encountered before guarding the tower: Its entire body was made of vines from head to toe, it had glowing red eyes, and a glowing red eye of XANA on its chest.

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard." Sam said. He charged towards the monster. But the monster, completely made of vines, just unraveled itself as Sam passed right through it. The monster then shot a vine from its arm-like appendage and pierced Sam in the chest, devirtualizing him in a flash.

Antea shot a series of energy blasts at the monster, but to no avail

"Antea, wait." Calvin said "I have a plan: When I draw its attention, I'll jump. After that, fire an energy bolt at it, and I'll do the rest."

"Alright, but..."

Calvin then jumped 20 feet in the air, Antea was stunned, but she remained focused. She then fired an energy bolt, which the monster easily dodged. However, as it was rebuilding itself, Calvin came down and thrusted his staff into its chest, which caused it to wither away.

"Calvin, how did you do...?" Antea asked

"I have no idea, now deactivate the tower." Calvin said

Antea did just that, the second of four towers was no longer under XANA's control.

Back on Earth, Dennis and the gang were already talking about their latest encounters.

"So you had a near death experience?" Sam asked Calvin "How was it."

"How do you think it was?" Calvin asked annoyed "Come on, let's go find..."

Just then, XANA-Rumiko jumped down from the ceiling in front of Calvin.

"That's impossible." Calvin said "We deactivated the tower."

"Don't you get it, Calvin?" Dennis said "XANA didn't possess Rumiko, he infected her with a virus, probably the same one you have."

"Can we fix her?" Calvin said as XANA-Rumiko pinned him to a wall

"We can." Dennis said "But it will involve sacrificing the anti-virus program. The one meant for you."

"I don't care." Calvin said "She needs it more."

"Very well, then." Dennis said "I'll set up the program. Ami, get her to the scanner room."

"Can do." she said "Hey Rumiko, remember me?"

XANA-Rumiko loosened her grip on Calvin, and followed Ami towards the elevator. Ami then hit the button, and they both went down to the scanner room.

Calvin, Antea, and Sam then walked up to Dennis, who was looking at the info that was given to them

"Needless to say," Sam said "We're gonna need more training if we're gonna stand up to those Unravelers."

"Unravelers?" Calvin asked

"Yeah, that's what I call the vine monsters." Sam said

"What about the data?" Calvin asked "Any good?"

"No." Dennis said "More like amazing! So much to choose from. What should we look at first?"

"How about the anti-virus for the scanners?" Sam asked

"Oh that?" Dennis asked "That was just unfinished data that XANA stole from me to hinder my progress. I sent Calvin to Sector 5 to retrieve said data."

"Now that I think about it," Sam said "Why would XANA be so quiet after 2 months?"

"What do you mean?" Dennis asked

"Well, think about it." Sam said "If XANA's so powerful, why isn't he attacking us more often on Earth than 30 years ago? It just makes no sense. It's like he's holding back on us."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Calvin said "But Sam actually has a good point. Why would someone like XANA hold back on us?"

"Maybe we're just too strong for him." Dennis said

"Or maybe XANA's preoccupied with a bigger plan." Antea said

"What makes you say that?" Dennis said

"Click the file that says: IMPORTANT. XANA'S MASTER PLAN."

Dennis clicked on the file, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This is insane." Dennis said quietly

"What? What is it?" Sam said

"XANA's going to enact something that will destroy the human race on June 30th of 2031 at precisely 22:30."

"That's 10 months from now!" Calvin exclaimed "What exactly is he doing that will take that long?"

"I don't know." Dennis said "It's written in that same Slavic language the Scipio files are written in. Again, Mr. Belpois would know."

"How long did you say the scanner anti-virus would take?" Sam asked

"A few months." Dennis said "At the very least."

"What do you mean at the very least?" Calvin said

"Well, a few months is only an approximate guess. For all I know, it could take years."

"We don't have years!" Calvin shouted "XANA's master plan is in 10 months! Can't you just make another temporary debugging program? You did it before!"

"Do you know how risky that is?" Dennis said "That type of program isn't as effective as you think. Even if it works, it won't get rid of everything. I was just lucky that one time."

"Look, XANA's not going to launch an attack anytime soon." Sam said "So why don't we just take a break from all this until the anti -virus is perfected. After all, we still got school to think about."

"Alright." Dennis said "But while we are away, I'll start working on the program as fast as I can."

"Good. While we're at it, how about looking at the Project Carthage info, starting here." Calvin said pointing to the file that read 'Fedorov, Deniska'

"Why there?" Sam asked

"Deniska Fedorov led the Carthage Project." Dennis said "Therefore, it will be the most informative."

Meanwhile in the scanner room, Rumiko just stepped out of one of the scanners and looked around, Ami, who was also in the room, was worried about what she would say.

"Ugh, where am I?" Rumiko asked herself she then turned to Ami "Imouto-chan, what is all this?"

"Ummm... You're dreaming." Ami said

"But this looks all so real, how can I...?" But before Rumiko could finish, Ami gave her a Vulcan neck pinch, which knocked her out in a flash. She then dragged her to the elevator and proceeded to take her to the infirmary.

"Whoa," Dennis said as the looked through the file on the computer. "look at this."

"Wow, a bunch of weird letters. How informative." Sam said sarcastically

"It's Cyrillic, you idiot." Dennis said "Lucky for you, I can read this."

"What does it say?" Calvin said

"Major General Deniska Fedorov was one of the most prominent figures of the Soviet Union's Red Army; rumor has it that he had very deep connections with the Politburo. He was a computer scientist who, in 1974, was the first to propose the idea of a virtual universe inside of a computer or a vast network of computers."

" 'Vast network?' " Calvin asked "But the Internet wasn't around until at least the mid-1990s."

"Apparently, only Fedorov knew of this 'Virtual Universe' " Dennis said "When he made the announcement of his idea in 1974. He gathered the top scientists of the Warsaw Pact nations to work on these supercomputers in each country. They worked in isolation, only the four scientists of each country were allowed to speak to each other, and even _they_ worked in isolation. The project leaders of each country were relocated to neutral countries such as Switzerland or Sweden so that neither NATO nor the Warsaw Pact would suspect anything, only communicating to the other scientists by telegraph. "

"Wow." Sam said "That's probably more secretive then the Brooklyn Project."

"_Manhattan _Project!" Calvin and Dennis shouted

"What did the supercomputers do?" Antea asked

"I don't know." Dennis asked "They were supposed to block enemy communications according to Franz Hopper's diary, but after reading this, I think there's a bigger conspiracy."

"Franz Hopper?" Calvin asked "Dennis, see if you can find Waldo Schaeffer in these files."

"Right here." Dennis said clicking on the file that said 'Schaeffer, Waldo.' "Why, is he related to Franz Hopper?"

"No." Calvin said "He _is _Franz Hopper."

"Let's see here." Dennis said as he looked in the file. "Damn it, it's in German!"

"Let me read it, I'm half-German." Calvin said

"Is German the only other language you know?" Dennis asked "Just curious."

"I'm fluent in English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Japanese, and Latin." Calvin said

"Sorry I asked." Dennis said to himself

"Wait." Sam said "Who speaks Latin?"

"Nobody, it's a dead language." Calvin said "Can I continue?"

"Go ahead." Sam said

"Waldo Schaeffer was born in Berlin, Germany to Holocaust survivors Julius and Meredith Schaeffer in 1934, six years before the Nazis captured them and sent them to Auschwitz. While his parents were in containment, he was raised by friends of his parents. He was an incredibly gifted child, he enjoyed playing the piano and his favorite subject was science. When the Cold War came and Berlin was divided, the Schaeffer family moved from East Berlin to West Berlin to avoid Stalin's totalitarian rule, especially after what the Nazis put them through."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam said "What does it say about Carthage?"

"In 1974, Waldo Schaeffer was chosen along with three others to work on a supercomputer in East Germany as part of Fedorov's Project Carthage. Waldo led the East Germany division, so he was relocated to Switzerland, where..."

"Wait." Antea interrupted "Who were the other three who worked in East Germany?"

"They're names were... Oh my." Calvin said

"What?" Dennis said "What were the names?"

"Benjamin Noel, Thomas Ackley, and Patrick Ackley." Calvin said "The same scientists who worked on the Scipio project with Franz and Antea."

"Me?" Antea said

"No." Calvin said "Your grandmother, your mother Aelita's mother, was named Antea Hopper, later known as Antea Schaeffer."

"But that means..." Antea said

"That's right." Calvin said "Franz Hopper is your grandfather."

"What else does it say?" Antea asked

"There is nothing else." Calvin said

"What happened to the East Germany supercomputer?" Antea said

"To this day, nobody knows where it is." Calvin said "But I bet we can find it. After all the three day weekend starts tomorrow."

"What are you suggesting, Calvin?" Sam said

"Tomorrow, we're going to Germany." Calvin said

"What?" everyone else shouted

"Calvin, the supercomputer could be anywhere." Antea said

"Then we'll start at the Schaeffer house, there should be some clues there. According to Mr. Xavier's files, the house has been abandoned for years, nobody has set foot in it. There's even been a court case to prevent it from being torn down."

"Do you even know where the house is?" Sam asked

"It leaned against the Berlin Wall. It shouldn't be that hard."

"The Berlin Wall was torn down in 1989, Calvin." Antea said

"Yes, but it's former location could still be found." Calvin said

"How are we supposed to go to Germany without any money?" Dennis asked. Everyone just stared at him "What?" He then realized the message that was being sent "Fine." He sighed "I'll pay."

"Then it's settled." Calvin said "Tomorrow, we leave."

Back at Kadic, Rumiko was lying unconscious in the infirmary bed and Ami was talking to Nurse Yolanda.

"So you just found her like this?" Yolanda said "Passed out and all?"

"That's correct." Ami lied

"Alright then." Yolanda said "She isn't too bad. When she wakes up, I'll let you and Calvin know."

"Okay then." She said as she walked out of the infirmary. As she walked down the hallway, her cell phone rang, she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey Ami, it's me, Dennis."

"Oh hi." Ami said "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Dennis said "but I want you to pack up everything you need for the weekend."

"Why?" Ami asked "Where are we going?"

"Germany. We're going to do some investigation about Project Carthage."

"Germany? Really?" Ami said "What about our parents? What will they say?"

"I can forge us an alibi." Dennis said "Now get packed, we leave tomorrow at 5:30 am."

"Okay then, see you." She said as she hung up

Meanwhile at a nearby cemetery (A/N: Keep in mind, it's still October 9th), Sam and Calvin were standing in front of a tombstone. They had each left a flower in tribute, when Sam left his, he cried on Calvin's shoulders.

"He was a great person, Sam." Calvin told him "Don't you ever forget that."

"Thanks, Cal." Sam said wiping tears from his eyes "I won't"

They then walked away from the tombstone. On it read:

R.I.P.

Odd Della Robbia

1991-2029

A great musician and film director.

A loving husband, father, pet owner, uncle, and all-around friend.

You will be missed.

Wow. This is the longest chapter I've ever done (2,838 words in total). I just had so much to say in this one, I didn't want to leave anything out. Hopefully this weekend I can get in two more chapters. I leave Colorado on the 14th so my updates should come hopefully more often after then.


	27. Carthage Revealed Part 1

_Kremlin Building_

_Moscow, Russia, USSR_

_December 17th, 1974_

* * *

A man was walking through a snow-covered street. He was accompanied by an array of tanks that belonged to the military. He was dressed in a highly decorated military uniform, he had short brown hair and glasses. As he approached the podium in front of the building, his aide went up and made the introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said in Russian "Major General Deniska Fedorov."

As Fedorov walked to the podium, a band and choir was performing the Soviet anthem and other soldiers of the Red Army lined up on his side. When the band stopped, Fedorov gave his speech in front of an immense crowd.

"Good Morning, fellow nations." he spoke in Russian "The Cold War is over. A new discovery has been made in the field of computer science by myself. Grace Hopper herself couldn't comprehend this new discovery: A universe hidden within our very own; hidden in the computer itself."

"You're crazy!" A German man shouted

"I assure you I have every reason to believe that this is based on pure fact." Fedorov stated "I come here today to propose a new project to be made by not only the Soviet Union, but the entire Warsaw Pact. The mission? Build our own virtual universe using supercomputer technology and make it habitable. Once we successfully accomplish this mission, the United States and NATO will have no choice but to admit our superiority. On this day, Project Carthage is born! Carthage Must Be Reborn!"

Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd, the German man who had called Fedorov crazy still felt a bit uneasy. He had been one of the top scientists chosen for the project. Fedorov's aides ordered the scientist that were called to be lined up and separated by country. In the East Germany line stood four scientists lined up in alphabetical order by last name; the first one approached Fedorov's aide.

"Name?" the aide stated

"Ackley, Patrick." he said

He was given a package and he walked out of the line.

"Name?" he said to the next person.

"Ackley, Thomas." he said

He was also given a package

"Name?" he said to the next person.

"Noel, Benjamin." he said

He, too, was given a package. Finally, there was one person left in East Germany line, the one who made the derogatory remark towards Major General Fedorov.

"Name?"

"Schaeffer, Waldo." he said

"Hmmm..." the aide said "It says here you were chosen to lead the East Germany division."

"That's correct, sir." Waldo said

"Then take this." he said handing him a plane ticket "You're being relocated to Switzerland where you'll have no communication with the outside world except for your fellow scientists."

"Switzerland?" Waldo said

"Neither side will suspect anything if your base of operations is in neutral territory. So far, only select members of the Soviet government is aware of this. Lenoid Brezhnev himself doesn't know this project exists."

"Okay then." Waldo said hesitantly "Anything to help my family."

Waldo and the other East Germany scientists then went inside the Kremlin Building to get their picture taken with the Soviet Union, including Deniska Fedorov, and Poland divisions, who, along with East Germany were the leading nations involved in the project. Fedorov and the other Soviet scientists were seated at the center, the Poles were to the right of the cameraman, and the East Germans were to the left. When the picture was taken, the scientists then went back to their respective countries. Project Carthage was born.

* * *

I bet you're getting tired of these "past stories", right? Well, there's only a few more, especially one revolving around Anthony Schaeffer which I'm dying to get started on. But after this chapter, like every other "past story" it'll be back to the main storyline. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed, I promise it'll get better after this next chapter.

Also to answer Solar the dragon, read Chapter 21. It's implied, but it does tell something. For those who are curious, the decision to kill off Odd wasn't a very easy decision, but when I first came up with this, I couldn't find any use for him, so I just decided to write him out altogether to make it easier for me. Besides, all famous people meet a tragic end sooner or later. I hope you all understand and I don't want to see any hate mail about how I killed off everyone's favorite character (jk).

Wow, I wrote a lot.


	28. The Schaeffer House

The next morning, Calvin and the rest had left the school, they were on their way to Germany to find out more about Franz Hopper and the Carthage supercomputer. Before leaving, they had come up with an alibi to prevent suspicion.

(At the Stern Residence)

"Rumiko?" Yumi asked "Have you seen Calvin and Ami? I thought they got the weekend off too?"

"Oh, they won some contest and they had to go to Germany to claim their prize." Rumiko lied

"Germany?" Ulrich said "And they didn't even tell us?"

"They wanted to surprise you." Rumiko said

"When do they get back?" Ulrich asked

"Sunday, I believe." Rumiko said

"Well, when they get back," Yumi said "Tell them they should have asked next time."

"I'll make sure they get the message."

Meanwhile at the airport, Calvin and the others were about to board the plane to Germany, before boarding, Antea had noticed that Calvin had been awfully tense.

"What's wrong, Calvin?" She asked

"Nothing." Calvin said nervously "I just feel that we should have taken the train."

"Why?" Sam asked "It's much slower."

"Yes." Calvin said "But much safer."

"Oh for the love of..." Dennis said "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

"No." Calvin said defensively "I'm just uncomfortable sitting over 9 kilometers in the air on a 50 metric ton aircraft for 2-3 hours."

"In other words, you're afraid of heights." Sam said

"You're telling us this now?" Dennis asked

"Look, I don't think I can do this." Calvin said "You guys go on without me, if you find anything interesting, feel free to..."

"Calvin." Antea said putting a hand on his shoulder

"What?" Calvin said

"It's okay. If it'll make you feel better, I'll sit next to you."

"Okay." Calvin said loosening up

"Besides," Sam said "You're more likely to die in a car accident than in a plane accident."

"Yeah, that is true." Calvin said

"And with your girlfriend here, you'll probably be as calm as the rest of us." Sam said

"She's not my girlfriend." Calvin said blushing

"Now, come on." Dennis said "We don't want to lose our seats."

They then went on the plane. Everyone was already relaxing as the plane took off, except for Calvin who was still tense and even threw up a few times. But Antea held on to his hand for the entire flight, and he felt just fine. A few hours later, the plane had landed in Berlin, Germany. Everyone got out, grabbed their luggage, and began their quest. When everyone was about to leave the airport, Dennis was accosted by a stranger.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich." He asked him "Haben Sie die Zeit?"

"Umm..." Dennis said "Hold...on..., Mein...friend...knows...Deutsch"

Calvin came up behind him "You wouldn't last 5 seconds here if it wasn't for me."

"Haben Sie die Zeit?" The man asked Calvin

"Ja tue ich." Calvin said "Er ist halbe letzte acht"

"Danke, junger Mann." He said

"Sie sind willkommen." Calvin said

"So, what did he want?" Dennis asked

"He was looking for the time, and I told him it was half past eight." Calvin said

"You understood all that?" Dennis said "You should give me a lesson sometime."

"Be sure to remind me when we get home." Calvin said "Now, should we go on and look for the house?"

"You can go if you want." Dennis said "I'm going to find us a hotel."

"Alright then." Calvin said "Call us when you're done, so that we can tell you where you are."

After Dennis left, Calvin and the rest, using a compass and a 1950's road map of West Berlin, reached their first checkpoint : The Berlin Wall.

"Well, at least we know where the wall stood." Calvin said "Now to find the house."

"Already found it." they heard a voice shout from a distance, the voice belonging to Dennis.

"Dennis?" Antea asked "How did you get here before us?"

"Never mind that." Dennis said "I managed to find the house judging by the diagrams you gave me."

"What is that?" Ami asked pointing to the large stone Dennis was carrying

"Oh this?" Dennis asked "I got this at a nearby gift shop; it cost me 5,000 euro."

"You blew 5,000 euro on a rock?" Sam asked

"This rock is actually the largest fragment of the Berlin Wall they had for sale." Dennis said "Shall we continue?"

"Yes let's." Antea said

A short walk later, they had reached the Schaeffer house, it was a heavily dilapidated stone house, the windows were smashed, and the wall looked like they could collapse at any second.

"Whoa. Look at the nameplate on this house." Sam said reading the nameplate on the nearby fence. On the nameplate, it said in black letters:

JULIEN XAVIER

"Julien Xavier?" Ami asked "Isn't he the history teacher."

"Well yes." Calvin said "But 'Julien' can mean 'of Julius', who was Franz Hopper's father, and 'Xavier' is Basque for 'New House'. So the name could translate to 'New House of Julius'. Now let's go check this place out."

After going inside, they formulated a plan.

"Alright," Dennis said "Each one of us will investigate a room of the house. When one of us finds anything interesting, give us a shout and we'll meet back in the foyer. Now, forgive me for saying this, but 'Let's split up, gang.'"

"I don't get it." Calvin said

"Forget it, Calvin." Antea said "It's a bad joke."

Everyone then split up and looked through their assigned rooms. Calvin then grabbed a few papers that grabbed his interest. just as he was about to tell everyone else, he had a vision. HE was walking down a maze that seemed endless, eventually he reached a door at the very end. When he opened the door, it blinded him with a bright light, he then jolted back to reality.

"Guys, come down here!" Calvin said

"What? What is it?" Dennis said as everyone came down

"I know where the supercomputer is." Calvin said "It's here in the house."

"Calvin, this is hardly the time for jokes." Sam told him

"I'm serious." Calvin said "I had a vision, and it said that..."

"Okay..." Dennis said "So we should follow you because you inhaled too mush ash and passed out?"

"Visions can be a sign of madness, yes." Ami said "But should we at least not give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Alright." Dennis said "Where do you want us to go?"

Calvin then retraced his steps that he took in his vision. It led them up the stairs, across the hallway and to a room on their left. The room appeared to be a bedroom, it was decorated with science poster on every wall and there seemed to be different equations and formulas scratched on the walls. Dennis then took out a notepad.

"What are you doing?" Antea said

"Writing down these equations." Dennis said "They could help me with something."

"So." Sam said "Where are we supposed to go now?"

"Over there." Calvin said pointing to a wardrobe at the end of the room

"Calvin?" Dennis said "That's just a wardrobe."

"But there's something behind it, see?" Calvin said as he opened the wardrobe

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Dennis asked. Calvin looked in the ward robe to see that it was empty.

"Damn it!" Calvin shouted as he pounded on the back of the wardrobe. "I thought for sure there was something!"

"Wait." Dennis said "Calvin, pound on that again."

Calvin did just that.

"It's hollow." Sam said "Calvin, you actually might be on to something. See if you can move it out of the way"

Calvin tried to push it away, but it didn't budge a centimeter

"No good." Calvin said "I think it's bolted down."

"Well, you know Pencak Silat." Ami said "See if you can kick it down."

Calvin then focused on the wardrobe, and kicked the back of it. The entire back then broke off, and what they saw had immediately caught there interest.

TO BE CONTINIUED...

* * *

For those who can't understand German, or are too lazy to use a translator:

Man (To Dennis): Excuse me, Do you have the time?

Man (To Calvin): Do you have the time?

Calvin: Yes I do, it is half past eight.

Man: Thanks, young man.

Calvin: You are welcome.


	29. Carthage 01

When the dust settled, the gang found themselves staring at a passageway carved into the wall. It was dark, but nevertheless they walked in hoping to feel their way around. However, as soon as they stepped in, the way was immediately illuminated by a series of lights, what they saw then amazed them: A small monitor, identical to the one in the factory lab, a small, sarcophagus-like chamber, similar to a bed of sorts, and a large structure identical to the Lyoko supercomputer, only much smaller. Ami was the first to speak.

"Whoa." She said "What is all this?"

Calvin walked up to the structure; he noticed a plaque on it that was covered in dust. He wiped of the dust and read what it said:

**CARTHAGE 01**

Designed by:

Waldo Schaeffer, Benjamin Noel, et al.

In Alliance with:

Deniska Fedorov, et al.

Part of Project Carthage

Est. 1974

"This is one of the Carthage supercomputers." Calvin said "The East Germany one. We found it!"

"Well, let's turn it on." Dennis said "Maybe it still works."

Calvin hit a switch on the side and immediately the computer turned on. Calvin went up to the monitor to see what he could find.

"Damn it!" Calvin said

"What?" Antea said

"It's password-protected." Calvin told her

Indeed it was. On the screen were a message and a blank text box:

WELCOME BACK, LEADER.

PASSWORD:

"Welcome back, leader?" Calvin asked "What could that mean?"

"Maybe it's a password hint." Dennis said "Let me try."

Dennis began typing:

PASSWORD: FRANZ HOPPER

ACCESS DENIED

"Let me try." Calvin said as he typed:

PASSWORD: WALDO SCHAEFFER

ACCESS DENIED

"What else could it be?" Calvin asked

"Maybe we're not thinking this thoroughly." Dennis said

"Alright, let's see." Calvin said "Carthage… Carthage… Carthage. Welcome back, lea…THAT'S IT!" He began typing frantically:

PASSWORD: HANNIBAL

ACCESS GRANTED

The screen then changed, Calvin immediately began browsing through the various files on the computer.

"Look at this!" Calvin said "Project Carthage was meant to test out the scanner technology that was pioneered by Fedorov and his select scientist group. He figured if anyone could help perfect it, it would be the top scientists of the Warsaw Pact. Fedorov was going to change the way people thought about the computer world. He figured it would put an end to all the conflict of the Cold War and have the world's governments focus their assets on a more humane way of conflict, and he figured that eventually, he United States and NATO will see the pointlessness of it all and admit the Soviet Union as the better superpower."

"So, Fedorov was just a peacemaker acting as a military general for a 'tow-tolerating' government?" Sam asked

"You mean 'totalitarian'." Calvin said "And there seems to be more, but it cuts off. Maybe we can find some more info in a deeper source."

"What do you mean deeper source?" Dennis said "Where are you going?"

"To Carthage 01. See this thing here?" Calvin asked "This is a prototype scanner. Like the ones on Lyoko, only connected to _this_ computer."

"Calvin, the scanner technology was a brand new discovery when this was made." Dennis said "Anything could go wrong."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Calvin said as he opened up the scanner and stepped inside.

"Alright," Dennis said

"Transfer Calvin."

"Scanner Calvin"

"Virtualization!"

The computer then showed the scan as being a success.

"Phew." Dennis said "Unfortunately, we have no way of communicating with him, so we just have to hope nothing dangerous is there."

Meanwhile, Calvin was virtualized onto Carthage 01, wearing the same outfit he wore on Lyoko. Calvin found himself inside of a small room, similar, in fact no different, to the Arena in Sector 5. Like on Lyoko the door eventually opened, leading to one of the sections of the Core Zone. There he was confronted by a glowing white, humanoid shaped spectre.

"State your name." the spectre said

"Uhh… Calvin Stern" Calvin said

"As in…."

"Yes yes." Calvin said annoyed "As in Ulrich Stern"

"I was going to say as in Johannes Stern." The spectre said

"Johannes Stern?" Calvin asked "That's my grandfather's name. How do you know him?"

"Your grandfather was close friends with one of Scipio's scientists."

"You know of Project Scipio?" Calvin asked "Who are you?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask." The spectre said "My name is Benjamin Noel."

"Benjamin Noel?" Calvin asked "The same one who worked on Carthage 01?"

"And the one who worked on Project Scipio."

"Right." Calvin said "What do you know about Project Scipio?"

"When Mr. Schaeffer left, the rest of us took a vow of silence to never speak of our mistake." Benjamin said "Waldo and his daughter hid in his supercomputer he built in France after his wife was kidnapped by a rogue government agency that's been on our tails for years, I hid in Carthage 01, Thomas Ackley was killed by the Carthaginian Guard, as we called them, and Patrick Ackley went missing."

"I've been to that supercomputer! So did my parents and my friend's parents. He called it Lyoko." Calvin said "What do you know about something known as a Creator Program?"

"Creator Programs," Benjamin said "Are multi-agent programs that are imbued with human consciences. The subject places himself in a scanner, which reads the person's subconscious and places it into the computer program. The computer program then analyzes the person's subconscious and applies it to itself."

"Then you know about XANA." Calvin said

"I haven't heard that name in a long time." Noel said "XANA was the Creator Program for the Scipio Project. Waldo used it as means of destroying both Carthage and Scipio. But due to the twisted nature of its host's subconscious, XANA was deemed a failed experiment."

"Who was the host?"

"We took a vow to never reveal any names. All we can say is that the host worked with us and tipped off the Carthaginian Guard about our project. That's why we went into hiding."

"You mean like a traitor?" Calvin asked "And who exactly are the Carthaginian Guard?"

"We believe that they were affiliated with General Fedorov and the Carthage Project." Noel answered "They hunt down traitors of Project Carthage and, in some circumstances, execute them."

"But why would Waldo want to turn against a project that was benefiting humankind?" Calvin asked "It was basically salvation from a war-torn planet."

"Because Carthage wasn't salvation." Noel said "It was a weapon."

Benjamin then transported him and Calvin to another room. It had the appearance of a ship's dock. On it was a warship armed with vast weapons. Calvin was shocked with what he was looking at.

"So that's what Fedorov was doing." Calvin said "He was going to destroy NATO supercomputers from the inside and launch an attack on the US without their allies or themselves knowing."

"Yeah." Noel said "How do you know?"

"Because 30 years ago," Calvin said "XANA tried to take over the World Network. He took control of a vast array of supercomputers all across the world: South America, New Mexico, The International Space Station, and even Siberia to name a few. Our parents destroyed these supercomputers and put an end to XANA's plot. Unfortunately, XANA survived, and now he's plotting once again to take over the world. Now that I've seen all this, I figure that XANA was just finishing what Fedorov started, only in his own vision."

"XANA was first connected to Project Scipio." Noel told him "The starting ground for Carthage's destruction. It was meant to put an end to society's problems, not increase them."

"That's exactly what XANA said he was programmed for." Calvin said "He then said that humanity is the cause of the problem."

"Where is XANA now?" Noel shouted

"On Lyoko." Calvin said "That was where he had been ever since Waldo built the supercomputer. He used XANA to protect him and his daughter, but XANA went mad and ended up imprisoning the two."

"And he's still alive?" Noel said

"Yes."

"Than you need to stop him as soon as possible. If his last plan involved taking over the world's supercomputers and he failed in the progress, imagine what his next plan would be. He's a learning program; he would have gotten smarter after his last defeat."

"We're working on it." Calvin said "By the way, did you ever set foot on Lyoko"

"No." Noel said "I don't even know where it's located. Why do you ask?"

"I almost lost my life on Lyoko yesterday after a battle with XANA." Calvin said "When I woke up, I found a white spectre, like you, trying to save me."

"That couldn't have been me." Noel said "It must have been Waldo."

"Waldo died years ago." Calvin said "He sacrificed himself to destroy XANA."

"Spectres like us can't die." Noel said "Not completely. Anyways, you must be going, I hope I provided you with enough information that I could."

With that, Calvin found himself fading away, and the next thing he knew, he was in the scanner on Earth. Dennis ran up to him.

"Calvin." He said "What did you find?"

"I found enough." Calvin said "I'll tell you when we get to the hotel."

Back at the hotel, Calvin and Dennis were looking at the papers Calvin found in the house, and Calvin was talking about Benjamin Noel and Carthage's true intent.

"So, Fedorov," Dennis said "Was just a sadistic nutjob after all."

"That's right." Calvin said "When I spoke to Noel, he mentioned that one of the Scipio scientists betrayed the others and spoke of the Scipio Project. He also mentioned that one of the scientists was friends with my grandfather."

"Really?" Sam said "Maybe the traitor was Noel himself. Why else would he go into hiding?"

"Maybe because he didn't want to get captured." Dennis said "It could have been Franz or Antea Hopper."

"Now that's even stupider." Sam said "Why would they want to put at risk their own lives just to fix their mistakes?"

"Not to mention Franz Hopper saved my life when XANA killed me." Calvin said

"Franz Hopper is dead." Dennis said

"Who else could it have been, huh Dennis?"

"Anyways." Sam said "What do those papers say?"

"Let me see." Calvin said

As he read through the papers, his eyes widened with surprise.

"I don't believe this." Calvin said

"What?" Ami said

"Grandpa Johannes's friend. The Scipio traitor. XANA's host. They're all the same person! He wrote it all down, these were pages of his biography that he omitted."

"Biography?" Dennis asked "But that means…"

"So, Calvin, who was it?" Ami asked

"Anthony Schaeffer."


	30. Johannes Stern Part 1

In 1960, Johannes Nikolaus Stern was born to WWII hero Nikolaus Stern and journalist Alexia Faust-Stern in West Berlin, Germany. Johannes was an above average student, not gifted, but above average. The thing he loved most though was soccer. His father had been one of the greatest soccer players on his school team. This inspired young Johannes to become a soccer player for his school. At first, he wasn't that great, but after a while, he was among the greatest in school. One day, the teacher came in with some news.

"Good morning, class." Said the teacher

"Good morning, Mr. Delmas." The class said

"Class, today we have a new student." Mr. Delmas said "Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?"

A tall, dirty blonde haired boy with blue eyes then rose from his seat and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Anthony Schaeffer." He spoke "My family moved here from East Berlin to escape from the iron fist of the Soviet Union. That's all I really have to say."

"That's okay." Mr. Delmas said "Now, who would like to show Anthony around…?"

Everyone's hand shot up.

"…During lunch" Mr. Delmas finished

Everyone's hand shot down, except one. That hand belonged to Johannes.

"Very nice, Johannes." Mr. Delmas said.

"When class ended and everyone was heading off to lunch, Johannes caught up to Anthony, who was standing in front of the door.

"Hi, Anthony. I'm Johannes Stern. I hope we can be good friends." Johannes said

"Wait." Anthony said "As in Thaddeus Stern?"

"That's my grandfather's name, yes." Johannes said

"Forget it!" Anthony snapped "I'll find my own way around."

With that, Anthony left, and Johannes despondently walked to the cafeteria. As Johannes was eating his lunch, he heard a commotion from the other table. He noticed three older kids picking on Anthony.

"C'mon, new kid." One of them said pushing him "Give me your books."

Anthony didn't say anything, he just continued eating.

"No?" he said again "Suit yourself."

He then pushed Anthony to the ground and started to grab the books he had with him.

"Give them back." Anthony said

"Make me, new kid." The kid said

"He said give them back!" Johannes said as he walked up to them

"You know what, Stern?" he said "Take them if you want them so bad."

He then went up and tried to wrestle the books from the much taller boy, but he fought back, pinning Johannes to the ground. However, Johannes broke free and pinned the boy down and started punching his face until his nose started bleeding. This attracted the attention of one of the supervisors.

"Stern! What do you think you're doing?" he said as he grabbed both of Johannes's arms.

"Thank you, sir." The boy said wiping blood from his nose. "I was just enjoying my lunch when suddenly this crazy kid came and started attacking me."

"Oh really?" he said to Johannes

"What? No, I…" Johannes said

"Sir." Anthony said "That kid was harassing me and taking my stuff, and Johannes was just trying to help me."

"I wouldn't do that!" The boy said pretending to be shocked

"Anthony, lying is not an idea we promote on these premises." The supervisor said "However, you're new here, so I'll let you off with a warning. As for you, Johannes, you know better than to start fistfights. 4 hours detention and a one-week suspension from the soccer team."

"But…"

"And if you argue with me, I can make sure your punishment will be much more severe, do you understand?"

"Yessir." Johannes said was he walked out of the lunch room.

"Hey, Johannes." Anthony shouted

"Hmmm?" Johannes said as he turned his head

"Thanks. Maybe you're not as bad as your grandfather."

"What is it about my grandfather that you hate?"

"He tried to kill my parents 21 years ago." Anthony told him

"Why would he do that?" Johannes asked shocked

"I'll tell you after school."

When school ended, Johannes walked home with Anthony, Anthony, however, was taking him in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Johannes asked "My house is that way."

"I know." He said "I want to introduce you to my family."

Anthony then took him to his house. The house was small, but ornate. As the walked inside Johannes noticed three people sitting at a large table: A catatonic, elderly man, an elderly woman sitting next to him, and a younger man with thick glasses.

"Mom, Dad, Waldo." Anthony said as the tree turned their heads "This is my new friend, Johannes. Johannes, these are my parents, Julius and Meredith, and my big brother, Waldo."

"It's nice to meet you all." Johannes said

"It's nice to meet you to." Mrs. Schaeffer said

"Pleasure to have you here." Waldo said "Dad!"

"Mr. Schaeffer then jumped out of his seat "Huh? What?"

"Dad, it's okay. Anthony just brought his friend over."

"Oh." He said trembling "Hi. You're Anthony's friend?"

"Yes." Johannes said

"Oh. Good. Good." He said walking away

"Is your dad alright?" Johannes said

"He hasn't been alright ever since The Holocaust." Anthony told him

"What's that?" Johannes asked

"That's something you'll know when you're older." Mrs. Schaeffer said

"Mom, I'm the same age and I know." Anthony said

"Very well." She said "You can tell him."

"The Holocaust was a period of time during the Second World War lasting from 1939-1945 when six million of our people, Jews, were exterminated because we were unfit in the eyes of our government. Five million others were killed in the same manner for the same reason."

"That's horrible." Johannes said

"My parents were taken to Auschwitz, the largest of the extermination camps, when Waldo was just six. They were of Jewish descent so they were among the first to be deported. For years, the Nazis, members of a party loyal to the fascist regime, beat and exhausted our parents to near death. Your grandfather was one of those Nazis, that's why I held such a grudge against you this morning. However, our parents pulled through and they were saved when the Allies freed Germany."

"And this was allowed to go on?" Johannes said "For six years?"

"Who was going to argue with someone who had the entire Western Europe in the palm of his hand?" Anthony said

"Well, I don't care what they all thought." Johannes said "You're still a person, no matter what type of group you belong in."

"Thanks." Anthony said "You should be getting home now."

"You're right." Johannes said "Thanks for having me over, Mrs. Schaeffer."

"No problem." She said "Come back anytime."

And with that started the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

Four years later in 1974, they had both started middle school, Anthony was placed in Honors classes due to his exceptional performance in grade school, and Johannes was made captain of his school's soccer team. Anthony hadn't been himself at first because Waldo had left home on the same year to work on a government project, and lots of strange people came to his house and did a lot of work. But he still had his best friend and to him, that was more than enough. The teachers were also a lot nicer and actually listened to them whenever they got in a fight with another bully that would push them around, which meant they got into less trouble at school. One day, Johannes and Anthony were met with another new student: A young girl whose brown hair was wrapped in a ponytail.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Johannes asked

"Yeah, my parents just moved here from Munich." The girl said "I'm Ilsa Vangard, and you?"

"My name is Johannes, and over there is Anthony."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said as she walked to Anthony. Anthony didn't say anything

"He doesn't speak much." Johannes said "C'mon, we'll show you around. You know, it's funny, my dad comes from Munich."

After school, Johannes then took Ilsa to his place and introduced her to his father.

"Dad. This is Ilsa." Johannes said "My new friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." His dad said "I'm Nikolaus, but you can call me Mr. Stern."

"Thanks, Mr. Stern." Ilsa said

"You know, your girlfriend's a real polite person, Johannes."

"It's not like that." Johannes said blushing "We're just friends."

"I'm just teasing, I know that."

Just then the doorbell rang

"Now who could that be?" Nikolaus asked himself. He then went up to the door and answered it.

"Good afternoon and how may I…?" Nikolaus said but stopped when he saw who was at the door: The last person he ever wanted to see.

"Hello, _son_."


	31. The Trip Home

The next day at the airport, everyone was getting ready to leave for home. They had a busy weekend and they had already found almost everything they needed to know. While they were waiting for the plane to arrive, they began to converse over many different things.

"So, Dennis." Calvin said "What are you going to do when we get back?"

"I don't know." Dennis replied "maybe practice some more. After all, tonight's the last game of the season."

"That's right." Antea said "What was your guys' record again?"

"Oh, only twelve wins and zero losses." Dennis said

"Amazing." Antea said

"One more and it's a perfect season."

"Don't forget, Dennis." Calvin said "We still have the playoffs and the nationals."

"Yeah, hopefully XANA doesn't turn off the gravity on us." Dennis joked "Because you know, he did do that once."

"Hey, Calvin." Sam said "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure." Calvin said as he walked over to him. "What do you want?"

"I was just thinking that since my dad was a famous musician and he's been dead for officially a year."

"What's your point?" Calvin asked

"Will you let me finish?" Sam asked annoyed "Anyways I was thinking maybe we could grab a couple of friends and form a band in tribute to him."

Calvin just stared at him questioningly

"Sorry." Sam said "It was just a suggestion."

"Hold on." Calvin said "I didn't say it was a bad idea. In fact, when I was a kid, I wanted to start a band too."

"Why didn't you?" Sam asked

"Because I had no friends, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Sam said "Well, you do now. And I'm pretty sure Rumiko and Ami will want to join. We could be like the next Daft Punk."

"Who's that?" Calvin asked

"Um… only the greatest band ever brought on to this planet."

"Are they electronic?"

"Well, yes."

"Then I officially don't care." Calvin said

"Oh come on!" Sam exclaimed "At least listen to them."

"You guys are forming a band?" Dennis said

"Don't eavesdrop on our conversation, Dennis." Calvin said "It's rude you know. But yes. Just as long as it's not all electronic, _Sam_."

"It won't be." Sam said "My dad wasn't an electronic musician, and I enjoyed his stuff. By the way, what instrument do you play?"

"Well, Odd did give guitar lessons to me and my sisters, but I never really liked it." Calvin said "However, I do play a mean keyboard."

"Wow." Dennis said sarcastically "The only idiom you get, and it sounds so gay when you say it."

"No!" Calvin shouted

"What did you just say, Dennis?" Ami shouted as she walked up to him

"Way to go, Dennis." Calvin said "You just sent her into another one of her 'rants of injustice.'"

"How dare you make such an offensive comment about the homosexual culture!" She shouted literately inches from him.

"Listen, I was just…" Dennis said before he was interrupted.

"How would you like it if I said 'Oh gee. That's so 'Guy who knows everything, but would rather kick a soccer ball and flirt with girls than even go to school''?" (A/N: I have nothing against gays or homosexuality in general. This was just to emphasize how much of a self-centered jerk Dennis is, and how much of an advocate Ami is.)

"Okay, I'm sorry." Dennis said "Little brat."

"What?" Ami shouted

"Nothing."

Just then, an announcement came up saying that the plane to Paris was now boarding. Everyone prepared to board ready to head back home, oblivious to what was awaiting them.

* * *

Preview for the next chapters (because I feel like it):

Chapter 32: Confessions and Tryouts

Chapter 33: The Perfect Season

Chapter 34: Victim #1 (XANA claims his first victim, I'm not saying who.)

Chapter 35: Framed

I know this chapter was just pointless filler, but I needed something to bridge the gap between the last chapter and the upcoming chapter and this seemed like it would do. Expect the next chapter tomorrow.


	32. Confessions and Tryouts

It was already noon; Calvin had just finished unpacking and had got all his work done for the weekend. The only thing he had to look forward to was the soccer game tonight. However, the game wasn't for another 7 hours, so he decided to lie down and get some well deserved rest, at least until Kiwi Jr. jumped up on his bed and started licking his face.

"Get off of me, you mangy thing!" Calvin shouted "Go on." But he continued to jump on him.

"I can't take you out, I could get in trouble." He said to him. Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and none other than Antea stepped in

"Oh, hi Antea." Calvin said "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was just heading down to the pool since they have open swim on Sundays, and I was wondering if you would like to come with."

"We have a pool?" Calvin asked "Sure, let me just grab my swimsuit."

"How could you have a swimsuit?" Antea asked "You just found out we have a pool."

"I figured we would be taking a trip to a lake or something." Calvin said

"You are so weird." Antea said

"I'm sorry." Calvin said

"Don't be." Antea said "I like weird, now come on."

"Okay." Calvin said blushing

* * *

A short while later, Calvin and Antea had arrived at the pool. Calvin had noticed that his sister Rumiko was there too along with others that Calvin recognized as members of the cheerleading squad.

"Hey, Calvin." He heard Antea shout

"Hmm?" Calvin asked

"How about a race? One lap, here and back."

"I really don't feel like it." Calvin said

"Why?" Antea asked "Afraid to get your butt kicked by a girl?"

"What? No, I…"

"Hey, everyone!" Antea shouted "Calvin here is afraid to…"

"Alright!" Calvin said putting a hand over her mouth "I'll race you."

The two then lined up at the edge of the pool. Calvin was to give the signal.

"Ready." He said. But then Antea jumped right in and started swimming

"Hey, no fair!" Calvin said as he jumped in and followed close behind her. Calvin did catch up to her and even passed her on the home stretch. But then, Calvin felt a painful sensation in his ankle; he had caught a cramp. Fortunately, he was in the shallow end, so he wasn't in any real danger. However, Antea passed him and she won.

"I win." She said

"You suck." Calvin said "If you hadn't gotten that head start, I would have won."

"Oh, shut up." She said as she splashed him. Calvin just stood there as Antea laughed.

"You are so dead." Calvin said as he splashed her back. The splash fight was cut to an abrupt end when they heard a whistle blow.

"Stern! Belpois!" They heard Jim shout "Maybe you forgotten, but water fights are against pool rules. Do it again and I'll have to kick you out."

"Yes sir." The said in unison. They then got out and sat down on the bench. Calvin then saw Rumiko walk up to the high dive and jumped off while performing a few flips. As she came up, she was met with applause by her peers and Antea. Calvin then had the strong urge to jump off too, despite his acrophobia.

"Calvin, what are you doing?" Antea asked

"I'm going to jump off." Calvin said as he was ascending the ladder "What does it look like?"

"But you're scared of heights." Antea said. But Calvin ignored her and he got up on the board. Just then one of the girls talking to Rumiko saw him

"Hey, Rumiko." She said "Isn't that your brother?"

"Where?" She said as she looked on the diving board. "Oh God. Calvin, get down from there!"

Calvin ignored her. As he looked down, he got increasingly dizzy. Having second thoughts, he was about to turn around and climb down, but he tripped off and landed back first into the pool.

"Calvin!" Rumiko shouted as she jumped in and pulled him up to surface. Everyone was huddled around them as she climbed up.

"Stop crowding him! Give him some air!" Rumiko shouted as she began to give him mouth to mouth. After a few "breaths", Calvin regained consciousness. Rumiko then went up and slapped him in the face.

"Baka!" She shouted "You know you're afraid of heights! Why would you do that?" Calvin didn't answer, he just ran off.

"Calvin, wait!" Antea shouted

* * *

An hour later, Calvin decided to head over to his sister's room, he needed someone to talk to about a certain thing and he felt only Rumiko would know about it. As he was walking to her room, he was approached by Jim.

"Stern!" Jim shouted "Where do you think you're going?"

"I just want to talk to my sister." Calvin said "It's not after-hours, so I can't really get into trouble, can I?"

"Yeah well, make it quick!" Jim said as he walked away. Calvin then went up to Rumiko's room and knocked on her door.

"I am going to kill her." He heard Rumiko say.

"Alright Sammy, what do you….? Oh, Calvin." Rumiko said as she opened the door. "Why are you here?"

"Can I come in?" Calvin asked "I want to talk to you. In private."

"Well, sure. Come in." She said as she let him in and closed the door. "So, what's on your mind, little bro?"

"Well, it just that…"

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that you almost killed yourself at the pool?"

"Sort of." Calvin said "You see, the thing is…. Well… how do I put this?"

"Just say it, Calvin." Rumiko said

"I have a crush on Antea Belpois!" He spoke rather quickly

"I knew it!" Rumiko shouted "No wonder you did something so stupid."

"Don't remind me." Calvin said

"That is so cute!" Rumiko said ruffling his hair "My little brother's in love."

"Will you stop it, Rumiko?" Calvin said swatting her hand away "I'm not a baby anymore."

"But you'll always be my baby brother."

"This is serious, Rumiko!" Calvin said "I really want to tell her how I feel, but I'm afraid…"

"You're afraid she isn't going to feel the same." Rumiko finished

"What should I do?" Calvin asked

"Just tell her how you feel." Rumiko said "And if she doesn't feel the same, then that's her fault. You're a great kid, Calvin. I really think that she also has feelings for you."

"You're right, Rumiko." Calvin said with confidence "I'll go tell her right now."

Calvin then ran off to Antea's room and knocked on her door; she then answered the door.

"Oh, hey Calvin." She said

"Antea, there's something I want to tell you." He said

"Well, let's here it. What is it?" She asked

"Antea, ever since we first met, I've had certain feelings for you, and as we saw each other more often, those feeling have really grown. Along with Sam and Dennis, well maybe not Dennis, you're my first real friend, and I was hoping that we could be something more." Calvin stopped. After looking at her, he knew that didn't need to go on any further.

"You really mean that, Calvin?" Antea asked

"Yes, Antea. Every word." Calvin said

"Those are the same words I've wanted to tell you since our date." Antea said "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Calvin asked "In that case, would you like to go on another date with me this upcoming weekend?"

"I'm kind of busy this weekend." She said "How about the weekend after? You know, when you win the national championship."

"That sounds great." Calvin said "And more the reason to celebrate."

"See you then." She said as she closed the door. Calvin then went up to Rumiko's room and shouted the good news.

"She said 'Yes'!" Calvin shouted

"Really?" Rumiko said "Calvin that's great!"

"Hey guys!" They heard someone shout from the doorway

"Sam?" Calvin asked "How did you find us?"

"Never mind that." Sam said "I talked to grandpa and he said we can hold auditions for the band as long as we let everyone who wants to try out, try out."

"Cool." Calvin said "I'll be there."

"You guys are forming a band?" Rumiko asked "I want to join."

"That depends on how good you are. We're not supposed to be biased." Calvin said "Now come on. By the way, Sam, I listened to The Daft Punks."

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked

"Worst excuse of a band, ever!" Calvin said

* * *

When Calvin and Sam got to the auditorium, they began discussing their roles as they were auditioning.

"Okay." Sam said "I'm lead singer and you're backup singer/keyboardist."

"I can't sing worth crap, Sam." Calvin said

"Okay then." Sam said "Just keyboardist. Okay first up: Louis Alison for drums."

A short, black haired kid came up and started playing on the drums, albeit very lousily.

"Next!" Calvin and Sam both said "Okay, next up, Pierre Bastian for backup vocalist."

Another kid came up and began to sing, he didn't last 2 seconds until they called him off.

"Next!" They both shouted "Alright, Jim Morales?"

"That's right." Jim said as he came up on stage "I've played a good slide trombone in my days in a military brass band and with your parents as well."

"We're forming a rock band." Sam said

"And?" Jim asked

"Umm…" Calvin said "Welcome aboard."

"Next up." Sam said "Antea Maya Belpois for lead guitarist."

Antea then stepped up, grabbed the guitar and started playing a soft rock ballad, and pretty well too. But then Rumiko came up.

"Hey, Pinkette." She said snatching the guitar "Let me show you how it's done." She then plugged it into an amp and started playing Van Halen's 'Eruption' at lightning fast speed. When she finished, everyone was stunned.

"Okay." Sam said "Rumiko's lead guitarist, and Antea's secondary guitarist."

"Next up." Calvin said "Oh god…Dennis Dunbar for drums."

"Hey guys." Dennis said

"Fine." Calvin said "Show us what you got."

Dennis began playing, and needless to say, he was amazing. When he finished, he was met with stunned faces, and applause from Rumiko.

"Woo!" She shouted "You rock, Dennis!"

"Nah, I still don't see it." Calvin said "Next!"

"What are you talking about, Calvin?" Sam said "He's perfect."

"Well, yes. But…." Calvin said "Fine, congratulations Dennis. You're in."

"Alright!" Dennis said "I'll see you guys later. I have a practice session." And with that, he left.

* * *

After a few more people auditioned, they headed out.

"So." Sam said "I heard that you got Antea."

"Well, yeah." Calvin said "If you put it that way."

"I knew you had a crush on her all along." Sam said "So, are you going on another date?"

"After we win the nationals." Calvin said "Speaking of which, the game starts in half an hour. I better get ready." Just then, they saw Sammy run up to them.

"You're not going to believe this, guys!" She shouted

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Dennis just passed out!"


	33. The Perfect Season

Dennis woke up in the infirmary; on his left were Jim and Mr. Delmas, and they didn't look to happy. Calvin, Sam, and Rumiko were also there.

"What's going on?" Dennis asked "Where am I?"

"You're the infirmary, Mr. Dunbar." Mr. Delmas said "Jim says you blacked out while you were practicing."

"I think I have a reason for what happened." Jim said pulling out a small pill box "I found these in your pocket when we carried you in."

"What are they?" Rumiko asked

"Antidepressants." Jim said

"So?" Dennis asked "What do those have to do with anything?"

"Well, when I was a high school basketball player, the team used antidepressants as a form of performance enhancing drugs." Jim said "When I found out, I ratted out the entire team, cost me a lot of friends, but I knew I did the right thing."

"You were a high school basketball player, Mr. Morales?" Mr. Delmas asked

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it." Jim said

"You guys think I was using those as performance enhancers?"

"Were still looking over it." Mr. Delmas said "Until we know for sure, you're suspended from tonight's game."

"What?" Dennis exclaimed

"Grandpa, please." Sam said

"You can't do this to me!" Dennis shouted "Jim, back me up here."

"Sorry, Dennis." Jim said "But he is the principal, there's no changing his mind."

"Thank you, Mr. Morales."

"No." he said burying his face in his pillow "No no no!"

Rumiko just walked over to him and placed a hand on his back. Calvin couldn't help but feel the most sorry for him, especially considering what he had heard about him.

_Flashback_

_"You know, you're really clueless, aren't you?" Antea said_

_"What do you mean?" Calvin asked, still angry_

_"It's his dad." Sam told him "He shows up to all his practice sessions."_

_"And?"_

_"If you met his dad, you would know." Sam said "To him, if you're not in first place, you're better off in last place."_

_"He never appreciates his son for almost anything he does." Antea said this time "The only thing that makes him happy is either Dennis's grades or his performance in soccer. That's why he pushes himself so greatly."_

_End of Flashback_

"Stop!" Calvin shouted "You can't punish Dennis."

"Mr. Stern." Mr. Delmas said "I've had enough of this."

"You don't understand." Calvin said "Those are my antidepressants."

"What?" Jim asked

"Huh?" Dennis said

"I asked Dennis to hang on to them because I accidentally left them in my backpack when I brought it to school." Calvin said "I thought if I hung on to them, I would get into trouble. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm glad you admitted the truth." Mr. Delmas said "But you know, you could have just told us, instead of using your friends to cover for you."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Delmas." Jim said "Then how come he passed out?"

"Fainting can be linked to other factors aside from drug use, Mr. Morales." Calvin said "Overexertion for one thing, even stress in general can cause one to lose conscious."

"You have a point there, Calvin." Mr. Delmas said "Alright, Dennis isn't suspended. But next time, talk to us when you have this kind of problem."

"You heard the principal, Dunbar." Jim said "Now go get ready."

"Yes sir." Dennis said as he walked out. Calvin and Sam followed him and got their stuff, Rumiko then went up to Calvin.

"Wow, Calvin." Rumiko said "That was really brave of you. Taking the blame for Dennis's actions just so that he could play the last game of the season."

"I couldn't stand to see him like that." Calvin said "I knew I had to do something."

"I'm really proud of you, Calvin." Rumiko said "You helped out a person in need even though it could have involved getting you in trouble. That is the bravest thing anyone could do. But anyways, I'd better get ready. I'll see you on the field."

Calvin then went into the locker room. While he was changing, Dennis came up from behind him.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Dennis said "I get enough sympathy from my teammates."

"That wasn't just about sympathy, Dennis." Calvin said "It was about helping an underappreciated person who just wanted to make his parents proud. And now you can do that, with the team's perfect season, with your perfect season."

"Not mine, Calvin." Dennis said "If it wasn't for you, I don't think we could have made it this far. How did you know about my parents, anyway?"

"From Sam and Antea." Calvin said "Speaking of which, I'm sorry, Dennis. I'm sorry I yelled at you that day when you skipped out on us."

"It's alright, Calvin. You didn't know. Friends?" Dennis said extending his hand

"Friends." Calvin said shaking Dennis's hand "Now come on, we have a game to win."

The game then started, Kadic did surprisingly well, against the heavily favored Lakanal team. At the end of the first half, Kadic was leading 3-1. The team went into the locker room to discuss their next strategy. Meanwhile, Calvin could feel something calling him; he then walked over to one of the mirrors in the bathroom.

"_Hello again, Calvin."_ Calvin could see his reflection speaking to him, just as he did that one night in the showers.

"XANA?" Calvin asked

"_I came to examine you as you play." _The reflection spoke_ "You seem to be a very popular member of this team."_

"Well, yes." Calvin said

"_And now Antea seems to think of you as more than a friend."_ Said the reflection _"For that you should give me credit, after all, you don't honestly think you tried to kill yourself on your own, didn't you?"_

"Wait." Calvin said "You made me do that? But how?"

"_My viruses can make you humans do crazy things." _The reflection continued _"Both you status as a soccer star and getting the girl of your dreams must make you popular. However, popularity never lasts."_

"How would you know?" Calvin asked

"_They may find you so wonderful now, but eventually they will hate you. The only thing they like seeing more than a star prevail is seeing a star fall in action. You see why humans are flaws that deserved to be terminated?"_

"You're wrong." Calvin said

"Who are you talking to?" He heard Sam ask

"Um, nobody." Calvin said

"Well, come on." Sam said "The next half is about to start

As the players took their positions, Dennis noticed his parents, a black haired man in a business suit and a brown haired women sitting next to him, in the bleachers. On their sides were his older brothers, William Jr. and Russell. Calvin noticed the goalie giving him an angry glance. It had been the same goalie that berated Calvin after their first game. The kickoff then began. The first ten minutes went by uneventfully, however, when Calvin tried to kick the ball to his own goalie, he just smirked and stepped out of the way and let the ball go into the net.

"Own Goal. Kadic." The official said.

The crowd was stunned. The score was now 3-2. He then kicked the ball toward one of the midfielders. He passed it to Calvin, who was then blocked by the opposing defenders and lost control of the ball. The defender then passed the ball to their striker, who made a weak kick towards the goal. But the goalie didn't even catch it. He just stepped out of the way and let the ball go into the goal.

"Goal! Lakanal!" The official said.

"What is he doing?" Dennis asked out loud. The score was now tied 3-3 and there was only 5 minutes left on the clock. Both Dennis and Calvin knew there was no time left for messing around, they now had to get the ball before the goalie did. They put it into high gear. Dennis had the ball, but one of the midfielders stole it and kicked it off. However, Sam blocked it and passed it off to Dennis. Dennis then passed it to Calvin, and Calvin made the goal that put Kadic in the lead 4-3. For the remaining four minutes, Kadic was able to hold off the opposing team and Kadic won.

"Time! Kadic wins! Perfect Season!" The official said

The crowd then erupted into cheers. The entire team ran into their locker room with their heads up high, while Lakanal went into theirs totally dejected. When everyone left, Dennis had a talk with the goalie.

"What was that all about?" Dennis asked

"What was what?" The goalie asked

"Don't give me that!" Dennis said "You missed those shots on purpose, didn't you?"

"I wasn't going to let that nobody, Calvin, take all the glory that I should be getting?"

"Why you and only you?" Dennis asked "All players are equally revered."

"You said it yourself." The goalie said "The captain and the goalie are the most important positions; therefore we should get the most fame."

"That's not what I meant!" Dennis said "You know, Calvin cares a lot about the team he plays on, all you care about is yourself. Which is why, effective immediately, you're off the team."

"Are you serious?" he asked "You're cutting me, your best friend, for some newcomer punk? What about everything we ever played for? What about all the times we spent playing soccer back in America? All the games we ever watched? How can you say that to your closest friend? WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE FUCKIN' KINDERGARTEN! Also, I may care only about myself, but at least I'm not a playboy narcissist."

"Get… Out…" Dennis said angrily. "I never want to see you around my team ever again!"

The goalie, or former goalie, immediately walked away. He then pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hey, Dad. It's me, Zachary. About that Lincoln transfer?"


	34. Victim Number 1

The next morning, everyone went off to class. People were still talking about last night's game and Kadic's perfect season. Calvin and Dennis, however, were still preoccupied with the first game of the playoffs, which was in only three days. They didn't even notice that their history teacher, Mr. Xavier, was gone.

"Hey, guys?" Sam asked "Has anyone seen Mr. Xavier?"

"Not me." Calvin said "Maybe he's sick or on vacation."

* * *

What they didn't know was that Mr. Xavier, now possessed by XANA, was busy formulating his next strategy. On the floor of the abandoned factory, XANA, along with Thomas, Alain, and Jean-Claude (A/N: From Chapter 7), were discussing what to do next.

"This has gone too far." XANA, in Mr. Xavier's body, said. "They've found out about Carthage. Who knows how long it will take before they find out about our master plan. We need to find some way to get them out of our way."

"Why not just kill them." The XANA-fied Alain asked "It worked well with Peter Duncan."

"Murder by me personally is not a main function in my programming, Alain." XANA said "However, if it becomes necessary, I have no alternative."

"That explains your methods of attack, I suppose." The XANA-fied Jean-Claude spoke.

"If you want to succeed in exterminating your enemies, you have to first weaken them mentally, emotionally." XANA said "Fortunately, I know a way to take down three of our enemies with just one victim."

"Please tell us, Lord XANA." XANA-fied Thomas said

"All in due time."

* * *

During lunch, Calvin and Rumiko were talking about something that had been bothering Rumiko.

"You know, it's funny, Calvin." Rumiko said "I keep having this same dream."

"What is it about?" Calvin asked

"Well, you and your friends are in this factory." She said "And you're underground in this secret laboratory, and you were like these superheroes trying to fight off some weird computer monster or something."

"Oh, uh…" Calvin said "I don't know what to tell you."

"The weirdest part is, it all seems so real, even though I know it isn't. Imagine, you and Sam as some kind of heroes."

"Um, yea." Calvin said "Well, I better be…"

"Hey, Calvin!" He heard Dennis shout. "Come over here, would ya?"

Calvin then walked over to Dennis's table. The entire team was there playing some kind of card game.

"Want to join our blackjack game?" Dennis asked him.

"Blackjack?" Calvin asked "Are you guys gambling?"

"No, were browsing through magazines." Dennis said sarcastically "Do you want to join us or not?"

"Blackjack? Please." Calvin said "That's such a child's game. All you have to do is track the ratios of the high and low cards and keep an eye on the deck as its shuffled."

"On second thought." Dennis said "Why don't you stand behind me and tell me everything you know."

Dennis was dealt his first hand as Calvin was doing all the counting for him. After his tenth hand, Dennis had won over 500 euros. However, the commotion had attracted the attention of one Jim Morales.

"Ahem!" Jim said to Dennis

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. Line's over there." Dennis said, not seeing who it was. Jim just tapped on his shoulder this time.

"I thought I said…!" Dennis said but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Dunbar, Stern." Jim said "Come with me."

* * *

(At the Principal's Office.)

"I don't believe this!" Mr. Delmas said "My best students violating the ethical values of this establishment! I expected this kind of thing from you, Mr. Dunbar, but you, Calvin, I'm surprised."

"But, sir." Dennis said

"Did you know that it's illegal to gamble on school grounds and that you could get in a lot of trouble for it." Mr. Delmas continued. "I could send you both to jail for this. However, I'm in a good mood today, so I think I'll be nice and put you both in detention for the rest of the afternoon."

"What?" Dennis said "Ok, look, here's 500 euros. That's all I made, I swear."

"Hmmm." Mr. Delmas said "This is quite a generous gift, Mr. Dunbar. I'll be sure to put it in the school fund."

"So I take it we're out of detention?" Dennis asked

"No." Mr. Delmas said

"What?" Dennis said "Then give me back my 500 euros!"

"What 500 euros?" Mr. Delmas asked "Jim, escort these two to the library. Oh, and give Dennis an extra hour for bribery."

"Yes sir." Jim said as he led the two to the library.

* * *

At the library, Calvin and Dennis had already served one hour of their detention when Dennis stood up and talked to Jim.

"Excuse me, sir." Dennis said "I'm not feeling well, can I go to the infirmary?"

"Ha! What do you take me for, Dunbar, some kind of idiot?" Jim asked "Now sit down and keep your mouth shut."

"Do you really want an honest answer for that?"

"Dunbar!" Jim said

"Alright, Alright." Dennis said as he sat back down

"Now listen, you better not pull any wise ones." Jim said "Because I'm not leaving this room until your detention is over."

* * *

Back at the principal's office, Mr. Delmas was doing paperwork when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said

Mr. Xavier then walked in

"Ah, Julien, good to see you." Mr. Delmas said "How may I help you?"

Mr. Xavier didn't say anything, he just stood there.

"Julien?" Mr. Delmas asked. Still no response

"Julien, are you there?" Mr. Delmas asked reaching towards him. Mr. Xavier then shot an arm out and grabbed his wrist.

"Mr. Xavier, just what are you doing?" Mr. Delmas asked "Let go of me right now!"

Mr. Xavier didn't respond, he grabbed Mr. Delmas and threw him towards the wall. Mr. Xavier then shot lightning from his hand towards the door and locked it; XANA was in control.

"Mr…Mr… Xavier?" Mr. Delmas asked "What are you…?"

XANA grabbed the phone off his desk and went towards him.

"Don't worry, sir." XANA said "It'll be over soon enough."

XANA then took the phone and slammed it on his head multiple times until his head was bleeding. Mr. Delmas then fell to the ground, bleeding. XANA had claimed his first victim. (A/N: I know it was lame, but what can I say? I enjoyed "Image Problem.").

* * *

Wow, real fast update. I must have been real bored. Anyways, Mr. Delmas is dead, who knows who will be next? Please review and tell me how it's going so far. I don't know if you don't say anything.


	35. Framed

Mr. Delmas was lying on the floor, bleeding all over the carpet. He had been killed by XANA, for it was part of his first plan. XANA then set the room back up as if nothing had happened, albeit Mr. Delmas's body had been left for someone to find it. He then jumped out the window and pulled out Mr. Xavier's cell phone. He then called the police.

"_112" _the operator on the other line said _"What is your emergency?"_

"Hello, Police?" XANA asked "I'd like to report a murder."

Meanwhile in the library, Jim heard Mr. Delmas scream just before his death. Although, he didn't know who it was. Jim then got up.

"I'm going to see what's going on." He said as he set up a video camera on the table. "Now, don't move! If you do, I'll find out, and you'll be in even bigger trouble." He said as he headed out the door. Dennis then got up out of his seat.

"He told us to stay, Dennis." Calvin said, but Dennis ignored him. "Dennis! Do you want to get us in more trouble?"

"It came from the principal's office; I'm checking it out." Dennis said

"Principal's office?" Calvin asked "Hey. Wait for me!"

When they got to the office, they noticed Mr. Delmas's body. Immediately, they reacted.

"Oh my God!" Dennis exclaimed "The principal's been killed!"

"I can see that." Calvin said "But by whom?"

"XANA." They said simultaneously. Just then, Sissi came bursting in.

"What's going on…? OH MY GOD!" She said as she saw her father's body. "How long has he been like this?"

"We don't know. We just got here." Calvin said "Either way, it's too late to save him."

"Get Out!" She said crying over Mr. Delmas's dead body.

An hour later, everyone knew the news. A funeral was held in the park; the entire school along with former classmates showed up. Even Johannes Stern, a former student of Mr. Delmas, attended. Of course, this was the same reason Ulrich didn't show up. Calvin and Sam's band played their first gig by playing "The Sound of Silence" among others.

A short while later, Dennis and Calvin were walking towards the front gate, talking about what had just happened.

"Okay, so we both know that XANA's responsible for this." Dennis said "What we don't know is how."

"He probably did it by possessing a human body and using him/her to do the deed."

"Well, who could he have possessed?" Dennis asked

"I don't know." Calvin said "But I do know that…" Just then two police officers came up to them

"Alright, freeze!" One of them said as he put Dennis up against the wall and put handcuffs on him.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Dennis asked

"You two are under arrest!" The other one said cuffing Calvin on the hood of the police car.

"On what charge?" Calvin asked

"For the murder of Jean-Pierre Delmas!"

* * *

Okay, I must _really_ be on a creative streak to put 2 chapters in 2 consecutive days. Because of this, I'm going to get some of the past stories over with so I can actually have time to think of what exactly I'm going to write next. I'll be starting with another chapter of Carthage Revealed, so keep a look out because that will probably come out tomorrow. **Please Review.**


	36. Carthage Revealed Part 2

_Swiss Alps near Zermatt, Switzerland_

_December 18, 1974

* * *

_

Waldo Schaeffer had just arrived from the Soviet Union to begin work on the Carthage Project. After a long hike he came across a small lodge, looking at his map he realized that this was where he was supposed to be. He went up to the lodge to find that he was not alone. A young woman with long pink hair was out back chopping wood. Waldo went up to her.

"Excuse me, miss." He said

"Emergency numbers and other contact information are on the counter." She said still preoccupied with chopping.

"I was told I was to speak to the caretaker of the lodge for further information." Waldo said "Would that be you?"

"Yes it would." She said "My name is Antea, I've come here from America just to get away from all the conflict. Why are you here?"

"Um… Business." Waldo said "My name is Waldo Franz Schaeffer. I come from Germany."

"East or West?" Antea asked

"East." Waldo said "But I come from West Berlin."

"Very well." Antea said "Come on, I'll show you around."

Antea then took him inside and gave him a tour. When she finished, she asked if he had any questions.

"Not at all, thank you." Waldo said "This will be perfect for my work."

"What sort of work do you do, anyway?" Antea asked

"Computers." Waldo spoke quickly

"Oh." Antea said "You know my mother works on computers. She's quite famous in that field, too."

"Wait." Waldo said "What did you say your name was again?"

"My name is Antea Hopper, and yes, Grace Hopper is my mother."

"What? No way." Waldo said "Grace never had any children."

"Not that you know." Antea said "Anyways, make yourself at home. If you have any questions, just ask me."

"Alright." He said pulling out a small book

"What's that?" Antea asked

"Oh, just some book I've been reading." Waldo said "It about two scientists who go to Mars and they become part of a huge uprising against the rulers."

"What's the title?"

"Aelita." Waldo said "It's the name of the Martian princess." (A/N: That is a real book, by the way, in case you didn't know.)

Back in East Germany, Noel and the others were starting on the supercomputer using instructions that Waldo had sent them from Switzerland. The work was done in Waldo's old bedroom, in a secret room carved into the wall. A few years later, they made significant process, but they were only halfway there. Meanwhile, Waldo had been spending a lot of time with Antea. They went out and talked a lot. Eventually, Waldo proposed to her and they got married and lived a happy life together. In 1980, Waldo was continuing his work and talking to his fellow scientists, Antea came in.

"Waldo?" She asked "Do you think you could take me to the hospital? I'm not feeling well."

Waldo immediately took her to the nearest hospital, roughly 70 miles away. When they arrived, the doctor then took her in.

"You can wait outside the room if you want to." The doctor said "It shouldn't take long."

"Okay." Waldo said. A short time later, the doctor and Antea came out.

"So, is my wife going to be okay, Doctor?" Waldo asked

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" The doctor asked

"I'll tell him." Antea said "Waldo, I'm pregnant."

Waldo seemed surprised "What?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Schaeffer." The doctor said

"Antea, this is great!" Waldo said hugging her. When they got home, they began talking about financial issues due to their new child.

"How much does your job make again?" Antea asked

"It depends on our effort and final product." Waldo said "Either way, we don't get paid until the job is done."

"How long will that take?" She asked

"For all I know, it could be another year." Waldo said

"Them I'm afraid you have to take a second job." Antea said "Unless you want to ask your boss for an early advance."

"You want me to travel 4,000 kilometers just to talk to my boss?" Waldo asked

"It was just a joke." Antea asked

"I'm going anyway." Waldo said "I want to know more about what I'm doing anyway."

"You don't even know what you're doing?" Antea asked

"Nobody's supposed to know." Waldo said "I even told you too much when I said I work with computers."

Waldo then rented an airplane and went all the way to Moscow. He then went to General Fedorov's office, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Mr. Fedorov?" Waldo asked "Mr. Fedorov, are you here?" No answer. Waldo then looked on his desk to see if he could find anything. He then found a folder on his desk titled "Final Solution of the American Question." He looked in the folder and he couldn't believe what he was seeing: It showed diagrams of a person stepping into a scanner and being transferred into a warship inside a circle labeled "Carthage Supercomputer." It then showed the warship leaving the circle and destroying another circle labeled "NATO Supercomputer." It then told about how if NATO's computers were destroyed from the inside, the Soviet Union could launch a first strike on the United States and nobody except the Warsaw Pact countries would see it coming and by the time they did see it coming, it would be too late. Waldo was horrified. He wasn't building beneficial technology; he was building a weapon of mass destruction.

Before he could speak, he felt someone come up from behind him. Waldo turned around to see Deniska Fedorov holding a hand gun to his head.

"How much did you figure out?" He asked

"Everything." Waldo said "You promised us peace!"

"Did you really think I was going to let us and the United States hold hands and sing?" Fedorov asked still holding the handgun "This is war, Mr. Schaeffer. There can be only one superpower standing and it sure is hell isn't going to be the Americans. They call themselves pure. No country who accuses us of attacking them just so that they can enter a war they were bound to lose should ever be considered pure. As long as communism's involved, the Americans have to intervene. We're just here to balance things out."

"You're going to kill millions of people just to prove that American society is flawed?" Waldo asked "How is that pure?"

"If you can't fix a flaw, and the Americans refused to be fixed, then you have to destroy it!" Fedorov said noticing that Waldo was walking out "Where are you going?"

"To East Germany!" Waldo said "I'm going to tell my scientists all about your plot, and then everyone else!"

"If you do, I'll hunt you down until the day I die!" Fedorov shouted "And then I'll kill you! You and every other traitor of humanity!"

Waldo then headed back to Switzerland. He had decided to tell his wife first.


	37. Johannes Stern Part 2

_Last Time:_

_"Good afternoon and how may I…?" Nikolaus said but stopped when he saw who was at the door: The last person he ever wanted to see._

_"Hello, __son__."

* * *

_

"Dad?" Nikolaus said to the man at the door. It was none other than Thaddeus Stern

"It's so good to see you, again." Thaddeus said

"Why are you here?" Nikolaus asked

"Rumor has it you got married and had a child. I want to see if this family of yours is good enough in my eyes."

"Like I wasn't?" Nikolaus said

"Exactly. Here, hang up my stuff like a good boy, why don't you." Thaddeus said tossing him his hat and coat. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me your family, Nikolaus?"

"Alright." Nikolaus said leading him to the living room "This is my wife, Alexia. Alexia, this is my father, Thaddeus Stern."

"Oh, uh…" Alexia said, uncomfortable being in his presence "It's nice to meet you. How long are you here?"

"I haven't given it any thought." Thaddeus said "It depends on how you're raising your child. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Over there." Nikolaus said pointing behind the couch. "Johannes, this is my father, Thaddeus."

"You're my dad's dad?" Johannes asked

"That's correct." Thaddeus said "So, what do you say?"

"I say you better stay away from me, because Dad's told me all about you."

"Johannes!" Alexia scolded

"That's quite alright. How about introducing me to your friends." Thaddeus said pointing to the two people standing next to him.

"Alright." Johannes said "This is Ilsa Vangard."

"Pleasure to meet you." Thaddeus said

"Thanks." Ilsa said

"And this is Anthony Schaeffer."

"Schaeffer?" Thaddeus asked sounding angrier "Like Julius 'A-7412' Schaeffer?"

"Well…Uh…"

"Nikolaus!" Thaddeus shouted.

"Yes, sir?" Nikolaus said

"Grab my stuff, I'm moving in."

"What?" Nikolaus and Alexia shouted

"No son of mine is going to raise their child to love Jews!" Thaddeus said "I'm going to stay until you can learn to set a good example for your own child!"

* * *

So Thaddeus then moved in with his son. Johannes wasn't allowed to even speak to Anthony, except when he went to school. The only place where Thaddeus couldn't harm him. It had now been Day 7 of Johannes living with his grandfather.

"So how are thing with your grandfather, Johannes?" Ilsa asked on the first day of the school week.

"He's a monster." Johannes said "He looked over my report card the other day and he started hitting me for every grade I got that was an A- or lower. And I'm not talking about just average class grades."

"Oh my God." Ilsa said "Well, that explains the black eye."

"You noticed?" Johannes said covering his left eye, which had been bruised by an earlier run in with Thaddeus.

"Well, yeah." She said "It's pretty hard to miss."

"I don't know how my dad was able to put up with him." Johannes said "I'm really scared, Ilsa. I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Johannes." Ilsa said hugging him "We'll get through this."

Johannes then felt another hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see that it was Anthony.

"Don't worry." Anthony said "No matter what happens, you have two friends and two parents who love you very much."

"I'm not even supposed to be talking to you." Johannes said

"He doesn't have to know." Anthony said "Now let's go before the bell rings."

Unknown to them, Thaddeus had been watching the entire conversation. He had also been watching them as Johannes and Anthony did a group project together. Thaddeus knew something had to be done. When class had ended he met with Johannes outside of the school.

* * *

"Oh. Hi, Grandpa." Johannes said when he saw him "What brings you here?"

"I told you to address me as 'Sir' when speaking to me." Thaddeus said "I saw you with that filthy Jew boy. What did I tell you when I first came here, huh?"

Johannes said nothing

"Johannes!" Thaddeus said grabbing the bottom of his head and pushing his head up "Look at me when I'm talking to you! What did I tell you?"

"You told me…"

"I told you to never socialize with any Jewish scum." He said "And what do you do? You socialize with Jewish scum! It's no wonder your grades are so horrible."

"Horrible? I have nothing below an A- thanks to your 'training methods'"

"That's still less than perfect!" Thaddeus said "You're a German and the grandson of a Nazi, you can only be perfect; and your grades and your rotten friends are keeping you from your full potential."

"You don't know my friends." Johannes said "You don't even know me! You've only been in my life for a week!"

"That doesn't mean I don't know what's best for you." Thaddeus said squeezing his wrist and dragging him "Now come along, retard!"

"Like I have any choice." Johannes said quietly

* * *

Keep an eye out for the next installment of this story,(which won't be the next chapter). Things _will _get a lot worse for Johannes, and then better.


	38. Post Lyoko Part 3

A few months after the proposal, and after Ulrich's falling out with his father, He and Yumi got married. The wedding took place on the school grounds at the park, all of their friends, Ulrich's mother, and Yumi's family, who, like Ulrich's father, were against the marriage at first, showed up. During the reception, Ulrich went up to his mother.

"Hey, Mom." Ulrich said

"Oh, Ulrich." His mother, Ilsa, said. "I didn't know you wanted to see me again."

"Don't worry, it's only Dad that I'm angry with." Ulrich said "You don't mind me marrying Yumi, do you? Even though it's not what Dad wants."

"Ulrich, you do what you feel is right, and I'll support it." Ilsa said "You know your father loves you very much. Even if you don't think so."

"I wish I could believe that." Ulrich said "He never even said he liked me. The only time he was happy with me was when he sent me to Kadic to become a soccer star like him and his father."

"That's not true." She said "Promise you'll visit and make amends soon. Please, Ulrich?"

"Alright, I promise." Ulrich said "Soon."

"Come on, Ulrich." He heard Odd, his best man, say. "All the food's gonna be gone if we don't hurry up."

"Two years after graduation and still all you think about is food." Ulrich said as he left and joined his friend.

* * *

The next couple years went by smoothly for Ulrich and Yumi. Jeremie and Aelita got married the year after and they rebuilt the Hermitage building where Aelita had grown up with her father when they moved to France and set it up as a permanent home. Odd had formed a rock band with Sissi Delmas, his new girlfriend, her pen pal Brynja Heringsdötir, and her boyfriend, Thomas Jolivet. The band, ODR, became a huge success. Aelita, or DJ Aelita Stones as she was now known as, became a permanent member of the Subdigitals and eventually pursued a solo career, where she first became famous for her remixes of songs by Odd's band.

In 2013, however, Yumi had been brought with good news: She was expecting a child. Ulrich couldn't have been more happy, Odd especially was exited by this news

"Alright!" He shouted "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"No, you're not." Ulrich said flatly

"Well, I'm like a brother to you, aren't I?" Odd said

"Well, yes. I can't argue with that." Ulrich said

"Hey, Ulrich." Yumi said "If the baby's a boy, what should his name be?"

"You just found out you were pregnant and you already want to talk about names?" Ulrich asked "Well, how about Calvin, after my commanding officer."

"Oh, by the way, Ulrich." Odd said "Lieutenant Calvin called the other day."

"Really?" Ulrich asked "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to say that he's doing fine. It's still hard for him to move around because of the leg. But other than that, just fine."

"Good to know." Ulrich said "Tell him I said 'Hi'. Anyways Yumi, what if it's a girl?"

"How about Rumiko?" Yumi asked

"Like the manga artist?" Ulrich asked

"Yes." Yumi said

"Okay, Calvin or Rumiko then."

* * *

On February 12th, 2014, Yumi had given birth to her first child.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Stern." The doctor said holding the small infant "It's a girl."

"Rumiko it is then." Ulrich said holding his newborn daughter. Ulrich then got out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked

"Taking a picture of our child." Ulrich asked "I want our friends and family to see our new child."

Ulrich then took the picture and sent it to everyone he knew, including his mother. When Ilsa got the picture, she gave it to her husband Johannes to look at.

"Johannes." She said to him as he was eating dinner.

"Yes, dear?" Johannes asked

"Come look at our new granddaughter." She said giving him the phone with the picture on it. Johannes looked at it, and he just broke down and cried. Ilsa then left the room and stared out the window.

"Oh, Ulrich." She said to herself "If only you knew how much your father misses you."

* * *

Well that wraps up this set of past stories. There will be a few more coming soon, including the conclusions of Post Lyoko and The Stern Chronicles. Carthage Revealed won't be finished until the near end because it ties into the end already when Julien… well, I'm not going to spoil it. But keep an eye out, because next chapter will be focused on the current story.


	39. Visits in Prison

Calvin and Dennis were waiting in a small room in a local police station. They had been accused of murdering their principal who had died in the hands of XANA. They were about to be interrogated to see if they were truly innocent. After waiting for ten minutes, one of the police officers came in and sat down.

"Alright." He spoke "Do you know why you are here?"

"According to the other officers," Calvin said "You've accused us of murdering our principal."

"Did you murder him?" The officer spoke

"We didn't murder Mr. Delmas." Dennis said

"Care to explain what you were doing at the crime scene, then?" He said "Your vice principal says she saw you in his office around the time of the murder."

"We heard him scream, and we came to see what happened." Dennis said "He was dead when we found him."

"If that isn't the worst excuse I've ever heard, I don't know what is."

"We're telling the truth, sir." Calvin said "Honest."

"We also ran a DNA test on the murder weapon. Perfect match" The officer said

"Well, what was the weapon?" Dennis asked

"You should know." The officer said "It was the phone on his desk."

"What?" Calvin said "I bet tons of kids use that phone every day. Those prints could have gotten on some other way."

"We'll let the courts decide." He said

"You're putting us on trial?" Dennis asked

"I'm not putting you on." The officer said "You have a right to a fair trial to prove your innocence. However the trial will take place in 48 hours. Until then, we're putting you in jail for the remainder of the time. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Calvin said as two officers came and escorted them out of the room.

* * *

In their jail cell, Calvin and Dennis were finding ways to keep their minds occupied. Dennis was pacing around the cell and Calvin was just sitting on the bed thinking.

"And to think Mr. Delmas was going to send us to jail for gambling." Dennis said "How are we supposed to prove we're innocent? XANA's thought of everything and we have no evidence. Now we're going to rot in prison and the whole world will be…"

"Shut up, Dennis!" Calvin said

"Hey, no talking!" the guard said. Calvin and Dennis immediately noticed that it was getting late, so they headed off to bed, hoping that they could find something to help them.

The next morning, Calvin and Dennis heard banging on their cell door, they immediately woke up.

"Stern. Dunbar." The guard said "You have visitors."

Immediately, both of their families showed up: William and his wife, and Ulrich and Yumi with their daughters.

"Typical." William said "My son's a murderer now. See, Dennis, this is what happens when you hang out with the wrong crowd."

"I didn't murder him!" Dennis exclaimed

"Dennis, don't shout." His mother said

"Mom, listen." Calvin said "Whatever they told you, we didn't do it."

"It's okay, Calvin." Yumi said "We believe you."

"Nobody accuses my son of anything." Ulrich said "When we get back, we're going to get you a good lawyer and we're going to get you out of this mess and…"

"Calm down, Ulrich." Rumiko said "Are you okay, Calvin? Did they do bad things to you?"

"Don't worry, Rumiko, I'm fine." Calvin said "We'll be released tomorrow, but then we're going to be on trial. If that doesn't go well, I won't be seeing you all for a long, long time."

Ami then started to cry. "But I don't want you to go, Calvin." She said with tears running down her face "I won't have a big brother to look up to." Yumi then knelt down and hugged her as Ami cried into her shoulder.

"Rumiko?" Calvin said "If we end up being found guilty. Promise me you'll take good care of Ami just as you took good care of me."

"You're not going to be found guilty." Rumiko said "But I promise."

"Thanks."

"Can I give my brother a hug before we leave?" Rumiko asked turning to the guard

"Let me see your pockets." He said. Rumiko then turned out all her pockets to show they were empty. "Alright, you can hug him through the bars."

Rumiko did just that. She then turned to Dennis.

"I'll see you soon, Dennis." She said as they both kissed

"What was that?" William said "Are you having an affair with one of his kids now?"

"Dad, please I…"

"Save it, Dennis!" He said "You're in enough trouble already. I'm only hoping you get out so that you'll be able to be in the playoffs."

"Bye, Calvin." Rumiko said as she and her family left.

"Alright." Said the guard "Hurry up or you'll miss breakfast."

"Great." Dennis said sarcastically "Prison food."


	40. The Trial

Mr. Xavier was sitting in his room at the school. He had been half-responsible for not only murder, but for sending his best students to prison and today on trial. It wasn't like he could've controlled it; the demonic computer entity that was growing inside him had taken complete control of him during the time of the murder. Already he was sobbing uncontrollably on his bed in remorse. He then heard a voice from his subconscious.

"_Why do you feel sorrow on this most…how do you humans put it? …Joyous of days?"_

"Joyous?" Mr. Xavier said "Master, you've killed an innocent person and sent two kids to prison over it. How is that something to celebrate?"

"_Just another adversary out of our way." _XANA said _"You want to finish our master plan, don't you?"_

"I'm starting to doubt that your plan will be beneficial in any way." Mr. Xavier said "How does murdering my boss bring us peace."

"_His murder has nothing to do with it." _XANA said _"I needed to get Calvin and Dennis out of the way, ergo his murder was justified."_

"How are they any threat to us?" Said Mr. Xavier

"_They think they're bringing peace to this world by destroying me, but they're not." _XANA said _"Unlike me, they weren't programmed to bring an end to all of the world's problems, so they wouldn't know."_

"Humans can't even be programmed." Mr. Xavier said

"_That's what makes them flawed." _XANA said _"They're not programmed, therefore they decide for themselves. If they decide for themselves, they become confused by their own views and their enemies' views of peace. That's why humanity is a flaw, Julien. There can be only one method of achieving peace, and that is to destroy those who claim to be peacemakers, but are only driving themselves and society closer to its doom. They don't know what peace is, I do. I was programmed as the savior of this world, so I know what peace truly is."_

Mr. Xavier was stunned.

"You don't speak of peace." He said "You speak of destruction. You were meant to protect humanity, not destroy it. Whatever you're planning, I will stop it, no matter…" Just then, he felt a surging pain rush through his body.

"_You will do no such thing." _XANA said _"You are my host, you will obey my every command and you will perish if you try to overpower me."_

Mr. Xavier just chuckled

"You can't kill me." He said "I'm what's keeping you on Earth. How can you enact your master plan without a host?"

"_Why do you think I planted that underdeveloped virus in Calvin?"_

"You wouldn't." Mr. Xavier said "Okay, I'll do as you wish."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the school grounds, Antea was walking to the front gate when she was approached by Sammy.

"Where are you going?" Sammy asked

"If you must know, I'm going to show up to Calvin's trial."

"You're supporting him? He killed my grandfather and you're still supporting him?" Sammy asked "I don't know what you see in him. He's obviously a murderer."

"I know Calvin's no murderer." Antea said "The police made a mistake."

"Don't be naïve, Pinkette." Sammy said "They're the police, they're trained not to make mistakes. Even if they did, better safe than sorry."

"How can you say that, Sammy?" Antea shouted "How can anyone say…?"

"I think anyone whose father, the great Odd Della Robbia, was shot dead a year ago by a drunken man who was never tried for the murder gets to say exactly that!"

Antea didn't say anything; she just let Sammy walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a local courthouse, the trial was just about to begin. Everyone took their places as the judge came out to his podium. He then asked the defendants, Dennis and Calvin, how they pled.

"Not guilty." The both said

"Very well." The judge said "Let the trial commence."

The first, and only, witness called up was Sissi Della Robbia, who claimed to have been in the room with the defendants around the time of the murder.

"So, Mrs. Della Robbia." The prosecuting attorney said "Could you explain to us what you saw?"

"Well, I was outside when I heard Daddy scream." She said "I then ran into the room to find Calvin and Dennis next to my father's body. They didn't look like they murdered him."

"At what time did you hear the screaming?" the attorney said

"I had a clock with me; it was 1:05 and 37 seconds." She said

"And how long did it take you to get to his office."

"I'd say somewhere between 30-45 seconds."

"And what did the office look like when you got there?"

"It was totally clean, as if nobody but the defendants had set foot in it."

"So." The attorney said to the court "If these two didn't kill Mr. Delmas, then the real murderer would have to have set everything back in place and leave the room undetected in less than one minute."

"It could have happened." Calvin said

"You're expecting this entire courtroom to believe that the real murderer was able to slip out of the office and get away without anyone noticing and that you just happened to be in the room at around the time?" The attorney asked Calvin "It sounds kind of fishy if you ask me."

"I'm just saying it's possible." Calvin said

"But not probable."

"Does the defense have any witnesses?" The judge said

"No, your honor." Dennis said

"Any evidence?"

"No, your honor." Dennis said again

"Then I have no choice but to…"

"I got it!" Calvin said out loud

"Calvin, it's over. We lost." Dennis said "We have no evidence."

"No evidence in the office." Calvin said "You forgot the library. Your honor, can I go back to the school and get something?"

"The court will allow 30 minutes." The judge said. Calvin then ran out of the courtroom to get what he needed. Approximately 30 minutes later, Calvin came back with a video camera and Jim.

"You brought the detention tapes?" Dennis asked "And Jim?"

"We needed him as a witness." Calvin said

"Do you know what he's going to do with us when he sees those tapes?" Dennis asked

"It can't be worse than jail." Calvin said

"Play the tapes." Dennis said. Calvin then hooked up the camcorder to a television in the courtroom as Jim was called to the stand.

"As you can see," Calvin said "We heard the screaming and we went out to see where it came from, the time clearly says 1:05._50_. But Mr. Morales still would have had to have time to set up the camera, which he set up as soon as he heard the screaming 13 seconds ago."

"You guys broke out of detention?" Jim shouted "When this trial is over, you two are going to be in so much…"

"And how long did it take you to set up the camera, Mr. Morales?" the defense attorney asked

"13 seconds, sir." Jim said

"And the tapes weren't tampered in any way?"

"Absolutely not!" Jim said "I put the camera in a secret place that no student can find. I only take it out when I review the tapes, which just happened to be today."

"This court rules in favor of the defendants Calvin Stern and Dennis Dunbar." The judge said as he banged his gavel "Case adjourned."

* * *

Calvin then caught up with Antea, who he had noticed in the gallery the entire time.

"Thanks for showing up." He said

"No problem." Antea said "you would have done the same for me." They were about to kiss, when suddenly…

"Stern. Dunbar. Get over here!" He heard Jim shout. He and Dennis immediately went up to him.

"You know I'm still going to punish you over this." Jim said "However, I'll let you choose the punishment."

"Aren't you going to suspend us from the team for the rest of the post-season?" Dennis asked

"No." Jim said "That would be punishing the entire team. I just want to punish you two."

"Triple detention and custodial service for one month." Calvin said

"Deal." Jim said "Now let's go."

They then walked out of the courtroom, elated with thwarting XANA's first plan. However, they have again underestimated their opponent.


	41. Antoine Lucas

WARNING: Slash in this chapter. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

The day after the murder fiasco, Sissi assumed the position as principal of Kadic Academy. She was talking to Jim about the new rules she was going to be implemented. Such as more class hours and earlier curfew.

"And no more sex-segregated dorms." She said "That wasn't really working out anyway."

"But, Sissi." Jim said "I mean Mrs. Della Robbia, don't you think…?"

"Excuse me, Jim? Are you resisting me?" Sissi asked "Need I remind you that insubordination is a violation of teacher policy and that I could fire you for it?"

"No, I understand just fine."

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I have a board meeting to attend." Sissi said as she walked out of her office.

"What happened to the little girl who always looked up to me?" Jim said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, a party was being held in the rec room to celebrate Calvin and Dennis's release from prison. The entire soccer team and cheerleading squad was there. There was music, punch, games, and everything. Just then, Sam came bursting in.

"Hey everyone." He said "I brought my Wii and a few games. Who wants to play?"

"That outdated piece of crap?" Said Ian, one of the midfielders.

"Well, everyone knows you can't beat the classics." Dennis said

"Hey, Cal!" Sam shouted to Calvin, who was talking to his sisters. "How about a game of Guitar Hero?"

"What is Guitar Hero?" Calvin asked

"Come on, I'll show you." Sam said as he hooked up the Wii and put the game in.

"Hey, Dennis." Lance, another midfielder, said "10 euros says Sam gonna win this one."

The game then started, and surprisingly, Calvin had won the first round.

"Alright, Lance." Dennis said "10 euros."

"How did you…? I thought…" Sam said shocked

"It's simple math, really." Calvin said "Besides, It's just like Audiosurf, which I've been playing for a few years."

"Ah…" Sam said

"Out the way, guys." Owen, another midfielder, said "The next game's on."

"Who's playing?" Calvin asked

"France and Norway."

"Oh, I've already seen France beat Norway at the Olympics when I was four." Calvin said "Let me know when it's something different."

"Well," Dennis said "I'm gonna use the restroom, let me know how it turns out."

As the game started, the noise of the television was quickly drowned out by the sound of heavy metal at full volume.

"Hey, Rumiko." Calvin shouted "Turn that off, we're watching a game!"

"Don't look at me." Rumiko said

"Hey, turn that off!" Sam said

"I can't hear a thing with all this garbage." Ian said

"I'm on it." Said Tyson, the replacement goalkeeper, as he unplugged the MP3 player from the stereo. Just then, a tall kid roughly around Dennis's age who was standing next to the stereo walked up to him. He had spiky, black hair, black skintight chain pants and shirt, and gothic boots. He also had eyeliner and two eyebrow piercings. He basically looked like the typical emo/goth kid. He also walked with a cane (A/N: Which will be explained in a little bit).

"I'm sorry." He said "Was that not good enough for you?"

"Maybe you weren't paying attention, but some of us were watching a game here." Calvin said

"I'm sorry." The kid said "Do you even know who I am?" Just then, Dennis walked in.

"So, guys. How's the game goi…?" He then paused when he saw the mysterious stranger. "Lucas…"

"Dunbar, good to see you again." He said as he walked up to Dennis "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new teammates?"

"Guys this is…" Dennis said

"My name is Antoine Lucas." He interrupted "Captain of the Lincoln Jr. High/High School soccer team, and last year's national champion."

"Wait, this was the guy you lost against, Dennis?" Calvin asked

"Ahh… You must be Calvin Stern." Antoine said "I've heard many great things about you. How you and Dennis led your team to its perfect season. We would have gotten one too if I hadn't been suspended from the last three games."

"I guess winning must not be important to you if you're willing to get yourself suspended." Calvin said

"Oooh." The entire soccer team said

"You think you're so tough?" Antoine asked "Why don't you fight me right now."

"I don't want to fight a crippled kid." Calvin said "But if you insist…"

"Calvin, No!" Dennis said.

Calvin then launched a forward kick, but Antoine jumped back and tripped him with his cane. He then slapped him a few times with it, grabbed him, placed his arms behind his back, and pinned him to a wall with his cane.

"Canne de combat." Antoine said "The most deceptive form of martial arts."

"Now that's debatable." Calvin said

"Sven-Søren?" Antoine said as a muscular kid with brown hair shaved into a buzz cut came towards him.

"Wait." Calvin said "That's the kid that beat me at William Jr. and Russell's chess club."

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my team's newest striker, Sven-Søren Hagensen. The No. 1 under 18 chess player/striker in all of Norway. Trained by the great Magnus Carlsen himself." (A/N: Real chess player. No. 1 in the world and only 19 years old)."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a thick accent. Antoine then let Calvin go.

"Now, do you want to try that again?" Antoine asked

"No." Calvin said

"Really. Hey, Pinkette!" He shouted to Antea who happened to be in the room. "Drop the aspie here and come sleep with a real man."

"Alright, that's it!" Calvin said as he tried to run up to him, but Dennis and Owen each grabbed an arm and restrained him.

"What is it with everyone calling me Pinkette?" Antea asked

"He just made a sexual advance towards you and all you can think about is what he called you?" Rumiko asked

"You are smart, Monsieur Calvin." Antoine said "But you are also arrogant. Sven-Søren? Give this kid his proper punishment."

"As you wish." He said as he kicked Calvin straight in the crotch (It also didn't help that he was wearing combat boots). Calvin then screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. The cheerleading squad, impressed with Antoine and his friend, went up to them and started crowding them.

"Alright." Said a voice from the other end of the room. It was Zach, the original goalkeeper. "I need you all to step away from my captain."

"Your captain?" Dennis asked

"That's right, Dennis." Zach said "As soon as you kicked me off, I asked my parents to transfer me to Lyon to become part of Lincoln's soccer team. That's right; I've joined the real winners. When this is over, you, Calvin, will be back to becoming the nobody you should have been."

"Wait." Sam said "I thought Lincoln was a Parisian school."

"The school was moved to Lyon two years ago." Dennis said "And don't worry Zach, this time, we will beat you, Antoine, and your hulking bodyguard Sven-Søren."

"That's no way to talk to my boyfriend." Antoine said. Sam then spit out his punch.

"Oh my God!" He said "That is the most delicious punch I've ever tasted. Wait, did the emo kid just say 'boyfriend'?"

"You didn't tell me he was gay, Dennis." Ian said

"He's bisexual; Zach and I are the only ones who know." Dennis said "I didn't think it would matter."

"It doesn't matter to me." Sam said "I'm bisexual, too." Everyone just stared at him and slowly backed away.

"Well, that does it." Lance said "I'm not showering with you anymore."

"You all make me sick!" Ami shouted "It's been like 40 years since people started taking interest into this kind of thing and we still can't come to accept our differences. As a descendant of one of the most hateful parties in existence, I would know about the evils of discrimination of any kind. You should all be ashamed of yourselves! It's people like you that mess up society."

"Alright." Lance said "Jeez, for a twelve year old, you sure are pushy."

"I'm pushy?" She shouted "Oh, I'm sorry. Did both of _your_ countries of which you descended from go through genocide? Did _your_ country have its government overthrown by a bunch of radicals who's main goal was it to exterminate ethnical groups they found 'unclean'? Did _your_ country have to go through being the only one attacked by the deadliest weapon in existence and have hundreds of thousands of innocent civilians die at once? No? Okay, then I guess you have no right to speak!" (A/N: I'm going to enjoy writing more about this character).

"Wow, Ami." Rumiko said "I never heard you talk like that. I love it."

"Thanks, I've been practicing." Ami said

"Oh, and Calvin?" Antoine asked "Meet me at the soccer field first thing in the morning for an exhibition match. Just the two of us. I want you to see you be beat by someone who is truly better than you. Au Revoir."

He then walked away. Calvin then got up and hobbled away to his room.


	42. Exhibition Match

The very next day, Calvin woke up and headed to the soccer field. Today was the day of the exhibition game between him and Lincoln soccer captain Antoine Lucas. The Kadic cheerleading squad showed up including Ami and Rumiko, as well as Antea, Sam, and Dennis. Antoine showed up with only Zach and Sven-Søren.

"Ready for this?" Antoine asked

"Always ready, Lucas." Calvin said

"Oh please, Calvin." Zach said "Even with the entire team, you're still no match for Antoine Lucas."

"You never know until you try." Calvin said

"Alright." Dennis said as the two walked onto the field. "First to three goals wins. Shake hands."

They then shook hands and Dennis blew the whistle. Antoine immediately got the ball and headed towards the goal. Calvin followed close behind him and caught up to him; as Antoine made the shot, Calvin stole the ball and headed to the opposite goal. He then kicked the ball in; the score was now 1-0 with Calvin in the lead.

"Like that, Antoine?" Calvin said. Antoine was not about to give up that easily. On the next kickoff, Calvin took the ball, but Antoine stole it and kicked it into his own goal from halfway across the field thus tying the score 1-1. The next kickoff had Calvin with the ball and running toward the goal. He kicked, however it bounced off the top bar and Antoine caught the rebound. He then headed toward the other goal, Calvin tried to catch up, but Antoine made the shot placing him at a 2-1 lead. One more shot and Antoine wins.

"C'mon Calvin, you can do it!" Rumiko shouted.

The next kickoff had Antoine with the ball. Calvin then ran as fast as he could; he couldn't let Antoine get the next goal, he had to do something. When Calvin was running next to him, he saw his opportunity. He then kicked toward the ball hoping to get it away from Antoine. Unfortunately, he missed and he ended up losing his balance and falling. Antoine made the shot and it went in, the score was now 3-1. Antoine had won.

Antoine just jumped in the air as Calvin lay on the ground. Sammy and the rest of the cheerleading team came up to Calvin and laughed.

"You're not so tough after all, huh Stern?" Sammy said

"Not even you were any match for Antoine." Another member said "Should have quit while you were ahead."

"Let this be a lesson to you:" Another member said "You'll always be a loser."

They then walked off, continuing to laugh. Antoine and Sven-Søren kissed as Zach smirked at Calvin. Rumiko then walked up to Calvin to offer what solace she could.

"Hey, Calvin?" She said softly "Please don't be sad, you did your best. You just had some rotten luck."

"You kidding me, Rumi-san?" Calvin said quietly, but then turned around and smiled. "That was the best game I've ever played."

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah." Calvin said "I never seen an opponent this tough, I was really starting to get bored of winning all the time. But now, I've finally found a challenge."

"Wow, Calvin." Rumiko said "I never knew you were this thriving for challenge."

"And next time, I'll have the entire team with me." Calvin said "And we're gonna beat Antoine and the rest of Lincoln and take the championship!"

"That's the spirit, Calvin." Antea said

"Antoine may have won this battle, but the war…"

"WAAAAGH!" They heard someone scream

"That sounded like Sammy, let's go." Dennis said

"What could it be?" Ami asked

"I'm guessing it's our old friend XANA." Sam said as they ran off


	43. Closer to Completion

The gang had finally caught up to where they heard the screaming. There they found Sammy talking with two of her friends about what she saw.

"I'm telling you." She said "There were three monsters in the woods. I saw them myself."

"Sure, Sammy. We believe you." The first one said

"Yeah, I see monsters in the woods all the time." Said the other one. "Now come on. Let's get you to the infirmary so you can get some rest."

"You don't think…" Dennis said

"Well, XANA's done it before." Calvin said "Let's take a look."

* * *

They then headed into the woods. After a while, they reached the Hermitage and there they couldn't believe what they saw: Three giant monsters were walking towards the house. They were white, had six red eyes, and four long legs.

"What are those things, Calvin?" Antea said "And why are they at my house?"

"Tarantulas." Calvin said "One of the most dangerous of XANA's monsters. Why they are here? I don't…"

"Help!" They heard someone shout. Calvin looked around and saw Mr. Xavier being chased by one of the Tarantulas.

"Mr. Xavier?" Calvin asked when he caught up to him "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking in the woods for anything that might help me with my research." He said "But then these giant monsters came and started attacking me."

"Stand back." Calvin said grabbing a metal pole leaning on the side of the house "Sam. Ami. Get yourselves to safety. Dennis. Antea. Get Mr. Xavier. I'll take care of the Tarantulas."

The first Tarantula moved one of its forearms outward and fired a laser from it, but Calvin moved side to side, dodging the blasts. He then climbed up the side of the house with the pole still in one hand. He then jumped back and hit the Tarantula straight on the eye on its back. He then jumped off on to the other Tarantula and hit the eye on _its _back. Calvin then jumped off and was hit with the third Tarantula's laser, Calvin fell to the ground.

Unable to move, Calvin was an open target for the approaching Tarantula. The Tarantula got on its hind legs and began charging the lasers on its forearms. Just as it was about to fire, it blew up right in front of Calvin. Calvin looked up to see Antea with a nail gun in hand.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you alone, did you?" She said

"Well, no." Calvin said "Where did you get that?"

"Tool shed."

"Ahh…" Calvin said "Where's Mr. Xavier?"

"I don't know." Antea said "He disappeared when we brought him back."

"Well, at least he's safe." Calvin said "Hey, do you think you could help me up? I'm still hurt from the fall."

"Sure, Calvin." She said as she grabbed his hand and lifted him up. "Also, where did XANA get a scanner big enough to materialize something of that size?"

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to know." Calvin said "But that is one step closer to what XANA might be planning.

* * *

Meanwhile at the factory floor, XANA was conversing with his minions about his plan's next phase.

"Well that went well." Thomas said "Three of your best monsters were destroyed by that simpleton, Calvin. Just how badly do you want to destroy him?"

"They weren't destroyers." XANA said "They were test subjects, and the test is complete. Now I know for sure that even the elements of this planet can penetrate through them, which is why I created this new program. Follow me."

XANA then led them to a small room on the other end of the factory floor. In this room, the entire floor was turned into a giant scanner and in one corner, there was something draped under a sheet. XANA pulled the sheet off to reveal two cages, each containing a small cockroach like monster.

"In this cage is a Kankrelat that has been materialized without it being altered in any way." XANA said pointing to the cage on the left. "Go ahead. Shoot it."

Thomas shot the Kankrelat, which exploded when the bullet made contact.

"Easy." Thomas said

"Now the other one." XANA said gesturing to the cage on the right. Thomas fired, but the bullets bounced right off, one of them hitting Alain on the shoulder.

"What is this?" Thomas asked

"As you can see, this Kankrelat was imbued with a new program I created. It creates an invisible shield around it that makes it impervious to all of Earth's natural elements." XANA said "With this program, and with the success of this new scanner, our victory is closer to completion. Humanity stands no chance."


	44. Championship Game Part 1

"_And Kadic heads to the finals!" _The announcer said as the Kadic soccer team won their penultimate game of the playoffs 4-2. The crowd was going wild as the team headed back into the locker room where they began to celebrate.

"All right, calm down." Dennis said "Just remember, we still have the final game against Lincoln in two days."

"Big deal." Lance said "With you and Calvin, we're a shoo-in to win."

"Oh please." Calvin said "It was a team effort. I was just a contributor."

"Don't forget Sam." Owen said "When Tyson was out; he made sure the ball didn't even reach the penalty area."

"You got that right." Sam said. Just then, they heard slow clapping, they turned around to see Antoine Lucas and Sven-Søren.

"Oh yes, bravo." Antoine said sarcastically. "I eagerly await to beat you guys a second time."

"You were lucky, Antoine." Dennis said "If it wasn't for that handball, you wouldn't have made that game winning penalty shot."

"Oh. You mean the handball _you_ were called for, Monsieur Dennis?" He said with fake surprise. Dennis didn't say anything. "Aww. Are you still thinking about when Mommy and Daddy hurt you over your mistake?"

"Shut up, Lucas!" Dennis shouted "Are you here only to degrade me some more?"

"Actually, I'm here to say that we now have a change in venue." He said "The finals will now take place at Lincoln in Lyon."

"That's four hours away from here." Calvin said

"On TGV, it's only half the time." Sven-Søren said

"We can't afford that!" Sam said

"Dude, my dad's a multi-millionaire." Dennis said "I could buy the train if I wanted to. But yes, that's great. We get to humiliate you guys over on your turf."

"Don't count on it." Antoine said "All of Lincoln's soccer players are far better trained then your second class team. Your two best players? Please. One's a retard, and the other's Sam."

"I'm autistic!" Calvin said as he ran up to him, but Sam and Dennis each grabbed an arm. "Come on. Let me punch him just this once!"

"Do you want to get yourself suspended?" Dennis asked

"That's right." Antoine said "Go obey your masters like the little dog you are." Calvin just growled. Antoine lightly punched him on the head.

"Bad dog. Bad." Antoine said. "Anyways, I'd better get back. My train leaves in an hour."

"See you on the field." Sven-Søren said as they left.

"I really hate that guy." Sam said

* * *

The next two days flew by quickly. Back at his house, Calvin was already getting ready for the big game. Ami and Rumiko were already in their uniforms, but Calvin was double checking to make sure he had everything.

"Alright, Calvin." Yumi shouted from downstairs. "Time to go."

"Coming Mom." Calvin said. Calvin then ran down the stairs and headed to the front door.

"You guys are gonna be there, right?" Calvin asked his parents

"Of course, Calvin. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Yumi said

"What about you, Ulrich?" Rumiko asked

"I don't know." Ulrich said "I'm probably gonna be working late."

"Ulrich, William's son is in this. I'm pretty sure he's going to let all his employees out early so he can see the game." Yumi said

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Ulrich said "What time does your game start?"

"5:00" Calvin said

"I'll be there." Ulrich said

"Well let's go." Yumi said "Your train leaves in half an hour." They then got into the car. A short while later, they arrived at the train station. The rest of the soccer team and the cheerleaders were already there, along with Jim.

"Calvin." Dennis said "Glad you could make it."

"So, are you ready?" Sam asked

"Ready as always." Calvin said "It's just a shame Antea couldn't be here."

"I know what you mean." Dennis said "But hey, at least your family's coming."

"Well, look who decided to show up." Sammy said "I thought Antoine finished you."

"Antoine may have beaten me once. But this time, we'll beat him and his team."

"I told you before, Stern." Sammy said "Dennis is the real man behind the team, not you."

"We'll see, Samantha." Calvin said

"Hold on." Yumi said "I want to get a picture of you with your sisters."

"Aww… Mom." Calvin said

"Come on, I want to capture this moment."

Calvin stood at the center while Ami was on his right and Rumiko his left. Yumi then pulled out her camera.

"Alright, smile." She said as Ami and Rumiko smiled. She then took the picture.

"Calvin, you didn't smile." Yumi said

"You know I don't smile." Calvin said. Just then, the train pulled up at the station "I gotta go, Mom."

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a few hours." Yumi said as Calvin and his sisters got on.

A couple hours later, they had arrived at Lyon. They then headed to the bus that would take them to the school. When they arrived, they were surprised with what they saw. It was much bigger and much more ornate than Kadic.

"This can't be the right place." Sam said

* * *

In a short time, the team, fully dressed, was sitting in the locker room. Jim then came in telling them that the game starts in a few minutes.

"Alright." He said "Would anyone like to give a few words of encouragement?" Dennis then stood up.

"We had our struggles, as well as our achievements, lost members, lost hope. Tonight, we are here because we deserve to be here, we are here because this is our time. If Lincoln attacks, we counterattack. They may be tougher than us in the eyes of others, but they aren't invincible. Like all strong teams, they have a weakness. Tonight, we expose that weakness. Their reign as champions is over. I'm sick of hearing about how Lincoln is a far more superior team than ours. Tonight, we go out there and show them who the real champions are. Tonight, we take them down because we can! To quote the late Herb Brooks, one of the greatest coaches of all time: 'You were born a player. You were meant to be here. The moment is yours!'" Dennis exclaimed. (A/N: Yes, this was inspired by the speech from 'Miracle'). Calvin then raised his hand. "Yes, Calvin?"

"Herb who?" Calvin asked.

A few minutes later, the team went out to the field. Except for Calvin who was incredibly nervous. Just then, someone came into the locker room and sat next to him.

"Hey, Calvin?" He said

"Dad?" Calvin said turning around to see Ulrich sitting next to him. "Why are you here?"

"Why aren't you out with the team?" Ulrich asked

"I don't think I can play."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid to let everyone down!" Calvin said "Everyone already hates me for losing against Antoine. I don't want to risk letting the team down because of me."

"Calvin, listen." Ulrich said placing a hand on his shoulder "It's okay to be nervous, but you can't let yourself be consumed by it. Calvin, maybe the team will hate you if you lose, but that doesn't mean that right now, they don't need you. You can't spend this entire game being afraid of what only _may _happen. If you do, you could end up regretting it the rest of your life." Ulrich paused to see that he had Calvin's attention.

"When I played soccer, I didn't think about the strength of the opposition, only the strength of our team. I know you, Calvin. You're not the type who just gives up because things look bleak, you enjoy challenge; you crave it. And Calvin?"

Calvin turned around. "Yes Dad?"

"Win or lose, I'm proud of you." Ulrich said hugging his son "I'm proud of you for taking the opportunity, I'm proud of you for making it this far. But most of all, I'm proud of you for being my son, for being the wonderful person you've become, and I always will be. Now go out there and show them what four generations of the Stern family is made of!"

"I will." Calvin said standing up and walking out. "Thanks Dad."


	45. Championship Game Part 2

Calvin stepped out onto the field as the team was making last minute preparations. Calvin looked onto the sidelines to see his sisters performing a cheer routine. However, something else had caught his eye: A glimpse of pink was sitting in the front row, next to his parents. It was Antea.

"Antea?" Calvin asked as he ran towards her "How did you get here?"

"She came by our house just as we got back from dropping you off." Yumi said "She insisted that we take her with us."

"Thanks for coming." Calvin said "Well, I'd better get on the field."

"Good luck, sweetie!" Yumi shouted as Calvin ran off. He also happened to catch Dennis being given a talk by his father; his mother and older brothers were also there.

"Dad, please." Dennis said

"I told you." William said "You go out there; you come back a winner and nothing less. Or do you want a repeat of what happened last year?"

"No, Dad." Dennis said

"Remember, this is the last chance you'll ever get in high school." William said "You lose this one; you'll be a failure your entire life. Got it?"

* * *

Dennis nodded as his family headed out to the bleachers. The announcer made the introductions.

"_Entering the field first: The visiting team, Kadic Academy!"_ Kadic stepped onto the field as they were booed by the people in the bleachers.

"_And now, your very own champions: Lincoln Jr. High/High!" _Lincoln stepped onto the field as the audience cheered for them. They also chanted Antoine's name as he pranced around blowing kisses to the audience and finally kissing his boyfriend, Sven-Søren. (A/N: Yes, I made one of the antagonists a flamboyantly homosexual character, that doesn't mean I hate gays or am trying to stereotype gays, that's just how I made him. So no hate mail). Antoine then took his place in the center across from Dennis. The referee blew his whistle and the kickoff began.

Antoine got the ball and headed for the goal; he had passed through the opposition but was cut of by the defense. Sam got the ball and passed it to Ian. He ran up and made the shot, but Zach blocked it and Sven-Søren caught the rebound. He then plowed through the entire field and passed it to Antoine, who made the shot and scored the first point of the game. Five minutes in and the score was already 1-0 with Lincoln holding the lead.

* * *

The teams lined up again as the next kickoff was made. This time, Dennis got the ball and passed it to Calvin. He then headed off.

"Come on, Calvin!" Rumiko shouted "Kick his ass!"

"Rumiko!" Yumi shouted

Rumiko sighed. "Kick his _butt_."

Calvin was about to make his shot, until the referee blew his whistle. He had been called offside and had to give the ball to the other team.

"That's okay, Calvin!" Ami said "There's still a chance!"

Zach passed the ball to Sven-Søren, who made it to the goal. He kicked the ball, but Tyson blocked it and Sam caught the rebound. He then made it to the other goal and made the shot putting the score at a 1-1 tie with 30 minutes of the half remaining.

The next twenty minutes went by uneventfully. Shots were made. Saves were made. But nobody really got the upper hand. However, in the last ten minutes, Antoine took control of the ball and headed to the goal. He gave it to Sven-Søren who made the shot giving Lincoln a 2-1 lead. The entire Lincoln side cheered.

"Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!" They chanted as the team got back into position.

* * *

Nine minutes left of the half and Lincoln was already winning. This time Dennis got the ball and headed towards the goal, but it was stolen by one of the defenders. However, Calvin got the ball back and kicked it to Dennis. The last of the half consisted of the ball being kicked back and forth. However, in the last ten seconds, Dennis kicked the ball towards the goal, which was blocked by Zach. But Dennis regained control of the ball and kicked it in to the goal. The score was now 2-2.

"Alright, Dennis!" Rumiko and Sammy shouted at the top of their lungs. Lincoln then called a timeout.

"How can this team of newcomers be any better than us?" Antoine asked out loud

"Maybe we really underestimated our opponents." Sven-Søren said. Zach just laughed.

"People, people. You worry too much." He said "I have a plan."

Calvin then ran up to the bleachers to where his parents and sisters were.

"You're doing great, Calvin." Ulrich said "Best defense I've seen."

"You really think so?" Calvin said taking a swig of water.

"Yeah." Rumiko said "Keep this up and you'll be as good as Dennis. Maybe better, _maybe_."

Just then the whistle blew, Calvin ran up to the field.

* * *

"And it has to look like an accident." Zach said as they went to the field. Antoine and Sven-Søren nodded in assent.

As Dennis took his position, he looked at his parents in the bleachers. His mother and William Jr. were applauding while his father and Russell just stared at him giving only subtle hints of contentment.

"_It looks like we have a change in line up."_ Indeed it was. Sven-Søren was standing across from Dennis rather than Antoine. As the kickoff began, Sven-Søren stepped back as Dennis got the ball; Dennis just stared in confusion. Sven-Søren grinned, this was exactly the position he wanted him in. He went up and made it so it looked like he was trying to get the ball from Dennis. However, he raised his foot slightly and kicked Dennis right on the side of his ankle. Dennis just kneeled down and cried in pain as he clutched his ankle, and Sven-Søren, pretending to lose his balance, purposefully fell to the ground. A whistle was then blown.

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	46. Championship Game Part 3

The last ten seconds of the half ended. Dennis was on the ground in pain. He had been delivered a kick to the ankle by Lincoln's striker Sven-Søren. His mother and William Jr. were shocked; William and Russell on the other hand didn't show any emotion.

"Oh my God!" Rumiko shouted as she and the team ran up to him.

"Dennis." Jim said "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not alright." Dennis said "My fucking ankle hurts!"

"Well, there's no need for that kind of language." Jim said.

Just then, the medics came and put him on a stretcher. They then took him to the school's infirmary with Calvin and Rumiko following them. At the infirmary, Dennis was lying down on one of the beds as the nurse was examining his ankle.

"Is it bad?" Calvin asked

"It's just a minor sprain." The nurse said "He should be walking again in about a week."

"I'll be fine by the second half." Dennis said

"Oh no." The nurse said. "Right now, you need to lie down and rest that ankle. When you guys leave, I'll get you a crutch so you can get around."

Dennis didn't take it so well; he just buried his face in his pillow and screamed as loud as he could.

"I think I'll stay with him." Rumiko said. "Calvin, you go ahead and play."

"Wait, Calvin." Dennis said taking off his armband and giving it to Calvin. "Lead this team to victory."

"Don't worry, I will." Calvin said as he ran out.

"Oh and when you win, give this to Zach." Dennis said whispering something in his ear.

"Got it." Calvin said.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Rumiko shouted.

* * *

"_And now we reach the second half with the score tied 2-2. And with Kadic's captain out, it seems unlikely that they can pull this off."_ The announcer said.

"Alright guys, huddle up." Calvin said as the team approached him.

"What do we do now?" Ian said "Without Dennis?"

"Dennis is just one player." Calvin said "Compared to the rest of the team, he's nothing, just like Antoine and Sven-Søren."

"But Antoine and Sven-Søren practically make up the whole team." Owen said

"Exactly." Calvin said "That's their weakness: The entire team relies too much on their best players that they do less for the team. If we all do as much as Dennis, then maybe we can be as good as him, too. What do you say?"

Calvin then put his hand out in the center. The rest of the team followed suit.

"Now let's go win this game!" Calvin said as they put their hands in the air and ran out to the field.

Back in the infirmary, Rumiko was already talking to one of the nurses.

"Can we watch the game from here?" She asked

"Channel 20." The nurse said.

"Hey Dennis, we…" Rumiko said but stopped when he heard him crying softly. Rumiko then went up to him.

"Come on." Rumiko said softly "There's nothing for you to cry about. It was an accident."

"You don't understand, Rumiko." He said "This was my last chance to prove to my parents that I was something more. Now I'm always going to be worthless in their eyes."

"Dennis, listen to me." Rumiko said "You're not worthless. You're a wonderful person and nothing less."

"I don't feel like I'm wonderful."

"You are to me." Rumiko said "And you don't let anyone tell you different." Dennis then turned around and faced her.

"You know." He said "Before I came here, I never had any friends. William Jr. and Russell made sure of that. Back in elementary school, they would spread all sorts of horrible rumors about me. Because of them, I was considered an outcast, a freak. Only one person ever really talked to me, and a week ago he turned out to be a self-centered jerk. Maybe that's why I like to cheat on my girlfriends, because I want others to feel the pain I went through."

"Then why didn't you cheat on me?" Rumiko asked

"Because you knew that inside I wasn't such a bad person." Dennis said "I really felt like that you truly cared about me just as a person. Not only that, but I felt as if I actually loved you."

"You know, you and Calvin are alike in a lot of ways." Rumiko said "Calvin was a really antisocial child; he was teased and beat up because of it, most of it coming from Sammy. Most of the time, he would come home crying, and most of the time, I would be there to comfort him. Like you, he never had any real friends before he came here. Nobody deserves to go through what you and Calvin went through. Well, except maybe Sammy and your brothers."

Dennis laughed a little bit. "Thanks, Rumiko."

"Now come on." She said turning on the TV in the room. "We have a game to watch."

* * *

Calvin and the team were already doing an amazing job holding of the opposing team. Thirty minutes had passed and nobody had scored. The ball was being passed back and forth, but nobody had scored. Antoine and Sven-Søren tried desperately to get through, but they were no match for the combined effort of Kadic's defense.

"_With just 20 seconds left on the clock, both teams needing a goal to win. If time expires and no one scores, the game will be tied and Lincoln will retain the title." _The announcer said on the television.

"You can do it, Calvin." Rumiko said.

The kickoff began and Antoine got the ball. He ran right down the field, but Sam came from behind and stole the ball just as he was about to make the shot, which caused Antoine to lose his balance and fall. With 10 seconds left, Sam ran right down the field. Immediately, Sven-Søren ran up to him and tried to take the ball. But Sam passed the ball to Calvin who was at the other end of the field. Sven-Søren tripped over Sam and Calvin caught the ball. Five seconds left and Calvin prepared to make the shot. He faked right, Zach moved left. However, just as Zach moved left, Calvin shot to the right. He hadn't faked right, he was only making it seem like he faked it. Calvin shot, Zach immediately went towards it. But he was too late, the ball went it just as the clock ran out of time putting the score 3-2. Kadic had won.

"_And Kadic wins the championship!" _The crowd was hysterical. Calvin jumped right into the air with his fists pumped up. The entire team went up and dog piled right on top of him.

"I don't believe it." Sammy said dumfounded as the other cheerleaders went up towards Calvin.

Back in the infirmary, Dennis and Rumiko were already in hysterics.

"Way to go, Calvin!" Rumiko shouted "You sure proved me wrong."

"How do you like that, Lucas?" Dennis shouted

Antea jumped down from the bleachers and hugged Calvin right on the spot. His parents and sisters came too.

"You did it, Calvin!" Ami shouted

"We did it as a team, Ami." Calvin said. He then went up to his parents.

"Calvin, you were great!" Ulrich said. "You know what I did to celebrate my team's victory back in 2005?"

"No, what?" Calvin asked

"I took your mother out on our first date." Ulrich said

"Oh, that's right." Calvin said "I was going to take Antea out when this was over."

"Hey, Calvin." One kid said coming up to him. "I'm the head reporter for Lincoln's school paper. You just won the school national championship. What are you going to do now?"

"Say you're going to Futuroscope. Say you're going to Futuroscope." Sam said

"Shut up!" Calvin said as he walked up to Antea and picked her up bridal style. "I'm going on a date with the girl of my dreams!"

* * *

"Alright, Calvin!" Dennis said as he heard Calvin say that on the television. Just then his parents and brothers came in.

"I know what you're going to say." Dennis said "But the important thing is that we won, right?"

"True." William said "But let's recap: You let one of Ulrich's kids on your team, you date his sister, and to top it off, in your shining moment, you get yourself injured and let that Stern kid take all the glory that should have been yours. You'll always be a disgrace to the family."

He then walked out, his brothers cruelly chuckling at him. Dennis just glared angrily at them. He didn't care what they thought of him anymore.

* * *

Back on the field, the entire team ran up to Calvin and lifted him up. Calvin then turned his head to see Antoine on his knees banging his fists on the ground. Sven-Søren came and lifted him up; he turned around to see Calvin being carried. He just smiled at him. Zach then came up to the both of them.

"Hey, Zach!" Calvin shouted. Zach turned around to see Calvin.

"This one's from Dennis!" Calvin said holding up his middle finger. Zach tried to come up to him, but Sven-Søren just grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Zach just sneered at Calvin as he, Antoine, and Sven-Søren walked off.

As the team carried him out of the field, Calvin could hear the audience chant 'Stern! Stern! Stern!' over and over again. At 9:00 PM, the train arrived at the station. Calvin and Antea were ready for their date.


	47. The Real First Date

When Calvin and Antea got off, they began to head out to do whatever they had on mind. Rumiko then called them over.

"Hey, Cal!" She said "What time should I tell Mom and Ulrich to pick you up?"

"Well, my parents want me to be home at midnight or before." Antea said to Calvin

"Midnight." Calvin said to Rumiko "We'll call you when we're done."

"Alright, have fun." Rumiko said as she left.

* * *

"So Calvin." Antea said "What do you want to do first?"

"Wanna go to the movies?" Calvin asked

"That sounds lovely." Antea said. "Which movie?"

"How about 'Friday the 13th. The 50th Anniversary Edition'?"

"Oh, really?" Antea said uneasy

"You're not scared, are you?" Calvin teased

"No." She said defensively

"Then let's go." Calvin said.

In a short time, they arrived at the theatre. Calvin went up and bought the tickets. The man at the counter gave him a questionable look.

"Hey, aren't you that Calvin Stern kid?" He said "Of the Kadic soccer team?"

"Uh… yeah." Calvin said.

"You know, my kids go to Kadic and they are huge fans of you." He said "Tell the lady at the concession stand that your snacks are on me."

"Oh no, we couldn't…" Calvin said

"Come on, Calvin." Antea said "Would you stop being so modest for once?"

"I just don't think we should take advantage of people's generosity when we don't even know them." Calvin said.

"What's wrong with that?" Antea said.

"It's just that…" Calvin said but stopped

"Fine." He sighed "We'll take his offer."

They both then got their snacks and went into the dark theatre. For 95 minutes, Antea was clinging on to her boyfriend's arm in fright as Calvin just sat there mesmerized. After a while, Calvin noticed Antea holding on to him, shaking. Calvin just wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. When the movie ended, they walked out and continued with their date.

"Well, that was cheesy." Calvin said. "However, it was entertaining to say the least. What did you think, An?"

"Never take me to another movie like that again." She said

"You told me you weren't scared." Calvin reminded her.

"Yeah, well… Ooh, a photo booth." Antea said noticing a photo booth at the theatre's arcade.

"I don't know, Antea." Calvin said

"Come on, it'll be fun." She said

"Well, alright." Calvin said as he put his money in and stepped in. After four pictures, they stepped out and got their pictures when they finished developing. Antea looked at them and she began laughing.

"Oh my God." She said "These are hilarious. Look at you, Calvin." Calvin glanced over at them and even he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. I guess they are." He said

* * *

"Come on." Antea said as they walked out of the theatre. "We still got an hour left to burn."

"Burn?" Calvin asked

"You're really not good with idioms, are you?" Antea asked

"Not really." Calvin asked "I mean I understand the meaning most of the time. It's just that I have trouble comparing them to what they really mean."

"Makes sense. Hey look, a gelato bar." Antea said pointing to a small gelato parlor across the street. "Man these places are everywhere nowadays."

"What is it with you and Italian desserts?" Calvin asked

"You're the one who introduced me to it, remember?" Antea said

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess it's only fair since XANA ruined it the last time." Calvin said as they walked over. They got the opposite of what they got the first time. Antea got chocolate and Calvin got tiramisu. They then took a seat and began conversing.

"You know, your eyes are pretty." Antea said staring at him

"You really think so?" Calvin said blushing

"Yeah." She said "How come you never look at me when you talk?"

"Well, the thing is I have Asperger Syndrome." He said

"What's that?" Antea asked

"I don't fully understand it myself." Calvin said "But from what I can understand, it basically means I can be incredibly smart but I don't have as good social skills as people without it." (A/N: This entire conversation was based off one I had with my prom date last year).

"I see. Oh, you have some gelato on your shirt." Antea said noticing that some of Calvin's gelato dripped on him.

"I'm not falling for that again." Calvin said. Just then, a slow song came on the radio.

"Shall we dance?" Calvin asked standing up. Antea then stood up and went to him.

"Yes let's." She said putting her right hand on his side and her left on his shoulder. Calvin followed suit. They then began to slow dance. After a while, the song ended and Calvin walked Antea home. He then called his parents telling them where to pick him up.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Calvin." Antea said

"No problem." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Good night, Cal, and thanks for the wonderful night out." She said. She then went over to him and kissed him on the right cheek. She then went inside.

"Wow." Calvin whispered to himself, blushing. Just then his parents came.

"Hey, buddy." Ulrich said.

"Hey, Dad." Calvin said crawling into the back seat with Rumiko, who happened to had come along.

"So how did it go?" Ulrich asked. "What did you guys do and…"

"Umm… Ulrich?" Rumiko said. Ulrich turned around and noticed Calvin curled up in the backseat, dead asleep.

"I'm taking it went well, then." Ulrich said "Rumiko, hold on to your brother."

Rumiko did just that as Ulrich continued driving. Rumiko looked down to see that he was still sleeping; Rumiko just patted him on the back

"Way to go, champ." She whispered. Soon, they arrived at his house and they brought him to his room. It had indeed been an eventful night.

* * *

Wow, I'm finishing this faster than I anticipated, even though I still have probably around 20-30 chapters left, maybe less. But still, I never would have guessed I would have gotten to this part so early, so maybe I'll probably be finished before the holidays. Please review.


	48. The Next Day and Invites

Calvin woke up the next morning to find himself in his bed. He got up and changed his clothes. As he threw his old clothes in the laundry, he noticed the gelato stain on his shirt.

"Damn it, she was right." Calvin said to himself as he headed downstairs to see his parents and sisters at the table eating breakfast.

* * *

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Ami said as Calvin sat down

"_Ohayo Gozaimasu_" Rumiko said.

"Hey, guys." Calvin said still drowsy. "What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite." Yumi said

"Grilled cheese with pickles?" Calvin asked

"No, your other favorite." Ulrich said

"Crepes and beignets?"

"That's right." Rumiko said

"Oh goody." Calvin said as he began piling his plate with everything he could see

"Slow down, Calvin." Yumi said "There's plenty for everyone."

"Sorry, I just can't help myself." Calvin said

"How was your date by the way?" Yumi asked

"It went really well, actually." Calvin said "We went to the movies, and got some gelato. We talked and that was about it."

"She seems like a nice person." Ulrich said "Hard to believe she used to date William's kid."

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted

"She was." Calvin said "Her lips felt nice too."

"Oh my God!" Rumiko shouted "She kissed you?"

"It was just a peck on the cheek." Calvin said "It's not that amazing."

"Still at that rate, you'll be going all the way in no time."

"Rumiko! We don't talk about that at the table!" Yumi said

"Rumiko, I'm fourteen and we've only been dating for a month." Calvin said "Anyways, I'd better get going."

"It's only 7:00." Yumi said

"I know." Calvin said taking his plate and leaving the table. "I promised Antea I'd walk her to school."

"Okay then, be safe." Yumi said as Calvin walked out the door.

* * *

Calvin was already walking down to the school. He had already picked up Antea and in a short time they had approached the gate.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me." Antea said

"Can't a guy be generous, Miss 'Would you stop being so modest for once'?"

"Alright, truce." Antea said "Hey look, it's Rumiko and Dennis."

They then walked up to them. Rumiko was talking to Dennis who had a crutch in one hand and a brace around his ankle.

"Hey, guys." Antea said as they caught up to them.

"Hey." they both said

"Hey, Dennis." Calvin said "How's the ankle?"

"It's fine." Dennis said "I was hoping they were going to give me a cast for the team to sign. But what are you gonna do?"

"Just for a minor sprain?" Antea asked

"Point taken." Dennis said. Just then, the first bell rang. "Well, we'd better get going. Rumiko, do you think you could help me up the stairs?"

"Sure thing." Rumiko said grabbing his other arm and helping him up. Calvin and Antea went too.

* * *

First period was with Mr. Xavier. Sam was already talking to Calvin about last night's game.

"Man, that was one impressive game you played last night. It's a shame that it's the end of the seaso..."

"Mr. Della Robbia!" Mr. Xavier shouted "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No, sir."

"Then perhaps you would like to tell us what caused the United States to enter World War I?"

"Umm... The Holocaust?" Sam asked. The class just laughed out loud.

"Calvin? Help him." Mr. Xavier said

"The sinking of the RMS Lusitania by German U-boats on May 7, 1915."

"Very good." He then turned to Sam "See what you can do when you apply yourself?"

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly. At lunchtime, Calvin got his food and sat with his sisters. Just then, Dennis came up.

"Hey, Cal." Dennis said "Mind if I talk to you in private for a minute?" Calvin then got up and went withhim. A few minutes later, he and Dennis came back and gave Ami and Rumiko each an envelope.

"What's this?" Rumiko asked

"Invitations." Calvin said

"For what?" Ami asked

"Um... Only the most exclusive house party ever!"

"What?" Rumiko said

"Dennis is throwing a party at his place to celebrate the team's win at the nationals." Calvin said

"Only the soccer team and the cheerleaders are invited."

"Only exception being Calvin's girl." Dennis said

"Would you stop objectifying people?" Ami said "That's sexist you know."

"Hey, guys. what's up?" Sam said as he walked up to them.

"Dennis is throwing a party at his place." Ami said

"Here's your invitation." Dennis said giving him an envelope

"Awesome!" Sam said "When is is?"

"In one week or when his ankle's better." Calvin said "Whichever comes first."

"Yep." Dennis said "By then, my parents will be on a buisiness trip so only my brothers will be here." Just then, Sammy, who had overheard the entire conversation, came up to them.

"You're thowing a party, Dennis?" She asked "Then surely you're going to invite the most popular girl in school, right?"

"Of course he's inviting Rumiko." Sam said "After all, she is the captain's girlfriend." Calvin and Sam just laughed and Sammy walked away sulking. Just then, the bell rang.

"We'll talk later." Dennis said "Right now, I have a physics test." And with that, they headed out.

* * *

Yeah, I'm getting tired of these filler stories, too. But bear with me, there's only a couple more and then it will start revolving a bit around the plot some more. I might even make another past story soon, if I'm able to tell it in more parts then I anticipated. And stay tuned, because soon we'll be seeing more of the original Lyoko Warriors, more specifically, the Belpois family. Please Review.


	49. Dennis's House Party

A week went by. Dennis's ankle healed and he no longer needed a crutch to get around. This meant the day of Dennis's house party was today. At 7:00 that night, Calvin and his sisters were dropped off at Dennis's house and they were really surprised when they saw it.

"Good God." Rumiko said "Look at the size of this place."

"I know." Calvin said "How does…?"

"Hey, Cal!" He heard someone shout. Calvin turned around to see Sam dressed up in a black and purple tuxedo.

"Wow, Sam. You look sharp." Ami said

"Thanks." He said "It belonged to my dad. Now come on, Antea and the others are already inside, and wait until you see what Dennis is wearing."

"Well, look who made it after all." Dennis said as he walked out the front door. When Calvin and the others saw him, they couldn't believe what he was wearing: A white tuxedo and fedora with wrap-around shades.

"Hi, Handsome." Rumiko said coming up to him.

"Hey, Rumi." He said as they kissed on the lips. "Jeez, Calvin. You could have made _some_ effort to dress up." He said noticing Calvin wearing his casual clothing.

"Well unlike your parents, mine can't afford fancy clothing." Calvin said

"Well let's not just stand here, let's party." He said as they walked inside.

* * *

When they got in, they couldn't believe what they saw. In one room was a dance floor with live music, another was a game room complete with laser tag, virtual reality games, karaoke, you name it. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Alright, a dance floor!" Sam said as his backpack began shaking. "Oops, I almost forgot." Sam unzipped the bag and Kiwi Jr. jumped right out and ran all around the house.

"You brought Kiwi Jr.?" Calvin asked

"Well, I wasn't gonna leave her at the school where my mom could find her."

"Fine." Dennis sighed "But she better not eat my pet chinchilla."

"You have a chinchilla?" Ami squealed with joy.

"You keep Mexican food as a pet?" Sam asked

"'Chinchilla' not 'chimichanga'" Dennis said. "Come on, I'll show you."

"You go ahead. I'm hitting the dance floor." Sam said as he walked up to the dance floor and began dancing wildly. "Come on, Cal. Show us what moves you got."

"I don't dance." Calvin said "I have two wrong feet."

"Two _left _feet." Rumiko corrected.

"Come on, anyone can dance." Sam said as he pulled Calvin towards him. "It's just moving to music."

"Well, if you put it that way…" He said as he began moving his legs back and forth.

"That's it, Calvin. Just like that." Sam said as Calvin continued to dance. One moment he was just swaying his arms, the next he was doing a full-fledged break dance; this attracted the attention of some of the soccer team.

"Hey, Antea." Lance said to Antea who was talking with the other cheerleaders. "Your boyfriend's out on the dance floor getting down."

"This I gotta see." She said as she walked out to the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dennis had brought out a cage with his pet chinchilla from his room to show Ami and Rumiko.

"This is Rufus." He said showing them the small grey and white rodent. "I've had him ever since I was 7 years old. He's been my best friend ever since."

"Aww. He's so cute." Ami said. She then got closer and began talking to him. "I'm sorry people are killing you and turning you into fur coats."

"Who would have guessed that big bad Dennis has a soft spot for animals?" Rumiko said

"I know." Dennis said "Your sister too."

"She's loved animals all her life. She even converted to veganism when she was five."

After a while, Ami and Rumiko were helping themselves to the buffet of hors d'oeuvres that had been laid out.

"Hey, Ami." Rumiko said. "Have you tried the gelatin cubes yet? They're delicious."

"Do you even know what gelatin's made of?" Ami asked eating a piece of veggie sushi. "It's made of the hooves and bones of horses and other animals." (A/N: That's a fact, but some of you probably knew that). Just then, Dennis walked up.

"Hello ladies." He said "How are you enjoying yourselves tonight?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." Ami said

"This place is amazing!" Rumiko said "How do your parent's afford all of this?"

"Well, my mom's the District Attorney and my dad's the CEO of a huge publishing company."

"That's right." Ami said "Your dad wrote that one book: Lyoko: A World Without Danger. He's a really great author."

"Are you kidding me?" Dennis said "He's a thief and a liar!"

"What do you mean?" Rumiko asked

"Come with me." Dennis said as they followed him.

* * *

Back on the dance floor, the last song just ended and Calvin, noticing Antea, caught up to her.

"That was some damn good dancing." She said "Even better then our slow dance at the gelato bar."

"Oooh." Sam said overhearing the conversation. "So you have danced before, and with your girlfriend."

"There's a difference between slow dancing and break dancing, Sam." Calvin said "Besides, it was with two people that one time."

"Wanna get some food?" Antea asked

"Sure." Calvin said

* * *

In Dennis's parents' room, Dennis pulled out a huge manuscript from one of the dresser drawers.

"Read this." He said giving Ami the manuscript.

"Lyoko: A World Without Danger. Written on May 24, 2015 by _Ulrich Stern._" Ami said reading the first sentence. "He _is _a thief."

"My God." Rumiko said "Ulrich wrote a book?"

"Yep." Dennis said "He sent it to a newspaper that Dad was working for. He stole it and wrote it off as his own work. Now he makes over a million euros a year and your dad doesn't get a cent."

"Someone should sue." Ami said

"Um, hello. He has money and power, and he's married to the best lawyer in France." Dennis said "He always gets his way. And if I give you the manuscript, he'll find out and kill me. He's that good."

"We'll find a way." Ami said "Maybe Calvin can help, he's smart."

"Yeah. Well, I'd better get downstairs. Dinner's almost ready." Dennis said as he headed back downstairs.

* * *

In a short time, everyone was seated at a huge table in the dining room. Dennis and his brothers had just prepared a huge feast for the entire team/cheerleading squad. When everyone had finished, Dennis tapped his glass with his fork in an attempt to get everyone's attention. However, nobody heard him; they were too busy talking.

"Shut up!" William Jr. shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone then stopped talking. "My little brother has something he wants to tell you."

"Thank you." He said and then turned to the others. "Listen everyone, had it not been for the combined efforts of this team, we never would have won Kadic's first national title in 25 years. However, we mostly have Calvin to thank. His morale and determination was what kept you all from giving up when I was injured in our final game. Not to mention he covered for me when I was facing suspension, which is why I'm making the captain's armband and the number 10 jersey a permanent present to him to express my gratitude."

The entire table cheered for him. Calvin was speechless.

"As soon as I graduate, you'll be leading this team to future victories until the day you graduate." Dennis said to Calvin and then turned his attention to the entire table and raised his glass. "A toast to the kid who's gonna take us to nationals next year!" The entire team cheered as he raised their glasses.

"Well, I'd love to hang with you guys some more." William Jr. said as he got up. "But I got to get back to Russell and do some more studying."

"Alright then." Dennis said pulling out a large bottle. "Wine anyone?"

"I don't know." Calvin said "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Come on, Calvin. One glass isn't gonna kill you." Dennis said "Besides, it's France so it's perfectly legal."

"Alright. Alright." Calvin said pouring himself a glass. "I'll have a glass. Just get off my back."

* * *

"So then I say, 'You ain't tellin' me how I do, I'll find my own way around.'" Calvin said drunk. He and Sam had consumed six glasses each, and they were already taking their toll.

"Shut up, why don't ya!" Sam shouted

"What didya say about my girl?"

"I ain't said nothin'" Sam said as he jumped right on Calvin and they both got involved in a small fist fight.

"Oh Lord." Rumiko said to herself. "Please stop embarrassing me."

"Don't bother, Rumiko. If I know anything about alcohol intoxication, they'll be at it all night." Dennis said "They'll be fine by the morning. Let's go to my room."

"Okay." Rumiko said as they headed upstairs into Dennis's room. Dennis's room was probably one of the most luxurious bedrooms she had ever seen. It had a king-sized waterbed, a private kitchen and bathroom, and even a home theatre system. Dennis then jumped into his bed.

"Well, aren't you gonna get on too?" Dennis asked.

"Why would I…?" Rumiko said but stopped and immediately got the message. "Wait, are you asking me to…?"

"Only if you feel like it. I'm not that type of person." Dennis said.

"Well, you've probably done it with many other girls, being the flirtatious playboy you are."

"Actually, you'll be the first. I've never gone all the way with the others because I didn't love them as much as you."

"I'm probably gonna regret this for the rest of my life." Rumiko said. "But what the hell, it might as well be with someone I love."

Dennis then locked the door and dimmed the lights so that no one could find out and barge in. Dennis then got on his bed with Rumiko. They began kissing and making out, Rumiko had started to remove his jacket and shirt. Before they knew it, they had gone the distance. (A/N: Yeah, that was kind of suckish the way I said it. But go easy, it's my first time writing something like this).

* * *

Please Review.


	50. The After Party and Holidays

Calvin woke up lying on the floor. He had passed out drunk along with Sam due to his little fiasco with drinking too much wine. Kiwi Jr. was licking his face trying to get a response out of him.

"Get off of me, you stupid mutt!" Calvin shouted. He then got up and walked around. "Ugh. My head…"

Upstairs, Rumiko and Dennis came out and began talking about the unmentionable night they had.

"That was great." Rumiko said. "Now let's never do it again."

"Agreed." Dennis said "Oh, hi Calvin."

"Hey guys." He said drowsily. "What did you guys do?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Rumiko said

"I just woke up from being inebriated. How do you…? Oh God." He said feeling his stomach turn and covering his mouth.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Dennis said grabbing a wastebasket. "Here, use this, not my carpet."

Calvin then grabbed the wastebasket and threw up in it.

"So what did you do?" He said again.

"Oh, nothing much." Rumiko said "We went into Dennis's room, we talked, just your average teenage stuff…"

"You two had sex didn't you?" Calvin asked

"No." Dennis said nervously "No. No. No. How do you know?"

"I'm not stupid, Dennis."

"Please don't tell Mom and Ulrich." Rumiko pleaded "Please Calvin?"

"Was he protected?" Calvin asked

"If you mean 'Was I using protection?', then yes." Dennis said

"Will you tell them I got drunk?"

"No." Rumiko said

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Good, now let's…"

"Dennis!" William Jr. shouted as he ran down the stairs holding Rufus in his hands. "I thought I told you to keep your stupid rat out of my room!"

"But I was." Dennis said "I don't know how he… AMI!"

Ami then came towards them.

"I felt sorry for him." She said "Animals, especially endangered ones, don't belong in cages."

"Next time _ask_ me before you let him out!" Dennis said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Ami said timidly as she cleaned out her stuff.

* * *

In a short time, everyone's parents arrived to pick them up and take them home. The rest of October flew by quickly. As with November and half of December. On the last day of school before Christmas vacation, Yumi left work early due to a blizzard and headed to her favorite café near downtown. She was wearing a heavy coat which, since she was prone to cold weather, she didn't take off. When she sat down, a woman with a long overcoat and pink hair tucked in a beret sat down across from her.

"You look familiar." Yumi said "Have we met?"

"Doubt it." The woman said "Haven't been in France for over a year. If we did, it would have been long ago."

"Did you ever go to Kadic Academy?"

"Most of my childhood was a real blur." She said "But I only vaguely recall a school by the name of Kadic."

"Oh. Well tell Jeremie I said 'Hi'." Yumi said as she got up.

"I'll make sure he… Darn it." She said realizing her mistake.

"Aelita." Yumi said smiling

"Yumi."

They then squealed with joy and hugged one another.

"I can't believe it!" Yumi said "What brings you back?"

"Well, I happened to be touring France. So I thought this would be an excellent time to see my beloved husband and daughter again for the holidays."

"You know, my son Calvin's been begging us to spend Christmas with you guys. But I didn't think it would be possible."

"Oh, you guys can come over if you want; the more the merrier. Besides, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yumi said

"Oh, by the way, Antea, my daughter, doesn't know I'm coming." Aelita said "So if you do come over and she hasn't found out yet, don't say anything, I want to surprise her."

"Don't worry, I won't." She said. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Okay then, bye." She said. "Nice seeing you again."

* * *

Yumi then got home to find her children were in the den watching TV.

"Why are you home so early?" She asked

"Blizzard." Rumiko asked "School got cancelled after lunch."

"Guess what guys." Yumi said "We're spending Christmas with the Belpois' this year."

"All right!" Calvin said jumping in the air. Everyone then turned around and stared at him.

"Sorry." He said embarrassed. "Just got carried away."

"What's that, Yumes?" Ulrich said walking into the den.

"We're going to Jeremie and Aelita's for Christmas." She said. "Which reminds me, Calvin, you got your present for Antea?"

"Right here." He said pulling out a small box with a ribbon around it.

"Aww. That's so cute." Ami said "Calvin got a present for his sweetheart."

"Shut up, twerp." Calvin said

"Calvin!" Yumi and Rumiko shouted.

"Sorry." He said. "So when do we leave?"

"Christmas Eve." Yumi said.

"Are Grandma Akiko and Grandpa Takeo coming?" Ami asked

"I don't think so." Yumi said

"What about Aunt Milly and Uncle Hiroki?" Calvin asked

"Oh, they're coming." Yumi said. "That I know for sure."

"Can I bring Dennis?" Rumiko asked.

"Sure. If he wants to go." Yumi said. "And Calvin, you can bring Sam if you want."

"Okay then." Calvin said.

And with that, they began to make preparations for the trip, which was but two days away.

* * *

My answers to John.

1: Xavier's being forced against his will to help with XANA's master plot. He figured if he gave the binder to his smartest student, which contained fragments of XANA's plan, he would be able to stop the plan and free him. Unfortunately, Calvin can't read the language the notes were written in. Also, I do agree the pace could have been a bit better. I plan on revising once the story is finished.

2: The book was marketed as a fiction novel, (I guess I should have explained that). Therefore nobody still knows that Lyoko was real, and they tried to keep that secret from their children. That's why they rarely saw each other.

3: Thaddeus is Ulrich's _great_-grandfather, and don't worry, I'll be telling a lot about him.

Please Review.


	51. Christmas with the Belpois' Part 1

On the 24th of December, The Stern Family had arrived at the Hermitage where Jeremie Belpois and his family lived. Calvin was the most excited, being that he and their child, Antea, had been dating for almost 2 months now. They were about to enter when suddenly they were ambushed by a kid around Calvin's age wearing a purple hat and jacket riding a snowboard down a huge snow hill. He then came to a stop and ended up getting snow all over everyone.

"Hey, Sam." Calvin said annoyed. Sam got off the snowboard and picked it up.

"Hey, guys. Fancy meeting you here." He said. He then turned to Ulrich and Yumi. "These must be your parents I'm guessing."

"Yep." Ami said. "Mom, Dad, this is Sam, Calvin's roommate and Uncle Odd's son."

"Well, that figures." Ulrich said. "He's a lot like his father, if not the same."

"Um… Nice to meet you, too." Sam said

"Aloha!" They heard someone shout. Rumiko immediately recognized it.

"Hi, Dennis." She said walking up to him.

"Well." Yumi said. "Now that everyone's here. Let's go inside."

"What about Uncle Hiroki?" Calvin asked.

"He's not coming until later tonight. Remember?" Rumiko said

"Oh yeah." Calvin said. They then went inside to find Antea standing in the foyer.

* * *

"Calvin, you made it!" Antea said hugging him.

"Good to see you, too." Calvin said returning the hug.

"Aww." Rumiko said. "That's so sweet."

"Hello, my guests." Antea said rather formally. "It's nice to have you here. Mind if I take your coats while you get yourself situated?"

"Not at all." Yumi said. "My, how polite."

"I know, right?" Said a voice from upstairs. Coming down the stairs was a blonde-haired man with thick glasses in a sweater. "As with her looks, it comes from her mother."

"Hey, Einstein." Ulrich said. "Good to see you again."

"Same with you." The man said. "Hey Yumi."

"Hey, Jeremie." Yumi said

"'Einstein'?" Calvin asked

"It's just a nickname we gave him." Ulrich said. "Everyone, this is Jeremie Belpois. One of our oldest friends back when we were kids."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Belpois." Calvin said

"Please, call me Jeremie." He said. "You must be Calvin Stern. My daughter's told me so much about you. She says you're much better than that lying cheat, Dennis."

"Hahahahaha." Dennis said sarcastically.

"Don't blame him." Ulrich said. "After all, he is William's child."

"Ulrich, please. Not this again." Jeremie said.

"He _is_ a jerk." Yumi said. "Back when we were in college, he threatened to tell my parents something they would never forgive me for unless I was his girlfriend for a year. Not to mention what he did to Ulrich years after that."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Ulrich said. "What did he have on you, anyway?"

"Please, Ulrich. I'd rather not say." Yumi said

"Anyways. Let's put all of this behind us and make yourselves at home." Jeremie said. He then turned around to see his daughter with a look of sadness. "Honey, what's the matter?"

"I just wish Mom was here." She said. "I can't even remember the last Christmas we spent together."

"Well, you can still open up a web chat with her on the laptop." Jeremie said. "I think I left it in the closet. Why don't you go get it?"

"Okay. I guess that's better than nothing." Antea said opening the closet door. When she looked inside, her eyes widened.

"Hi, Sweetie." Aelita, who was standing right in the middle of the closet, said.

"Mom?" Antea said.

"It's so good to see you, again." She said hugging her. "Look at you. You've gotten so big."

"Oh my God!" Sam shouted. "DJ Aelita Stones!"

"Yep." Jeremie said. "Me, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi were all good friends back during our school years."

"What?" Sam shouted. "Your parents were friends with the greatest musician on the planet and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't even know." Calvin said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Antea?" Aelita said.

"Yes." She said. "This is Sam, Dennis, Ami, Rumiko, and my boyfriend Calvin."

"You have a boyfriend?" Aelita asked.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Belpois." Calvin said

"Just call me Aelita." She said. "Please take good care of my daughter. Don't let anything happen to her."

"You have my word." Calvin said.

"Alright, kids." Yumi said. "Me and Aelita are going to get dinner started. Until then you guys can do what ever you want."

"Really?" Rumiko said. "You can let me pierce my own lip?"

"You know what I mean, Miss Smarty-pants." Yumi said.

"Alright." Rumiko said. "How about…"

"Snowball Fight!" Sam shouted.

"That exactly what I was gonna say." Rumiko said.

"I don't see why not." Calvin said. "What about you, An?"

"Sure." She said. "Wanna join us, Dad?"

"I'd love to." Jeremie said. "But I have work to do."

"Okay then." Antea said.

"So how should we separate?" Dennis said. "Boys vs. Girls?"

"No way." Ami said

"Why?" Rumiko asked. "Because it's the lowest form of discrimination?"

"Discrimination isn't something to grade based on form." Ami said. "Discrimination is discrimination."

"How about an arbitrary selection?" Calvin said.

"That's not a bad idea." Sam said.

* * *

After a few coin flips to determine who will be on which team, the fight began. Snowballs began flying through the air. People were being hit back and forth.

"Take that." Dennis said throwing a snowball at Ami. Ami just jumped back.

"Hi-yah!" Rumiko said as she jumped forward grabbing the snowball. She then spun around and threw it back at Dennis.

"Woah." Sam said before he himself was pelted with a snowball thrown by Calvin.

"Don't let your guard down, Della Robbia." Calvin said.

"Yeah, your right." He said throwing a snowball towards Calvin. But he ducked and it hit Antea. Antea then threw a snowball which, intending to hit Sam, hit Calvin. Calvin then threw a snowball at her, but he missed.

"Nyah Nyah." Antea said as Calvin ran up to her. He then tackled her and they began flinging snow at each other, laughing in unison.

"I take it the fight's over." Sam said.

* * *

A short while later, they went inside, dried off, went into the living room and sat down on the couch and watched whatever was on TV.

"Well." Rumiko said. "I'm taking a hot shower. Where's your bathroom, Antea?"

"Upstairs, first door to your right." She said.

"Thanks." Rumiko said as she headed up. "Calvin, you peep on me again; I'll give you something much worse than a detention."

"You peeped on her?" Dennis asked. "And I thought I was sick."

"It was an accident!" Calvin said annoyed.

"No. The accident was you being born without any common sense." Rumiko said

"Rumiko!" Yumi shouted

"Seriously though, Calvin." Antea said. "Who's gullible enough to believe that they're boys' facilities in the girls' dorms?"

"Hey, go easy on him." Aelita said. "Sissi pulled the same joke on me on my first day."

"Sorry." Antea said.

"Dinner should be ready in a couple hours. Can you wait?"

"Sure." Calvin said. "What are you making?"

"Smörgåsbord."

"Gesundheit." Sam said

"No." Calvin said. "A smörgåsbord is a layout of various foods in a buffet-style."

"Okay. I'm officially in heaven." Sam said.

"Well." Dennis said. "How do we burn a couple hours?"

"We could rent a movie on demand." Antea said.

"Sure. Why not. Just as long as I pick." Sam said as he picked 'The Room'. An hour and a half later, everyone was giving their opinions.

"Well, that sucked." Rumiko said.

"Worst excuse of a film ever." Dennis said

"That was some of the worst acting I've ever seen." Sam said

"And what's with all the pointless moments?" Antea said

"I can't believe this film even exists." Ami said

"I liked it." Calvin said. "Actually, I found it quite intriguing."

"Wow." Sam said. "You have a bad taste in music and film."

"Just because I don't like electronic music, doesn't mean I have bad taste."

"Well, what music do you like?" Sam asked

"Alternative Rock."

"Well, you've got me there."

"I'm gonna walk around for a little bit." Calvin said. "Let me know when dinner's ready."

"Alright." Rumiko said.

* * *

A half hour later, Yumi came into the room to find everyone minus Calvin on the couch.

"Kids. Dinner is ready." Yumi said. "Where's Calvin?"

"And where is that electronic beat coming from?" Antea asked.

"Hey, Sam. Turn that crap off!" Dennis said.

"That's not me." Sam said.

They then traced the noise to the basement. There they found Calvin mixing music on one of Aelita's turntables; he was doing pretty well, too. Almost as good as Aelita. Calvin then stopped when he noticed everyone watching him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Was that too much?"

"Not at all, Calvin." Antea said. "In fact, that was amazing."

"We may have found another position for you in the band." Sam said

"Well, I've always wanted to try the turntables when I was a kid." Calvin said.

"Why?" Rumiko said. "You hate electronic music."

"Yes." Calvin said. "But I love mixing."

"Well, come upstairs." Rumiko said. "Dinner is ready."

"Coming." Calvin said

"Great mix, Calvin. Just one thing." Aelita said. "Next time, please ask before you touch my stuff."

* * *

In a short time, everyone came into the dining room and noticed a huge buffet was laid out on the table.

"Alright." Yumi said. "Although everyone can pick whatever they want, we took the liberty to make everyone's' favorites. Such as sushi and onigiri for the girls and grilled cheese with pickles for Calvin."

"Alright!" Calvin and Antea shouted as they each grabbed a slice.

"Wow, no wonder they like each other." Rumiko said grabbing a couple pieces of sushi. "They're both freaks."

"Rumiko!" Yumi shouted

"_Mā kare wa! __Pikurusuguriruchīzu o tabete daredesu ka?_" Rumiko shouted in Japanese.

"_Sore wa īwakeda, Rumiko-san!_" Yumi shouted back. "_Anata wa dono yō ni kubetsu otōto wa furīku to yoba rete iru shitte iru! Shazai suru!_"

Rumiko then went up to Calvin.

"_Gomen'nasai._" She said.

"Entschuldigung akzeptiert." Calvin said in German.

"God." Dennis said. "Let me know when you guys decide to speak English."

"Hey, Calvin." Sam said. "You should try these sandwiches I made. They're delicious."

"Well, what's in them?" Calvin said

"My special recipe." Sam said. "If I told you, it wouldn't be special anymore."

"Alright then." Calvin said taking a bite he then spat it back out.

"Tham." He said with a swollen tongue. "Whad di oo pud n thith thanwich?"

"Nothing." He said. "Just some cheese, peanut butter, ketchup, cole slaw, tuna, and…"

"Tuna?" Calvin shouted. "I allerig oo theefoo!"

"Well, you could have told me." Sam said

"He's right you know." Rumiko said

"Thut up, Rueego!" Calvin said. Dennis and Sam just laughed at his misery, (As well as his lisp.)

"It's not serious, is it?" Antea asked.

"Don't worry." Rumiko said. "His tongue just swells up for thirty minutes to an hour depending on how much he ate. He's also allergic to nuts, but that just makes him break out into hives."

"Thee dothen't nee oo know tha, Rueego!" Calvin said.

"Alright, alright. Don't hurt yourself." Rumiko said.

* * *

A short time later, the swelling wore off. For now, everything was back to normal. Just then, a short man with messy black hair entered through the front door, followed by a young red haired woman.

"Hello. Anyone home?" The man asked.

"Uncle Hiroki!" Ami and Rumiko shouted as they went up and hugged him.

"Hey, what about me?" The woman asked.

"Hi, Aunt Milly." Ami said hugging her.

"Hey, Aunt Milly. Hey, Uncle Hiroki." Calvin said as he walked in.

"Calvin." Hiroki said hugging him. "How's my soccer star nephew doing?"

"Just fine." He said

"Hey, big sis." Hiroki said turning to Yumi.

"Hey, Hiroki." Yumi said. "How was the flight?"

"Boring." He said. "Not even the movies were any good. Oh hi, Ulrich."

"Hey." Ulrich said.

"So, Calvin. Introduce me to your friends."

"Okay." He said. "This is Sam, Dennis, and my girlfriend Antea."

"Girlfriend?" Hiroki asked. "How old are you now, Calvin?"

"I'm fourteen." He said.

"Hey, Yumi!" He shouted. "This kid's found himself a girlfriend 2 years younger than you when you decided to be with Ulrich!"

"Shut up, Hiroki." Yumi said. "How are Mom and Dad doing, by the way?"

"Oh, not so good." Hiroki said. "Dad lost his job."

"Again?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." He said. "They even lost the house to foreclosure and had to move in to their friend's apartment. Milly and I are now working double shifts, but that's still barely enough to make it through."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ulrich said.

"I know." Hiroki said. "Let's go talk some more upstairs."

"Alright." Yumi said. "Kids, we're heading upstairs to talk for a little bit. So don't barge in on us."

"Alright." They said as they sat down on the couch and watched some more TV.

* * *

Well, this is officially the longest chapter I've done so far (9 pages, 2,712 words). I was originally going to split this into separate chapters, but I felt that a lot more could be added in just one, so I decided to keep going. And I know it's far from the holidays, but don't worry, I plan on making a separate story for the holidays. After this chapter will be the continuation and another past story. Please Review.

* * *

Translations:

Rumiko: Well he is! Who eats grilled cheese with pickles?

Yumi: That's no excuse, Rumiko-san. You know how sensitive your brother is about being called a freak! Apologize now!

Rumiko: I'm sorry.

Calvin: Apology accepted

* * *

For those who cant make out the "swollen tongue" speech:

"Sam, what did you put in this sandwich?"

"Tuna? I'm allergic to seafood."

"Shut up, Rumiko."

"She doesn't need to know that, Rumiko."


	52. Christmas with the Belpois' Part 2

It was 7:00 at night on Christmas Eve. The gang was staying the night at Antea's place. They had spent most of the fall trying to find out about XANA's master plan. But for now, they had put that from their minds and took this time to relax. Calvin was sitting on the floor, catching up on his studies. Ami was watching a nature documentary on television. Sam was busy scarfing down the sugar cookies Aelita had made. Dennis and Rumiko were curled up around the fireplace half-asleep. And finally Antea had crashed out on the other end of the couch from helping clean up the dining room after dinner. Everything was peaceful. Until…

"Man, I'm bored!" Sam shouted out of nowhere, waking up Antea in the progress.

"Way to kill the mood, Della Robbia!" Dennis said.

"I'm sorry, but still." Sam said. "How much longer until Christmas?"

"About 5 hours." Calvin said annoyed. "If you're bored, go to sleep."

"No way. The night's still young." Sam said. "Besides, I'm trying to reduce my boredom."

"That makes no sense!" Calvin shouted.

"We could all tell scary stories." Ami said as everyone stared at her. "What? Isn't that what people do at slumber parties?"

"I'm up for it if everyone else is." Antea said. "Even though I can't stand that kind of stuff."

"Ooh." Calvin said. "I go first!"

"You? Please." Dennis said. "You can't even hold a conversation for a full minute without making eye contact. What makes you think…?"

"Actually, Dennis." Rumiko interrupted. "Hear the kid out."

* * *

"And so the boy asks: 'What do you have such big eyes for?'" Calvin said nearing the end of his story. Antea just shrunk back a few inches.

"'To see you through.' The creature responds. 'What do you have such big claws for?' 'To scratch your grave.'" Calvin said. "'What do you have such big teeth for?'"

Calvin then paused and looked around. He then turned to Antea.

"'TO CHOMP YOUR BONES!'" Calvin shouted pouncing on Antea and tickling her. She then burst out laughing.

"Calvin. Please. Stop." She said still laughing. "Somebody help."

"No way." Dennis said. "I'm enjoying this." Just then the adults came down.

"Hey!" Yumi shouted to Calvin. "Play nice!" Calvin then stopped.

"Oh, let them have their fun." Jeremie said. "After all, you and Ulrich were never like this when you started dating."

"And besides." Ulrich said. "When was the last time you've seen your son this happy?"

"Well…" Yumi said.

"Hey Mom. You look lovely." Ami said noticing Yumi and the others all dressed up as if they were going someplace fancy.

"Yeah." Rumiko said. "You guys going somewhere?"

"Your mom and I are gonna go out for a little bit along with the others." Ulrich said. "You and Dennis are in charge while we're gone."

"Why not me?" Antea said. "It's my house."

"Because we're the oldest, therefore we're the most responsible." Dennis said

"That's right you are." Yumi said. "Now you kids be good. Don't stay up too late, and don't answer the door or phone unless it's someone you know. Understand?"

"Yes we do." Rumiko said. "By the way, can we open some of our presents early?"

"Fine." Yumi said. "But one each. Now give me a kiss."

"Mom!" Rumiko said. "Do I have to?" Yumi just glared at her.

"Fine." She said kissing her on the cheek. Calvin and Antea each tried to hold in laughter.

"Shut up!" Rumiko said.

"Rumiko." Yumi scolded.

"Shutting up now." She said quickly.

"Alright." Yumi said. "We're heading out now. We should be back in a few hours."

"Bye." Calvin said as they headed out the door.

* * *

"Alright, so who should go first?"

"How about me and Sam?" Ami said. "Followed by Dennis and Rumiko and ending with you two lovebirds."

"Sure." Dennis said. Ami and Sam each got their presents for each other. Ami's present to Sam was thin and square in shape. Sam opened the present.

"Wow!" He said. "The new Daft Punk CD!"

"Yeah." She said. "Calvin told me you love this band a lot. So I decided to get this."

"Well, here's your present." Sam said handing her a large rectangular shaped box. Ami opened it up and saw a book about environmental protection.

"And look on the cover." Sam said pointing to a sticker on the cover that said: 'Made with 100% recycled paper.'

"Awesome!" Ami said.

Rumiko then gave her present to Dennis. Dennis opened it to find a roundish papier-mâché doll with blank eyes.

"Uh… What is it?" Dennis asked.

"It's a Daruma doll." Rumiko said. "You fill in one eye when you have a goal you want to accomplish, and you fill in the other one when said goal is accomplished."

"Oh. Neat." Dennis said grabbing a marker and filling in the right eye.

"So what's your goal?" She asked.

"Like I'm telling you. Anyways, here's your present." Dennis said giving her his present. Rumiko opened it and pulled out a multi-colored robe.

"Oh my God!" Rumiko said. "It's a kimono!"

"100% silk and imported all the way from the Land of the Rising Sun."

"China?" Sam asked.

"Japan, you idiot!" Rumiko said. "Alright, Calvin. It's your guys' turn."

Antea gave her present first. Calvin opened it and saw that it was a book on soccer plays and strategies.

"Wow. I like it." Calvin said

"Really? I saw it at a bookstore the other day and I thought that you would like it." Antea said. "You're still playing for Kadic next season, right."

"Yes." Calvin said "In fact, I plan on playing for Germany in the FIFA World Cup when I'm older."

"Oooh." Dennis said. "The big leagues."

"Well, that's a long-term goal if I've ever heard one." Rumiko said. "Pun not intended."

"Give her your present now." Ami said.

Calvin then gave her the small box he had earlier. She then opened it to find a silver-chain bracelet with gold colored charms including a baseball, a rose, and a guitar. Antea was silent.

"Nice going, Cal." Dennis said.

"Antea, I'm sorry. I…" Calvin said.

"Calvin. It's beautiful." Antea said.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." She said putting it on. "This is one of the best gifts I've ever received. The best gift Dennis gave me was a dinner for two at some seedy bar."

"Would you shut up about that already?" Dennis said. "My brothers recommended it; they said that every couple goes there for their first dinner."

"And you believed them." Rumiko said. In a short time, everyone changed out of their day clothes and fell asleep. They didn't even try to stay up later.

* * *

Please Review.


	53. Adults Night Out

Meanwhile, at a restaurant on the other side of town, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, Hiroki, and Milly were already sitting down at a large table and talking about everything that had happened in their lives.

* * *

"So the last straw was when my father forced me to marry Sissi." Ulrich said. "That's when I decided I would never speak to him again."

"Wait." Aelita said. "Your father forced you to marry Sissi? What is she doing nowadays anyway?"

"She's now the principal of Kadic." Jeremie said. "You know, Ulrich? You really should talk to your father again. Maybe you can work out your differences."

"Jeremie's right." Yumi said. "I bet he's just as anxious to make up as you are."

"Yeah right." Ulrich scoffed.

"So what have you've been doing with your life after you married?" Milly asked.

"Nothing much." Yumi said. "We settled down, had three wonderful kids. That's about it."

"I went into literature." Ulrich said.

"Really." Aelita said. "What did you write?"

"A few books: A self-help book for teens which has yet to be published, a couple science fiction novels in the works." Ulrich said. "Oh, and Lyoko: A World Without Danger."

"Wait, hold the phone." Hiroki said. "You wrote Lyoko: A World Without Danger? You?"

"Yep." Ulrich said. "And I was so close to making it big. So close to opening my own Pencak Silat dojo. But then William Dunbar, who happened to work for the newspaper company I sent my manuscript to, stole the manuscript, rewrote it almost word-by-word, and marketed it off as his own."

"Oh my God." Jeremie said. "Who would have thought he would have sunk that low."

"And now here I am, running the bookstore at Dunbar Publishers while he just sits back and rakes in over 50 million euros a year in sales and licensing and I don't make a cent except for 25% of what's in the register at closing."

"That must be humiliating." Milly said

"Not only that, but he rewrote it so that he ended up saving the world and that we were portrayed as the villains. He took all the credit for everything we've done and…"

"Calm down. Will you, Ulrich?" Hiroki said. "It's just a fantasy novel. You treat it like it actually happened."

"Sorry." He said. "I guess I got carried away. Anyways, Yumi's working as a freelance proofreader for a local newspaper."

"It doesn't pay much, but it's the best I can find." Yumi said.

"I'm working in computers just like Dad." Hiroki said. "Milly is a reporter for 'The Kobe Shimbun'. Unfortunately, it doesn't make as much money as you think."

"Aside from my video blogs, I sell prime numbers to the government." Jeremie said. "It has decent salary."

"Why would anyone want that?" Ulrich asked.

"For your information, Ulrich." Jeremie said "Prime numbers are used in many top secret codes. Government officials will pay top dollar or euro for any new prime number over 100 digits they can use."

"That sounds like something Calvin would be good at." Yumi said.

"Oh really?" Jeremie said. "I take it he's pretty smart."

"Not only that." Ulrich said. "He's in the running to be the class valedictorian."

"Wow that's impressive." Aelita said. "Especially if it's the child of someone who barely squeezed through his classes."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Princess." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"It's true you know." Yumi said.

"Need I remind you that I was on the honor roll during my senior year?"

"Only so you could get into the college William and I went to."

"Alright, you got me there." Ulrich said. In a short time he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Aelita asked.

"I was just thinking about when Odd was still alive." Ulrich said. "Remember that senior prank he pulled on Ms. Hertz? Good times."

"Yeah." Yumi said. "Its times like this I wish he was still alive. Who would have guessed that Italy would be full of drunken gunmen?"

"Well, if he didn't stand in the way of that policeman that the gunman was chasing, it wouldn't have happened." Jeremie said.

"I know. He was like a brother to me." Ulrich said as a tear ran down his face. He then turned in the opposite direction.

"When he died, it was like part of me died." Ulrich said sounding sadder. Yumi just laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ulrich, are you okay?" She asked.

"Excuse me; I got something in my eye." He said as he walked outside. Yumi then turned to the others.

"I'm taking it he didn't take it well." Jeremie said.

"No." Yumi said. "You should have seen him when he heard the news."

"At least it wasn't XANA." Aelita said. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's still tragic. But it's good knowing that he had nothing to do with it."

"I know what you mean." Yumi said. "But he's dead now as he's been for three decades, so let's put that out of our minds. Besides, it's not like he's halfway across the world slowly formulating another plot."

"Hey, Yumi." Hiroki said. "Who's this XANA, anyway?" Nobody said anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Siberia. A man in a heavy coat had finished installing some machinery in an abandoned research base covered with deactivated robots, he then walked out. He was covered head to toe in thick clothing; the only thing that could be made out about him was his eyes, which had a familiar eye-like symbol in them.

* * *

Coming next: Johannes Stern Part 3. Please Review.


	54. Johannes Stern Part 3

After his grandfather moved in, things have only gotten worse for young Johannes. He and his parents were worked like slaves while his grandfather continued to torture them. One day, Thaddeus came down slamming papers on the dining room table where Johannes was working.

"What's this?" Johannes asked.

"Your college application." Thaddeus said. "Start filling it out!"

"I'm only fourteen." Johannes protested. "I can't fill out this!"

"Why not?" His grandfather said. "You have straight As. You might as well."

"But, Sir." He said "You're not being rational. Think about when you were my age."

"When I was your age, I was killing Americans in the battlefield!" Thaddeus said. "Unlike you, I was actually doing something with my life. Now get to work!"

* * *

Johannes then filled out the application in a matter of hours. Unsurprisingly, he was rejected. When Thaddeus found out, he just kicked him to the floor and continued his verbal abuse.

"You never learn, do you? You stupid little boy." He said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Johannes asked softly.

"You're friends with Jewish scum, so I'm going to treat you like Jewish scum. Regardless of whether or not you're a Nazi descendent." Thaddeus said.

"Anthony is not scum!" Johannes said.

"Don't you talk back to your master!" Thaddeus said shoving him to the ground. Nikolaus then came in.

"Stop it, Dad." He said. "Johannes is _my_ son, and I'll punish him myself and however I want."

"Very well." Thaddeus said giving him a riding crop. "Go ahead. Punish him."

"No." he said. "I'm not hitting my own son. I'm not like you."

"If you don't. I will see to it that you don't take another breath without it causing pain to you."

"You wouldn't." He said.

"You're _my _son. I'll punish you myself and however I want. I helped kill over 11,000,000 filthy vermin, I'm not afraid to beat my own son to death." Thaddeus said. "Now be a man and hit your child!"

Reluctantly, Nikolaus raised the crop and whipped his son while Johannes screamed in pain. Thaddeus just smiled.

* * *

The next day at school, Johannes showed up in the courtyard bruised from the whipping he received last night. Ilsa and Anthony came up.

"Johannes." Ilsa said looking at the scars on his arms. (A/N: No, he's not suicidal. That's just part of where he was whipped). "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"You have to talk to someone." She said. "It's the only way people can help you."

"Ilsa's right, you know." Anthony said.

"I can't!" He said. "He's a Nazi general. He helped orchestrate the takeover of Europe during WWII alongside his best friend and Hitler. It's like you said, Anthony: 'Who's going to argue with someone who had half of Europe in the palm of his hand?' He wasn't just part of the SS, he was one of Hitler's personal bodyguards! And he's still under the delusion that Europe is still his to control just because of his social status."

"Johannes, please." Ilsa said softly. "You're only hurting yourself if you allow this to continue."

"What can I do?" He said on the verge of crying. "He's treating my parents like his personal slaves and he beats me for every mistake I make. If I tell someone, he'll find out and start hitting me more and make me say to them that I lied just to get attention. You two are all that I have left. I don't want to lose you too." He then knelt to the ground and sobbed loudly. Ilsa went over to him and put an arm around him.

"You won't lose us." She said softly. "We'll be with you until the very end."

"You promise?" He said still crying.

"I promise." She said wiping the tears from his eyes. She then grabbed his hand and lifted him up. Just then, two older kids came: The bully who was picking on Anthony on his first day and a black-haired kid in punk style clothing.

"Well. Well. Well." The first kid said. "If it isn't the lovebirds and Jew Boy."

"Hello, James." Anthony said to him. "Here to degrade us some more?"

"Well, yes, if you put it that way." James said.

"What do you want?" Ilsa said angrily. "Can't you see Johannes is hurt enough already?"

"Aww. Did Grandpa hit you again?" James teased. "I'm sorry, but that's what happens when you befriend scum like Anthony. The Holocaust should have gone on for much longer. More filth would have died off."

"With all due respect, James." Anthony said. "Weren't your grandparents sent to Auschwitz for being Gypsies?"

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it."

"So, James. Introduce me to your friends." The black haired kid said.

"Everyone, this is James Dunbar." He said. "He just moved here form America." James Dunbar then went up to Ilsa.

"Hey, Sweet Thing." He said. "How about you and I ditch these losers and we spend a nice romantic evening together."

"Get lost, you two-bit Casanova." She said.

"Fine then." He said. "But you'll be running back to me soon enough." He then walked off with the other James.

"Outta the way, Twerp." James Dunbar said shoving Johannes to the ground. Johannes just ignored them and headed off to class, he wasn't going to let anyone bother him because he knew at least someone would be there for him when he takes a blow.

Or so he thought.

* * *

A year had passed; Johannes and his parents were still under the iron fist of Thaddeus Stern. One day, Johannes witnessed something that he could never forget even if he tried. It was early on a Saturday morning. Johannes woke up to hear shouting coming from downstairs. Johannes went downstairs from his room to see Alexia, his mother, and Thaddeus getting into a heated argument.

"It's no wonder you haven't gotten my breakfast ready." He said. "I can't even rely on you or my idiot son to raise your own child right."

"We're raising him just fine. It's your methods that are wrong!" Alexia shouted

"My methods are the epitome of perfection. Otherwise half of Europe wouldn't be in my hand!"

"Thaddeus! The war is over and you lost. Live with it!" She shouted.

"You will not be defying my power as long as I'm the most superior in this household!" Thaddeus said. "Now get on your knees and beg for mercy!"

"We are not your servants, Thaddeus!" Alexia said shoving him back a few inches. "And we will not be treated this way!"

"So be it." Thaddeus said as he pulled out a revolver from his pocket and shot her square in the chest. She then fell to the ground.

"NO!" Johannes shouted running towards his dead mother. He then knelt down beside her and cried.

"You killed her!" He shouted. "You monster! You sick monster!"

"That's no way to talk to your master." Thaddeus said.

"You're not my master, you're my grandfather!" He said still crying.

"What's going on?" Nikolaus said as he walked in. He then noticed Alexia's body on the floor and Johannes crying. "Oh my God! Alexia!" He ran over to her body and held her in his hands.

"Grandpa did this." Johannes said in tears. "He and Mom were fighting and he pulled out a gun and… and…"

Johannes couldn't finish. His father then went and hugged him while they both cried. Nikolaus then lost his temper.

"You sick bastard!" He yelled as he ran up towards Thaddeus. But Thaddeus just grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Please try to understand that this was for the best." Thaddeus said. "She was insubordinate, and those who are insubordinate need to be punished. You're lucky I didn't kill you when the war ended; you betrayed this country and allowed our enemies to win."

"You!" He said turning to Johannes. "Take the body and bury it in the yard immediately."

"But it's winter and I'm not even dressed yet." Johannes protested.

"A little snow ever hurt anyone." Thaddeus said. "Now get digging!"

Johannes then went outside. He knew this moment was going to haunt him forever.

* * *

Please Review.


	55. Post Lyoko Part 4

It was night out, Ulrich was in his house in his five-year old son's room wrapping up a bedtime story to him.

"...And so." Ulrich said. "The young girl fled her home just as it was to be destroyed by the heroes' newest member, who had unwillingly joined the dark lord's army on their quest for world domination. However, the girl's father survived and helped the heroes rebuild their home."

"What happened then?" The boy asked.

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. Right now, it's past your bedtime." Ulrich said as he kissed his son and tucked him in. "Good night, Calvin."

"Night, Daddy." Calvin said as Ulrich turned off the lights and closed the door.

He then went to his daughters' bedrooms and saw that they were asleep. Finally he went into the master bedroom and went into bed with his wife, Yumi. They had been married for almost ten years and they already had all they ever wanted: A loving wife, a nice home and decent job, and three wonderful kids. Ulrich then began to flashback to when his son was born.

* * *

On Valentine's Day of 2016, Yumi was in the hospital already in labor with her second child. After nine hours, she had given birth to a healthy young boy.

"What shall we call him?" Yumi asked.

"Calvin." Ulrich said. "Calvin Stern."

A few days later, the three went home to find their friend Odd playing with their two-year old daughter, Rumiko.

"Hey, Odd. We're home." Ulrich said.

"Oh hey guys." Odd said. "Is that my new nephew?"

"Mommy!" Rumiko said as she ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"Hi, Rumiko-chan." Yumi said unable to hug her back because of the sleeping infant in her hands. "Did you miss us?"

"Hey, Rumiko." Ulrich said.

"Oh. Hi Ulrich." Rumiko said not paying any attention.

"Who wants to see her new baby brother." Yumi said.

"I do! I do!" Rumiko said jumping in the air. Yumi then kneeled down so that she could get a closer look.

"This is Calvin." Yumi said. "Promise you'll be nice to him and take good care of him. When he's older he's gonna want a big sister to look up to."

"I promise."

"Let me hold him now." Odd said.

"Alright, but be careful with him." Yumi said jokingly giving Calvin to him.

"Oh, look at you. You're so cute." Odd said to him. "Can I stay just a bit longer? you know, just to help out.

"I think you helped out plenty with Rumiko." Yumi said. "Besides, shouldn't you be getting home to Sissi?"

"Yeah, well. She's been kinda moody lately with her being pregnant with the twins and all that and I don't think she wants me around right now." Odd said. "So I thought I'd stay with you for a little while."

"No way." Ulrich said

"Really, Odd." Yumi said. "You should be getting home."

"Nooo!" Rumiko protested. "I want Uncle Odd to stay some more. Please?"

"See? Your daughter wants me around."

"Oh, alright." Ulrich said. "But once Sissi wants you back, get out."

"Deal."

* * *

As the years went by, Yumi and Ulrich noticed that Calvin wasn't like any other boys his age. When he was one, he was already spelling words with Scrabble tiles. At age two, the first words he spoke were complete sentences and he was already reading at a first grade level. At that same year, they called a university professor to have his IQ tested. The results shown him to be incredibly gifted for someone of his age and that he has full potential to become a genius before he even starts school.

"Wow." Ulrich said. "He basically could be the next Jeremie."

"I recommend that you placing him in a small acedemy for gifted children that one of my colleagues runs." The professor said. "You won't even have to pay unless he flunks."

"Oh, that's not going to happen." Ulrich said.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Listen, he's a smart kid. I can understand that." Ulrich said. "But still, he's just a kid. He has plenty of time until he can actually apply his knowledge and we should make sure he uses that time to his fullest. Think about it: If we send Calvin off to school this early in his life, he's not going to have time to enjoy his childhood. Not only that, we, as well as himself, might be obligated to pressure him to reach his full potential as early as possible and he'll start to push himself untill he can make himself, and us, proud."

"And you know this how?" The professor said.

"Because that's the way my father raised me, and I'm not willing to become anything like him." Ulrich said. "Genius or no genius, Calvin will still be treated like a normal child as long as I'm his father."

"What do you say, Mrs. Stern?" The professor said.

"I say my husband has made some excellent points." Yumi said

"Very well, then." He said. "Call me if you change your mind."

* * *

True to his word, Ulrich made sure Calvin got all the benefits of being a child and tried to make sure that his smarts didn't get in the way of that. When Calvin was three, Yumi noticed something else about her son: He was an incredibly distant and solitary child. When she dropped of him and Rumiko at day care, Rumiko would always play with all the other kids, but Calvin would always sit in a corner either reading a book or building a puzzle. Like any concerned mother, Yumi made a doctor's appointment for him to see if anything was wrong with him.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"I'm really worried about my son." Yumi said. "He never play with others, even at home he's quiet and reserved."

"I see." He said. "Does he have any habits like morning rituals, or have narrow interests?"

"Well, he does like to eat his food in a certain way, and he does have a habit of going on about a certain topic until there's nothing more he can learn from it." Ulrich said

"Hmm." The doctor said. "I think I know the problem; I've dealt with many kids like him before. Calvin, would you come with me?"

"But, why?" Calvin asked

"We're just going to run a test to see if I'm right."

"Right about what?" Yumi asked.

"You'll see."

In a short time, the doctor came back with Calvin

"So, is my son alright?" Yumi asked

"Absolutely, you have almost nothing to worry about."

"What do yo mean 'almost'?" Ulrich asked. "Is he okay or isn't he?"

The doctor just smiled. "He has autism. Asperger Syndrome to be exact."

"Really?" Yumi asked.

"That's all?" Ulrich asked.

"Mommy, what's autism?" Calvin asked.

"I'll answer that, Calvin." The doctor said. "Autism is when the brain develops differently than normal. It's most known for affecting communication and social skills. Nobody knows what causes it nor does anybody know how it can be cured."

"Will I not be as smart anymore?" Calvin asked.

"Oh, heavens no. In fact, people with Aspergers can be smarter than those without it." The doctor said. "Calvin, I've met a lot of kids with your condition and they've still gone on to lead good lives. You are no exception."

"But still." Ulrich said. "Is there anything that can be done to help him get through his day to day life without problems."

"I recommend speech therapy for starters or applied behavioral analysis. But no medication unless the symptoms are much more severe." The doctor said. They then walked out and thanked him. "And if you have any other questions, feel free to call me."

"Alright." Yumi said. "Coming Calvin?"

Calvin just nodded his head and they headed off.

* * *

Yeah, I'm pretty sure most of what I said about autism was flawed in some aspects. I only used the best of my knowledge, which was not a lot despite having Aspergers myself. This was originally going to be the conclusion to Christmas With the Belpois', but I had this idea right then so I decided to do this first. But don't worry, next chapter will be back to the original story. Also, feel free to check out my friend's website: http:/codelyokoforever(dot)proboards(dot)com/. Please Review.


	56. Christmas with the Belpois' Part 3

The next morning on Christmas Day, Everyone minus Calvin and Sam got up and started opening presents. After a while, Rumiko went up to Calvin and shook him until he woke up. Calvin then opened his eyes and turned around.

"What is it, Rumiko?" Calvin said drowsily.

"Come on. Don't you want to open your presents?" She asked. "We started half an hour ago."

"You started opening presents without me?" Calvin asked. "Why didn't you wake me up, then?"

"Because you look so cute when you're asleep." She said. "I tried waking up Sam, but he's a real heavy sleeper."

"Sam, Daft Punk's at the door!" Calvin shouted.

"He's not gonna fall for that." Rumiko said

"Must get autograph!" Sam said waking up and running to the front door.

"Sorry, they just left." Calvin said.

"Aww. Damn it!" Sam said.

"Come on, let's go open presents now." Calvin said.

"Not yet you don't." Yumi said coming down the stairs. "What did I tell you when you get up and we have guests with us?"

"'Put on a robe or anything that that doesn't make it look like you're running around in your underwear.'" Calvin said annoyed as he went upstairs.

"And don't you use that tone with me!" She shouted.

* * *

A short time later, Calvin came down and started opening his presents.

"Oh, open mine first." Dennis said. Calvin opened Dennis's gift to find a black and purple tuxedo suit.

"You got me a tuxedo?" Calvin said

"I found it on sale and I remembered how you said you didn't have any real fancy clothing." Dennis said. "So I decided to get this for you."

"That's great." Calvin said. "But you didn't have to…"

"Open ours next." Ulrich said

"Don't bother." Rumiko said to Calvin. "It's just another one of Mom's crummy sweaters."

"Rumiko, that's enough!" Ulrich said. "Your lucky your mom wasn't around to hear that!"

"Really, Rumiko!" Ami said. "That was mean!"

"Yeah, I actually like Mom's sweaters." Calvin said.

* * *

After Calvin and Sam finished opening their gifts, The Stern family was preparing to leave.

"Calvin!" Ulrich shouted. "We're leaving in a few minutes. If you want to say your last goodbyes, do it now."

"Alright, Dad." Calvin said as he grabbed his bag. As he grabbed it, something white and heavy fell out of it: Mr. Xavier's binder. Calvin had totally forgotten about it. He grabbed the binder and proceeded to find Jeremie. Dennis then came up behind him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To find Mr. Belpois." Calvin said. "I wanted to show him Mr. Xavier's files."

"Allow me to accompany you." Dennis said as they headed upstairs. After checking all the rooms, they came across a dimly lit room filled with all sorts of computers and other electronics. They then found Jeremie typing away at one of the computers.

"A moment of your time, Mr. Belpois?" Dennis asked.

"Huh?" Jeremie said noticing the two. "Oh yes. Please come in." They then went in and closed the door.

"So how can I help you?" He said

"We need your help deciphering some of these files." Calvin said

"And why are you coming to me for this?" Jeremie asked

"Because it talks about Lyoko." Dennis said. "And we know you know more about it than anyone else." Jeremie then froze.

"What do you know about Lyoko?" Jeremie asked.

"We know about how our parents and you rediscovered Lyoko three decades ago and how XANA tried to take over the world." Dennis said.

"Well guess what?" Calvin said. "XANA's alive and now he's going to enact another plan that will destroy all of humanity, and we don't know what."

"Impossible." Jeremie said.

"We've already found some crucial information in this binder and in the 'Julian Xavier', the house the Schaeffer family grew up in." Calvin said. "Like the origins of Project Carthage and another supercomputer project Franz Hopper helped create in between Carthage and Lyoko. He called it Project Scipio."

"Project Scipio?" Jeremie said. "Never heard of it. Franz Hopper never mentioned it in his diaries."

"He also had a brother named Anthony who was a crucial member of the project." Dennis said. "XANA was created from his subconscious and he was the one who told about the project and put Franz Hopper and Aelita's lives at risk."

"He wrote notes about it." Calvin said handing Jeremie the papers with the Slavic-like language on them. "XANA also wrote notes about his master plan in the same language. But neither of us can read it."

Jeremie looked at the notes and chuckled a bit to himself.

"This is actually written in a very interesting language." Jeremie said. "But I'm not surprised that you can't read it. It's Esperanto."

"Come again?" Dennis said

"Esperanto is an international auxiliary language that is spoken all around the world; it was never adopted as an official language." Jeremie said. "Whoever wrote this must have wanted this to be truly secret."

"But you can read it." Calvin said.

"Of course." He said. "You can't be fluent in all major languages without being fluent in Esperanto."

"Great that helps a lot." Calvin said. "How long should it take to translate?"

"All of this?" Jeremie said. "A few months, give or take."

"A few months?" Dennis said

"Hey. Translating a language which no one speaks regularly into a primary language is a highly complex procedure. It's not like translating an Italian novel into English. It takes time." Jeremie said. "Also, one thing I found peculiar in the Scipio notes was the word 'Zama' being repeated. Although, it shouldn't be too surprising, given the names of the other projects Franz Hopper was associated with."

"I don't follow." Calvin said. "What's Zama?"

"Zama was the city near Carthage where the Second Punic War came to an end." Dennis said. "But why name all this after the Punic Wars?"

"Well, Project Carthage was a vast network of computers all across Eastern Europe." Calvin said.

"Just as Carthage was a vast series of cities in Northern Africa." Jeremie said. "The Romans then conquered the Carthaginians, led by Hannibal, in Zama in 202 BC under the leadership of..."

"Publius Cornelius Scipio!" Dennis said.

"Or Scipio Africanus as he was later known." Jeremie said. "From what I understand, since Scipio also used a supercomputer, Zama could be the name of the Scipio supercomputer."

"So Project Scipio was the real starting ground for Project Carthage's destruction, if I'm getting what you're saying." Calvin said. "But if Scipio destroyed Carthage in the Second Punic War, why was Lyoko, which was created later, used to destroy Project Carthage?"

"Because, Calvin, Scipio Africanus didn't destroy Carthage, he only conquered it." Dennis said. "Carthage wasn't destroyed until 48 years later."

"That's right." Jeremie said. "In the Third Punic War, the Romans, led by Scipio's adoptive grandson, finally destroyed the city after urging from the Senate. Mostly by Cato the Elder who came up the famous line: 'Carthago Delenda Est'. Like the real Scipio, I don't think Project Scipio was meant to destroy Project Carthage, only to hinder it."

"Interesting." Calvin said. "Now I really want to know more about Roman history."

"Another thing I found interesting was the name of the Schaeffer house: 'Julian Xavier'."

"I know. It's also the name of our history teacher." Dennis said.

"How interesting." Jeremie said. "Maybe he's related more to Project Scipio than you think. In fact, I don't even think that's his real name."

"Oh come on." Calvin said. "It could just be a coincidence."

"I'm a scientist, Calvin." Jeremie said. "I don't believe in coincidence."

"Calvin! Time to go!" They heard Ulrich shout.

"Well, we'd better get going now." Calvin said

"See you." Jeremie said. "I promise I'll have the translations done as soon as possible." With that they left.

* * *

Well, it's that time again: The new school year. Because of this, my updates will come less often, but I'll still try to update as quickly as possible. Please Review.


	57. Fight in the Ice Sector: Second Contact

Well, another weekend, another two chapters. After getting most of the filler out of the way, this next chapter or chapters will be on Lyoko. Also, I intend for it to be a much more epic and slower paced battle to compensate for the amount of pointless filler I've been giving out. Therefore, this may take up to two, maybe three, chapters to tell. But enough about that, on with the story.

* * *

Calvin and his sisters got in the car as Ulrich finished loading his stuff.

"Bye, Yumi." Hiroki shouted from a distance.

"Bye, Hiroki." Yumi said. "Say 'hi' to Mom and Dad for me."

"I will."

* * *

And with that, they drove away. The rest of December flew by in a breeze. Eventually school started up again. A few weeks passed and Dennis finally got the scanners up and running. Now the next Lyoko mission could take place. Everyone was waiting outside the hallway in front of Calvin's room. It was already a quarter to seven, and Calvin hadn't gotten up yet.

"What's taking him so long?" Dennis asked. "It's not like him to sleep in this late."

"I tried waking him." Sam said. "But he just tossed around; normally he doesn't do that."

"I'm coming, guys." Said Calvin from the other side of the door. He came out looking extremely lethargic and he could barely open his eyes.

"Hey, Calvin. Are you feeling alright?" Rumiko asked.

"No." He said coughing loudly. "I think I'm sick."

"Oh. You poor thing. Hold still." Rumiko said feeling his forehead. "Yep. That's definitely a fever. I'll take you to the infirmary."

"But, Rumiko. What about school?" Calvin asked drowsily

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure the nurse will write me pass if I'm late."

"I meant myself." Calvin said.

"Yeah right, now come on." Rumiko said as they headed down the hall.

"By the way guys." Dennis said. "I've got the scanners working, so tell Ami and Antea our next mission will be during lunch."

"Got it." Sam said.

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Calvin was already sitting on one of the beds while Nurse Yolanda was taking his temperature. After a few minutes she took the thermometer from his mouth.

"39.4°" The nurse said. (A/N: Keep in mind, they're in France, so it's Celsius). "I'll tell your teachers that you won't be attending class today."

"Alright." Calvin said. "How long should this last?"

"Your fever should dissipate by the end of the day." Nurse Yolanda said. "Right now, you just need to lie down and get some rest. I'll get you some ice water. Rumiko, you should head off to class now."

"Yes, ma'am." Rumiko said as she walked out. "Talk to you later, Calvin."

* * *

At around noon, everyone was heading off to lunch. Back in his classroom, Mr. Xavier pulled out his laptop and began typing frantically.

"I may not be able to help Calvin and his friends without XANA knowing." He said to himself. "But I know someone who can."

Back in the lunchroom, Dennis was already talking about the next Lyoko mission.

"Sounds great." Antea said. "Isn't Calvin coming?"

"Calvin's sick." Dennis said. "He won't be able to make it."

"Aww. That's a bummer." Ami said. "I hope he get's better soon."

"Me too. After all he…" Sam said before a whitish spectre flew inside him.

"He what?" Dennis said, Sam didn't say anything. "Hello, Sam. Are you in there?"

"I am not Sam. But I can help you." He said with a slightly warped voice. "We must go to Lyoko."

"But we haven't finished eating…" Antea said before she was interrupted.

"We must go to Lyoko." Sam said. Hesitantly, the rest followed him. While running through the sewers to the factory, they had noticed that Sam was moving incredibly quick, even faster then Dennis.

"What is with him?" Ami asked as they were trying to catch up with him.

"Well, according to Jeremie's diaries, Franz Hopper once possessed someone in order to get in contact with him and his friends." Dennis said.

"So, Franz Hopper is alive and he's trying to help us?" Antea said

"From what I can understand, yes." Dennis said. A short time later, they reached the factory. While on the bridge, they noticed Sam standing on the other side as three men guarded the entrance. It was the XANA-fied Thomas, Alain, and Jean-Claude (A/N: I've really got to come up with a shorter, catchier name for these guys).

"Going somewhere?" Alain asked.

"Come on, Franz, we can take these…" Dennis said before he was interrupted by a blast of energy that shot out of Sam's hand and knocked the three thugs to the factory floor.

"…Guys." Dennis said. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

"You guys go on." The possessed Sam said. "I need to get something."

* * *

With that, Dennis, Antea, and Ami headed down the elevator and to the underground lab. Dennis stepped out of the elevator as Antea and Ami went down to the scanner room.

"Alright guys." Dennis said. "I'm transferring you into the Ice Sector. Transfer Antea. Transfer Ami."

"Scanner Antea. Scanner Ami."

"Virtualization."

Meanwhile, Sam was running to the school and noticed Rumiko walking through the courtyard.

"Hey, Sam. What do you want?" She said as he grabbed her arm. "Hey! What do you think your doing?"

"No time to explain, come on." He said pulling her from the school. Back in the infirmary, Calvin was already asleep when the virus inside him had gained enough strength to take possession of him. He then woke up and literately jumped out of his bed. Nurse Yolanda then came in.

"Calvin, what do you think you're doing? You still need to…"

"SILENCE!" The XANA-fied Calvin shouted as his eyes turned a blank white and he shot a blast of lightning from his hands, knocking the nurse to the ground.(A/N: Remember, virus, not spectre. Therefore he can still be affected even if he's been to Lyoko.) He then jumped out the window and headed out to the woods.

* * *

Back on Lyoko, Ami and Antea were running across the ice when Dennis told them what was coming.

"Watch out." Dennis said. "You've got six Kankrelats, two Unravelers (A/N: From Chapter 26.), a Tarantula, and a Megatank coming up."

"Well." Ami said. "We know that XANA's not gonna make this easy for us."

Just then, a laser shot at Antea as she fell to the ground. She got up to see a group of monsters heading towards them. However, she noticed something odd.

"Hey." She said. "Where's the Megatank?"

"I don't know." Dennis said. "The screen said that…"

"Wouldn't that be it over there?" Ami said pointing to a large, white tower being attacked by the stray Megatank. "But why would it be attacking a tower?"

"If I'm right." Dennis said. "That's the tower Franz Hopper's using to possess Sam. If the Megatank destroys it, not only will we lose Franz Hopper, but probably our only chance of finding more data on the Scipio project."

"I'm on it." Ami said. "Sorry to leave you hanging, Antea."

"But what about the Unravelers?" Antea said. "We all know it takes two to kill one."

"Take care of the others first. I should be back soon." Ami shouted drawing a dagger from her bandolier and heading off. "After all, it's just one Megatank."

Meanwhile, the possessed Sam and Rumiko were already on the factory bridge when they were approached by the XANA-fied Calvin.

"Calvin?" Rumiko asked. "Why are you here? You should be in bed."

Calvin didn't listen, he just ran up to Sam and pinned him to the ground.

"YOU WILL TELL THEM NOTHING!" The XANA-fied Calvin shouted.

"Go on." Sam said. "I'll take care of him."

"Go where? To the factory?" She said.

"Just go!" he said as Rumiko ran off. The virtual being inside Sam then felt a surge of pain go through him.

Back on Lyoko, the tower had been hit. Ami knew she couldn't waste any more time. When it opened again, charging its laser, Ami jumped on it and jabbed one of her knifes right into the eye. She then jumped off as the Megatank exploded. She then ran over to Antea and took out some of the remaining monsters; now the Tarantula and the Unravelers remained.

* * *

Back in the factory, Rumiko was walking around, exploring the place when XANA's thugs got up and ambushed her.

"And where do you think you are going?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know." Rumiko said. "I don't even know what's going on here. One minute my brother's friend starts acting weird, and the next my brother tries to kill me. Now get out of my way."

However they didn't budge, Alain and Jean-Claude each grabbed an arm.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Let me go!"

"Don't worry." Thomas said as lightning started building up in his hand. "This will only hurt a…" But he was interrupted by a blast coming from the factory entrance. Sam was lying on the floor as the XANA-fied Calvin came up to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Sector 5, XANA was standing in the center of the blue hemisphere (A/N: See Chapter Twenty-Si… you know what forget it, I really shouldn't be pointing these out. Because odds are if you've really read this story, you should know what I'm talking about).

He had been observing everything that had been happening on Lyoko. But now he knew he had to take drastic measures. He stepped out of the hemisphere and drew energy from the orange, green, and purple maps around the hemisphere and placed it on the light blue map.

"Now let's see how they match up against my most powerful monster yet." XANA said tapping a space on the Ice Sector map. "This will keep them busy as I take down my old enemy."

* * *

Ami and Antea just took down the last Unraveler. They then began to run towards the activated tower.

"Guys, be careful." Dennis said. "I don't think you're alone."

"What do you mean?" Antea asked

"I don't know." Dennis said. "The screen's picking up something, but I can't quite make it out."

Just then, the ice below the two broke and they were sent flying backwards. When they looked up, they couldn't believe what they we're seeing.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Please Review. Oh, and don't worry John, I always finish what I start, regardless of what goes on in my day to day life. Next to school, this story is my top priority.


	58. Fight in the Ice Sector: XANA's Wrath

Ami and Antea got up after being knocked back several feet. In front of them was a giant humanoid-shaped monster. Its body was made of what appeared to be solid rock with three Eyes of XANA lined up along the center, it had long, ice-covered arms and its head was covered in sand and plants with an Eye of XANA in the center. The monster was visible from the waist up, being that the rest was still submerged in the ice. (A/N: From the waist up, it's approximately as tall as the Kolossus). On both its sides were two four-legged monsters made entirely of ice. They immediately ran to the other tower.

"What is that?" Antea said almost speechless.

"I don't know." Ami said. "But I'm taking care of those two first."

She then ran up to the tower that was being attacked by the ice monsters only for the larger monster to rise up a giant sheet of ice and block her path.

"Great! How am I supposed to get through this?" She said punching the ice. To her surprise, her fist went right through it as is it was water. She then ran right through the wall and right to the tower.

"Dennis, how did I do that?" Ami asked

"Well aside from your weapons, you each have a unique power that can be used." He said "For example, Calvin has that high jump thing."

"I see. Well what's Antea's power?"

Meanwhile, Antea was trying to fend of the giant with her energy blasts, but to no avail. She then jumped out of the way as the monster slammed down one of its arms intending to crush her. As she got up she found herself face to face with a Krabe. Antea then extended her hand trying to shoot a blast of energy, but she looked and saw a pinkish aura around the Krabe. The Krabe then kneeled down as if Antea were its master.

"Wow." She said. "I can control monsters' minds?" She then jumped on the Krabe and they headed off to where Ami was. Ami on the other hand was struggling to fend off the ice monsters as they were coating the tower with ice that they were breathing out.

* * *

Back on Earth, the possessed Sam was already getting weaker due to the damage that the tower was receiving. The XANA-fied Calvin then picked up Sam and threw him into the wall. The XANA-fied Calvin then walked up and prepared to deliver the final blow. However, Rumiko came and delivered a straight kick to him, knocking him to the floor.

"I've always wanted to do this." She said. She then turned to the possessed Sam. "Alright, Della Robbia. What the hell's going on here? What is all this?"

"I'll explain soon enough." He said obviously weak from the battle damage both on Earth and Lyoko. "No go help…"

But he was interrupted by a blast of lightning from the XANA-fied Calvin. The possessed Sam just got up and fired blast after blast of whatever energy he had left. Rumiko then ran up to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Lyoko, Ami was continuing to hold off the ice monsters. As the first one used its ice breath on her, she jumped back and threw a knife at the eye on its head, causing it to shatter. However, the second one was already continuing to coat the tower with ice. Just then, Antea showed up riding the possessed Krabe. Ami just jumped back startled.

"Don't worry." Antea said. "He's on our side."

"But how?" Ami asked

"My power allows me to control the minds of monsters." She said. "Now let's go."

However, just as they were about to attack, the ice monster had completely encased the tower in ice; it then ran off. They then turned to see that the giant monster stopped in place.

"That can't be good." Antea said.

True to her instinct, the monster's eye on its head began glowing red. It then fired a giant laser at the tower and it shattered in a tremendous explosion. Ami and the Krabe were devirtualized immediately, but Antea, who used her energy fields to protect herself, was left unharmed.

* * *

On Earth, the exhausted Sam had collapsed. The spirit had left his body due to the lack of a tower. The XANA-fied Calvin, along with XANA's thugs, came up to him. The XANA-fied Calvin then grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt.

"EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE NO LONGER UNDER CONTROL." He said. "XANA DID SAY HE WANTED YOU DEAD, AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU."

Suddenly, the elevator came up and Ami, who was inside, literately jumped out and delivered a flying kick to his side.

"Ami?" Rumiko said.

"Rumiko?"

"Don't tell me you're part of this too."

"Yep. So are Dennis and Antea." Ami said

"Ugh… What's going on?" Sam said regaining consciousness.

"Nothing." Ami said. "Now head to Lyoko, the others are waiting."

"Roger that." Sam said heading to the elevator.

"Wait." Rumiko said. "What's going on? What's this 'Lyoko'?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, let's focus on these guys." Ami said referring to the XANA-fied Calvin and the three thugs.

Back in the lab, Sam went up to Dennis and went to see what was happening.

"Alright, so fill me in." Sam said.

"You were possessed by Franz Hopper, XANA's monsters destroyed the tower he used to possess you and now Antea's about to be devirtualized because her last line of defense is gone." Dennis said.

"Alright." Sam said. "Send me in."

* * *

Back on Lyoko, Antea was having problems of her own: The ice monster plus another were firing at her and the giant monster was continuing to attack her with whatever it could throw at her. Just then, Sam dropped down next to her and jabbed the first ice monster with his claws, killing it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but good to see you." Antea said.

"Thank you." Sam said as he turned around and saw the giant monster. "Whoa, what is that?"

"I don't know." Antea said. "But I don't want to stick around long enough to find out."

Antea then went up and fired a blast of energy at the second ice monster, killing it.

"Alright." Sam said. "Now get to the tower, I'll hold off this guy."

* * *

Back on Earth, Rumiko was already landing blow after blow on each of the thugs. Thomas ran up to her, but Rumiko just flipped him over and pinned him to the ground on his back. She then slammed his head multiple times to the ground. Ami then ran up to her.

"Alright Rumiko, that's enough!" She said. "You've made your point. You don't have to kill the guy."

"Sorry." She said. "Hey what's Calvin doing?"

Ami turned around and noticed the XANA-fied Calvin jumping down the elevator shaft. They then began to follow him using the elevator. The XANA-fied Calvin then grabbed on to the wall when he reached his destination: The Scanner Room. He then walked through the door and walked up to the first scanner. He then placed his hand to it as a stream of red lightning wrapped around it.

"Oh no." Dennis said

"Problem, Dennis?" Antea asked

"XANA's gotten to the scanners." Dennis said. "He seems to be infecting it with some kind of virus. You need to get to the tower immediately if you want to save Sam and yourself."

"Okay, got it." She said.

Back in the scanner room, the XANA-fied Calvin was about to infect the next scanner, but Ami and Rumiko showed up and pinned him to the ground. But he just threw them off as he infected the next scanner. Just then, the last uninfected scanner's doors opened.

"NO!" Dennis said. "XANA's infected two scanners now. And with two of you on Lyoko, it'll be impossible to bring you both in safe…"

"Calm down, Dennis." He heard Sam say. He had contacted Dennis via the computer's telephone program. "I'm alright. No damage."

"But how did…? I mean…"

"Oh that? XANA's Wrath devirtualized me like thirty seconds ago. What's this about the scanners being infected?"

"Well, you see… XANA's Wrath?" Dennis said.

"Yeah. Like God's Wrath from 'Age of War 2'" Sam said

"I'll have time to question the absurdity of that later. Right now, try and stop XANA from infecting the last scanner."

"On it." Sam said. He then ran up to the XANA-fied Calvin and held him against the wall. Ami and Rumiko helped. On Lyoko, Antea had already made it to the tower. Just as the ice monsters caught up to her she went up to the tower and deactivated it. Calvin then fell to the ground as the virus wore off. Antea stepped out of the scanner and they all went up to the lab.

* * *

In the lab, Dennis and everyone else was telling Rumiko everything about Lyoko and XANA and their parents.

"So let me get this straight. You're fighting in this virtual world called Lyoko against this creep called XANA and he activates towers and has monsters?" She asked. "And this XANA is going to take over the world in like a few months?"

"Pretty much." Antea said. "Dennis, how's the status on the scanners?"

"Two are completely infected and the remaining one is in bad condition but is good for one more scan, which will be used on Rumiko."

"Wait, what?" Calvin said.

"You're asking me to help fight with you?" Rumiko said.

"Get into the uninfected scanner." Dennis said. "If everyone votes 'yes', you're in the group. If there's at least one 'no', we'll erase your memory with a new program I dug up."

Rumiko nodded as she headed into the elevator and went to the scanner room. Everyone then wrote their votes on little slips of paper, Dennis then counted the votes.

"'Yes.'"

"'Yes.'"

"'Yes.'"

"'Yes.'"

"'No.'" Dennis said reading the last strip. "Well, now we know where we stand."

He then activated the mind wipe program and the last thing Rumiko remembered was a blinding white light. Sam then walked up to Calvin.

"You know, you're really something." He said. "She tries to help you and you vote her out."

"What makes you think I did it?" Calvin asked.

"Aside from Rumiko, you're the most cynical, Dennis is her boyfriend, Antea's to nice, and we all know that Ami would never…"

"Calvin didn't vote differently, I did." Ami said.

"What?" Sam said.

"Ami. Why would you do that?" Calvin asked.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just have my doubts."

"Well." Dennis said. "I'll get to work on fixing the scanners. Again. It's a shame we couldn't find out what Franz Hopper was trying to tell us."

"I know. Hey Sam, what's that?" Calvin said pointing to a piece of paper that was sticking out of Sam's pocket; he then pulled it out and began skimming the paper.

"German." Calvin said.

"Franz Hopper must have wrote it while he was possessing Sam." Antea said. "What does it say?"

"You guy's are not going to believe this." Calvin said. He then read the note:

_To Calvin, et al._

_If you are reading this, it means that I've been able to master the art of contacting you from the computer realm. I've been observing you all for quite a while. I've even saved Calvin's life during his first fight with XANA. Long ago, I was part of a huge project that threatened the safety of our world, Project Scipio. When XANA was created, the virtual conscious of his host, Anthony Schaeffer, was split into two distinct personalities: His dark side ended up inhabiting the XANA Creator Program as well as Anthony Schaeffer's virtual avatar, which ended up being the cause of its megalomaniac behavior, the good side, however, went into hiding, trying to find a way to regain his virtual avatar. On Earth, however, Anthony Schaeffer is alive, trying to correct the mistakes he made long ago. Here I am urging you to do one mission for me: Find Anthony Schaeffer on Earth, convince him join your side and put an end to XANA's reign on Lyoko once and for all. Also Dennis, if you're hearing this, Anthony Schaeffer is the key to the ANAX Program. Once you bring Anthony Schaeffer to Lyoko, his conscious, free from all the darkness that had plagued his mind, will be the conscious of your creator program and he will be powerful enough to destroy what remains of his corrupted mind and XANA will be no more. This is the key._

_Warm Regards,_

_Anthony Schaeffer.

* * *

_Please Review


	59. Team Lyoko

Calvin and the gang were walking back to the school after their third mission. They began talking about what had happened.

"So, it was Anthony Schaeffer who saved my life and tried to contact us." Calvin said.

"This makes no sense." Sam said. "The guy who was mostly responsible for XANA's creation and the one who tipped off the feds about Franz Hopper's project is trying to help us? And why did he use my body?"

"Maybe he wants to compensate for his wrongdoings." Ami said. "He also said he was alive on Earth. But where could he be?"

"He could be at the school." Dennis said.

"Why would you think that?" Antea said

"Think about it: Direct access to the factory, perfect alibi. Not to mention it was the school that Franz Hopper taught at before his disappearance."

"Maybe it's Jim." Sam said. Nobody said anything. "Come on. It was just a joke."

"A joke?" Calvin said "I think that's a perfect theory."

"Yeah. Why else would he bring up doing so many jobs and 'rather not talk about it'?" Dennis said.

"I don't know." Sam said. "But I do know that…"

Just then Rumiko, who was being carried by Dennis due to the mind wipe program making her pass out, woke up and looked around.

"What happened? Where am I?" She said drowsily.

"You passed out a little while ago." Sam said. "We were just taking you to the infirmary."

"Funny. I had that crazy dream again." Rumiko said. "The one with the factory and the computer thing."

"Yeah, you definitely need some rest." Dennis said. "Come on, I'll take you."

* * *

After taking Rumiko to the infirmary, everyone else walked to the cafeteria for dinner.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Sam asked

"Steamed fish and vegetables." Dennis said.

"Great." Calvin said. "Excuse me while I starve to death."

"You know that when you enroll in this school, you fill out a paper that tells the staff what food allergies you have." Dennis said.

"Yeah, but usually the alternatives are even worse, trust me." Calvin said. "I guess I'll just have the vegetables. Anything's better than…"

"Hey, losers." They heard Sammy shout as she ran up to them. "Did you hear the news?"

"Mom finally got a facelift?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah, you're so funny, little brother."

"'Little'? Yeah, by three minutes." Sam said. "Anyways, what's the news?"

"Mom's holding a talent contest in two weeks to see who's going to open for The Subdigitals and DJ Aelita Stones at the end of the year dance."

"Get out." Dennis said. "The dance isn't for another five months. Why is Sissi bringing this up so early?"

"That's just how Mom likes to get things started." Sammy said. "Of course, your loser band doesn't stand a chance against my melodious voice. Especially with me being the principal's daughter."

"If you're so certain you're going to win, why are you even telling us about the contest?" Antea asked.

"To tell you that I've finally found my ticket out of this two-bit academy." She said. "Well, off I go." She then skipped off to the cafeteria.

"Hard to believe you two are related." Ami said.

"I know." Sam said. "Now let's go. If I don't get something to eat soon, I'll be up all night."

After that, they got their dinner and afterwards, got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was in the bathroom taking care of his morning routine when he heard singing coming from the showers.

"_This may never start. _

_We could fall apart._

_And I'd be your memory._

_Lost your sense of fear._

_Feelings insincere._

_Can I be your memory?"_ (A/N: God, I love this song.)

Sam followed the singing to one of the shower stalls and he couldn't believe who the singing was coming from.

"_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._

_Just like I imagine._

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the…"_

"Calvin?" Sam asked.

"WAAH." Calvin said startled and grabbing a towel to cover himself. "HAVE A SENSE OF DECENCY, WILL YOU?"

"Was that you singing?" Sam asked.

"Well, yes." Calvin said. "I didn't think anyone was listening. I'll stop if it makes you feel better."

"Dude, your singing's incredible. Don't stop."

"You really think so?" Calvin asked.

"Definitely." Sam said. "Why did you think that it wasn't?"

"I don't know." Calvin said. "Probably because I just didn't want people thinking I was bad."

"Wait." Sam said. "Nobody's ever heard you sing?"

"I guess I was just afraid of being criticized."

"Calvin. 'Ellen Hubble' once said: 'To avoid criticism, do nothing, say nothing, be nothing.'"

"You mean Elbert Hubbard." Calvin said

"Whatever. You get my point though, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Calvin said. "Why are you still here? I'm still showering you know."

"Alright, but hurry up. All the good food's going to be gone if we're late for breakfast."

"Then go on without me." Calvin said

"Okay." Sam said. "You know, with you as a singer, we're a shoo-in for the contest."

"What about Samantha?" Calvin asked.

"Oh, don't worry about Sammy. Everyone's afraid to admit it around her, but she's a horrible singer." With that, Sam left and Calvin resumed showering.

* * *

Within a short time, as it seemed to everyone, the first week of February came, which was the week of the talent competition. The band, minus Rumiko, was already prepared. Before the show, Sammy was already talking to her mother.

"But Mom." Sammy said

"I'm sorry, honey." Sissi said. "But the school board clearly said that as long as you're performing, I can't be a judge." (A/N: Yes, I know that Kadic, being a private school, probably doesn't have a school board. Just play along with it.)

"But now, I'll have a worse chance of winning."

"Believe me. You have a better chance than anyone else."

"Would Samantha Della Robbia please come up to the stage?" The announcer, really one of the students, spoke. Sammy then walked up to the stage, placed a CD in the stereo, and began singing, albeit rather horribly, to some 80s pop song.

"This is her 'melodious voice'?" Antea asked

"Well, it's better that what my brothers listen to." Dennis said.

When she finished, one of the judges then spoke.

"Okay. Thank you for trying, now get off the stage." Sammy then stomped off fuming with anger.

"Hey, Sammy." Sam said laughing. "Looks like your ticket got voided and you're still stuck in this two-bit academy after all."

"By the way, Sam." Calvin said. "What name did you give our band?"

"Don't worry about that." Sam said. "I've got it covered."

"Next up: Team Lyoko." The announcer said.

"Well, that's us." Sam said

"You named us after Lyoko?" Dennis asked.

"So what?" Sam said. "As long as everyone thinks it's a secret and based off a fiction novel, we're still safe." Just then, Rumiko ran in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She said

"Where were you?" Ami said.

"I misplaced my guitar."

"Whatever." Calvin said. "Now let's go."

The band then lined up on the stage and began performing, with Calvin singing, to Sugarcult's 'Memory'. (A/N: Which I'm not going write, because frankly, for a filler chapter, this chapter is long enough).

When the song ended, everyone was already in cheers, except for Sammy, who was left dumbfounded.

"Wow, Calvin." Antea said. "You have a great singing voice."

"I agree." Rumiko said.

"I think we have ourselves a crowd favorite and a potential winner." The announcer said.

"Potential?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah, there's like twenty acts left." Calvin said.

After the other acts finished, some tough competition, some just plain pathetic, the announcer then began to call out the winner.

"It was a close competition, but after careful deliberation, we have decided our winner:" He said. "Team Lyoko!"

The band then came up to the stage.

"You named our band after Ulrich's book?" Rumiko asked Calvin.

"I didn't name it." Calvin asked. "And what do you mean 'Ulrich's Book'?"

"I'll tell you later." She said. The announcer then came up to them.

"As the winner of this competition, you'll now be opening for The Subdigitals for our end of the year dance."

"We're opening for The Subdigitals?" Rumiko said.

"You didn't tell her?" Sam asked Calvin.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Calvin said.

"Well it's a great one." Rumiko said. "Wait. End of the year dance? Isn't that like four months from now?"

"Don't ask." Sam said.

"Well." Calvin said. "We'd better get off to class now."

* * *

Yeah, just another filler chapter, I'm getting tired of them too. This is just something to hold you guys back. But after this one will be another filler chapter (To celebrate my birthday next week. (hint hint)), and then I'll start focusing on the plot (as well as wrapping up the past stories) some more.

Please Review.


	60. Birthday Special: Sweet 15

A few days after the talent competition, Valentine's Day came. For Calvin, it was to be the best day of the year. Not just because he had a date to share it with, but it was also the day of his birthday. However, needless to say, it had been a sucky morning so far. To begin: His alarm clock broke which caused him to oversleep and skip his shower.

"Great." Calvin said. "Well, at least I can get a decent meal." He said as he headed down to the cafeteria.

* * *

"What do you mean I don't get anything?" Calvin shouted to Rosa when he was denied his breakfast.

"You heard me." She said. "15 or not, no second helpings."

"I haven't even had my first helping yet." Calvin said.

"Sammy Della Robbia said you didn't want your first helping so she offered to take yours."

"What?" Calvin shouted. Just then Sammy walked up to him.

"Well you slept past your shower time, so I figured that you wouldn't be here or didn't want to come."

"How did you know I…?" Calvin said, and then paused when he got the hint. "Wait. You broke my alarm clock, didn't you?"

"I told you I was going to make this year a living hell for you." She said. "And doing it on your big day helps add assault to injury."

"You mean _insult _to injury." Calvin said still angry.

"Aww. I'm so proud of you." She said ruffling his hair. "I thought you didn't get idioms. Anyways, I must be going. See you around."

* * *

Calvin then headed out; on his way to class he noticed Rumiko and ran up to her.

"Hey, Onee-san." Calvin said

"Oh hey, Calvin." Rumiko said

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Try again."

"Umm… Happy Black History Month?" Rumiko said.

"Yeah. But something else."

"Calvin, I'd love to stay and play 20 Questions, but I'm late for class. See you." Rumiko said as she headed off. Dejected, Calvin went to his history class, but not before running into Jim.

"Hey." He said. "Watch where you're going, Stern."

"Sorry." Calvin said. "Hey, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"What do you know about a kid by the name of Anthony Schaeffer?"

"Well, uh…" Jim said. "Me and Anthony go back a long way, I'll at least say… Wait, how do you know Anthony Schaeffer?"

"From a book Mr. Delmas gave me a while ago." Calvin said giving the partial truth. "I figured you would know since you and Mr. Delmas also went back a long way."

"Yeah well, shouldn't you be heading off to class now?" Jim said. Calvin then walked off. "Oh, by the way. Don't even think about looking through my stuff. Because if you do, I'm not afraid to add an extra hour or two to your after school detention."

"Um… I wasn't intending to." Calvin said suspiciously.

"Yes well, just get to class." He said. Just the Sam ran up to Calvin.

"Hey, man." He said. "What were you just talking to Jim about?"

"Anthony Schaeffer." Calvin said. "He didn't say much though."

"Ah." Sam said. "So what's this about an after school detention?"

"You should know. You were there."

"Oh yeah, _that._" Sam said. "Well, time for another one of Mr. Xavier's tests.

* * *

After lunch, as well as half the day, went by, Calvin headed to his math class where the class was given a pop quiz. Calvin had finished early, so he quietly pulled out his cell phone and listened to his most recent voice mail as Uncle Hiroki always calls him around this time on his birthdays. Calvin scrolled down to his messages and listened to the recording.

"_Hey, Cal. It's me, Uncle Hiroki. I'm just calling to wish my favorite nephew a happy Sweet 15. I hope you have a wonderful birthday, Aunt Milly hopes so too. But yeah, I can't believe it. You're growing so fast. Anyways, that's all I have to say and I'll…"_

"Ahem." Calvin looked up to see Ms. Meyer, his math teacher, staring at him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just finished early so I figured that…"

"Hand it over." She said. Calvin gave her the cell phone. "You'll get this back at the end of the week." (A/N: I don't know about you but that's my school's policy. If it's shown a second time, it's theirs for the rest of the year.)

* * *

After school, and after his detention, Calvin headed up to his room to find that his door was locked. Grabbing the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and went in. Just then, the lights went on and he saw that Dennis, Rumiko, Ami, Sam, and Antea were standing in his room, as well as Ulrich and Yumi.

"Surprise!" They said. "Happy Birthday Calvin!" Calvin was surprised.

"Wait, you remembered?" Calvin asked.

"Of course, silly." Rumiko said. "You didn't honestly think I'd forgotten, did you?"

"Happy Birthday, big brother!" Ami said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Man." Dennis said. "Rumiko told us about it so Sam and I planned this party just for you."

"You planned all of this?" Calvin asked Sam.

"Uh, yeah. We've got cake, presents, and everything." Sam said. "Now let's party."

* * *

The party went by eventfully. Calvin had gotten presents from all his friends and relatives, even the ones living in Japan. There was also music and dancing. Unfortunately the party was cut short because of Jim finding out and forcing everyone to leave. Calvin then went up to his parents.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." He said.

"No problem." Yumi said. "Anything for my son's 15th."

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "I wouldn't miss it even if I tried."

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed now. See you soon."

"Alright, Calvin. Talk to you later." Ulrich said as they headed out the door. Calvin then got his nighttime stuff ready and headed off to bed, both exhausted and elated. It had been quite an eventful day.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Even for a filler chapter, this was pretty short and fast paced. However, aside from today being my birthday, nothing really motivated me to making this chapter. Everyone, wish me a happy 17th birthday as I brainstorm the next chapter. And also, YAY! 50 Reviews! (One doesn't count because it was written by me).

Please Review.


	61. Carthage Revealed Part 3

_Schaeffer Lodge_

_Swiss Alps near Zermatt, Switzerland_

_July 11__th__, 1980_

* * *

The day after Waldo found out about General Fedorov's plan, he decided not to take his chances and headed back to Switzerland. His wife Antea later came home from her second job, which she took to help support the future child. She went to the master bedroom to find her husband sitting on the bed with his face buried in his hands, crying softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Did it not go well?"

"It's all lies, Antea." Waldo said. "Everything I've worked for is based on lies."

"I don't follow." Antea said.

"In 1974, I was employed, along with three others from East Germany and others from the Warsaw Pact countries, by the Soviet Union to work on a supercomputer project, known as Project Carthage, that General Deniska Fedorov said would be beneficial to both sides of the Cold War. Instead, he was using us to destroy NATO's computers so he could destroy the United States."

"You work for the Soviet Union?"

Waldo nodded. "And now we're stuck doing this job until Fedorov gets his way."

"You don't have to." She said. "You can stop this now, start a new life and raise our child."

"He'll kill us if he finds out." Waldo said

"Then we'll make sure he doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to stop Fedorov and put an end to Carthage once and for all."

"How are we going to do that?" Waldo asked

"The same way that Fedorov plans on destroying the U.S." Antea said. "With our own supercomputer."

"What do you know about computers?" Waldo asked

"Mother taught me a lot."

"Then let us begin." Waldo said. "But first, we're going to need some help."

* * *

Back in East Germany, Noel and the Ackley brothers were already doing finishing touches on Carthage 01, their supercomputer. Suddenly, Noel got a telegraph from Switzerland and immediately responded to it.

"Well who is it?" Thomas Ackley asked.

"It's Mr. Schaeffer." Benjamin Noel said. "He said he wants us to go to Switzerland."

"But why?" Patrick Ackley asked

"All I know that it is a matter of dire importance." Benjamin said. "Now let's go."

* * *

The next day, the three scientists showed up to the Schaeffer Lodge and Waldo and Antea told them everything.

"Fedorov's using us as a weapon." Waldo said. "If he gets his way, hundreds of millions of people will die."

"That's terrible." Thomas said. "We have to do something."

"We've already thought of that." Antea said. "Using my knowledge on computing and Waldo's and yours knowledge on Carthage, we can build our own series of supercomputers to intercept Project Carthage and stop Fedorov's evil plot."

"Wait." Benjamin said. "You want us to start a computer war against the Warsaw Pact and the Soviet Union here in Switzerland."

"That's correct." Antea said. "My fellow scientists at NATO have already agreed to help finance and build their own supercomputers for our project: Project Scipio, like the general who led the Roman Army against the powerful nation of Carthage over 2000 years ago. Today history repeats itself."

* * *

Within the next few months, the five had hollowed out an empty space underneath the lodge; this served as their laboratory. For the first year everything went well. However, on April 6th, 1981, Antea had collapsed while working on one of the circuit boards. Waldo had noticed this while working on the scanner and ran up to her; she was immediately rushed to the hospital.

A few hours later, one of the doctors came into the waiting room and walked up to Waldo.

"Mr. Schaeffer?" The doctor asked

"Yes?" Waldo said. "Is my wife going to be okay?"

"Your wife is just fine. Your daughter is, too."

"My daughter?" Waldo said surprised. She had been in childbirth for the past few hours.

"Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please."

He then walked into the room where his wife was. There he saw her lying in the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. Waldo looked closely and saw his infant daughter wrapped in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold her?" Antea asked.

"Yes." Waldo said picking the baby up from his wife's arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, thanks." She said. Waldo then looked back at his child.

"What shall her name be?" He asked.

"How about Aelita?" Antea said.

"Such a pretty name." The doctor said. "How did you come up with it?"

"It just came to me." Antea said.

She then turned to her husband and smiled; Waldo smiled back.

* * *

A few days later, the two came home and continued their work on Zama, the name they had given to the Scipio supercomputer in Switzerland. However, the two found it difficult to juggle their project and their newborn child. One day, Waldo proposed that they find someone else to help them out.

"But who can we trust to keep our secret? Nobody in Switzerland can even find out about this, especially with them being neutral territory." Antea said. "Not to mention where we're going to find someone who has the intellect to even comprehend our project."

"I know just the person." Waldo said.

A short time later, he headed to the post office in town and wrote a letter to a certain someone who he had been speaking to in secret for the past eight years asking him to come out to Switzerland for 'a small visit'. The person being none other than his little brother, Anthony Schaeffer.

* * *

Please Review.


	62. Increase in Intensity

Eventually February wound down and March came. In Calvin's dorm at Kadic Academy, a black spectre emerged from one of the outlets on the wall and took the form of Mr. Xavier. It began looking around the room and started tearing apart what it could see. Mr. Xavier, who had sensed this, ran up to the dorms and entered the room.

"Is something the matter, XANA?" Mr. Xavier said before he was pinned up against the wall.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" XANA said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Xavier said

"Where is the binder?" XANA said getting closer to his face.

"I don't know. Calvin had it last, you know that." XANA just threw him to the floor.

"He doesn't have it anymore. I can sense it."

"Well, I can assure you, I had nothing to do with it." Mr. Xavier said. "And why do you care? Neither Calvin nor Dennis can read your notes."

"Fool." XANA said pining his slave to the floor. "If he doesn't have it, he probably gave it to someone who can read Esperanto. And that person is probably translating our files and jeopardizing our plans as we speak."

Just then, a black spectre shot out from his hand and flew in Mr. Xavier's mouth, constricting his airways.

"Now tell me what you know."

"I swear. I don't know anything." Mr. Xavier said lying on the floor struggling to breathe. "I swear on my brother's grave."

XANA let him choke for a few seconds and then recalled the spectre.

"If I find out you're lying, I'm not afraid to kill you much slower than this." XANA said. "I'll pay a little visit to Calvin later; find out what he knows."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Even if I told you, you couldn't stop me. Just as you couldn't stop your own agency from hunting down the Scipio scientists." XANA said as his spectre flew back into the outlet and disappeared. Mr. Xavier then grabbed his stuff and went out.

* * *

A short time later, Calvin's science class had ended and Calvin decided to ask Mrs. Hertz about something.

"Yes, Calvin?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about computer multi-agent systems that you could tell me."

Mrs. Hertz paused for a moment.

"Well, I suppose." She said. "A multi-agent system is not as much one system as it is a series of programs working together to solve problems that the most complex individual agent can't solve by working on each individual problem simultaneously."

"Like a multi-tasking human." Calvin said.

"Uh, sure. You could say that."

"So logically, a human could project his intellect and subconscious to create a fully sentient program." Calvin said

"That's impossible even with today's technology, I'm afraid."

"But say in a hypothetical situation, if that were to happen and there were to be an error, what would happen?"

"I don't quite follow." Mrs. Hertz said.

"A human could control what parts of his conscious goes into the program, right? Well, suppose something bad like a repressed memory or a dark-natured belief were to become of this program."

"Okay, now you're contradicting yourself there." She said. "If a human could control the projection of his thoughts onto another environment, then he could hold back what he didn't want in that environment."

"But not if the human wasn't aware of what thoughts were bad or if those thought were subconsciously projected." Calvin said "Not to mention the ironic process theory."

"Shouldn't you be getting to your next class?" Mrs. Hertz said changing the subject. "Now go on."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. When school ended, everyone was heading off downtown to spend the evening since it was a weekend night. Rumiko went with Dennis, Sam went with a few freshman girls, Ami stayed at the school, and Calvin went with Antea. After a few hours, Calvin and Antea were walking back to the school when they noticed that it was getting dark.

"Great." Antea said. "We'll never get back in time and if Jim catches us up after curfew who knows what he'll do."

"Well, we could cut through the alley." Calvin suggested.

"Are you serious?" Antea asked. "Alleys are full of creeps and killers."

"Oh please." Calvin said. "That type of thing happens only in campy horror films. Now don't worry, I'll be right beside you."

Antea just clinged onto her boyfriend's arm as they walked through the alley. Just then they were ambushed by three men: XANA's thugs.

"What's going o..." Antea said as Alain grabbed her and Jean-Claude held a switchblade to her throat; Thomas then grabbed Calvin from behind and wrapped his arms around him in a sleeper hold.

"At long last we meet again, Calvin" Said a voice from the alley. from the source of the voice was a spectre which took the form of Dennis. (A/N: I'll explain why later).

"XANA, you son of a bitch! Let her go!" Calvin said struggling to break free.

"I'll let both you and her go." XANA said. "But first tell me what you did with the files."

"I'm not telling you anything." Calvin said.

"Jean-Claude?" XANA said. Jean-Claude then took the switchblade and cut Antea right on the arm. She screamed in pain as Calvin watched helplessly.

"Now will you talk?"

"No." Calvin said angrily.

"Suit yourself. I'll let you five get situated." XANA said as his spectre disappeared. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be there."

Jean-Claude then began wailing on Antea as Calvin watched in pain. Disturbed by anger, Calvin reached down and bit Thomas right on his finger as hard as he could. Thomas just screamed in pain as he let him go. Calvin than ran up to Alain and beat him to the ground landing blow after blow on his face. Jean-Claude then jabbed his switchblade in Calvin's shoulder, Calvin pulled out the switchblade then turned around and started wailing on him and even cut his face a few times with the knife. As Calvin went to help the now unconscious Antea up, Thomas came up to him and delivered a right cross to his eye; he passed out within seconds next to Antea.

* * *

What seemed like a short time later, Calvin woke up in a hospital bed. He could only see out of one eye and his body was covered in bandages. He turned and saw that he was surrounded by his friends and family along with Jeremie and Aelita.

"Look, he's waking up." Rumiko said.

"Oh, thank God. Thank God." Yumi said on the verge of crying.

"Uhh... What happened? Where am I?" Calvin said regaining consciousness.

"You're in the hospital, Calvin." Sam said. "You and Antea were found wounded and passed out in an alley."

"The doctor said you were both lucky that someone found you." Dennis said

"Well, who was it? Who found us?" Calvin asked.

"We don't know." Ulrich said. "He didn't give a name. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I'm hurting a little bit, but other than that, just fine." Calvin said. "How's Antea."

"I'm fine." Calvin heard someone say. He turned around to see Antea in an adjacent bed also covered in bandages. "Aside from a split lip, a deep cut on the arm and heavy bruising of course. But hey, compared to the torn ligament in your shoulder, and the black eye you also got, I got off just fine."

"Really? I took that much of a beating?" Calvin asked.

"That's what your charts say." Ami said. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Ah. Mr. Stern, Ms. Belpois. I see you've made excellent recovery."

"So, are they going to be okay?" Aelita asked.

"We're going to have them stay for a week just to keep an eye on them, as well as physical rehabilitation." The doctor said. "You just go on home, everything will be just fine." Everyone then walked out. Calvin then turned to Jeremie.

"Hey, Mr. Belpois." Calvin said.

"Hmm?"

"How goes the translations?"

"I've almost finished work on the documents containing XANA's plan. It should be done by the time you both get out."

"Thanks again, Mr. Belpois." Calvin said. "By the way, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jeremie said.

"For getting your daughter in this mess."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Jeremie said as he walked out.

Later that night, Calvin was lying awake in bed about what had just happened.

"Hey, Cal." He heard Antea whisper to him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Calvin asked.

"Why did you put so much of your life at risk to help me."

"Because that's what you do for one another." Calvin said. "You do the noble thing even if it involves your life. That's what your grandfather did thirty years ago that saved the world from XANA the first time."

"I see. Well, thank you" She said. "Hey Calvin?"

"Yes?"

"If we were in a predicament where XANA could only be destroyed by sacrificing yourself, would you do it?"

"I guess I would. It's one life compared to the billions that XANA will claim if he gets his way."

"I guess that makes sense." Antea said. "Good night Calvin."

"Good night, Antea." Calvin said as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The week flew by rather quickly. On the first evening back from the hospital, Calvin was already in the rec room playing a game of pool with Dennis. He had left his cellphone on his desk when it was ringing. The caller then left a message"

"_Calvin, it's Jeremie. Listen to me. It is very, very important that you call me back as soon as you get this message. It's about the files you gave me, I know what XANA's plot is. Call me back and I'll tell you everything, otherwise anyone could just listen to this message. Please call soon."_

Unfortunately for Jeremie, XANA had found his way into Calvin's phone and when the message was recieved, he immediately went back into Mr. Xavier's body and uttered only one word:

"Belpois."

* * *

Coming next week: Not a joke, not an illusion.

**The Death of Jeremie Belpois.**

Please Review.


	63. The Death of Jeremie Belpois

The next morning on March 31st at the Hermitage, Jeremie woke up to the smell of a fresh cooked breakfast. He went downstairs and found his wife and daughter at the dining room table enjoying a nice meal of pancakes and fresh fruit. Aelita then came to him.

"Morning dear." She said. "You want anything?"

"No thank you. Just some coffee." He said. Aelita could tell that something was troubling her husband.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." He said quickly.

"Why not?" Aelita asked.

"Because my life could be at stake." Jeremie said. "You see…" But he was interrupted by a large stone that broke one of the windows and landed on the table.

"Get down!" Jeremie said as he, Aelita and Antea hid under the table. Just then the sound of machine guns firing echoed throughout the kitchen. Bullets flew all around destroying everything they touched.

"Dad, what's happening?" Antea asked.

"Why are these people trying to kill us?" Aelita asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jeremie said. "Now listen, go to my office, on one of the tables, there should be a heavy white binder, you can't miss it. Take it and guard it with your life, and don't look inside it. And the next time you see Calvin, give it to him and only him. And whatever happens, you and Antea are to not leave this house, it's not you they want."

"But what about you?" Aelita asked. Jeremie just sighed.

"I love you all so much, don't you forget that. Especially you Antea."

"What are you saying, Daddy?" Antea said.

Jeremie just ran out from under the dining room table and threw himself out of the nearest window. He then got back up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. As he was running, he turned and noticed three men with guns running after him. He then ran into the deepest part of the woods hoping to lose them.

* * *

Back at the Hermitage, Aelita ran upstairs and into Jeremie's office, taking, or rather dragging, Antea with her. She began frantically searching for the white binder that her husband had mentioned. After less then ten seconds of searching, she found the binder and immediately ran into her room. She pulled out a safe from the closet and locked the binder inside of it. Aelita then ran downstairs.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Antea asked.

"To find your father." Aelita said.

"But he told us to stay here."

"Right now your father needs our help regardless of what he said." Aelita said. "Now come on." Antea then followed her out the door.

* * *

Back in the woods, Jeremie found that, unfortunately for him, these men were unable to be lost so easily. Like most humans, he began to slow down, tired from running. However, his adversaries were not showing any signs of weakening, almost as if they weren't human at all, but something different. After a short time, he came to the ledge of a small cliff. Despite not being the best climber, he scaled up the ledge, hoping to escape and get help. However, when he got up, he noticed Mr. Xavier standing adjacent from him.

"Jeremie Belpois." He said. "We meet once again and for the last time."

"XANA." Jeremie said.

"Still the same Jeremie I remember." XANA said. "Unfit and oblivious to his doom."

"How did you find me?" Jeremie asked.

"That message you left for Calvin last night? I traced it down and found you here." XANA said. "I congratulate you. You've evaded me for so long after my return, and even before then you and your friends have kept my existence in hiding from your future offspring, or at least attempted to. And now your family has gathered to witness your downfall."

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked.

"Look behind you." Jeremie did just that and noticed his wife and daughter running towards him.

"Jeremie, wait." Just then Thomas, Alain and Jean-Claude appeared and held them back with their guns.

"Alright, back up." Thomas said.

"I told you guys to stay in the house." Jeremie said.

"You see Jeremie? Not even your family can help you now, nobody can help you. We settle this together, just you and me."

Jeremie then ran up and punched him square in the jaw. XANA then got up.

"You're stronger than I remembered." XANA said.

"Thanks." Jeremie said. "Those Pencak Silat lessons from Ulrich really…" But he was interrupted by a blast of lightning that sent him flying back a few feet.

"However, I am stronger." He said. "And you're not half as strong or half as smart as me."

Jeremie then got up and tried to land blow after blow against the computer program. However, XANA intercepted every attack and landed even harder blows against him. XANA showed no signs of weakness, but Jeremie, bruised and battered, was just lying on the ground exhausted.

* * *

"And to think you felt you were any match against me." XANA said. "You couldn't destroy me thirty years ago, you won't destroy me today or ever. That second-rate magician Franz Hopper died in vain and now you will too, and his daughter will continue to be protected by me."

"Wait." Jeremie said. "What do you mean 'protected'?"

"You really though I had no motivation into imprisoning my master and stealing Aelita's memories?" XANA asked. "Being a program spares her pain. As a human she suffers."

"That was not protecting her!" Jeremie shouted.

"When her mother was kidnapped and her father was targeted by the government, I knew I had to spare her from the suffering, that's what Franz Hopper designed me to do." XANA said. "When Franz Hopper tried to intervene, I knew he had to be imprisoned. With him out of the way, I took her memories and used them to keep her bound to Lyoko even if she were to escape. But years later you came along, you released her from her sanctuary, and you returned her memories which caused her suffering. Now I'm here to undo the wrongs you have brought upon her."

"You're wrong." Jeremie said. "Her suffering wasn't caused by her painful memories, it was caused by you and how you stole her life from her!"

"I was only following orders."

"And yet you turned against your own master. The one who gave you those orders." Jeremie said. "Or at least how you interpreted them."

"I was ordered to protect Aelita and that's what I did." XANA said. "I gave her safety and freedom from reliving her troubled past and you brought her back and let her suffer."

"Because I loved her and I wanted to help her."

"And yet even with the discovery of Code: Earth, you still treated her like another program, you pushed her aside until you found your precious anti-virus. But when you did, or at least you found out the truth, what happened after? You still put your research above her. Your virtual ship, your translation program, all of those you put before the girl you claimed to love; you didn't even want to go to her first concert the first time. You see, Jeremie. If you really loved her, you wouldn't have put her second."

"You're wrong again, XANA." Jeremie said getting up. "Maybe I did make her feel like she was just another program. Maybe I did rather want to spend time with destroying you then with her. But maybe you've forgotten why I wanted you gone so badly. Not just because of your desire to take over the world, because of the danger Aelita was in because of you. I knew Aelita would never be safe with you in the picture. That's why I exhausted myself to the bone to make sure that you would never lay a finger on her, even if it involved leaving Aelita herself out of the picture."

Aelita had heard this; she then felt a tear run down her face.

"And not a day goes by where I regret it." She said to herself.

"You see, XANA. It's not that I don't love her, it's that you don't know what love really is."

"Typical." XANA said. He then shot out a blast of lightning, which sent Jeremie falling down the cliff and into a small stream. Thomas, Alain, And Jean-Claude each shot a bullet in his chest to make sure he was truly dead. XANA and his thugs then disappeared.

* * *

"Dad, no!" Antea said as she and Aelita ran up to her dying father. Aelita then walked up to him.

"Jeremie, please don't…" She said holding him in her arms. Jeremie then turned his head and faced her.

"F…Forgive m…me, A…Aelit…ta." He said in his dying breath. He then collapsed in her arms.

"Please don't die." Aelita said with tears in her eyes. "Jeremie, please." However, no response; he had indeed passed on. Aelita then sobbed loudly, still holding Jeremie in her arms.

"Is he dead?" Antea said also on the verge of crying. Aelita sadly nodded her head. Antea then knelt down and cried in her arms, Aelita then went over and hugged her, both crying in each other shoulders.

* * *

To my faithful reviewers: No. Jeremie will not be coming back. That would just be stupid to build up so much drama and have him come back through some dumb deus ex machina thing or something. Besides you never complained when I mentioned that Odd, a much more popular character, was dead.

Also, John, I'm sorry but there will not be a sequel. The reason being that I currently have no plot ideas aside from a love triangle drama between Calvin, Antea, and another boy, and I probably never will. You can catch more adventures of Calvin and his friends in my future collection of oneshots, which I plan on making after this story is finished.

Please Review.


	64. Johannes Stern Part 4

(A/N: Slash Warning.)

* * *

It was 10:00 at night of the same day where Johannes's mother was shot by Thaddeus. Nikolaus went downtown to drown his misery and Johannes was in his room being forced to do push-ups by his grandfather.

"97…98…99…100." Thaddeus said as Johannes finished exhausted. "Too easy! Start over and double it!"

"But I'm tired." Johannes said.

"Well, you should have thought about that _before_ you got that B- on that history test!" Thaddeus shouted.

"Can't I do it in the morning?" Johannes said. "My arms are sore and I can barely keep my eyes open."

"When I was 14, The Tsar cut my lung open with a rusty bayonet! Left me for dead in the middle of the woods!" Thaddeus shouted with his foot on his grandson's back and pinning him to the ground. "So don't come bitching to me with _your_ problems! Now give me 200!"

Thirty minutes later, Johannes finished and they both headed off to bed. While Johannes was asleep, he heard the sound of his bedroom window opening. He immediately jolted upwards and saw a familiar face on the foot of his bed.

"Anthony?" Johannes whispered. "What are you doing here this late? If my grandfather sees you he'll…"

"Shh…" Anthony said climbing up onto his bed. "I don't know how much longer either of us can put up with this Nazi, so I might as well say it."

"Anthony, are you feeling alright?"

"I love you, Johannes." He said. "Ever since I first met you, I've had these feelings for you. But now I know what these feelings are."

"What?" Johannes said. "Anthony, I… I don't…"

"Don't talk, just listen." Anthony said. Before Johannes knew it, Anthony was right on top of him. (A/N: No, not like that).

"Anthony, I…" Johannes said but stopped when he felt Anthony's lips touch his own. This only lasted 5 seconds when the door burst open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" They heard Thaddeus shout.

"Grandpa, please." Johannes shouted. "It's not what you think." Thaddeus just grabbed his wrist.

"You filthy bastard!" Thaddeus shouted dragging both him and Anthony out into the hallway; he then pinned Johannes to the wall. "It's bad enough you're friends with this animal, now you're trying to get intimate with him? Haven't I raised you well? I feed you, clothe you, and bathe you. And this is how you thank me?" He then hit him until his nose started bleeding and slammed his head in the wall.

"Come with me." He said to Anthony. He dragged him by the arm and placed it in an open window.

"Johannes, help me." Anthony said.

"You intervene and you'll join him." Thaddeus said. Johannes just backed away. Anthony just stood there shocked; his best friend was too scared to save him.

"Good choice." Thaddeus said. He then slammed the window on Anthony's arm, breaking it instantly. Anthony just screamed in pain. Johannes tried to run back into his room, but Thaddeus grabbed him by his arm and threw him in a nearby closet.

"Now stay in there! No retard grandson of mine is associating himself with a kike _and _a fag!" Thaddeus said slamming the door and locking it.

* * *

The next morning, Johannes, still shaken from last night, slowly climbed out of the closet, which Thaddeus had the decency to unlock for the morning, he then went into the kitchen and when he got there his eyes just widened. His father Nikolaus was hanging from the ceiling by a noose around his neck and below him a chair had been knocked over; he had killed himself while Johannes was asleep. Johannes was shocked and speechless. Within two days, he had lost both of his parents. Johannes just lay on the ground, sobbing quietly. Just then Thaddeus came down.

"What's going on down here?" He then looked up and saw his son hanging, he just smiled. "Oh, look at that. The bastard finally killed himself." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Go get that, you lousy excuse of a Stern." Thaddeus said. Johannes went to the foyer and opened the door. There he saw Ilsa with Anthony, who had a makeshift sling around his arm, and neither looked at all happy to see him.

"Hi, Ilsa." Johannes said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know." She said. "Anthony told me everything!"

"If he told you everything, then why are you mad at me?"

"Like you don't know!" She said. "You think I'm stupid? That Anthony wouldn't tell me that you raped him, beat him, and broke his arm?"

"I what?" Johannes said. "Ilsa, you know I would never…"

"Oh, so you expect me to believe that Anthony was lying to me?" She said. "I've known Anthony almost as long as you have, and I know he would never lie!"

"Ilsa please…"

"How many other lies have you kept from me? How do I know your grandfather is really as abusive as you claim him to be? Maybe you did lie just to gain our attention. Well guess what? It's not working anymore."

"Hey, Ilsa." They heard someone shout. They turned around and noticed James Dunbar. "Is this guy giving you trouble?"

"Not at all, Jamie." Ilsa said kissing him.

"Why are you with…?" Johannes said.

"Oh, you noticed?" Ilsa said. "Jamie and I are officially going out together. As boyfriend and girlfriend."

"But I thought we…"

"There is no 'we', Johannes!" Ilsa shouted. "There never was, and there never will be! I'm sick of your lies and I'm sick of you! Now do the world a favor and forget about us. People like you don't deserve friends like us!" She and James then walked away holding hands. Johannes then walked up to Anthony.

"Anthony, why?" Johannes said.

"You didn't stand up for me. You're better of with no one." Anthony then walked away. Johannes just closed the door and went to the living room couch. He just lay face down and cried. Thaddeus walked up to him.

"So your friends have finally left you." He said. "Good, now you can focus more on your work and not have to deal with anyone ever again."

Just then, out of nowhere, Johannes just snapped. With his fists clenched, he got off the couch and pushed his grandfather to the ground.

"You really want to fight me?" Thaddeus said. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Thaddeus then grabbed Johannes and pushed him towards the wall. But Johannes fought back and threw him to the ground. Johannes then went up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Thaddeus said. "Johannes, listen…"

"No! You listen!" Johannes shouted in his face. "For 18 months you've pushed me around and treated me like dirt! I don't care what happens now, I won't take it anymore!"

Each person put up an even fight at first, but Thaddeus' age finally caught up to him, he lay on the ground begging for mercy.

"You never gave me mercy, so you get no mercy." He then delivered a hard punch which knocked the fallen Nazi to the ground. Thaddeus felt his face and saw that he was bleeding. Johannes looked down and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Thaddeus' cold, ruthless eyes had a look of fear in them; Johannes had reduced him from one of the most powerful men in Germany to a frightened child. Thaddeus then got up and walked out the door. After a year and a half, Thaddeus finally left him alone. Of course, Johannes was 15 now, so he was capable of taking care of himself.

* * *

Unfortunately, things weren't as good at school; Anthony had apparently spread the same rumor that he told Ilsa. Nobody wanted to be with him anymore, he had virtually no friends. Whether at class or at lunch, he would always be seated by himself. Often he would think about Ilsa and how she was managing with James Dunbar; Johannes just cried whenever he thought about it.

A few years later, Johannes was now a senior at high school. Everyone had dismissed Anthony's story and were starting to talk to him more. One day, Johannes was sitting by himself when he heard someone come from behind him.

"Excuse me." He heard. The voice obviously coming from a girl. "Are you Ilsa's friend?"

"I was." Johannes said not turning around. "Why? Did you know her?"

"Yeah." She said. "I thought you might have heard, but she broke up with James Dunbar."

"Really." He said without any care.

"Yep. He started being real abusive towards her and even cheated on her." The girl said. "But maybe she was just a rotten bitch who deserved it."

"Yep." Johannes said. "Why does it matter anyway? I haven't seen her since that faithful day."

"And now you'll see her again." The girl said sitting down across from him. Johannes looked us and saw that it was Ilsa.

"Is it really you?" He said. She just nodded her head.

"I've come to apologize." She said. "I should have believed you about Anthony."

"I didn't rape him." Johannes said.

"I know." She said. "And saying those things when both your parents had died, that just made it worse. Nobody should ever have this done to them. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Well, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Johannes said. "Will you be my date for the senior dance?"

She didn't say anything. After a few seconds, she just held his hand and kissed him on the lips.

"I thought you wouldn't ask." She said. "I would be honored to go with you."

"Thanks." He said. "Hey. What happened to Anthony anyway?"

"Nobody's seen him ever since the day we left you." She said. "Rumor has it he moved away somewhere where nobody could find him."

"I hope so." Johannes said. "I hope he never comes back too."

A month later, the dance came and Johannes and Ilsa were already having a good time. During the dance, Johannes popped the question to Ilsa. (A/N: Not _that _question).

"Ilsa, do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." She said.

"Will you always?"

"Always and forever." She said as they continued dancing.

* * *

Years later, Johannes and Ilsa got married and moved into his old house. It pained him to live in the place that brought him so many bad memories, but it was the best they could do.

A few days later, a letter came in the mail saying that Thaddeus Stern had passed away and Johannes, being the last descendent of the Stern family, was left with his money. Apparently, Thaddeus was found passed out after suffering a severe lung infection and was rushed to the hospital and put on intensive care. A few days later, the power had gone out and before the backup generator could kick in, the machines keeping Thaddeus alive had failed and he died instantly; everyone else on intensive care survived though. Johannes called it a happy coincidence; Ilsa called it karma and an act of God.

"So how much money did he leave you?" Ilsa asked. Johannes looked at the check and his eyes widened.

"1,000,000 German Marks." He said. (A/N: Remember, it's the '80s. They haven't adopted the Euro yet).

"Really?" Ilsa exclaimed. "What are you going to do with that money?"

"I have a few ideas." Johannes said. Within weeks, Johannes bought himself a new house and had the old one demolished. He then found work at a steel mill where he became one of the top workers. A year later, his boss died and he assumed all management responsibility; he was making more money than before. However, despite it all, it wasn't the happiest moment of his life. No, that came years later.

* * *

On July 14th 1991, Ilsa Stern was in the emergency room in labor with her first child. After hours of pushing and screaming, Johannes was called in to see his newborn son. When Johannes entered the room, he immediately went to his wife. The doctor then went up to them.

"Congratulations, Mr. Stern." He said holding the small infant. "It's a boy."

"Let me see." He said as the doctor handed his son to him. Johannes held him close, he then felt a tear run down his face; for the first time in a long time, he had found joy in life.

"Aren't you going to name him, Johannes?" Ilsa said. Johannes then though for a while, finally he spoke.

"Ulrich." He said. "Ulrich Stern."

"Ulrich, I love it." Ilsa said. Johannes then leaned closer to his son.

"I know you'll make me proud." He whispered. "I promise I'll never let you fall down the same path I did, and I know you'll thank me for it."

* * *

Please Review.


	65. The Funeral and Breakup

Two days after Jeremie Belpois was killed, a funeral service was held at the Hermitage. At around noon, the Stern family showed up and knocked at the door. Answering the door was a distraught Aelita who had immediately recognized them. They had all dressed for the service; even Calvin was wearing the tuxedo Dennis gave him.

"Oh, please come in." She said. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, Aelita." Ulrich said. "It's just too bad about Jeremie."

"Aelita, we are so, so sorry for what happened." Yumi said hugging her good friend. Aelita just cried into her shoulder. Calvin then went up to her.

"Excuse me." He said. "Is Antea here?"

"Yes." Aelita said turning to face him. "She's up in her room."

"Thanks." He said. As he was heading upstairs, he noticed on one of the couches a brown-haired man he recognized as Michael Belpois hugging a light blonde haired woman, crying softly in his arms. Calvin went up to them.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Calvin said holding Michael's hand. "It must be hard to lose such a wonderful child."

"You have no idea." Michael said with a tear falling down his face. He then turned back around to comfort his crying wife. Calvin then headed upstairs and went into Antea's room where he found her lying face down on her bed.

* * *

"Hey, An?" Calvin asked.

"What do you want?" She said obviously distraught.

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Of course I'm not alright." Antea said. "My father's dead. Why would I be alright?" She just continued crying. Calvin then went up to the foot of her bed and sat down.

"I'm really sorry." Calvin said. "Your father was a great person; he didn't deserve to die like this." Antea just continued to cry; Calvin just rubbed her back.

"There, there. It's okay." He said trying his best to comfort her.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._" He sang softly.

"_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._

_There will be an answer, let it be._" Antea then turned around and faced him, her eyes red from crying.

"That's a nice song." She said.

"Thanks." Calvin said. "Whenever I was upset and needed comfort, Mom or Rumiko would come into my room, sit down on my bed beside me, and sing that very song."

"Who's it by?" Antea asked.

"I don't know. Some archaic rock band Mom used to listen to." Calvin said. "You wanna come downstairs now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Antea said as they both went down to the main floor.

* * *

A while later, everyone gathered outside in the backyard as the funeral proceedings were about to begin. Everyone was seated around the closed casket which was to be placed in the ground. Around it were wreaths of flowers and other tributes placed beside it. The priest then went up and began speaking.

"Dearly beloved," He said. "We are gathered here today to remember and honor Mr. Jeremie Belpois, whose life was tragically cut short by a fatal gun wound."

As he continued speaking, Antea began crying some more. Calvin went up and placed a hand around her shoulder. However Antea just moved away from him, as if she was resisting his attempts to solace her; Calvin decided to question this later. After an hour or so, everyone gave their tributes and headed out. Calvin then met with Sam and Dennis, who had shown up as well. Just then, Aelita showed up.

"Hey Calvin?" She said. Calvin turned around and noticed she was holding the white binder. "Jeremie told me to give this to you. Hopefully this will help you with what you're doing." Calvin then took the binder and Aelita walked away.

"Alright guys." Calvin said to everyone. "Right here is where we'll find what XANA's been planning all these months."

"Great." Dennis said. "I've also done some fixing up with the scanners so our next, and last, mission should be shortly."

"How long?" Sam asked.

"I estimate around a month." Dennis said. "At least sometime before…"

"Leave me out of this!" Antea blurted out as she walked away leaving everyone speechless.

"Antea, wait!" Calvin said running after her. "Antea, what's wrong?"

"I refuse to take part in Lyoko any longer!" She said. "I already lost my father because of this."

"That was not your fault, Antea." Calvin said.

"I know it wasn't."

"Then why are you angry?" Calvin asked. "Talk to me and I can help you."

"You can't help me." Antea said.

"Yes I can. That's why I'm here." Calvin said. "So please…"

"Listen to me!" She shouted turning around to face him. "You can't help me with my problem because you _are_ my problem!"

"What?" Calvin said. "Antea, I…"

"If you hadn't shown up and dragged me into this mess, XANA wouldn't have noticed me and my father would still be alive!" She shouted. "Think about it, Calvin! How many more of your friends lives are you willing to risk? Next, it could be me, I can't risk that!" She then just walked away, leaving Calvin speechless.

"Okay, now you're just being stubborn!" Calvin shouted. "In case you've forgotten, I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN EITHER!" Dennis just went up to him and placed a hand on him.

"Forget it, man." He said. "She just needs some time to herself." Calvin didn't say anything; he just swatted his hand away and ran off. Nobody else said anything.

* * *

Yeah, definitely one of my shorter chapters, but I really couldn't think of anything else.

Please Review.


	66. XANA's Ultimatum

Throughout the next few weeks, Antea stayed away from Calvin and his friends; she no longer wanted anything to do with Lyoko or anything of the sort. One day, in mid May, everyone but Antea was sitting at the same table for lunch. Dennis was the first to speak.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Oh, hey Dennis." Sam said. "What's new?"

"Well, based on what has been translated so far, I was able to finish the translations that Jeremie had started on XANA's plan."

"So, what does it say?" Ami asked.

"It's really weird." Dennis said. "It says that throughout the year, XANA and his minions have been building scanners all over the world like the ones in the lab, only bigger. He plans on using them to materialize his monsters into the real world and destroy all of humanity."

"Didn't he do the same thing like three decades ago?" Sam asked. "Only with robots in a Russian military base?"

"Yes, but this time, he's made a program that allows his monsters to be immune to the elements of nature; common, human-made weaponry won't stop them."

"Oh my." Ami said. "When is this supposed to happen again?"

"XANA has predicted the scanners to be fully operational on June 30th at 22:30. But knowing XANA, it's probably an approximate guess; it could even be earlier."

"So that means we have to work fast now." Sam said. "But how do you plan on stopping it?"

"Well, all we really need to do is deactivate the last tower in the mountain sector."

"And that will be it?" Sam asked

"Not quite." Dennis said. "Even after that, the virus in Calvin's body will still be in him as long as XANA is alive, and like with Aelita, shutting down the supercomputer will kill him. Deactivating the last tower will just buy us enough time for me to make finishing touches on the ANAX Program, which will destroy XANA for good." Calvin spoke this time.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" He asked. "In case you've forgotten, Antea no longer wants to help us."

"Well, over the weeks, I've been working on a program that can deactivate towers without the use of Antea. Unfortunately, it's still in the developing stages and it'll require a lot more work, so unless we convince Antea otherwise, we'll have to make do with that. But hopefully I'll get it done in time."

"That's good, I guess." Calvin said morosely as he continued eating. Dennis then turned to the rest.

"He's still not taking the breakup well, is he?" Dennis asked.

"Not at all." Sam said.

"Well, what do you expect?" Ami said. "Antea was the first person outside our family and Odd who truly understood him. You can't blame him for being upset."

"Well what about me?" Sam asked. "He's known me and Dennis for just as long."

"He hated me until the end of the season, and for the first month, he didn't want to be in the same room as you." Dennis said. "Now come on, we have class soon."

And with that, they left.

* * *

The next weekend in the afternoon, Calvin was walking down the hallway of the boys dorms when suddenly a black spectre came out from one of the outlets and flew in front of him. Calvin tried to run, but the spectre shot an electricity sphere and knocked him down, Calvin then passed out.

When he woke up, he found himself on the factory floor, his hands tied to a metal support beam behind his back. Just then, he saw someone or something emerge from the shadows; he recognized it as the polymorphic clone of Dennis XANA made during their last encounter.

"Hello, Calvin." XANA said.

"XANA." Calvin said. "What do you want?"

"I congratulate you." He said. "You've avoided my pitfalls, you've endured my many tortures, you've even uncovered my master plan even without Jeremie. Of course, even if you know all the details, you can't stop it. Especially with Antea gone."

"You leave her out of this!" Calvin shouted.

"So you still love her." He said. "Even though she hates you. You humans are such an enigma. Thankfully, this will help with my next move."

"What do you mean?" Calvin said.

"You see, I've already reached the final stages of my master plan and my victory over the war on humanity is at hand. However, just one thing stands in my way. One thing that can reduce me to nothing."

"The ANAX Program." Calvin said.

"Correct." XANA said. "I've tried reasoning with you, I've tried murdering you, but now you leave me no other choice but to give you one last chance: Forfeit the ANAX Program to me, or I kill one of your friends at random."

"You would rather do that then kill me?" Calvin asked.

"It's just a social experiment: Every day where you don't hand over the program, I kill a friend of yours at random. At 24 hours after the first death, I target and kill another, and so on until you surrender the program."

"And what will that prove?"

"That you are willing to endanger your own friends' lives just to stop me in the simplest way possible. And when the rest find out that you let one of your own die do to your stubbornness, they will hate you. And even if they don't, the guilt will still overcome you until you suffer as well. The only thing I prefer over my adversaries dying in my own hands is my adversaries drowning in their own guilt and emotional torture."

"You're mad!" Calvin said. "Your plan will never work; I'm stronger than you think!"

"Are you?" XANA said as he disappeared. "You have 24 hours, think about it. I await to see your reaction when your first friend dies at the hand of your ignorance."

The ropes around Calvin's wrists then fell loose and he ran back to the academy. After a while he ran into Dennis and the rest at the rec room and he told him everything.

"So XANA's going to kill one of us if we don't give him the program?" Dennis said.

"That's right." Calvin said. "We have 24 hours to find a way to prevent the first death."

"How are we going to do that if we don't know who is first?" Sam asked.

"I already have an idea on who he's going to target first: Antea." Calvin said.

"How do you…?"

"XANA's smart, but he's not perfect." Calvin interrupted. "Think about it, Antea's the only one who can deactivate the towers, without her, we're stuck with Dennis's program."

"Of course." Dennis said. "Calvin, you're a genius."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"Just wait 24 hours, we have to strike just as he's about to attack."

* * *

The next day on Sunday afternoon, everyone was waiting anxiously in Calvin's room looking at the clock.

"So what's the plan again?" Sam asked.

"XANA gave the ultimatum at 12:14 P.M. yesterday. I know this because it was 12:20 when I got to the rec room and it took me 6 minutes to get from the factory to there. Anyways, at 12:13, we call Antea and tell her to come to the factory and she'll arrive before XANA can do anything."

"Sounds like a good plan." Sam said.

"Heads up." Dennis said. "I've got 12:13." Calvin then pulled out his cell phone and hit Antea's number on speed dial. After three rings she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Antea, it's Calvin. Listen, stop what you're doing and get to the factory immediately."

"Calvin, we've been over this." Antea said. "I'm not setting foot on Lyoko anymore."

"I'm not asking you to set foot on Lyoko!" Calvin asked. "XANA's going to kill you in one minute. Get out immediately and get to the factory!"

"How do you know?" She said.

"You just gonna have to trust me!" Calvin said. Antea just sighed.

"Fine." She said. "I'll be right there."

"Good." Calvin said as he hung up. "Come on, we have to meet her there now."

* * *

Back on Lyoko, XANA was sitting in the blue sphere in his topographic map when he had overheard the phone conversation.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid, right Calvin?" He said. "You obviously don't know what I'm capable of doing."

Meanwhile, Calvin and Dennis had reached the factory bridge when they saw Antea running towards them.

"Antea, over here!" Calvin shouted. Antea was about to run over to them when Dennis saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked. Calvin turned around and saw a black cloud emerge from one of the nearby abandoned buildings. Calvin took a closer look and saw that it was a swarm of bats that have used the building as their home, and they were flying towards Antea. Calvin then ran up to her as the bats were surrounding her. He then grabbed a large stick and started swinging at them. But they just dodged him and continued to swarm around Antea. The bats then started latching on to her and biting her; she then fell to the ground and hit her head on the pavement and fell unconscious. Calvin then ran up to her and picked her up.

"C'mon Antea, wake up!" He said. "C'mon!"

"I'll call the hospital." Dennis said.

"No. That'll take to long." Calvin said. "The hospital's only a few blocks down. I can run down there and save a trip, you just tell the rest to meet me there."

"Alright then." Dennis said as Calvin ran off.

Ten minutes later, Calvin had arrived at the hospital and came to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"My friend is seriously injured." Calvin said exhausted and anxious. "Can you help her?"

"How bad?" The nurse asked.

"Just get someone to help her!" Calvin shouted.

"Alright, just hold still." She said. She then called over a few doctors and within seconds they came and carried Antea into the emergency room. The nurse went over to Calvin.

"You just wait over here." She said pointing to the waiting room. "Someone will tell you more momentarily."

* * *

Within an hour, Sam, Dennis, Aelita and Ami came to the waiting room with Calvin. Just then, one of the doctors came in.

"Calvin Stern?" He said.

"Over here." Calvin said walking up to him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"Antea's suffered a concussion and is in a coma." The doctor said. "You were very lucky to bring her here so quickly."

"No." Calvin said extremely worried. "She's not gonna die, is she?"

"At this rate, she only has a 50% chance of pulling through; she took quite a fall." He said. "But we'll do everything we can."

"Calvin, you don't ask if someone's going to die when you're in a hospital." Sam said.

"But you asked if she was okay." Calvin said.

"That was an optimistic question."

"Let me see her." Calvin said to the doctor. "I want to talk to her."

"I'm afraid I can't…"

"Please, let me see her!" Calvin said trying to get past him.

"Sir, if you keep this up, you're going to have to…"

"God dammit, just let him see her!" Dennis said. "It's not like it's in your code of ethics or something."

"Fine." The doctor sighed. "Room B32."

"Thanks." Calvin said as he walked down the halls. When he got to Antea's room, he found her lying unconscious on the hospital bed with bandages around her head. He went up to her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry, Antea." He said trying not to cry. "I'm sorry about dragging you into this mess, I'm sorry about your father, and I'm sorry for putting you here. I am so sorry. Just please don't die, Antea."

He then wrapped his arms around her and put his head to her chest.

"I need you." He said as a tear slid down his face. (A/N: Just like 'Cold War').

In a short time, he came back to the waiting room with his head hanging down. Aelita then went up to him.

"Be strong, Calvin." She said. "You just got to have faith."

Calvin just nodded his head and walked out. Everyone else just followed him and went back to the academy.

* * *

Man, as implausible as it was, it almost hurt writing this chapter, and the next chapter isn't going to be much, if any better.

Please Review.


	67. The Final Nail

For the next 2 weeks (A/N: Remember, the ultimatum was another death _after_ the first. Coma is not the same as death.), Calvin was greatly depressed. His girlfriend was still in a coma from one of XANA's attacks and Calvin still blamed himself for it. On the weekends, he would spend the night at the hospital and sleep next to her. Otherwise, he'd be in his dorm room, thinking about her.

* * *

One day, Calvin came downstairs to the lunch room and got his breakfast. The rest of his friends joined him; Ami was the first to speak.

"Hey Calvin." She said. "Feeling any better?"

"He's been like this for two weeks." Dennis said. "Why would he be any better?"

"I know. I wish I could help." Sam said. He then turned to Calvin. "You know if you want, you can have my helping."

"Don't pity me!" Calvin shouted as he walked away.

"Well, jeez. Sorry for trying to help." Sam said.

* * *

Like always, first period was with Mr. Xavier. Calvin and the rest of the class were given an assignment and he finished it within a few minutes. With nothing to do, Calvin just sat there with his face buried in his arms. Just then, he heard someone walk right next to him. Calvin turned around and saw Mr. Xavier standing next to him.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Calvin." He said. "I really am."

Calvin didn't say anything.

"Do you want to take a break? Maybe walk around and get your mind off things?" He asked. Calvin just shook his head.

"Suit yourself." Mr. Xavier said as he walked away. He then whispered quietly to himself with a sound of sadness: "Damn you, XANA."

* * *

Next period was with Ms. Hertz. Today the class was taking a trip to a botanical garden that Calvin was looking forward to seeing and she was already explaining the agenda for the trip. Just then, Sammy walked up behind Calvin.

"Hey Stern." She said. "Tough break about your girlfriend. But hey, it's not like she liked you anyway."

Calvin didn't say anything; he just clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He then quickly turned around and punched her right in the eye. She then fell down.

"What is your problem?" She shouted.

"Calvin Stern!" Ms. Hertz, who had seen the whole thing, said. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! Now go back to the room and stay in there until we get back!"

"Yes Ma'am." Calvin said as he walked away. Sammy then looked up to see Sam and a couple other students staring at her angrily.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Sam asked.

"Really Sammy. That was a very cruel and unnecessary thing to say!" Another student said.

"What is _your _problem?" Another asked. "What has Calvin ever done to you?"

They then walked away; Sammy just got up and didn't say anything.

* * *

A few hours later, class had ended and Calvin, still depressed, headed up to his room to get his work done. Just then he saw Sam and Ami come up to him.

"Hey, Calvin." Ami said.

"What do you want?"

"I just want you to know that if you're still upset, you can always talk to someone."

"I don't need to talk to anyone." Calvin said. "I'm just fine."

"No you're not." Sam said. "You've been moping for two weeks, the least you can do is have someone help you."

"No one can help me!" Calvin said. "Antea's dying and it's all my fault! How do you fix that?"

"Calvin, please." Ami said softly. "We just want to…"

"Just shut up!" Calvin said shoving her to the ground. Ami just burst into tears and ran down the hallway. Everyone who saw the commotion just stared at him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Sam asked. Calvin didn't say anything, he just ran away and into his room. After a few minutes, he just lay in his bed and threw the covers over him. A few minutes later, he heard a loud knocking at his door.

* * *

"Calvin, it's Rumiko! Open up!" He heard his sister, Rumiko, shout. Calvin just opened the door to find Rumiko glaring at him angrily with her arms folded, blocking the doorway.

"Go away, Rumiko. I'm not in the mood."

"How about I don't 'go away' and you let me in?" She said as she walked in the room and closed the door. "Sit down."

"Rumiko, I…"

"Sit!" Rumiko ordered. Calvin just sat down on the bed, looking at the ground.

"I heard you yelled at Ami and you pushed her to the ground." She said still angry. "Tell me that that's not true."

"Fine, it's not true." Calvin said.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what I mean!" Rumiko said raising her voice. "God dammit, Calvin! What the hell were you thinking? She's your little sister; you had no right to do that to her, regardless of how you are feeling! And you are so lucky that I don't tell Mom, Ulrich, or the principal about…"

"You know what, Rumiko?" Calvin said sitting up straight. "I get it! I feel bad enough about this already, so the least you can do is quit rubbing it in! Alright?" He then laid back down facing the wall. Rumiko then softened up.

"Hey Calvin, I…" She said no longer angry. She tried to place a hand on him, but he just moved away. "Hey, come here." Calvin then sat up. Rumiko then sat next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. But you know it's wrong to hit people, especially your little sister." Calvin just continued staring at the ground.

"Aw, honey." She said. "I know you're upset. But please, Calvin, you're only hurting yourself. Not to mention all the people who are trying to help you."

"I know, Rumiko." Calvin said. "I just can't get over it, though. She's dying right now, and I can't do a thing about it. Everyone tells me I should have faith. But how can I when the odds are against both me and her?"

"Everyone's right, Calvin." Rumiko said. "You just need to be strong and not lose hope, and…Hey, are you crying?"

"No." Calvin said obviously holding back tears. "You know I'm stronger than that. You know I…" Rumiko just put a finger to his mouth.

"Calvin, it's okay." She said. "No one's gonna laugh at you." Just then, for the first time in many years, he immediately burst out crying.

"Come here." Rumiko said bringing her little brother to her lap and cradling him in her arms. Calvin then wrapped his arms around her and sobbed in her shoulder.

"I know, Calvin, I know." She whispered, rocking him back and forth and stroking his hair.

"Please stop, Rumiko." Calvin said muffled in her shoulder. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"But you'll always be my baby brother." She whispered. Calvin just continued sobbing as Rumiko continued rocking.

"Shh. It's okay." She whispered. "Just breathe and let it all out." But so far, nothing of a positive response.

"It wasn't your fault." She said. "Please listen. It wasn't your fault."

For the next half hour, she just continued rocking him and whispering more words of comfort. After a while, she noticed that Calvin had fallen asleep. She just set him down on his bed and tucked him in. She then quietly left the room. As she walked out, she saw Sam and Ami waiting by the door.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ami asked.

"He's sleeping." Rumiko said. "And I wouldn't want to wake him up at this rate."

"Man, I feel so sorry for him." Sam said. "I think I'll room in with Dennis tonight."

"Yeah, Ami and I should get back to our dorm. If Jim catches us up here, we'll never hear the end of it."

* * *

A few hours later, Calvin woke up and headed to the restroom. He then turned on the sink and splashed water on his face. He then faced the mirror.

"Come on, man. Get it together." He said to himself. Just then, he heard a voice.

"Hello, again." Calvin looked up to see his reflection talking to him.

"Why are you here?" Calvin asked.

"I heard about today." XANA said. "About how you snapped at your friends, how you punched that one Della Robbia girl. I even saw you hit your own kin. Even after your first friend, you've exposed your weak side."

"Valuing life and expressing concern is not weakness." Calvin said.

"Maybe. But you've succumbed to this misfortune and allowed yourself to be consumed by your own guilt. That's what makes you weak."

"Just…" Calvin said on the verge of anger.

"You've considered yourself strong. But yet it's only a matter of time. The guilt and emotional pain will be so great that it will eventually lea…"

"SHUT UP!" Calvin shouted as he slammed his fist at the mirror, which broke into pieces. Calvin just lay on the ground. He looked at his hand and saw that his knuckles were bleeding; he also looked and saw one of the shards of mirror on the floor. He grabbed the shard and ran into one of the toilet stalls and locked the door. He then placed the shard to his wrist.

'Why not?' Calvin thought. 'I'm already about to lose my friends, both physically and metaphorically. It might as well end with dignity, instead of wasting away in some gutter or something.' He then began slicing.

For ten minutes he ran the shard over the same wound to prevent it from healing to quick. He then felt as if the room was spinning and his vision was becoming blurred. In a short time he passed out. The last thing he heard were footsteps coming to the bathroom.

* * *

Please Review.


	68. Post Lyoko Part 5

Now for another chapter of Post Lyoko, because I like torturing you guys with my cliffhangers. Also, instead of just focusing on Ulrich and Yumi, I'm going to be focusing on everyone else as well, just to add some explanation to their back stories.

* * *

(Della Robbia Residence. July 19th, 2016).

Odd was sitting in his room practicing his guitar while longing for the old days. His band, ODR, had broken up years ago after only recording one hit. Brynja pursued a solo career with Thomas Jolivet directing her music videos, which eventually led to them dating. A year later, they split up and Thomas founded an animation company that only produced one good show. Odd and Sissi got married and had 2 children, a pair of fraternal twins. They were both named Sam. Odd liked it because it reminded him of his old girlfriend and Sissi liked it because she only had to remember one name. His reminiscence was interrupted however when…

"Odd!" Sissi yelled holding their 2-month old male child, Samuel. "I put Sammy to bed, you watch over this one!"

"But Sissi, I…"

"No 'buts'! I need 'me time'! He likes you better, anyways!" Sissi said slamming the door and heading out. Odd just picked up his child and talked to him.

"Your mommy's a real loudmouth, isn't she?" Odd said.

"I heard that!" Sissi yelled from across the hall.

"Some days, I wonder why I married her." Odd said jokingly. "But hey, at least she didn't frame me for stealing and lie to me just to get closer to me, right?" As he held his son close, he started improvising and humming a new tune; he then wrote it down and proceeded to think of a new one. By the end of the day, he had written enough songs to make a solo album.

When the kids were old enough, he started touring again and bringing them with him. After all, it was Sam that inspired him to go back. As the two got older, Samantha, or Sammy as she liked to be called, who had blonde hair at birth, colored it black in honor of her mother, and Sam, whose hair was black like his mother, not only bleached it and dyed it blonde with streaks of purple, but also added a faux-hawk/rattail combo. Sissi didn't approve, but Odd convinced her to let her son express himself. For the most part, they got along fine. However, tragedy befell the family.

On October 9th, 2029, Odd was beginning a reunion tour with his former band members. His first gig would be in Italy, his home country. At the house they rented, Odd was out in the backyard playing soccer with Sam; after a while, he decided to head in.

"Come on, Dad." Sam said. "Just one more game. Please?"

"Well, alright." Odd said as he kicked the ball to him. A few minutes later, a policeman, who was on a beat, noticed him and came up to him.

"Hey." He said. "You're Odd Della Robbia, aren't you?"

"The one and only." Odd said. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could get your autograph."

"Sure, anything for a fan." Odd said pulling out a pen. "So who am I making this out to?"

Just then, a man who was highly intoxicated ran down the street firing a hand gun.

"Hey you!" The policeman said. "Get over here!"

"Oh yeah?" The man said with a slurred voice. "Come over here and take it!"

"Sam! Get down!" Odd said. The man then reloaded his gun and started firing again.

"If you don't stop, I'll be forced to open fire!" The policeman said.

"Sam! I said get…" But stopped when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head; the bullet that was meant for the policeman instead hit Odd. Odd then fell down as he bled on the grass.

"Dad, no!" Sam shouted as he ran up to him. Trying his best to keep him up, it was of no avail. Odd Della Robbia was dead.

"What's going on here?" Sissi said as she and Sammy walked outside; she then noticed Odd. "Oh my God!"

"Is he okay?" Sammy asked. Sam just shook his head; Sammy then started crying. Sam just went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, both crying in each others shoulders.

"Sam, I…" Sissi said as she went up to him.

"Get away from me!" Sam said. Sissi just backed away as the kids continued mourning.

* * *

(The Hermitage. May 18th, 2015).

Aelita and Jeremie were in the living room. Aelita was expecting her first child in one month and they already began talking.

"What name do you think our child should have?" Aelita asked.

"We could go by my family's tradition and name him/her after one of our older family members." Jeremie said. "How about if it's a boy, we name him after your father. If it's a girl, my mother."

"You want our child to be named either Waldo or Beatrice?" Aelita asked.

"Well, okay." Jeremie said. "My father if it's a boy and your mother if it's a girl; so either Michael or Antea. Does that work?"

"That works just fine." Aelita said.

Around a month later, Aelita had given birth to her child, a beautiful girl. Just as they agreed upon, they named her Antea after her maternal grandmother. When they got home, Aelita noticed her old childhood doll, Mister Puck, sitting in the corner. She picked up the doll and placed it in the crib next to her infant child, knowing that Antea would love it just as she did.

* * *

(Stern Residence. May 24th, 2015).

A little more than a year after his first child was born, Ulrich Stern had begun writing a book about him and his friends' adventures in Lyoko, albeit in the form of a fiction novel titled 'Lyoko: A World Without Danger'. Within months, he finished and sent it to be published in a newspaper. He thought if he published it, he would get enough money to accomplish his and Yumi's dream: To open their own Pencak Silat dojo.

At the newspaper company, William Dunbar, who was working as an editor, was in charge of printing the story. When he took a glance at the manuscript, he just put it to the side and said that he refused to print it. However, months later, a book titled 'Lyoko: A World Without Danger' was released in bookstores all over France with William's name instead of Ulrich's. The book was an instant success, having sold million of copies worldwide in under a year. William then started his own publishing company, Dunbar Publishers, and was making even more money.

Ulrich was furious, and because he had no money and no proof, he couldn't hire a lawyer and sue him. And Ulrich, who had recently been laid off in an unrelated manner, had no choice but to work at the bookstore at Dunbar Publishers watching every copy of his book sell while he got almost nothing for it. However, with the birth of Calvin, and the birth of his daughter Ami 2 years later on February 12th 2018, he eventually didn't think much about it. He loved his family and he enjoyed every moment with them.

* * *

Ulrich could remember one Christmas Day with his family that really stuck out to him. On Christmas Day in 2021, Rumiko, Calvin, and Ami were already downstairs opening presents. After Calvin had finished opening one present, Ulrich went up to him.

"Hey, Cal. Open that one in the corner." He said pointing to a certain present. "It's from your Mom and me."

"Okay." Calvin said as he pulled out the brightly wrapped gift and tore off all the wrapping paper; he opened the box inside and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God, It's a stuffed wolf!" He said pulling out a small, grey wolf from inside.

"We noticed it the other day and we knew how much you love wolves so we got this for you." Yumi said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thanks!" Calvin said hugging his new gift he then looked at it as if he were talking to it. "I'm gonna call you 'Lupus'." (A/N: Latin for 'wolf', not the disease). He then ran upstairs, not bothering with his other gifts.

* * *

Thus concludes the 'Post Lyoko' side story. After this will be a wrap-up of The Stern Chronicles and finally back to the original story. Carthage Revealed won't be finished until the near end. I know I didn't add Dennis's story, but that's because I already have plans to make that a separate story. I know Antea's was short, but there wasn't a lot to tell with this one. Also, I know the story with Lupus was kinda pointless and just thrown together, but I plan on mentioning it in one of my future stories and I had to create some exposition.

On a final note, I will not be updating next week. This will be because of me focusing on writing my holiday story 'It's A Lyoko Life.' (If you can think of a better title, please let me know). So bear with me.

Please Review.


	69. Ulrich Stern

Well, because today's a snow day for me, I actually get to update this week after all. Also next week is Christmas Break, so expect tons of updates and maybe even the conclusion.

* * *

In late 2001, Ulrich Stern ran home from school to his home in Germany. There he found his father, Johannes, sitting on the couch reading a small book. Ulrich then went up to him.

"Hey Dad." He said. Johannes looked up at him. "You remember that science competition a few days back. Well we got the results back and look."

Ulrich then handed him a small ribbon. Johannes read what it said and immediately Ulrich saw a small look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Second place?" He asked.

"I know that it wasn't what you expected but the important thing is I tried my best, right? After all, only one person was better than me."

"Ulrich." Johannes said putting the book down and facing his son. "If second place is your best, than obviously you're not trying hard enough. Also, that person wasn't better than you, you were just worse than that person."

Ulrich didn't say anything; he knew that reasoning with his father was impossible. He just ran upstairs to his room and closed the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ulrich's mother, Ilsa, came into his room and found him lying on his bed.

"Hey, Ulrich?" She asked. "Are you feeling alright?" He didn't say anything.

"Your father tells me you have something to show me." She said. "May I see it?"

Ulrich just got up, walked to the trashcan by his door, picked up the second place ribbon and gave it to her.

"Wow, Ulrich." She said. "This is really impressive."

"Thanks." Ulrich said still dejected. "I really appreciate it."

"Please don't be too upset." She said. "The important thing is that you did your best. After all, winning isn't…"

"I'm not upset about losing the competition." Ulrich said. "I'm upset because Dad doesn't feel the same way you do."

"Oh dear." She said. "I should have guessed."

"Why doesn't Dad _ever_ appreciate me no matter what I do?" Ulrich asked.

"He wants to, Ulrich. He even tries to." His mother said. "It's just difficult for him to say the least."

"Because he hates me." Ulrich said lying down.

"Sweetie, he doesn't hate you." Ilsa said.

"Then why does he act like it?" Ulrich said. "He never says he loves me."

"That's just the way he is sometimes; life kind of made him that way." She said. "You see, when he was younger, a little bit older than you, someone hurt him really badly, two people actually. It cost him his parents, and it almost cost him his friends, including me. Ever since then, he's been a really stoic person and still has a hard time of expressing his feelings."

"So he's not upset with me." Ulrich said. "He's just upset in general."

"Well, yeah." Ilsa said. "But I think he'd be less upset if you put a bit more effort into your schoolwork."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a little more." She said. "That way he'll have one less thing to berate you about."

"Alright, I'll try." Ulrich said. "Anything to get him off my back."

* * *

Later that evening, Johannes was lying down in bed hoping to get some well deserved rest when Ilsa came in.

"Johannes, we need to talk." She said.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Johannes said. "I have a big meeting tomorrow and I can't sleep in."

"It's about Ulrich."

"Oh." Johannes said. "What has he done now?"

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about." Ilsa said. "Ever since He started school, you've been on him about his grades and his performance."

"Are you saying I'm a bad father because I want what's best for my son?"

"I'm saying that you've badgered him so much about it that he doesn't think you love him like a father should."

"Well that's his problem, not mine!" Johannes said raising his voice. "Besides, isn't enough that I feed him and provide for him? You think I work 10 hours a day just to help you?"

"Johannes, that's not what…"

"But that's not enough? You want me to praise him for his second rate performance?"

"If that's what'll make him happy, than yes!" Ilsa shouted. "Just tell him that you love him no matter what and he won't feel as bad about himself!"

"Ilsa, he has to learn that pride only comes from hard work! Nothing less! Besides, you know how I was raised, what my grandfather was like." Johannes said. "'The Tsar cut my lung open; don't bitch to me with your problems!' You think it's easy putting up with that _and_ being bullied on a daily basis and having no one help you because they think you're a liar? He has to learn that nothing in life is ever easy! But unlike him, I found that out the hard way!"

"That gives you no right to treat your son like his grades are the only thing that matters!" Ilsa shouted back. "He's not a mind-reader! He's not going to know that you love him just as he is unless you tell him! And if you don't, he'll grow up resenting you and leaving you and you'll have no son!" Johannes just sighed.

"No, Ilsa." He said. "I'm sticking with my beliefs and whether you like it or not, that's not going to change. So get used to it! Besides, I already found a way to help improve his education."

"Care to explain?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Johannes said as he shut of the light and lay back down.

* * *

The next morning, Johannes explained to Ilsa that he was planning to send Ulrich to a prestigious academy in France his steel mill had a branch in France, so his job wasn't a concern.

"But before then, he'll be sent to a small elementary school to help improve himself before he's old enough." Johannes said. "And he's lucky that I'm giving him this much time to prepare."

"What did you say it was called again?" Ilsa asked.

"Kadic Academy." He said. "You remember Anthony Schaeffer? Well when I went to that business trip in France like ten years ago, I ran into his older brother, Waldo, and he told me that he was teaching there and I thought it would be a great place to have Ulrich. Weird thing was he disappeared in '94 and even before then the school's database shows no one by the name of Waldo Schaeffer working there, but that's a different story."

"So have you told Ulrich about this yet?" Ilsa asked. "When do you plan on sending him?"

"In a week." He said.

"What?" Ilsa said.

"I already bought a house and got tickets." Johannes said. "All we have to do is get packed and move our stuff."

"You're telling me this now?" She asked. "And you haven't even consulted Ulrich about it?"

"What's to consult?" Johannes said. "I already know he's gonna love it, trust me."

* * *

"You're what?" Ulrich said after his father told him everything.

"Were moving to France next week." Johannes said. "In a few years, you'll be attending a very fancy school there."

"Isn't it great?" Ilsa asked.

"If it's in a few years, why are we going now?"

"To get you prepared, we decided to send you to an elementary school not to far from the academy."

"No, I won't do it!" Ulrich said.

"What do you mean?" Johannes said. "Don't you see what a wonderful opportunity this is for you?"

"I don't care!" Ulrich said. "I like my school and my friends. I don't want to leave those behind."

"Ulrich, I don't think we can send you to Germany everyday from France."

"Then let's not move!" Ulrich said.

"I told you it wasn't going to be a good idea." Ilsa said.

"Ulrich, listen to me! This is the best opportunity you're ever going to get and you're not…! Hey, get back here!" Johannes said as Ulrich ran upstairs to his room; Johannes just followed him. "Don't you go away when I'm talking to you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your father and you'll do what I say!"

"Johannes, please." Ilsa said.

"So what?" Ulrich said. "That gives you know right to ruin my life!"

"Don't you talk back to me, Ulrich Johannes Stern!"

"I'll talk to you however I want!" Ulrich shouted. "And I'm not moving to stupid France!"

"We're going next week and you're gonna like it and that's final!"

"I hate you!" Ulrich shouted. "You never cared about me and you never will unless I'm perfect!"

"Ulrich!" Ilsa scolded.

"Well, I hate you back, you stupid boy! All I wanted was for you to make me proud and you can't even do that right!" Johannes shouted. Ulrich and Ilsa were shocked; he had never said anything like this before. Johannes, realizing what he said, looked down and saw that Ulrich on the verge of crying.

"Ulrich, please I…" Johannes said softly.

"Get away from me!" Ulrich said pushing his father back. He then ran to his room and slammed the door. Ilsa just turned to her husband and glared at him.

"I hope you're satisfied." She said. She then went into Ulrich's room to try to comfort him.

Johannes just went downstairs and sat on the couch. He then pulled out a small picture from his pocket and looked at it: It was a picture of him as his parents before they were killed; Johannes just buried his face in his hands.

"Why did you do this to me, Grandpa?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

The next week, the Stern family got in the car and departed to France, but not before all of Ulrich's friends showed up to say their last goodbyes. Throughout the entire trip neither Ulrich nor Johannes spoke to one another. When they arrived, Ulrich was enrolled in the elementary school and made plenty of new friends. Ulrich also joined the soccer team and was the star player, which also got him plenty of fangirls, including one Sissi Delmas, who Ulrich despised immediately.

A few years later, Ulrich officially entered Kadic Academy and you know the rest.

* * *

Well, that concludes The Stern Chronicles. However, I plan on making a small epilogue at the end of the story that shows the two reconciling, also because I want to create a buildup for a future oneshot involving Calvin and Johannes, I'm not saying what it'll be about, but hopefully it will be good. But for now, it'll be back to the original story.

Please Review.


	70. Antea Returns

In a near-empty hospital room late at night, Antea, who had been in a XANA-induced coma, had woken up and looked around. Just then a nurse came in.

"Ms. Belpois." She said. "You're awake."

"Of course I am." She said. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital." The nurse said. "You hit your head and went into a coma for 2 weeks. You almost didn't make it."

"2 weeks?" Antea asked.

"Don't worry. Your friends and family know what happened." The nurse said. "There was even one kid who stayed the night by your bedside on the weekends; the same kid who brought you here. Actually, he's a patient in this hospital right now. What was his name? Kevin… Caleb…"

"Calvin?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's him. Calvin Stern. He told me he couldn't live without you, and that he really loved you and wanted you to recover soon."

"Calvin brought me here?" Antea asked. "Oh, and I was such a jerk to him, too. Wait, you said he's in this hospital? What happened?"

"Well, he cut himself." The nurse said. "I guess he felt that with you dying, he wouldn't have a reason to go on."

"What room is he in? I have to talk to him." Antea said getting up.

"Whoa whoa whoa." The nurse said blocking her way. "I don't think so. You've just recovered from a very serious injury, so the best thing to do is for you to lie down and…"

"Alright, I get it." Antea said as she turned around and walked back. She then spun around and bolted right out the door.

"I'm finding Calvin whether you want me to or not." She said as she ran down the hallway.

"Room A18, you can't miss it." The nurse said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another hospital room, Calvin woke up and looked around to see where he was. He was lying in a hospital bed and he could barely move himself. He turned his head to see an IV needle in one arm and bandages around his wrist on the opposite arm. Just then, the doctor came in to read his charts.

"Mr. Stern, I see you're doing well." He said.

"Where am I?" He said quietly.

"In the hospital." He said. "One of your teachers found you passed out in your school's bathroom, bleeding heavily. We took you in and kept you from losing anymore blood. You're very lucky to be here."

"Where are my friends?" Calvin said.

"Oh, there outside the room. Should I bring them in?"

"Yes, please." Calvin said as the doctor opened the door and called for Calvin's friends. Dennis, Sam and Ami then walked in. Dennis looked like he was holding back anger, Sam had subtle looks of pain in his eyes and Ami had tear-stained eyes as if she had been crying for hours.

"Hey, guys." Calvin said. "What brings you…?" Dennis just slammed his hands down on the side of the bed and got up to Calvin's face.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING, CALVIN!" Dennis shouted. "DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU WERE DOING TO YOURSELF?"

"I just…"

"WHAT? WHAT REASON COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE FOR KILLING YOURSELF?" Dennis continued shouting. "OH, I'M SORRY. HOW COULD HAVE I'VE FORGOTTEN? WITHOUT ANTEA, YOU HAVE NO ONE! NOT EVEN YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY WHO JUST WANT TO HELP YOU! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED SICK! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"NO, DON'T BE SORRY! HAD YOU KILLED YOURSELF, IT WOULD'VE BEEN TOO LATE FOR SORRY!" Dennis shouted. "NEXT TIME YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, TRY TALKING TO US! IT'S A LOT MORE EFFECTIVE! HOPE YOU GET BETTER!"

Dennis then just left the room, Sam followed him, but not without turning around and talking to Calvin.

"I just hope there is a next time." He said quickly and obviously holding back his anger. Calvin just turned around and faced the wall. Ami then went up to talk to him.

"Hey, Calvin?" She said. "Don't be too intimidated by them. They were just scared is all." Calvin didn't say anything.

"Oh, Calvin. Why didn't you just talk to us?" Ami said. "Instead of resorting to such unnecessary measures."

"I wasn't thinking, okay?" Calvin said. "Besides, they weren't going to forgive me for killing Antea."

"You're treating it like she's dead, which she isn't." Ami said. "And it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done; XANA just saw through your plan and got the upper hand."

"There was a lot I could have done." Calvin said. "I could've not told her to leave the house; I could have been beside her when the bats attacked, I could have not given Jeremie the files and have XANA targeting him, and I could have not brought her to Lyoko in the first place."

"But you knew that she was going to be targeted first and you at least attempted to save her." She said. "That's all that matters. I'm going back with the rest now."

"Alright then." Calvin said as Ami left. "By the way, do Rumiko and our parents know about this?"

"Not yet." She said.

"Good." Calvin said. "It's better if they don't know."

* * *

A few minutes later, Calvin heard the door open and heard someone come from behind him.

"Ami, just leave me alone, I…" Calvin said, but then turned around to see Antea beside him.

"Antea?" He said almost surprised. "You're alive."

"I heard you tried to kill yourself." She said.

"Yeah." Calvin said. "If you're going to yell at me, do it now. I deserve it more than ever."

"I'm not going to yell at you." She said.

"Why not?" He said. "It's obvious that this whole mess is my fault. You said so yourself."

"I was upset, Calvin." She said. "You'd probably feel the same if your father died."

"Probably, but that still doesn't mean that it wasn't my fault." Calvin said. "Had I not given him that binder, XANA wouldn't have found him. I might as well have fired the gun."

"It wasn't your fault. You had no idea that was going to happen." She said. "Also, why were you so upset _after_ I was in the hospital if you knew I was angry with you?"

"Because I already knew you didn't really hate me."

"Really?" She asked. "What made you think that?" Calvin just slowly extended his arm forward and held her wrist. She then showed her the bracelet that he giver her for Christmas that she was still wearing.

"Because you still had this." He said. "I think you would have given that back if you really hated me. But even if it wasn't my fault for putting you here, I still would have killed myself."

"You're right." She said. "But why would you sink so low even if you had nothing to do with it?" Calvin didn't say anything.

"Calvin?"

"Because my life isn't worth living without you!" He said facing her and crying. "All my life I never had one person show as much respect to me as you have! Had you died, I would have nothing else to live for! I was so convinced you were going to die that I had no choice but to give up! And it doesn't matter now because I know you're never going to forgive me for everything I've done!" He then turned back around.

"XANA's right." Calvin said still crying. "I am weak." Antea just went over and placed a hand on his back.

"You really think that?" She said. "Well, I guess I can't forgive you." Calvin just moved away from her.

"Please, let me finish." She said. "I can't forgive you because you have nothing to be sorry for. Therefore, how is it possible for me to give forgiveness? Also, you have plenty to live for: Your family and other friends who love you very much and want to help you."

"I guess so." He said. "I just can't believe I left them out of the picture. I was just so upset over losing you."

"And that's okay." She said. "In a way, it shows that your concern and that you really care for me."

"I just tried to kill myself and you're letting me off so easily?"

"You made a mistake, Calvin." She said. "We all make mistakes, we're only human. Just as I did when I broke up with you. But please quit blaming yourself for all this, you've done nothing wrong. And one more thing, you're not weak. You're a person, Calvin, it's okay to feel upset when you are; XANA just doesn't realize that."

"But why would you still want to be with me after all this?"

"Why would I want to…? Look at you! You're Calvin Stern. Why _wouldn't_ anyone want to be with you? You're a great guy, a good person. You're a straight-A student _and_ a star athlete, as well as the son of a star athlete, for a nationally ranked school. You are an incredibly lucky kid!"

Calvin just turned around.

"In fact, you're too lucky." She said. "You have a girlfriend, two sisters, two parents, and two other wonderful friends you almost took for granted; all I have is a mother I rarely see. You see, Calvin. Without _you_,_ my _life wouldn't be worth living, not the other way around."

"That's not true at all." Calvin said. "Don't forget that were your friends, too; Sam, Rumiko, Ami, even Dennis. We're all your friends."

"Thanks Calvin."

"You know, if I had the strength to lift my arms over an inch off, I'd hug you right now."

"How about I help you." Antea said moving closer to him and wrapping his arm around her. Antea then hugged him back and moved onto the bed with him. A while later, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Well, Christmas Break is here, which means I actually might finish this by New Years if I keep on schedule. Also, be sure to check out my holiday story, Ulrich's Greatest Gift (there, ya happy Commacazy?), which will be released alongside this chapter.

Please Review.


	71. Mountain Sector: XANA's Wrath Part Deux

A few days later, Calvin was released from the hospital. His parents and Rumiko were told about what happened despite Calvin's wishes, but neither one said anything about it. On June 30th, Dennis had gotten the scanners ready for their final mission on Lyoko (Antea had changed her mind about not going). Back at the Academy, Mr. Xavier was getting ready for his next class when felt XANA's presence.

"_Hello, Julien." _ XANA said.

"Master." Mr. Xavier said. "What is it you want?"

"_As you are aware, my master plan shall be within a matter of hours." _XANA said. "_Only one thing needs to be done to achieve absolute victory."_

"What's that?" Mr. Xavier asked.

"_Take a look right next to you." _XANA said. Mr. Xavier turned to see a diagram of a power plant near Paris. "_This power plant generates enough energy in one hour to light half of France for an entire year."_ (A/N: Hey, it _is_ the future, anything is possible).

"And?"

"_Once I gather just enough energy from this plant, I'll be able to keep the scanners operational long enough to bring my entire army to Earth." _XANA said._ "Long enough for humanity to fall."_

"You sick, twisted piece of software." Mr. Xavier said. "I'll have no part in this any longer. When Calvin and his friends stop you, you'll be lucky if..."

"_Neither Franz Hopper nor Jeremie Belpois could stop me." _XANA said. "_Calvin isn't a fraction as resourceful as either of them; he stands no chance of stopping me."_

"But one person does: Anthony Schaeffer." Mr. Xavier said. "After all, he is you."

"_Fool. Anthony Schaeffer was disposed of and placed under my control a year ago."_

"Not entirely." Mr. Xavier said.

"_And don't worry about you taking part." _XANA said. "_I no longer have a use for you, anyway."_

"What do you...?" Mr. Xavier said before he noticed a spectre flying out of his mouth and onto the ground in front of him. The spectre then took the form of Mr. Xavier.

"_Just one more thing." _XANA said summoning a spectre from one of the outlets which manifested itself into Dennis's likeness.

"_I've finally perfected his look. Now to eliminate Calvin and his friends." _The polymorphic spectre spoke as both spectres disappeared.

"I've got to help them. But how?" Mr. Xavier said to himself as he continued to get ready for his class.

* * *

Back in the dorms, Dennis was just grabbing his stuff, unaware that he was being monitored. As he headed out the door, he saw a spectre of his likeness standing in front of him.

"What the...?" He said before the spectre knocked him out and tied him to his bed and taped his mouth shut. The spectre then headed out the door.

When Calvin and Sam reached Ms. Hertz's class, Calvin received a text on his cellphone saying that Dennis is at the factory waiting for them.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hertz." Calvin said. "May I go to the infirmary?"

"Yeah, me too." Sam said.

"Sit back down, you two." Ms. Hertz said. "This is the last exam of the school year and your most important. You can't afford to sit this one out, especially you, Sam."

"Yes Ma'am." Calvin said as they both sat down. About an hour later, they finished the test and headed out, they then texted Ami and Antea telling them to meet them at the factory.

As the four headed out, Sammy noticed them running outside, she then pulled out her cellphone and tried to snap a quick picture. Unfortunately for her, they were too fast for her and she just shot a picture of the background.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself. "Then again, I guess Dad's photo-shopping lessons _will _pay off."

"Ms. Della Robbia!" The teacher said. "Pay attention!"

"Yes Ma'am." She said but smiled to herself.

* * *

A short time later, Calvin and the rest showed up to the laboratory and found the polymorphic spectre of Dennis sitting in front of the computer.

"Sorry we're late." Sam said. "Hertz had us in for the entire hour while everyone else was finishing the exam."

"Understood." The clone said. "Better late than never."

"Alright Dennis." Calvin said. "So where are we being sent to?"

"To the Mountain Sector. I'll send Ami, Antea, and, Sam first. After which, I'll send Calvin."

"Wait." Antea said. "Why send Calvin last?"

"I need him to help with something in the lab. Until then, get to the scanners."

"Okay then." Ami said as the four went down to the scanner room. As they went out of the elevator, Antea was the first to speak.

"Hey guys." She said. "Did Dennis seem a little 'off' to you? Like as if he were a completely different person?"

Ami thought for a moment. "Nah. It was him alright."

"I agree." Calvin said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Stern instinct." Ami said.

"Runs in the family." Calvin said as they both nodded. Sam, Ami, and Antea then went into the scanners.

"Transfer Sam, Scanner Sam."

"Transfer Ami, Scanner Ami."

"Transfer Antea, Scanner Antea."

"Virtualization!"

"Alright then." Calvin said. "Now to head to the..." Just then the elevator doors closed in front of him. Calvin tried to open them back up, but to no avail.

"You're not going anywhere, Calvin." He heard the clone say to him. "And this time your friends won't be here to help you."

* * *

Back on Lyoko, the other three were virtualized to the Mountain Sector. When they got up, they were surprised at what they were seeing.

"You brought us in front of the tower?" Antea asked.

"Wait, if you could do that, how come you haven't before?" Sam asked.

"It's a new program I found." The clone said. "I was going to surprise you."

"Alright then." Antea said as she ran to the tower. However, instead of going inside, she slammed right up against the side of the tower and fell to the ground.

"I knew this was too easy." Sam said. Antea then got up and felt the side of the tower. No matter how she tried, she couldn't get in.

"It's a fake." She said as the tower disappeared in front of them.

"Indeed, you've all fallen into my trap." The clone said. "Now I will dispose of all of you."

"XANA." Sam said. He then turned to Ami. "'Stern instinct', huh?"

"Oh no." Ami said. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We'll have to find the tower on foot." Antea said as they ran across the narrow strip of land in front of them. However, they were stopped by the behemoth of a monster that was encountered at the Ice Sector, which had broken through the strip of land between them and the other side.

"XANA's Wrath!" Ami exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get through that?"

"It has to have some weakness." Antea said. "I don't think even XANA could create something truly invincible."

"Indeed, you're right." XANA (A/N: As I'm going to call him from now on just because I'm tired of writing 'The clone' this and 'The clone' that.) said. "See the three eyes lined up on its body? You have to hit all three simultaneously in order to disable it and destroy it."

"Too easy. In case you've forgotten, I've got a whole bandoleer of..." Ami said but paused when she noticed all but one of her knives disappearing in front of her. "...knives."

"What do you think you're doing?" Antea asked.

"Just making a few modifications." XANA said typing away on the keyboard.

On Lyoko, Sam's claws were disappearing, and the energy fields on Antea's left hand were fading away, rendering that hand useless, leaving them with only two of three shots, with only one shot at it.

"Let us see how you fight your way out of this." XANA spoke to them.

Just then, XANA's Wrath grabbed one of the rock platforms next to it and hoisted one of its legs onto it; it then moved the other one onto an adjacent rock platform giving it a full view of its height. (A/N: From its full height, it's about twice as tall as the Kolossus). As it moved out of the way of the path, four of the ice creatures first encountered from the last mission came up to them.

"Oh great, IceDogs." Sam said as he prepared for battle with whatever he had left that would count as a weapon.

"What did you just call them?" Antea asked.

"IceDogs. You know, 'cause they're made of ice and they look like little..." He said but stopped when one of the IceDogs froze him solid and automatically devirtualized him.

"Sorry I asked." Antea said as she summoned an energy field and prepared to attack at the IceDogs.

* * *

Back on Earth, Sam stepped out of one of the scanners and came towards Calvin, who was still trying to get the door open.

"Oh, Sam. I'm glad you're here." Calvin said. "XANA's here and he..."

"We know." Sam said. "He's giving us a hard time on Lyoko. I think if we can get to the lab, we can seize control and I can virtualize you onto Lyoko."

"Sam, not even the _real _Dennis would let you do that." Calvin said.

"Would so. He's been giving me lessons." Sam said. "Now how are we going to get this open?"

"I've been working on it." Calvin said pointing towards an open part of the wall with wiring. "I just need to reconfigure these wires and get a working signal out of..."

"Out of my way, you're doing it wrong." Sam said moving towards the door and kicking it numerous times with his foot.

"Sam, it's a complicated piece of machinery. You can't fix it just by..." Calvin said but was then interrupted by the door opening with the elevator waiting for them. Sam just shot him a smug look as Calvin looked dumbfounded.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Calvin said annoyed as they both stepped in and took themselves up to the lab.

Back in the lab, XANA was continuing to torment his prisoners. Just then, Sam and Calvin came up to him. However, XANA noticed this and turned around and shot a blast of lightning from his hand sending the two crashing into the wall.

"You were fools to come here." XANA said approaching them. "Now, just like your friends, you will perish."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Also, Commacazy, I didn't mean for you to take that seriously. In fact, I've been meaning to think of a better title since I've first came up with it, the first one was just a working title. If you want to talk to me some more about the show, feel free to make an account and PM me, unless for obvious reasons you can't. If you can't, I'll be happy to respond to your questions within my story.

Please Review.


	72. Mountain Sector: Grand Triumph

Back at the school, Sammy had just finished her last exam and was on her way to the dorms to work on the photo she took. Careful not to run into Jim, who had been patrolling the hallways to find any absentees, she snuck into her room, uploaded the photo onto her computer, and after a half hour of careful editing, she pulled out her cellphone and texted Rumiko to come to her room so that she could show her something. A few minutes later, Rumiko arrived.

"Alright, Sammy." She said impatiently. "What is it that you want now?"

"There's something I think you should see." She said handing her the picture. "Take a look."

Rumiko looked at the picture and saw Calvin and his friends walking outside.

"I found them cutting class and I was hoping you could help me in turning them in." Sammy said.

"You know I would never turn against my own little brother, no matter the circumstances." Rumiko said. "Besides, you're the one with the evidence. Why can't you turn him in yourself?"

"Because I was going to make you a deal." She said.

"What kind of deal?" Rumiko said.

"Turn in Stern and his friends and I'll leave him alone for good." Sammy said. Rumiko thought for a second.

"I don't believe you." She said

"You really want to take that chance?" She asked. "How do you think Stern, who is _so _good with his own emotions, would take it if you found out you turned down the chance to get his greatest tormentor off his back forever?"

"You wouldn't." Rumiko said and thought some more. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good choice." Sammy said. She then turned around and gave a quick smile to herself.

* * *

Back in the boys' dormitories, Jim was still patrolling the halls when he heard a commotion coming from one of the rooms. Jim opened the door and found Dennis, still tied to the bed, struggling to get free.

"Dunbar!" Jim shouted as he removed the piece of tape from his mouth. "How on Earth did you tie yourself to your bed?"

"I didn't, now get me out." Dennis said.

"Alright, just quit moving." Jim said pulling a small pocket knife from his pocket and began slicing at the ropes. "Lucky for you, I was an assistant for an escape artist at the circus."

"You worked at the circus, Jim?" Dennis asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it." Jim said cutting the last rope. "There, that should do it. Now get to class."

"Yes sir." Dennis said as he grabbed his stuff and headed out. But not to class, he had to get to the factory and help his friends.

* * *

Back on Lyoko, Ami and Antea, were continuing to be held off by the IceDogs. They kept trying to keep them at bay while at the same time avoiding the attacks of XANA's Wrath.

"There's to may of them!" Ami said. "And we're practically powerless."

"Powers, that's it!" Antea exclaimed. "We may have no weapons, but we still have our powers. That alone can still buy us more time."

"But what can I do?" Ami asked. "All I can do is go through walls."

"But I can control minds, remember?" Antea said. "I can take control of one of the IceDogs, and use it to hold off the rest."

"And I can keep XANA's Wrath busy while we wait for backup." Ami said. Antea then extended her arm and began to take control of the first IceDog.

* * *

Back in the lab, Calvin and Sam were still trying to hold of XANA before he could do anymore harm. Calvin continued to attack, but XANA dodged his every attack. Sam then came from behind and tried to swing at him, but XANA moved out of the way and instead, Calvin received the blow. XANA then generated more lightning from his hand as he approached the two of them.

"A cheap sneak attack? Is that the best strategy you humans can formulate?" XANA asked. "Now to exterminate you and take down your precious frie..." However, he was interrupted when he was struck with a blast of electricity from behind and immediately evaporated (for lack of a better word). Standing in his place was Dennis holding a taser which he put in his pocket.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." He said. "You could say I was 'tied up' with something."

"Glad your here, now send me to Lyoko. The others are in trouble." Calvin said heading towards the elevator.

"Um, you're welcome!" Dennis shouted. As Calvin stepped into the scanner, Dennis began the virtualization procedure.

"By the way, where did you get the taser?" Sam asked.

"William Jr. gave it to me as a Christmas present when I was 15. It was the best thing he's ever done for me." Dennis said. "Transfer Calvin."

"Scanner Calvin."

"Virtualization!"

* * *

Back on Lyoko, the remaining two were still trying to fend off the IceDogs. Antea managed to control one and keep the rest back, but she was already losing a lot of energy from it.

"How are you doing back there?" She asked Ami.

"Not so good." She said dodging each projectile that XANA's Wrath sent her way. "I can't keep running forever."

"And I don't know how long I can..." Just then, a staff fell from above and shattered one of the IceDogs. Calvin then fell to the ground beside his staff and grabbed it. He then ran to the other two IceDogs and destroyed them with one swing.

"Way to go, Calvin!" Ami said.

"Alright, this one's yours." Antea said relinquishing control of the last IceDog. Calvin then struck the last one which destroyed it.

"Well that's over." Calvin said. "What were those things, anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" Antea asked.

"Of course he doesn't, he was sick that day." Ami said.

"We'll explain later." Antea said. "Right now, let's just focus on XANA's Wrath."

"What's XANA's Wrath?" Calvin asked.

"That." Ami said pointing to the giant monster they had been fighting at.

"So how do we destroy it?" Calvin asked.

* * *

Back on Earth, Dennis was examining the damage that XANA had done. Unknown to him, another spectre of XANA's came out, this time taking the form of Sam. The spectre then grabbed the real Sam and threw him to the ground.

"Hey, Dennis. A little help here?" Sam said as XANA had him pinned to the ground preparing to strike. Dennis then turned around and ran up to XANA and knocked him off. XANA then got back up and shot Dennis to the ground.

"Dennis, are you all right?" Sam said helping him up.

"Don't listen to him." The other Sam said. "That's XANA not me."

"No, he's obviously XANA." The first Sam said.

"Alright, now I know where this is going." Dennis said. "Unfortunately, you've both underestimated my intellect. Sam #1, remember the time I told you you could operate the supercomputer once I graduate and Calvin was absent for some reason?"

"Of course not, it never happened." The first Sam said. "You said Antea would be in charge since she's the smartest aside from you two."

"Wrong!" Dennis said electrocuting the spectre as it faded away. "Antea doesn't even know how to operate a Linux server; her father tried to teach her but she didn't understand it. Sam on the other hand can be quite resourceful because his father worked in film editing and post-production; he taught Sam about it and he easily understood it."

"Glad you remembered." Sam said. "How did you know about Antea, though."

"You'd be surprised what a guy can learn about a girl in two weeks." Dennis said. "Now let's go."

* * *

Back on Lyoko, the rest had just explained to Calvin about XANA's Wrath's weakness.

"...And we only have one shot at this." Antea said. "I have my energy field, Ami has her remaining knife, and you can throw your staff at the remaining spot I hope."

"Well, you see." Calvin said. "I never had a good arm when it came to throwing."

"What?" Antea said. "Great, were doomed."

"Not quite." Calvin said as he stepped back, took a running start, and used his high jump to land on the monster's foot.

"What are you doing?" Ami asked.

"I'm gonna climb to the top and attack it head on." Calvin said.

"But you're afraid of heights." Antea said. "What if something happens?"

"I know." Calvin said. "But I would climb a 500-story building if it meant saving the world and you."

"Aww... How sweet." Sam, who had overheard the conversation, said.

"Shut up will you?" Calvin said as he climbed up the monster.

As he got higher, the monster was sending more lasers and projectiles towards the other two.

"Ami, get behind me!" Antea shouted as she drew an energy field and used it as a shield.

Calvin continued scaling the side of the monster; he was already halfway and he couldn't stop now. He then looked down and got incredibly tense. He then started to lose his grip.

"Come on, Calvin! Keep going, you're almost there!" Ami shouted to him. "Just don't look down!"

"Come on, you can do it!" Antea said. "Just put one foot in front of the other!"

Then, out of nowhere, Calvin found the strength to continue going.

"There you go, just a little more!" Antea said as Calvin continued to climb until finally, he reached the bottom eye on the monster's body.

"I'm there. Now aim for the top and middle ones." Calvin said as he aimed his staff at the center of the eye. Ami threw her remaining knife and Antea shot a blast of energy.

"This time it's personal." Calvin said as he spun around and slammed his staff right into the first eye right when the other two were hit. The monster then glowed a bright white and exploded in a tremendous explosion, devirtualizing Calvin, but not harming Antea and Ami due to an energy field that had been placed around them in the last second. XANA's Wrath was no more.

"It's over, guys." Antea said to Dennis and Sam. "We destroyed XANA's Wrath."

Sam and Dennis just cheered wildly.

"Alright, now get to the tower." Dennis said.

"Got it." Antea said.

As Calvin stepped out of the scanner, he proceeded towards the elevator, but stopped when he found himself standing face to face with another of XANA's spectres which took the form of Dennis.

"This isn't over." He said grabbing Calvin by the shirt. "Not as long as I'm still alive!"

Antea then arrived at the tower and walked across the first floor; she then floated up to the second floor.

XANA then shot a blast of lightning at the elevator doors and the doors opened. Still holding Calvin, he went towards the open doors and proceeded to throw him down the elevator shaft.

On the second floor of the tower, Antea placed her hand on the screen and entered Code: Lyoko.

Before XANA could throw Calvin down, he disappeared and Calvin fell to the floor he then got up and summoned the elevator.

* * *

Back in the lab, everyone was going over what had just happened.

"So, does this mean we did it?" Ami asked.

"Yeah!" Sam shouted. "XANA has left the building!"

"Not quite, guys." Dennis said. "We still have the ANAX Program to finish which will destroy XANA and Calvin's virus, allowing us to shut down the supercomputer."

"But we have plenty of time for that, right?" Antea said.

"Of course." Dennis said. "With all of XANA's 'master plan' towers deactivated, he'll probably focus on destroying us with such menial attacks while he thinks of what to do next. Now come on, let's get back to the school and celebrate."

"Right." Sam said. "Especially with the end of the year dance coming tonight."

"That's right." Ami said. "You're still going with Antea, right Calvin?"

"Of course, and Dennis is going with Rumiko." Calvin said. "Now all we have to do is get ready."

"I wish I was old enough to go. It sounds like fun." Ami said. "Oh well, I can wait a year."

"But don't forget, Ami, our band's opening for the dance." Sam said. "So you'll at least be there for a half hour."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Well, why are we just standing here?" Dennis said. "Let's go."

They then headed back up, feeling elated that their greatest adversary had finally been conquered.

The End

* * *

Please Review

* * *

NOT!

Back in Carthage, XANA was sitting in his lair. He then got up and walked to a larger than average tower right adjacent to the Core of Lyoko. Unknown to the Lyoko Warriors, XANA had activated this tower along with the other towers he was using for his master plan. (A/N: Why they didn't notice it before? I'll explain soon enough).

"Fools." XANA said as he headed back to his lair.

* * *

Also, Brandon, yes, I did borrow elements from a couple episodes for these chapters, just as I did for previous chapters if you'd paid attention, it's not like it's a direct copy or anything, (and actually I saw it more like 'Double Trouble' than 'Franz Hopper'). Hopefully, this doesn't make my story less enjoyable and if it does, well I still have effin with me. Oh, and I didn't mean to sound rude there, that's just how I sound sometimes. And yes, I have a tendency to make paragraph-long responses to such sort observations, I'm not good with leaving details out.

* * *

Please Review.


	73. Betrayal

When the group arrived at the school, they decided to head back into their dorms to begin getting ready for the dance. About an hour later, Sam and Calvin heard a knock at the door. Calvin opened the door to find Jim standing there and he did not look happy.

"Oh, Mr. Morales." Calvin said. "What brings you here?"

"I told you, call me Jim." He said "Mrs. Della Robbia wanted me to tell you that you are to report to her office immediately."

"Why? What happened?" Calvin asked.

"All I know is that it involves you and your friends and she did not sound happy at all when she said it." Jim said. "So I can only assume your in big trouble or you're going to be." He then left the room and headed back down the hall.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Calvin asked. "Maybe he found Kiwi Jr."

"Well, whatever it is, we don't want to keep Mom waiting." Sam said. "Let's go."

* * *

They then walked down to the principal's office and found Dennis, Antea, and Ami there as well. Standing next to Principal Sissi were Jim, Sammy, and Rumiko.

"Hey Mom." Sam said nervously. "Jim told us you wanted to speak to us. Mind telling us...?"

"You five have really done it this time!" She said facing them. "Disregard for the ethical issues of the school, unexcused absences for your final examinations, and nowhere to be found in the whole school!"

"What do you...?" Calvin said.

"Need I remind you that truancy is an issue we do not take lightly here at Kadic?" Sissi said. "Of course that's the type of thing I expected from someone like you guys whose parents also had their own little secret group."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dennis said. "Besides, you can't prove we cut class."

"Oh, yes I can." She said handing them the photograph that Sammy 'took'. "Rumiko here has provided me with solid, infallible evidence that shows you leaving school grounds."

"Rumiko would never, ever...!" Calvin said angrily.

"It's true." Rumiko said. "I saw you leaving school grounds and I snapped a quick picture. I was just doing what was in the best interest of the school."

Calvin was shocked, his own sister whom he had trusted had turned him and his friends in. He just stood there speechless.

"Rumiko, how could you?" Ami asked.

"You filthy double crosser!" Sam said.

"I think a proper punishment is in order, Mother." Sammy said.

"Okay, so she gave a photograph." Antea said. "A photograph can be edited in any way nowadays, it still doesn't prove much."

"It's enough for me to say the following words: You're expelled!" Sissi said. "You, Calvin, and Ami. Dennis and Sam stay because their my smartest student and son respectively."

"What?" Rumiko asked.

"Mrs. Della Robbia, I don't think..." Jim said.

"By the way, Jim, it's still Ms. Delmas." Sissi said. "Now turn in your stuff, you three."

"Typical." Calvin said as he and Ami and Antea turned in their ID's, dorm keys, and everything else that had been issued to them. "Finally get accepted and do something right and get pierced in the back and expelled."

"_Stabbed _in the back, retard." Sammy said as the three walked out. Sam and Dennis then turned to Rumiko.

"Congratulations." Sam said sarcastically as he went back to his room.

"Dennis, you don't understand, I..."

"Save it, Rumiko." Dennis said. "And find someone else to go to the dance with because as of now, we're through." Rumiko then turned to Sammy.

"You sneak!" Rumiko said angrily. "You never said he was going to be expelled!"

"I only said I wouldn't bother him anymore, and I can't bother him if he's not going to this school anymore."

"But that's because..."

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda." Sammy said. "Besides, you did this school a favor getting rid of him."

"I did _you_ a favor, and only because you tricked me!" Rumiko said. "I was right to bully you when you were in kindergarten, you're nothing but a selfish brat!" Rumiko then went up to her room, laid face down on her bed and cried.

* * *

Back in Calvin's room, Calvin already had is suitcase out and was packing all his clothes and other stuff. Kiwi Jr. then pawed at him trying to get his attention, Calvin just turned around and gave her a quick pet. He then grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door. Just then Sam came from behind him.

"So you're just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Sam said.

"Of course not." Calvin said turning around. He then noticed Antea standing next to him.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot." She said. "School won't be the same without you."

"I know." Calvin said. "We can still visit on the weekends and holidays, though."

"I guess." She said hugging him. "Thank you, though, for coming. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met you and I would still be looking for the perfect boyfriend."

"You know, I almost didn't." Calvin said. "You see, we come from a poor family. My dad was cut off from his family because he married Mom so he was left with nothing. They both work minimum wage jobs and only make enough to feed us; we didn't have money for an elite school. We still don't think we can send Rumiko to college because of our position."

"What happened that allowed you to come?" Sam asked. "By the time you enrolled, it was too late for scholarship programs."

"We received a donation from an anonymous friend of ours." Calvin said to Sam. "It was enough to send all of us for the remainder of each of our school years. To this day, we still don't know who it was. I believe it was your dad, however, since he's the only one we know who would have that type of money."

"But my dad's dead." Sam said.

"Maybe it was someone who was friends with him." Calvin said. "Someone who was given his money when he passed on."

"I doubt it." Sam said. "If it was, I would have known the person."

"Hey, where's Dennis by the way?" Calvin asked.

"He went home." Antea said. "He said he changed his mind about going to the dance and that the gig's canceled."

"I see, well..."

"Calvin, Dad's here!" Ami shouted from across the hall.

"Coming!" Calvin shouted back as he walked down. "Goodbye guys."

"Goodbye, Calvin." Sam said. Antea just sighed.

"I'm going home." Antea said. "My mom's performing at the dance and it would have been the last time I saw her before she starts touring again. So I might as well get home early and say goodbye."

She then walked down the hall.

* * *

Back at the front gate, Calvin and Ami were loading their suitcases in the car. When CAlvin finished, he just turned around and stared at the gate.

"Hey, cheer up." Ami said. "At least we saved the world, right?"

"Yeah." Calvin said.

"And at least we were able to finish an entire year of Kadic."

"Yeah." Calvin said. "It's funny. I came here expecting the worst time of my life, but what I got, even _without_ Lyoko, was the exact opposite."

"Yeah, needless to say, I had a wonderful time while it lasted."

"I'm sorry I ruined it for you." Calvin sighed.

"Don't be sorry, Calvin." Ami said. "Even if it was just you that was suspended, I would have quit and gone back to public school."

"Really?" Calvin said. "But why?"

"Because it just wouldn't be as fun without you." She said.

"I wish it were that simple." Calvin said as he got into the car. Ami then got in as well and the car drove off into the distance.

* * *

Back at the Academy, Sam was just sitting on his bed depressed. He then looked at the empty bed across from him and just bowed his head down. He then saw Kiwi Jr. standing by him and licking his hand. Sam just turned around and gave a small smile.

Antea was laying in her bed after saying goodbye to Aelita who had left for the school dance. Tears just rolled down her face as she thought about everything that had happened since she first met the boy of her dreams whom she would never see in school again.

Dennis was riding his motorcycle around the cul-de-sac where he lived musing over how Calvin helped win his school's first national title in years and (almost) restore his glory to his family, and also musing over his breakup with Rumiko, the only girl who was ever nice to him just for who he was.

Finally, Rumiko was sitting on her bed at the Academy. She then pulled out a small picture of her and her siblings out of her pocket. She then stared at the picture and immediately broke down on the spot. Her mistake had had cost her so much, including their trust. She just continued crying as she thought about what she had done.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. At least it's something, right?

Please Review.


	74. XANA Lives

Later in the night, Dennis came home to find his father waiting for him. On his sides were William Jr. and Russell.

"So where have you been?" William asked.

"I was just out." Dennis said. "Needed to get my mind off some recent things."

"Did that Stern girl dump you?" William asked. "If so, then good."

"No. I dumped her." He said. "Dad, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Why do you hate Ulrich and his family so much?" Dennis asked. William said nothing.

"It's a complicated story." William asked.

"Oh really?" Dennis asked. "Are you sure it doesn't begin with 'Yumi' and end with 'Not choosing you'?"

"Dennis, for God's sake, shut up." William Jr. said.

"That's not even half of it." William said standing up.

"Then tell me the reason." Dennis said.

"Dennis, just drop it." William Jr. said.

"No way, I like where this is going." Russell said.

"I can't." William said.

"Oh, you can't." Dennis said. "Well, why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be a good father to Willy and Russell if they heard the truth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dennis said raising his voice. "And why to them? What makes them special?"

"Wait, what truth?" William Jr. asked.

"You wouldn't understand!" William said. "It's just..."

"Is it that you don't want them to know that their father is just someone who wanted to take advantage of another woman who only loved you because you lied to her about her boyfriend?" Dennis asked rather quickly and loudly. "Because that's what it..."

"You shut up!" William said pushing him to the ground. He then walked up to him.

"Dad, stop it!" William Jr. said grabbing his arm. "You're just upset is all."

"Get off of him." Russell said grabbing William Jr. and throwing him to the side. Dennis then got up and ran to his room.

"I'm going back to the office." William said as he headed out the door. William Jr. then turned to Russell.

"What is with you?" William Jr. said. "That was your little brother out there."

"Doesn't matter." Russell said. "He's a disgrace and insubordinate. He got what was coming to him."

"Is that what you think? Or is that what Dad wants you to think? Think about it." William Jr. said as he headed upstairs leaving Russell to think about what he said.

Back in his room, Dennis finished throwing his stuff in a suitcase and went up to his pet chinchilla, Rufus, who was in his cage.

"Goodbye, Rufus." Dennis said sadly. "Daddy has to go now. But don't worry. William Jr. will take good care of you." With that he then jumped out his bedroom window, suitcase in hand, and got on his motorcycle and drove off. Just then William Jr. entered his room to talk to him.

"Hey Dennis, I..." He said but stopped when he noticed that he was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, kilometers away from Bolougne-Billancourt in a Parisian power plant, three inspectors were examining one of the generators when they saw the door open and three men, XANA's thugs, enter the room.

"Um, excuse me." The chief inspector said. "You don't have proper clearance to be here."

Thomas just grabbed the man.

"Hey, what are you...?" He said but was unable to finish due to him being thrown against the side of the generator with great force and being fatally injured by the turbines. Alain and Jean-Claude then came up and snapped the necks of the other two inspectors. Then XANA, still taking the form of Mr. Xavier, walked in. He then opened a laptop he was carrying with him, which showed a 3D model of the Earth with red dots over the places of various cities and parts of the oceans.

"Here's where it all begins." He said jamming his arm in the generator and absorbing all the electric energy. As he did, the red dots on the map turned green indicating that his scanners were online. When all the dots turned green, he closed the laptop and turned to his cronies.

"You three, get to the factory." He said. "I'll be there shortly."

* * *

Back at the Stern residence, Calvin was just lying on his bed hugging Lupus, his stuffed wolf. He was still preoccupied with what had happened. Just then, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Calvin said.

"Hey, it's just me." Ulrich said as he walked in.

"Hey Dad." Calvin said.

"I heard about what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Calvin said. "Rumiko caught us skipping class and turned us in."

"Now why would she do that?" Ulrich asked. "More importantly, why would you cut class in the first place?"

"It's kind of a secret." Calvin said.

"Hey, this is Dad your speaking to." Ulrich said. "I can keep a secret."

"Well, I guess I really have nothing to lose." Calvin said. "Especially being that..."

"Ulrich, come downstairs right now!" Yumi shouted from downstairs. Ulrich as well as Calvin and Ami came downstairs to find Yumi watching the news on TV.

"What is it, Mom?" Ami asked.

"I don't think you'd know about it, honey." Yumi said. "That's why I asked for Ulrich."

"As you can see behind me, a generator at the Paris Generating Station has been blown clean and disabled just minutes ago." Said the newscaster on the TV. "Now to the chief of police with more information."

"Well, Ted, so far we have no idea as to what might have caused this." The chief said. "However, we did find one piece of evidence, but so far we have no idea what it means." He then held up a piece of paper to the camera. The paper had on it the familiar eye-like symbol that XANA was often associated with.

"You don't think..." Yumi said.

"It can't be..." Ulrich said.

"It is." Calvin said shocked. "XANA's alive. XANA's alive and he has the scanners active!"

"Calvin, you knew about this?" Ulrich asked.

"I did too." Ami said. "As well as Sam, Antea, and Dennis."

"Dad, what time is it?" Calvin asked.

"9:07. Why?" Ulrich said.

"XANA's attack begins at 10:30, tonight." Calvin said.

"So XANA's back?" Yumi asked. "After all these years?"

"He's been back for about a year now." Calvin said. "He killed Mr. Delmas, sent me and Dennis to jail, and he killed Jeremie."

"Your telling us this now?" Yumi asked as Calvin headed out the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have to warn the others!" Calvin shouted as he left. "Meet me at the factory if you can!"

"Ami, Yumi, come on." Ulrich said grabbing his keys.

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked.

"To the factory. Where else?" Ulrich said.

* * *

As Calvin was crossing the street, he failed to notice a motorcycle coming towards him. It then stopped just before it hit Calvin.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dennis, who was driving the motorcycle, said taking off his helmet. "Cross at the green, not in betw... Calvin?"

"No time to explain. Give me a ride." Calvin said hopping on the back.

"Whoa man. Not so fast" Dennis said. "Do you even have a helmet?"

"No." Calvin said.

"Eh, I'll pay the fine. Just hold on." Dennis said as Calvin wrapped his arms around Dennis's waist and drove off.

"So what's wrong with you?" Dennis asked.

"XANA's alive and he has the scanners online." Calvin said.

"What?" Dennis said. "Impossible."

"He just broke into a power plant and took all the power he need to keep his scanners running." Calvin said. "How far on you on the ANAX Program?"

"Now I'm at the hard part: Finding Anthony Schaeffer." Dennis said. "I'm more than certain it's Jim, however. Given all the evidence we've gathered in the past."

"Alright then." Calvin said. "Could you turn around and head to the factory now?"

"My pleasure." Dennis said as he took a different route and started to head towards the factory. About a minute later, Calvin noticed the Dunbar Publishers main building and had an idea.

"Hey Dennis." Calvin said. "Stop the bike." Dennis then stopped and Calvin hopped off.

"Where are you going?" Dennis asked.

"To get your father." Calvin said heading towards the front doors.

"What? No way!"

"Dennis, a psychopathic computer program is about to destroy all of humanity in a matter of hours, we need all the help we can get." He then headed inside.

"Well, good luck." Dennis said as he drove off to the factory.

* * *

When Calvin went inside, he went up to the desk at the end of the floor.

"Excuse me." Calvin said. "I'm looking for Mr. Dunbar."

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked.

"No but it's an emergency." Calvin said.

"Well, unless you have an appointment, I can't allow you to see him."

"If you don't, then I'll be happy to report you to majority shareholders, and sons of Mr. Dunbar, Mr. William Dunbar Jr. and his twin brother Russell Dunbar. Ages 20, run the chess club at the University of Paris-Pierre and Marie Curie, graduated from Lycee Diderott with 3.7 GPAs and are currently multi-million euro rap stars." Calvin said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Top floor, end of the hallway." The receptionist said. Calvin then took the nearest elevator to the top floor and headed towards William's office.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dunbar?" Calvin said.

"Yes, can I help you?" William said.

"Listen to me." Calvin said. "You're William Dunbar, former Lyoko Warrior along with Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama. Am I correct."

"You know about Lyoko?" William asked.

"Yes, my name is Calvin Stern. Son of Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama."

"You're the Stern kid that Dennis always hangs out with." William said. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't told him yet."

"Told him what?" Calvin asked.

"You know. About his brothers." William asked. "Didn't your mother tell you."

"She never talked about William Jr. and Russell." Calvin said.

"She never said anything to you?" William asked. He then buried his face in his hands. "Oh God, what have I done?"

"Is something the matter?" William said nothing. "Look, the reason I'm here is that XANA's alive and he's stronger than ever. We need you to help us..."

"You don't need me!" William said raising his voice. "I've already done enough damage the first time, I refuse to go back. Besides, I don't think Yumi and everyone else is ready to forgive me for what I've done."

"But she will forgive you. My mother just doesn't seem like the type of person to hold a grudge no matter what it might be." Calvin said. "Anyways, what is it that happened anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." William said. "Just leave. I'm not helping you, fight this battle yourself."

"Alright then." Calvin said. "I guess the police would be very interested to hear about your plagiarism work."

"What do you mean? You can't prove that." William said.

"You're really going to take that chance?" Calvin asked. "Very well, I guess I'll see you arou..."

"Alright, I'll help you." William said. "Now, where are we going?"

"To the factory." Calvin said. "I'll explain the rest on the way."

Calvin and William then headed out the door. They were now prepared for the final battle.

* * *

Please Review.


	75. Xavier's Secret

After Calvin got William, they went into one of William's limousines and he told the chauffeur where they were going and they took off. Calvin then pulled out his cellphone and made a call to Dennis.

"Hello?" Dennis said.

"It's Calvin, I got William." Calvin said. "We're en route to the factory as we speak."

"Alright then. I already called Sam and Antea, so they'll be with us when you get there."

"Good. See you in a bit." Calvin said as he hung up. He then looked at his watch.

"10:00." He said. "30 more minutes."

"What happens in 30 minutes?" William asked.

"XANA sends his monster army to destroy humanity and take over the world." Calvin said. "How much farther?"

"About a minute." William said.

* * *

A minute later, they arrived in front of the factory. The two then jumped out and headed towards the bridge to find Dennis, Sam, and Antea waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Calvin said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Take a look." Sam said. Calvin looked down to find Mr. Xavier heading towards the elevator, only to be stopped by XANA, who shot lightning at him and knocked him down.

"There's two of them?" Calvin said.

"No." Dennis said. "One of them is XANA assuming Mr. Xavier's form."

"I know that." Calvin said. "I was just trying to lighten the mood since Sam didn't say anything."

"Now's not the time, Calvin." Antea said. "We have to help him."

"Yes." Dennis said. "Once we do that, then we can find Jim, I mean Anthony Schaeffer, to help us."

"Agreed." Calvin said as they all climbed down trying to assist their teacher.

Back on the factory floor, Mr. Xavier ran up to XANA and tried to land a hard blow on him. XANA just moved out of the way, grabbed him, and pinned him down.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you Julien?" XANA said.

"Neither do you, apparently." Calvin said swinging a metal pipe at him, which just went through him. XANA then got up and knocked him to the ground.

"I don't know why I thought that would work." Calvin said. Antea then ran up to him and tried to hit him back. But XANA just blocked her every attack and threw her out of the way.

Then came Sam who tried to attack him from behind. But XANA noticed this and suspended him in the air with his lightning. Dennis then came up and knocked XANA down which caused him to release Sam, but XANA got up and threw Dennis against the wall.

Finally, William jumped down from above and tried to take him down. But XANA anticipated this as William's attack went right through him and hit the concrete floor.

"This was your idea of trying to stop me?" XANA said as he called the elevator. "I expected better from you. Especially you, William. My own slave."

Just then, the elevator door opened to reveal Ulrich, Yumi, and Ami standing there.

"Impossible. How did...?"

"You see XANA? We weren't trying to stop you." Calvin said as the rest moved in on him and headed towards the elevator and headed toward the lab. "We were just buying time."

* * *

A few minutes later, they all arrived at the lab where XANA sat down at the chair in front of the computer.

"So, what do you want from me?" XANA said.

"Tell us how you were still able to carry out your plan?" Dennis said. "Even though we deactivated all the towers."

"You deactivated four of the five towers." XANA said. "One in each sector."

"Damn it. How could I've been so naive?" Dennis said. "My tower scanner was designed to pick up towers in the other four sectors. I never expected that..."

"Carthage would have a tower for me to use?" XANA said. "And now your mistake will cost you everything."

"You've already cost us so much!" Calvin said. "Mr. Delmas, Jeremie, and almost Antea!"

"I had to get you out of the way as efficiently as possible." XANA said. "And having you succumb to guilt seemed like the logical choice."

"That's what you call efficient?" Calvin shouted. "Toying with our emotions, hoping that we destroy ourselves out of fear and guilt?"

"It almost worked, didn't it?" XANA said motioning towards the still visible scars on Calvin wrists. "Just as it almost did during the snowstorm, right Ulrich?But now it's too late, In less than three minutes, my army will come and destroy everything you ever held dear."

"It's not over yet." Mr. Xavier said. "We can still deactivate the last tower and once Anthony Schaeffer arrives, we'll use the ANAX Program to destroy you for good."

"I don't think so." XANA said as he blasted Mr. Xavier and he fell back. "The Carthage tower is heavily guarded by myself and my other monsters, even if you went in, I'll make sure that you'll die in an instant. But I won't even give you that chance."

Just then, XANA turned a bright white and shedded (again, for lack of a better word) his form as Mr. Xavier and took a more demonic form. (A/N: Same as XANA-Jeremie from the end of 'Ghost Channel'). He then pinned Ulrich and Yumi to the wall and had wires wrap around their wrists and ankles, and summoning wires from the ground to pin William to the ground. Then, XANA's thugs appeared and grabbed Sam, Dennis, and Antea from behind. Finally he grabbed Ami by the Arm and threw her towards the side of the elevator.

"Don't touch my sister!" Calvin said running up to XANA before he threw him to the ground and wrapped a tentacle-like spectre around his throat, choking him.

"You are all going to die!" XANA said as he had is adversaries in his grip. (A/N: Yes, I copied it from 'Ghost Channel'. But what can I say? It's my favorite episode and I had to make some reference).

Mr. Xavier then got back up. He then pulled out a gun from his pocket an shot it towards the ceiling. The blast then caused one of the cables to come loose and conveniently land on XANA. He then fell to the ground, relinquishing his prisoners. Just then, an alarm on the computer went off, signifying that 10:30 had come.

* * *

"I'll deal with you soon enough." XANA said as he and his thugs disappeared. Yumi then ran up to Calvin.

"Calvin, are you alright?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Calvin said.

"Yeah." Ami said. "I.. Ow, my arm."

"Let me see." Ulrich said.

"I think it's broken." Ami said.

"Hold still, I'll make you a sling." Ulrich said. "Can you get to the school?"

"I think so." Ami said.

"Good." Ulrich said. "Calvin? Me, Yumi, and Ami are going to help evacuate the school."

"Hold on." Dennis said. "You'll need supplies first."

"Mr. Xavier." Calvin said. "When you and XANA were talking about Anthony Schaeffer, XANA made it sound like..."

"I know." Mr. Xavier said. "Let me tell you the real truth: My name _isn't _Julien Xavier."

"Then I don't understand." Sam said. "What is it?"

"My name is Anthony Schaeffer."

* * *

Yeah. I know it was pretty short, but I was kind of rushed by my sister when making this, and I just wanted to jump right into the climax without any more pointless drivel.

Please Review.


	76. Carthage Revealed Part 4

_Schaeffer Lodge_

_Swiss Alps near Zermatt, Switzerland_

_ July 11th 1981

* * *

_

Waldo Schaeffer had sent a message to his younger brother Anthony to help him with Scipio. He did not give the full details of the project, but he did say that it was a matter of dire importance. Within a few days, a young man with a heavy coat came inside the lodge where his brother was working.

"Hello?" He said taking off his coat. "I'm Anthony Schaeffer. Is Waldo Franz Schaeffer here?"

"Coming." Said a voice coming from downstairs. A door from down the hall opened and Waldo came up to him. "Anthony, you made it."

"As always." Anthony said. "Now, what is it that you called me for?"

"I need your help on a secret project of mine." Waldo said leading him to the basement door. "Come. We'll talk some more downstairs."

As he led him downstairs, Anthony looked at all the computers and machinery that surrounded him and was immediately surprised.

"Mein Gott." Anthony said. "What is all of this."

"This is the staging ground for Project Scipio." Waldo said. "We're going to use it as a counter strike against the Soviet Union's Project Carthage."

"You're waging war with the Soviet Union?" Anthony asked. "And you want me to help with something that could endanger all our lives if this gets out?"

"Yes." Waldo said.

"Count me in." Anthony said. "I want to see those Reds pay for what they tried to do to us."

"Very well." Waldo said. "Come, I'll show you around."

Waldo then took him to meet the other Scipio scientists.

"Everyone, this is Anthony Schaeffer, my younger brother. He'll be helping us." Waldo said. "Anthony, this is Benjamin Noel, Thomas Ackley, and Patrick Ackley. They'll be your co-workers."

"And who's that?" Anthony said motioning towards the pink haired woman standing across from them.

"Oh, that's my wife and Grace Hopper's daughter, Antea."

"Ahh. Who's Grace Hopper?" Anthony asked.

"Hey Antea, come here." Waldo said. Antea then came towards them. "I'd like you to meet my little brother, Anthony."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you." Antea said.

"You too." Anthony said. "So how long have you've been married?"

"Oh, about a year now." Antea said.

"I see. Oh, and who's this little one?" Anthony said looking at the blanket-wrapped infant in her arms.

"That's your niece." Waldo said. "Her name is Aelita."

"Oh wow." Anthony said. "You mean like the book?"

"Exactly like the book." Antea said.

"Come with me." Waldo said as Anthony came with him. "We'll go down some more. I want to talk to you about the most important aspect of our project."

* * *

They then headed to a small lift and went down. After going down a few stories, the two exited and entered a brightly lit room with an enormous, monolicic structure in the center.

"This is Zama." Waldo said. "The heart and nerve center of Scipio. Everything that everyone above us is doing is being added to this right here. However, one component is missing."

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Anthony asked.

"Wait here." Waldo said as he opened a compartment on the supercomputer and pulled out a small black box. The box had nothing on it except a gilded eye-like symbol with a prong on top and three on the bottom.

"This is the Scipio Creator Program." Waldo said. "I designed the insignia myself. What do you think?"

"Well, what does it mean?"

"It's a monogram." Waldo said. "I used the Cyrillic letters O and Psi overlapping one another, then inverted them, then made to look like an eye of sorts. (A/N: Look up the letters and you'll know what I'm talking about).

"Makes sense." Anthony said. "But why those two?"

"They make the word 'Ops', short for 'operations'." Waldo said. "Anyways, the reason I need you is that the Scipio Creator Program cannot be done without a stable human conscience to keep it alive."

"Alive?" Anthony said. "Waldo, you're not making any sense. You're speaking like a god-damned sci-fi movie."

"Then I'll prove this is real." Waldo said. "You'll be the conscience that the SCP, as I call it, needs to gain sentience. You're the smartest of us all, you're the perfect match."

"Okay." Anthony said. "But do we really have to call something that going to revolutionize the computer industry 'SCP'?"

"Well, what name did you have in mind?"

Anthony then took out a piece of paper and scribbled down something. He then showed Waldo the results.

**N**oel

**A**ckley

**S**chaeffer

**A**ckley

"I'm sorry, that name's taken." Waldo said. "Surely you heard of the Moon Landing."

"You and I both know that I pay no attention to space travel. How about this?" Anthony scribbling down something else.

**S**chaeffer

**A**ckley

**N**oel

**A**ckley

"It's good." Waldo said. "But I kind of like this better." He then took the paper and wrote down something.

"Ah, Waldo." Anthony said. "We're grown up now and we still have sibling rivalries." Waldo then handed him the paper.

**X**avier

**A**ckley

**N**oel

**A**ckley

"Xavier?" Anthony asked. "Like our house The Julien Xavier?"

"The same one." Waldo said.

"Alright. XANA it is." Anthony said.

* * *

The two then took the lift back up to the first floor and Waldo told Anthony to step into one of the scanners across from him.

"So, what is this going to do?" Anthony said as he stepped into the scanner.

"We're going to send you into Zama and then imbue your mind with XANA." Waldo said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'send'?" Anthony said.

"You'll see soon enough." Waldo said as he typed in the procedure and began the virtualization process. Anthony then found himself standing in an empty, blue area. He then looked at himself and found him in a black and white tunic and he had a sword in a sheath around his waist.

"Okay, Waldo. Where am I?" He said. "And why am I dressed like a Roman?"

"Oh that? It's part of our untested Avatar Simulation Program." Waldo said. "It gives you a new form based on subconscious desires. Anyways, you're inside Zama. The virtual world that is being held in the supercomputer. Based off Fedorov's studies which were used for the Carthage Project."

"So what do I do now?"

"Just stay where you are while I activate The XANA Program." Waldo then began typing away at his computer as he set up the process. Back on Zama, Anthony began floating and had a reddish aura around him.

"Okay, now what's happening?" He said.

"You're are being infused with program." Waldo said as the computer showed that the infusion process had been successful. Anthony looked at himself and found himself glowing red.

"What's happening now?"

"The program is doing a brain scan of yourself so it can adapt sentience and a personality." Then the red aura turned into a reddish-black smoke as it left his body. The smoke then took a humanoid shape as it glowed a bright white. THen the light faded to find an exact copy of Anthony Schaeffer in 'Zama form' standing right in front of him.

"You made another one of me?" Anthony asked.

"Well sort of. You see..." Waldo began but stopped when he noticed an error flashing on the screen. "Hmm, that's weird. Anthony, you might want to come back now."

"Okay." Anthony said as he disappeared and found himself back in the scanner

"What happened?" Anthony asked as he stepped out.

"I don't know. Maybe it found something it didn't like." Waldo said. "I'll look over it tomorrow. Right now, it's late and I'm heading to bed. You're welcome to spend the night."

"Well, I don't want to impose." Anthony said.

"Oh, it's no trouble really." Antea said. "There's plenty of room."

With that, Anthony headed upstairs and fell asleep on the living room floor. Being that all the couches and spare bedrooms were taken.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Anthony woke up and headed down to the lab; he wanted to find out more about the project. Careful not to wake up the rest, he quietly snuck down and reactivated the supercomputer. He then went to Waldo's computer and looked at what info that was stored. He noticed a file that said 'Scipio's Progress'. He clicked on the file and found a map of Western Europe with green blinking dots in each country except France. He read the file some more and found that the dots were used to represent supercomputers like Zama. He also saw a map of Eastern Europe with red dots in all the Warsaw Pact countries, except a few. Anthony red that those without red dots meant that they were disabled by Scipio's computers and that Zama was directed towards the supercomputer in the Soviet Union, codenamed Carthage 00.

Anthony then clicked on another file that read 'Our Future Intention'. Anthony read the file and it mentioned how the Scipio supercomputers would eventually be used as virtual habitats for humans. When the threat of nuclear war became too much to bear, the citizens would be placed in the virtual worlds and there they would inhabit them and start a new life. Anthony was shocked. He knew this type of solution would be flawed in many aspects. He tried to head back upstairs when...

"Alright, who's down there?" He heard someone say as he came down the stairs. Anthony turned around to find Waldo carrying a flashlight. "Oh hey, Anthony. Why are you up?"

"I was just trying to see what was wrong with XANA." Anthony lied.

"I told you, I'll fix it in the morning." Waldo said. "Right now, just try and get some sleep." Anthony then headed back upstairs and tried to sleep. But was unable to forget the shocking info he had discovered. He knew that tomorrow he had to do something about it.

* * *

The next morning, the rest woke up to begin another day at work Anthony was standing behind Waldo, looking incredibly nervous.

"Alright." Waldo said. "I'll just run the program again and see what I can..."

"No!" Anthony said as he pushed Waldo out of his chair. Thomas and Patrick Ackley then grabbed both of his arms.

"Anthony, what are you doing?" Waldo asked.

"I know what you're doing." Anthony said. "Creating a virtual environment for all to inhabit. You're going to doom us all if you do that!"

"What do you mean?" Benjamin said.

"You have failed to overlook many important details." Anthony said. "Like how the supercomputers will be maintained with everyone gone. Even the most powerful forms of technology break down over time."

"We will select people to that task when it goes into action."

"How will you know who to select?" Anthony said. "What if that person want to be saved. Why would anyone want to stay if they have the opportunity to be saved? Ever think of that?"

"Well, no. But..."

"I don't know what XANA's flaw is, but hopefully it will destroy what you're doing." Anthony said breaking free of the Ackley brothers' grip and running to Waldo's computer.

"Anthony, no!" Waldo said as Anthony activated the program and sent it to the supercomputer.

"Fool!" Benjamin said grabbing Anthony and pinning him down. "Don't you've realized what you've done? Your mistake may have single-handedly doomed this operation!"

"I hope so. And it was no mistake." Anthony said as he headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Waldo said.

"To tell everyone what you're doing!" Anthony said as he headed out the door.

"He won't do it." Benjamin said. "He doesn't have the nerve to destroy humanity's last hope."

"You have no idea." Waldo said.

* * *

After that, Waldo managed to locate XANA and place him back in the small box that originally contained him. He then shut off the supercomputer and told everyone but his wife to go back to East Germany until further notice. Over the years, Waldo and Antea raised their daughter, Aelita, by themselves. She grew into a beautiful young girl; she had her mother's looks and her father's smarts. They were indeed a happy family. However, one day would change that forever.

One Christmas Day, Aelita was playing out in the snow by the house. She had already opened her presents, her favorite being a stuffed elf doll named Mister Puck. Waldo and Antea were watching her as she continued playing. Just then, a large van pulled up by the house and two men in black suits climed out and grabbed Antea.

"Mommy!" Aelita shouted as she ran up to her captured mother.

"Aelita, get back!" Waldo shouted.

"What's going on?" Antea said.

"Antea Hopper Schaeffer, you're under arrest for suspicion of terrorist activity and are subject to potential execution." One of the men said.

"Terrorist activity? What do you...?" Antea said. "Wait, Project Scipio... Anthony Schaeffer! Do you know anyone named Anthony Schaeffer?"

"Seeing as you're never returning, Anthony Schaeffer is our leader." The other man said. "He told us about your terrorist plot and we intend to hunt down every last terrorist."

"You can't! Aelita! Waldo!" Antea said as she was thrown in the back of the van and the van took off.

"Mommy!" Aelita shouted running after the van but fell as it drove away in the distance. She then got up and ran back to the house.

"Aelita, wait!" Waldo shouted. Aelita then stopped and suddenly parts of the house blew up and the whole thing burst into flames.

"No!" Aelita shouted.

"Come on." Waldo shouted grabbing her hand and went into a part of the woods with a car hidden there. They both went into the car and took off.

* * *

"Daddy, where are we going?" Aelita asked.

"To France." Waldo said. "We have to begin a new life." Aelita then gasped and realized something.

"Daddy! Mister Puck was in there!" Waldo then gave her the elf doll that he had brought with him at the last second.

"You didn't really think I was going to forget him, didn't you?"

"Daddy." Aelita asked. "What will we do in France?"

"Nothing." Waldo said almost to himself as he glanced at a folder that he was carrying with him. The folder only had one word: Lyoko. "Nothing at all."

* * *

A short time later, they came to a small motel. Waldo then went up to the information desk.

"Excuse me, I'd like to rent a room for two." He said.

"Okay." The man at the desk said. "How long will you be staying?"

"Just for tonight."

"And what is your name?" Waldo thought for a moment before he answered. Then finally...

"My name is Franz Hopper."

* * *

Okay, maybe that was a little inaccurate. But we were given so little and don't remember too much about it. Besides, it's my fanfic, I'll write whatever the hell I want. Also I plan on making a separate chapter at the end that goes into more detail about Lyoko's creation; I was originally going to make it all one chapter, but then I figured that I wouldn't have time.

Please Review.


	77. The Final Confrontation Part 1

Last Time:

_"Let me tell you the real truth: My name isn't Julien Xavier."_

_"Then I don't understand." Sam said. "What is it?"_

_"My name is Anthony Schaeffer."_

_

* * *

_

Everyone was stunned when Mr. Xavier said this.

"Wait. You?" Sam said. "All this time, you were XANA's creator?"

"In a way, yes." Anthony (A/N: I'm calling him this until later in the story) said.

"Bullshit." Dennis said. "If you're Anthony Schaeffer, then you'd be like 70 years old."

"And?" Anthony said."

"Uh... Looking good." Dennis said.

"Well, why did you go into hiding all these years?" Calvin asked. Anthony then told him about how he caused Scipio's downfall and how he gathered government agents from all over the world to imprison Scipio's scientists, and how he lost control of them when they went to far and decided to kill the scientists.

"After Antea was taken, I decided to go into hiding. Decades later, I got a job at the CIA going under the name Julien Xavier. After a while, I came to France and found the supercomputer again. That's when XANA took control of me."

"Wait." Calvin said. "You founded the Carthaginian Guard. You captured Antea Schaeffer. You tried to kill Franz Hopper!"

"The what?" Anthony said.

"That's what Benjamin Noel called them."

"Anyways, I did." Anthony said. "But I never intended for any of this to happen."

"You tell that to the people you imprisoned and killed!" Antea shouted. "Tell it to my grandmother!"

"That was not my fault." Anthony said. "Another agent overthrew me, Gregory Nicotopolus was it? Anyways, I tried to stop them but they were too powerful for me; I lost control of them. I was only able to help my brother."

"What do you mean?" Calvin said.

"On June 6th of 1994, the agency had located my brother in France. Before they were able to take him away, I sent a program to him that would buy all the time he would need."

"The Return to the Past." Yumi said.

"Wait." Sam said. "You never said anything about a return to the past, Dennis."

"I thought it would be too dangerous." Dennis said.

"Let me explain." Anthony said. "When I sent it, I made a mistake. I made it so that it would increase the supercomputer's power with each use. Of course, I didn't think it was too much of a problem, until I realized he was using XANA to help him, and when I knew of this, it was too late. A year ago, when I first stumbled upon the supercomputer, I heard of Jeremie and his friends and how they had stopped XANA from taking over the world. When I sensed XANA's return, I gave Calvin, the son of two Lyoko Warriors, all the information I had so that he may stop XANA and put an end to his next plot."

"Just one more thing." Calvin said. "The spectre that saved my life. That was you?"

"Yes." Anthony said. "I thought if I helped you, it would help me fix my mistakes in the past."

"See?" Ami said.

"Nobody said you were wrong." Antea said.

"So now what do we do?" Dennis asked.

"We go in and face XANA in a final showdown." Anthony said. "I'll stay and monitor the computer while three will go to Sector 5, Antea and two others."

"I volunteer." William said.

"What?" Yumi said.

"William, please." Ulrich said. "You remember what happened last time."

"I know, but I'm older and wiser now. I won't make the same mistake." William said.

"But why?" Yumi said.

"To show you that I'm willing to do anything to seek forgiveness for everything I've put you through, before and after Lyoko." William said. "All I want is a chance for me to redeem myself. Please give me that chance."

"But he'll kill you." Ulrich said.

"Then I'll have finally paid for everything I've caused."

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich said. "What did you do to her that was so bad, huh?"

"I'd rather not say." William said. "But if it makes you feel better, one of you will go with me."

"We can't." Ulrich said. "We have to evacuate the..."

"I'll go." Calvin said.

"What?" Dennis said.

"Calvin, no." Yumi said softly.

"I'm sorry." Calvin said. "It's me that XANA wants. Besides if Antea goes in too early, she'll get killed before she can get to the tower, Sam will get devirtualized to easily, and Dennis and Ami are already needed with you. What choice do we have?"

"Okay." Ulrich said. "But promise you'll come back alive."

"I'm not making any promises. But I'll try." Calvin said.

"Come on." Yumi said. "We have to get to the school."

"Hold on." Dennis said. "I'm almost done getting your supplies."

"What supplies? What are you doing?" Yumi said.

"Using a new program of mine." Dennis said. "Get to the scanner room, I'll meet you there."

* * *

In a short time, everyone but Anthony headed to the elevator and went to the scanners.

"Check the middle one." Dennis said. They looked in to find a pair of katanas, a pair of Tessen fans, a purple glove of sorts, and two punching daggers (A/N: Look them up if you don't know).

"Wait. These are our Lyoko weapons." Ulrich said picking up the swords.

"Yes." Dennis said. "XANA's monsters are immune to the elements of Earth, but not to the elements of Lyoko, making these the only thing that can harm XANA's monsters."

"Wow." Yumi said picking up the fans. "Never thought I'd be using these again."

"As an added bonus, as long as you're holding the weapons, you have all the powers you used to have on Lyoko."

"Well what's this thing for?" Sam said picking up the glove.

"That one's yours." Dennis said. "It shoots laser arrows."

"What now?" Sam said.

"We'll tell you on the way to the school." Dennis said. "Right now, we have to get ready to send William and Calvin to Lyoko."

"Alright then." William said as he headed to his scanner. Just as everyone else was about to go up, Antea ran out of the elevator and to Calvin.

* * *

(A/N: As you are reading these last lines, feel free to listen to 'Le Reve' by Herman Martin, the composer for the show, if you can find it. It was played near the end of 'Routine' when Ulrich and Yumi were about to kiss).

* * *

"Wait." She said. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I need to last long enough for William to get the upper hand against someone who's already killed me once." Calvin said. He then sighed morosely. "No. Probably not."

"Then I might as well tell you something before you go."

"What's tha...?" Calvin said but froze when Antea came up and kissed him on the lips. Calvin then returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her as a tear rolled down is face. After a few seconds they broke away from the kiss and Calvin went into the scanner.

"Goodbye Antea." Calvin said quietly.

"I love you." Antea said. Just then the scanner doors closed.

"Transfer William." Anthony said. "Scanner William."

"Transfer Calvin. Scanner Calvin."

"Virtualization!"

* * *

Yeah, kind of a slow and short start. But don't worry, the next chapter will have plenty of action to go around. God I'm so exited, and yet so sad, only like 4 more chapters 'till the end, (not counting the epilogues). Also effin emo, that twist I mentioned earlier is not in this chapter, mainly because I couldn't see where it would fit into my story, it will be in the next one though. Also, I promise that this will be the last time that a chapter will be this short.

Please Review.


	78. The Final Confrontation Part 2

In the woods near Kadic Academy, XANA, in his new form, eyed a part of the school that was brighty lit, the gymnasium where the dance was being held.

"We start our attack here." XANA said. "Now go."

As XANA headed out, Thomas, Alain, and Jean-Claude were following him. Following them was an army of Kankrelats, Bloks, Krabes, Megatanks, and Tarantulas.

* * *

Back at the school, everyone was having a good time either dancing to the music or just talking to their friends. Everyone but Rumiko at least. She was just sitting at one of the tables, almost depressed when Sammy came to her.

"Hey Rumiko, what do you think?" She said. Rumiko looked up and saw her wearing her best t-shirt and jeans. "Surely now they'll have to pick me as Queen of the Dance."

"Why would your dress matter?" Rumiko asked. "Principal Della Robbia would pick you anyway."

"True, but that can't stop me from looking beautiful, unlike you. She said "I can't even imagine what Dennis saw in you anyway."

"Look, I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up. Let me know how it turns out." Rumiko said walking away.

"Alright then." Sammy said.

"Alright. Will our nominees for Queen of the Dance please come to the stage?" Sissi said.

"Well, that's my queue." Sammy said running off.

* * *

In the restroom, Rumiko was already splashing water on her face when she heard an unfamiliar noise.

"Alright, who's there?" She said almost frightened. She looked around and saw nothing.

'Just my imagination.' Rumiko thought as she walked out. When she opened the door, he eyes widened when she saw a block-like creature standing in front of her. She screamed as she tried to run back, but the Blok shot an ice beam (Or whatever the heck it's called) and froze her feet to the ground. It then shot a laser at the ceiling which collapsed on her.

* * *

Back at the factory, Yumi, Ulrich, Ami, Dennis, and Sam were heading up in the elevator, ready to take down XANA and his monsters.

"How's your arm?" Yumi asked Ami who had her arm in a sling.

"Still broken." Ami said. "But not hurting as much as it was before."

"Ulrich, where did you learn to make an arm sling?" Yumi asked.

"Remember when XANA took control of the factory and Sissi and I were trapped in the elevator and I broke my arm?" Ulrich said. "That's how."

"I see." Yumi said. "Ulrich, there's something I have to tell you. It's about me and William."

"Whatever it is, can't it wait?" Ulrich asked.

"Please Ulrich. I just want to get this over with." Yumi said. She then took a deep breath and spoke. "Ulrich, you're a stepfather."

"What?" Ulrich asked confused.

"20 years ago when you and Odd were in the Army, William came to me telling me you were dead."

"Yeah, I know that." Ulrich said.

"Let me finish. William gave me a suggestion to help me alleviate my sorrow. The next thing I knew, I was expecting. I was almost afraid. What would my parents think of me if they found out their college student daughter was having a baby? Also, what would the rest of the school think? William told me he would make sure that nobody would find out as long as I was his girlfriend for a year, and he was true to his word."

Ulrich still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Nine months later, I gave birth to a pair of identical twins." Yumi said. "William offered to raise them himself, because he knew that I was unable at the time. And now, not a day goes by where I don't regret it."

"Are they still around?" Dennis asked. "What were their names?"

"William Jr. and Russell." Yumi said. Dennis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Willy and Russell are your children?" Dennis asked.

"Yes." Yumi asked.

"That's probably why Dad wouldn't allow us to be around with you." Dennis said. "He was just afraid they would find out the truth."

"I just wish I could have seen them as they were growing up." Yumi said sadly. "It was half my responsibility, I should have done something. I guess I was just so angry with William. Ulrich, I just hope your not too mad at me."

"Yumi" Ulrich said. "I could never stay mad at you. You made a mistake and so did he. But right now, we have a battle to focus on, so let's go."

The elevator door then opened allowing the five to step out and head to the school. Dennis tried to follow them but was stopped by two figures.

"William Jr.? Russell? What are you doing here?" Dennis asked.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" William Jr. said.

"We've been looking for you all over here when we followed you." Russell said. "Now come on, you're going home."

"I can't." Dennis said.

"And why not?" Russell said.

"Because a computer program bent on destroying the world is leading a group of monsters to..."

"Why must you always lie to our faces?" William Jr. asked.

"Now what's going on for real?" Russell said. Just then two Tarantulas came out from below the factory and headed towards the three.

"Okay. We believe you." William Jr. said panicking.

"So what do we do?" Russell asked.

"Here use there." Dennis said passing them each a punching dagger.

"Okay now what?"

"Hit the eye on it's back." Dennis said. William Jr. then ran up to the first Tarantula dodging its lasers until finally he found a clear shot on its back. He then jumped on top of it and stabbed it in the eye on its back. The Tarantula then exploded.

"I got this one." Russell said as he got on the other Tarantula and jabbed his dagger into it, killing it instantly.

"That was so wicked." Willam Jr. said.

"Dude. No one says wicked 'anymore'." Russell said.

"Come on. We have to get to the school." Dennis said as they ran off.

* * *

Back in the laboratory, Anthony and Antea were waiting anxiously to see if William and Calvin had made it. Just then an error popped up on the screen.

"Oh no. What happened?" Antea said. Just then a text box appeared.

'You really thought I was going to make this easy for you?' It said. 'Thee was a reason I placed that virus in Calvin and now you with him on my side, you will fall.'

"Oh no." Anthony said.

* * *

Back on Lyoko, William took a look at himself. He had his old silver spandex uniform and Zweihander. He looked around and noticed a tower floating above the Core of Lyoko with a pathway in front of it. He proceeded to head out some more until he was knocked to the ground. William then got up and saw what had knocked him down.

"Calvin?" He said noticing Calvin standing in front of him. The blue and white gi had been replaced with orange and black. William took a closer look and saw the Eye of XANA in his eyes.

"What's going on here, XANA?" William asked. Just then a black manta ray like creature came up carrying XANA. His tunic had been replaced with a full toga and he was wearing a laurel wreath on his head. An obvious metaphor for his soon to be conquering of the world.

"As you can see, Calvin is now under my control. You were a fool to bring him here." XANA said stepping off the Manta. "Ah, William. You were a fine lieutenant. But now I've found another, one quicker and stronger. Attack him."

The XANA-fied Calvin then charged towards him and swung his staff, but William bloked and dodged his attacks.

"William, what's going on?" Anthony asked.

"XANA's taken control of Calvin." William said. "He's trying to attack me."

"No." Antea said. "I have to help them."

"Not yet." Anthony said. "If XANA sees you, he'll wear you down and kill you. We have to wait when he's least expecting it."

"Okay." Antea said. "I just hope Calvin will still be there by then."

* * *

Back at the school, Sammy and two other were standing on the stage as Sissi began to speak.

"And the winner of this year's Queen of the Dance is..."

"Stop!" She heard someone say. She turned around and saw Yumi there.

"You again?" Sissi said.

"Sissi, you have to evacuate the school. It's an emergency."

"And miss giving my daughter her third consecutive title? Fat chance!" Sissi said.

"Sissi there's no time." Ulrich said. "Now come on, do it for me."

"No way!" Sissi said. "You walked out of our wedding and left me standing there."

"Look, I'll make it up to you if you help us, okay?" Ulrich said.

"Hmm... Nah." She said as she turned back around. "Anyways, the winner is..."

Just then, a huge explosion came from one of the walls. It broke away to reveal XANA and his army ready to attack. Everyone just ran around screaming. A Krabe then went up to SAmmy and charged its laser. Sammy just stood there screaming.

"Sammy, get down!" Sam said pushing her to the floor causing the Krabe to miss her.

"What is that thing?" Sammy said.

"I'll explain later." Sam said. "Right now, find a place to hide."

"There's a crawlspace under the stage."

"That'll work." Sam said. "Ami, you stay with her."

"Why? I want to help too." Ami said.

"You're in no condition to be fighting. Now just stay low." Sam said as the two went in the crawlspace.

"Alright." Ulrich said drawing his sabres. "This is where it begins." Sam then ran off.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"To see if there are students who aren't in the gymnasium." Sam said. "We have to evacuate them too."

"Alright then." Yumi said throwing a fan at a Blok destroying it instantly. "I could use some help here!"

"Just give me a moment." Ulrich said blocking a Krabe's lasers. "Super Sprint!" He then ran behind the Krabe, jumped up and hit the Krabe right on the back with his sabre, destroying it.

"Alright Yumi. I'm coming." Ulrich said. Just then, two other figures came and took out two Blocks. It was William Jr. and Russell, along with Dennis.

"Sorry were late." Dennis said. "Hey Yumi, these are my brothers, William Jr. and Russell." Yumi just went up and hugged them.

"Oh it's so good to see you again." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Russell said.

"We'll talk more later. Now let's go." Dennis said as the three joined up with Yumi and Ulrich.

As XANA was leading more of his army out, he noticed that Sam had left. He then turned to Thomas.

"Lead the armies across the school." XANA said fastening a sword out of thin air. "I have something to take care of."

* * *

As Sam ran throughout the dorms trying to find any other students, he felt himself be pushed into the showers. Sam got up and saw XANA staring at him.

"How did you find me?" Sam asked.

"That doesn't matter." XANA said pulling out his sword. "And like your friends, you will be destroyed."

"Wouldn't count on it." Sam said as he began to fire his laser arrows. However XANA dodged the attacks as he shot his lightning towards him.

* * *

Back in the gym, as Yumi, Ulrich, Dennis and his brothers were still holding back the monsters, Yumi noticed something.

"Hey Dennis." She said. "Have you seen Rumiko?"

"Wasn't she with you?" Dennis said.

"No, she wasn't." Yumi said. "Ulrich, Rumiko's missing! We have to find her!"

"I'll take care of it." Dennis said. "You just help my brothers."

"Wait. What are you...?" Russell said before he was blasted to the ground by a Tarantula. He then staggered to his feet as he picked up his weapon. Just then a Megatank rolled up standing paralell to the doorway. It then opened and began charging its laser.

"Dennis, look out!" Willian Jr. said. Russell, seeing this, ran up to Dennis and pushed him out of the way just as the laser fired. However, Russell took the hit and fell to the ground.

"Oh no." Yumi said worried as Ulrich threw his sabre at the Megatank's eye, causing it to explode.

"Russell! No!" William Jr. said running up to his dying brother and holding him. "Come on man. Wake up!" But to no avail. Russell Dunbar was dead.

"Where are you going?" He said noticing Dennis run out the door.

"I have to find Rumiko!" Dennis said. William Jr. then picked up his brother's body and cried.

* * *

Outside the gymnasium, Dennis heard cries for help coming from the girls' restroom.

"That's Rumiko." Dennis said as he ran to her. But he found his way blocked when two Hornets began coating the ground with acid, Dennis tried to hit them but flew away. Now the only thing standing in Dennis's path was a puddle of dangerous acid.

"For Rumiko." Dennis said as he quickly ran through the acid ignoring the burning sensation on his feet.

"Rumiko, are you there?" Dennis said opening the door to the restroom. He then noticed Rumiko buried under the collapsed ceiling.

"Right here." She said. "Dennis is that you?

"It's me, and I'm getting you out of here." Dennis said trying to pull the ceiling off of her piece by piece.

"Dennis, about the picture. I'm sorry, I..."

"We'll talk later now hold still." Dennis said.

* * *

Back on Lyoko, William was having a hard time holding back both Calvin and XANA. Everytime William would hold back or dodge Calvin's attacks, XANA would come and try to attack him.

"Come on." Anthony said. "Just a little longer."

"Hey, check this out." Antea said pointing to a news report being given on the computer.

"More reports are coming in from countries all over the world. All of the major cities are under siege by an army of strange creatures. Military forces have done everything, but nothing seems to be slowing them down." The news reporter said. The video then cut to footage of XANA's monsters destroying major cities while people run about.

"Oh no." Anthony said. "XANA's already got the rest of the world at their knees."

"I've just received another report." The news reporter said. "The world leaders have unanimously decided to resort to nuclear warfare to fend of the creatures."

"What?" Anthony said.

"Now citizens have been told to evacuate to safe shelters as the warheads are being prepared to launch."

"No!" Anthony said. "XANA's monsters are immune to all Earth's weapons, even nuclear weapons. The only thing it'll do is speed up XANA's process. Antea get to the scanners, we have no choice. We have to use The ANAX Program."

* * *

Please Review.


	79. Code ANAX

As the battle in the school proceeded, the Lyoko Warriors found themselves losing to the seemingly endless army. Although everyone else had made it out safe, half the school had been destroyed in the onslaught.

"So, here's where it ends." William Jr. said.

"We're not giving up." Ulrich said. "We still have a chance."

"What chance do we have?" William Jr. asked. "We've been surrounded by the enemy and we have no other help."

"Don't be too sure." Said a voice from behind him. The three turned around to find one of their closest allies.

"Aelita." Yumi said.

"About time." Ulrich said.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. "Surely you'll let me in this too."

"Of course, but use this." Ulrich said tossing her a pink bracelet with a star on it. "It's the only thing that can kill them."

* * *

"Very well." Aelita said waving her hand over the bracelet. Pink wings then sprouted from her back and she flew above the monsters.

Back in the girls' restroom, Dennis was still trying to free Rumiko from the rubble that had fallen on her.

"Come on." Dennis said hauling more rubble off of her. "Just a little more."

"Leave me, Dennis." Rumiko said weakly. "Save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you." Dennis said.

"You have to." She said. "Otherwise they'll get both of us."

"Then I'll make sure they don't." Dennis said.

* * *

On Lyoko, William was already lying on the ground, exhausted. XANA then put away his sword and came to him.

"And to think you believed you could redeem yourself so easily." XANA said. "Well, you can't. Because no matter how hard you try, I'll always be a step ahead. I know your moves, your strengths, and your weaknesses."

William then turned his head and saw Antea behind him.

"Which is why now, you will never return." He then raised his sword, preparing to strike. But he then felt a blast of energy go through him. XANA turned around and noticed Antea running up to William.

"Stop her." XANA said to the XANA-fied Calvin who raised his staff and knocked her to the ground next to William.

"Calvin, it's me, Antea." She said. "Remember?"

"Antea?" Calvin said obviously recognizing her.

"It's too late. Your friend can't help you now." XANA said shooting lightning at both her and William.

* * *

On Earth, in the crawlspace below the stage, Sammy was already looking to see if it was safe, which it wasn't. She then went back down and noticed Ami crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just worried." She said. "My family's out there risking everything. Rumiko's nowhere to be found and could be in trouble, and Calvin, he could be dead already and I'm just sitting here. Not that you would understand, of course."

She just continued crying. Sammy then went up to her.

"I do understand." She said. "Maybe you've forgotten, but I have a brother, too. I also understand, because deep down, I sort of like him. Like 'like like' him."

"Really?" She said looking up. "But then why are you so mean to him?"

"Well long ago, I went to the same school as his sister, Rumiko." She said. "Back when I was in kindergarten, I though she was so cool. I wanted to hang out with her, but she always hit me and insulted me just because I was younger and not as smart as her. Then I met her brother, Calvin. I thought I could take out my frustrations on him because I was unable to do it to Rumiko. And it worked; it made me feel a bit better But over the years, I grew to admire him, but I thought it would be too late because of all the torment I caused, so I just kept on doing it."

"You mean that?" Ami said. "You know, if you really liked him that much, you could have at least said so. Even if he didn't like you back, you could have at least told him why you put him through all that."

"You're right." She said. "I promise, if we survive this, I'll be nicer to all of you."

"Thanks." Ami said.

* * *

In the boys' showers. Sam was still having a hard time trying to fend of XANA. As he got into the showers, XANA decided to take things up a notch by blasting the shower heads causing water to cover the entire floor.

"If you recall." XANA said. "My attacks are composed of electricity, which water conducts. So if any of it touches the ground, you'll be fatally shocked."

"Well, so will you." Sam said. "You're touching the ground as well." XANA then floated in midair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that." Sam said. XANA then blasted the ground. But Sam just jumped up whenever it hit and continued firing laser arrows at him. But his attacks were futile.

* * *

Back at the gymnasium, Aelita was flying over the monsters heads throwing energy field by energy field at each of them, taking out a large number in the process. Ulrich, Yumi, and William Jr. managed to score a few hits as well. Just then, Thomas came out of the shadows and shot lightning at Aelita which caused her to fall towards the ground. However, Yumi, using her telekinesis, managed to catch her ad lower her softly (A/N: Just say her concentration and use of her powers increased with age).

"Thanks Yumi." She said.

"No prob..." Yumi said before she was knocked to the ground by Thomas.

"Very clever, Ishiyama." Thomas said. "XANA was right to acknowledge you as a major adversity."

"Don't you touch her!" William Jr. said slamming the side of his punching dagger to his face, causing him to hit the wall. The impact against the weakened wall then caused a large part of it to fall. Before Thomas could react, the wall hit him and he was killed instantly as the black spectre flew out of him and into an outlet.

"Oh dear." William Jr. said.

"Come on, we still have plenty..." Ulrich said before he was hit by a laser. The four then turned around to find an army of monsters with Alain and Jean-Claude at the front.

* * *

On Lyoko, XANA was still blasting the two with lightning as Calvin just watched.

"Please Calvin." Antea said. "Help us!" But Calvin just stood there. XANA then ceased his attack, but the two were too weak to get up.

"And now, William and Antea." XANA said. "You will die."

He then shot a even larger blast of lightning towards the two. Calvin immediately snapped out of it and jabbed his staff right into XANA's back absorbing all the lightning. Antea then staggered to her feet as she saw what was happening. XANA then walked back so that Calvin was hanging by the edge. Calvin, however, ignored this and knocked XANA's sword out of its sheath and it flew near Antea.

"Go." Calvin said. "Do it." Antea then picked up the sword.

"If you do he'll still die." XANA said.

"If you don't, he'll die for nothing." William said. "Now do it!"

Antea then aimed the sword and threw it towards XANA. It then hit XANA right in the chest and he fell to the ground. However, the shock caused Calvin to lose his grip and he fell of the edge, hitting the side of the Celestial Dome where he disappeared.

"No." Antea said quietly.

"Antea, I have the program set up. Get to the tower." Anthony said. "It just needs one more thing."

"What's that?" Antea asked. Anthony then plucked a hair from his head and went to the scanner room.

"A genetic sample."

She then ran inside the tower and proceeded to activate the program. Anthony then placed the hair in the scanner and set up a virtualization process while setting up the program.

* * *

On Earth, the Lyoko Warriors were back on the defensive as the monster army plowed through the defense. A lone Tarantula had spotted the crawlspace and blasted it open, exposing Sammy and Ami. Sammy just held Ami close as the Tarantula charged its laser.

* * *

Antea then came to the second floor of the tower.

* * *

In the girls' restroom, Rumiko could feel her breath shortening as her body gave in to the pile of rubble and started to suffocate her; Dennis was also struggling to get every last piece off of her. In the boy's showers, Sam was already losing stamina from dodging all of XANA's attacks and just collapsed. XANA then prepared to deliver the final blow.

* * *

Antea then placed her hand on the screen:

AELITA

CODE: ANAX

* * *

Just then, the monsters all over the world stopped moving and fell to the ground. The spectres inside Alain and Jean-Claude flew out and disappeared, and the XANA-spectre disappeared before it could launch its attack on Sam.

* * *

On Lyoko, the Anthony Schaeffer spectre, now imbued with The ANAX Program, came down and approached the 'dying' XANA. The spectre now had the appearance of Anthony's current look, except it was glowing white all over.

"Impossible." XANA said pulling the sword from out of him. "I..If n...neither F...Fr...anz H...Hopper nor J...Jere...mie B...Belpois could stop me this easily. Then h...how c...could you?"

"Because I am you!" ANAX (As I'm calling him to be consistent) spoke. He then shot a blast of white energy at XANA causing the black spectre that had been possessing the virtual envelope to come out. HE then flew the spectre over the edge and it fell into the Core of Lyoko, where it exploded in a blast of lightning that climbed up the walls of the Celestial Dome. ANAX then absorbed the virtual envelope and took the form of a Greek king with a gilded sword rather than a Roman emperor with a rusted sword.

* * *

"It's over." Anthony sighed. "Thank God it's finally over."

Antea then stepped out of the scanner and noticed Anthony doing alterations to a program.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Linking everyone to the Time Reversion program." Anthony said. "Now like us, they'll remember everything."

"But wouldn't that mean...?" Antea said.

"The people have a right to know what happened."

"But you'll be endangering Lyoko if you do that."

"Antea, maybe you've forgotten but I'm a former government agent." He said. "Cover-ups are my specialty." (A/N: Just wait). He then hit a key on the keyboard.

"Return to the Past, now." Anthony said. A bright light then came from the computer and enveloped the entire laboratory; it then made its way to the school.

* * *

"Ready for one last return trip?" Ulrich said hugging Yumi.

"Always and forever." Yumi said as the bright light enveloped the two.

The light then proceeded towards Dennis and Rumiko, and Sam. Eventually, the whole world was affected and went back a day. Seconds later, the white light disappeared; all of Earth was back to normal as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Alright, one more chapter, then it's off to the epilogues and then to my next story, which will be a series of oneshots that take place before, during, and after Project Scipio. I also plan to do a sequel hopefully soon.

Please Review.


	80. Only the Beginning

And now, I bring you the conclusion, and also my longest chapter (3,283 words). Even though I plan on releasing two more chapters after this, those chapters aren't really part of the main story and will instead be used to wrap up a couple side-plots. The first few chapters of my next story will also act as an interquel (taking place between for those who don't know) between Project Scipio and its sequel. So without further ado...

* * *

Suddenly, everything was calm. Everyone looked up and saw that the school was fixed; everything was left untouched. Everyone else in the world also noticed that everything that was destroyed by the monsters had, in a way, fixed at the school, Ami and Sammy came out of the crawlspace and looked around.

"Mom. Dad." Ami said running up to her parents.

"Ami." Yumi said. "Thank goodness your okay."

"I know and look." She said holding up her arm that was originally broken. "My arm's better."

"Yeah, the Return to the Past must have fixed it." Ulrich said.

"The what now?" Ami asked.

"We'll explain later." Aelita said. "Come on. Let's get to the factory to meet the others." They then ran off.

In the girls restroom, Rumiko got up after noticing that the rubble on her back was gone.

"Rumiko." Dennis said. "You're alive."

"Yeah, I am." Rumiko said. "What happened? Last thing I remember, I was stuck under a collapsed ceiling."

"Come on." Dennis said. "We have to get to the factory."

"Factory?" Rumiko asked.

* * *

After a short time, everyone had arrived at the factory. They then saw William, Anthony, and Antea standing by the computer.

"Hey guys." Dennis said. "Where's Calvin? Why isn't he here?"

Antea just turned around and they saw she was crying. Dennis didn't say anything.

"He did come back, didn't he?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No." Anthony said. "He sacrificed himself to ensure XANA's destruction."

"No." Yumi said shocked. "Not my baby."

"I'm sorry, Yumi." William said coming to her. "There was nothing I could do." Yumi just cried as Ulrich wrapped his arms around her. Ami then felt herself starting to cry as Antea went to comfort her.

"He's dead?" Rumiko asked. "But how?"

"Isn't there anyway to bring him back?" Dennis asked.

"Well, ANAX could probably do a search for him throughout the Celestial Dome." Anthony said. "But it could take anywhere from minutes to years depending on how spread out his data was between when he was devirtualized and now."

"Just do it." Yumi said. "I don't care if it takes until the day I die, I just want to see him again."

"Very well." Anthony said. He then typed in a series of commands. On Lyoko, ANAX recieved these commands and headed into the Celestial Dome and begin to skim through the lost data.

Back on Earth, everyone was just waiting anxiously. After a few minutes, Anthony began to lose hope.

"Well, I give up." He said despondently. "He's gone."

"No. Don't say that." Rumiko said as she felt herself beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"No, don't!" She said while crying. "Calvin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to betray you like that. I never should have given the principal that photo. I didn't want you to get expelled, I would never do that to you. You're the greatest little brother in the world." She just continued crying as the rest said nothing.

"Sweetie, come here." Yumi said quietly as she hugged her daughter.

"Come on, man." Sam said. "Say something." A few seconds later...

"Something..." Said a voice from the computer. Everyone then looked up as they recognized the voice.

"That's Calvin!" Antea said.

"Of course." Calvin said. "Who else?" Everyone then erupted into cheers upon hearing this. Rumiko was even crying tears of joy. Anthony then launched a materialization on Calvin.

* * *

Back at the scanner room, everyone was standing there as the scanner doors opened revealing Calvin in one piece. Antea then grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"You're alive." She said almost crying. "I..." But she was interrupted when she felt Calvin's lips touch her own in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Antea." Calvin said. "And I never want to be away from you again."

"Onee-san!" Ami said hugging him. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"Well, thanks I..."

"Hey Cal!" Sam said coming up to him. "That was so awesome!"

"Yeah, that's twice you cheated death." Dennis said.

"I know. Would you excuse me?" Calvin said. He then noticed his older sister and hugged her.

"Apology accepted." Calvin said.

"You heard what I said?" Rumiko asked.

"No, I just know how upset you get when it involves me." Calvin said pulling away from the hug. Ulrich then went up to her.

"You did good, Rumiko." Ulrich said.

"Thanks, Dad." Rumiko said smiling.

"Hey guys." Dennis said. "I just got a text from my brother, he said that there's a news crew in front of the gate and they want to interview whoever saved the world."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sam said. "International television, here we come!"

* * *

In a few minutes, everyone was standing in front of the gate as one of the newscasters and her cameraman talked about what had happened.

"Minutes ago, our world as we know it was about to meet its destruction." She said. "But in a turn of events, a blinding light came and not only fixed everything but all clocks went back approximately twelve hours; almost as if we were sent back in time. Government officials then traced the source of this to the small town of Boulogne-Billancourt and we were told by one William Dunbar Jr. that a student at this school, Kadic Academy, had triggered this. I now bring you to history teacher Julien Xavier with more."

She then went up to Anthony.

"Mr. Xavier. Can you explain to our viewers what happened?"

"Well, the monsters were a failed government experiment when we were doing studies on genetics." He said. He then motioned towards Calvin. "But then this young man helped us finish a experimental computer program that can reverse time and stop the attacks before they could begin."

"Are you expecting our audience to believe that we actually went back in time?"

"Ten years ago, we cracked the secret to transporting particles using quantum physics. I think anything is possible."

"And what is your name, young man?" She said coming up to Calvin.

"Calvin. Calvin Stern." He said.

"Well, Calvin Stern. Your intellect just saved billions of lives. You're a hero to us all."

"Thanks, but I shouldn't be the only one." He said as he went up to his friends and family. "These guys helped me out. They should get as much credit as me."

"And who are you?"

"Um... William Dunbar? Of Dunbar Publishers?" William said. "I'm surprised you don't know."

"Yumi Stern."

"Ulrich Stern."

"Aelita 'DJ Aelita Stones' Belpois."

"Antea Belpois."

"Dennis Dunbar."

"Sam Della Robbia."

"Ami Stern."

"Rumiko Stern."

"And William Dunbar Jr."

"Very well." She said. "All of you have saved us and we thank you all." She then went over to view everyone else. William Jr. then walked over to Yumi.

"So you're my real mother." He said. "I guess I can't say I'm surprised."

"It's so good to see you." Yumi said. "I just wish I could have seen you grow up to become this wonderful person." William Jr. then hugged her.

"Russell would've loved to have met you." He said as he began to cry. Yumi cried as well.

"He died saving his family." She said. "That's a noble way to go."

"Hey, Dennis?" William said. Dennis then turned around and his father just hugged him. "I'm sorry. I love you no matter what. I should have told you guys about Yumi. I was just afraid of what Willy and Russell would think of their mother."

"I know Dad, and thanks." Dennis said.

* * *

Sissi and Sammy then noticed what was going on. Just then, Sissi was approached by a tall man in a business suit.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Della Robbia?" He said.

"That's me."

"I work for the school board." He said. He then showed her the picture of Calvin and his friends that Sammy 'took'. "Did you know this picture was a fake?"

"Oh." She said. "Well uh..."

"A young girl named Rumiko Stern gave this to us. Did you know it's against school policy to expel a student using forged evidence?"

"Yes, I did." She said. "But I didn't know it was fake."

"It doesn't matter. You're fired." He said. "And Sammy's expelled for providing the evidence to begin with."

"What?" Sissi and Sammy said.

"You heard me." He then turned to Jim. "Hey you. Do you work here?"

"Yes I do. I'm..." Jim said.

"...The new principal of Kadic Academy as of now."

"Um... Alright." Jim said.

"What?" Sissi said. "You're giving my job away to this buffoon?"

"Yes." He said. "Now get out."

* * *

Sissi then stormed out and went to her car. Sammy then went up to the rest of the gang.

"Hey, Stern." She said. "There's something I want to say."

"Go ahead." Ami said. "Say it."

"Stern..." She said. "You'll always be nobody even if you saved the world."

"Typical." Calvin said

"What?" Ami said. "But what about you liking him? I know you remember."

"I don't like him!" Sammy said. "Why would I like him?"

"Really Ami." Sam said. "You shouldn't tell lies."

"But I'm not." Ami said. "You know Sammy, you can hang out with us anytime you want."

"I'm not hanging out with you losers." Sammy said.

"Why not?" Ami asked.

"Because you're losers and..." She then heard the beeping of a car horn. "Well, that's my mom. She got fired and I got expelled." She then ran off.

"Did I hear that right?" Sam asked.

"Alright!" Sam and Calvin said high-fiving each other.

"You know she really liked you." Ami said. "She just couldn't admit it."

"Yeah right." Sam said. "Now quit lying."

"I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!" Ami practically shouted.

"You know, I believe her." Calvin said. "Something just tells me she was telling the truth."

"Whatever." Sam said.

Sammy was just looking out the window as they pulled out of the Academy. Sissi then turned to her.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" She asked.

"I just couldn't do it." Sammy said quietly.

"I understand." Sissi said. "You know, I felt the same way about Ulrich when I first saw him."

* * *

At the Academy, Calvin and the rest then went up to Anthony.

"Excuse me, Anthony." Calvin said.

"You know what?" He said. "Call me Mr. Xavier from now on. I'm starting to like that name more."

"Alright." Sam said. "Anyways, is XANA really gone forever?"

"Unfortunately no." Mr. Xavier said. "Just before XANA died, he managed to send part of him into another supercomputer."

"So he could still come back." Dennis said.

"Yes." Mr. Xavier (A/N: As I'm calling him from now on) said. "But don't worry too much. He's still weak and you have an entire summer to worry about before he regains enough strength."

"Good." Calvin said. He then turned to Aelita. "By the way, Aelita. Your father says 'hi'."

"My father?" Aelita asked.

"Well, looks like this is only the beginning." Antea said. "I think now would be a good time to recruit more team members."

"I agree." Ami said. She then turned to Rumiko. "How would you like to join our group?"

"What?" Rumiko asked.

"But Ami." Calvin said. "I thought you didn't want Rumiko in the group."

"I changed my mind." Ami said. "So what do you say?"

"Sure." Rumiko said. "What do I have to do?"

"We'll explain later." Ami said.

"Well count me in too." William Jr. said. "Anything to avenge the death of my brother. And I'll make sure XANA pays greatly for what he did."

"Well, I guess..." Dennis said before he was interrupted.

* * *

"Yo. Monsieur Dunbar." Dennis then turned around to find his soccer rival Antoine Lucas dressed in skater garb, Sven-Søren, and Zach.

"Oh great." Rumiko said sarcastically. "He's a skater boy now."

"Heard about your heroism and..."

"...You want to join our team." Dennis said.

"Not me." Antoine said. He then pointed to Sven-Søren. "He does. He's starting school here, so he's the only one who can."

"You are?" Calvin asked.

"I didn't like the sports program." He said. "Besides, Antoine bores me now. Now, I'm into your scrawny friend."

"I'm not scrawny, I'm..." Sam said but paused when he felt Sven-Søren's lips touch his own. He then walked away. "That actually felt good."

"Hey Cal." Zach said.

"Yes?" Calvin said.

"Maybe you are better than me in soccer. Maybe you are the world's greatest hero. But to me, you'll always be a goddamn loser."

"And to me, you'll always be a goddamn prick." Calvin said genially as Zach walked away fuming with Antoine following him.

* * *

"Hey Calvin." Ulrich said.

"Yes Dad?" Calvin said.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Ulrich said. Calvin then went up to him to find an older man with a prosthetic leg standing next to him.

"Calvin, this is Lieutenant Calvin." Ulrich said. "He was me and Odd's commanding officer back when we were in the army."

"That's Lieutenant Colonel Calvin now, Private Stern." He said. He then went up and shook Calvin's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Sonny. So you're the kid my best private named after me."

"Yeah." Calvin said.

"We could use someone like you in the army." He said. "With your strength, smarts, and courage, you'd be the perfect soldier."

"Uh, thanks. I'll consider it." Calvin said.

"See ya 'round." He said as he left. Calvin then went back to find Yumi talking with Aelita.

* * *

"Hey Mom." Calvin said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well Aelita was just telling me that she's going to retire as a musician to spend more time with her daughter." Yumi said. "Especially with Jeremie being gone."

"Really?" Calvin said. "She'll be so thrilled."

"I know." Aelita said. "But right now, just keep it a secret. I'll tell her during tonight's dance."

"Okay." He said.

"Hey, Cal." Antea said walking to him.

"Yes An?" Calvin asked.

"I'm having a party at my place to celebrate our victory with the other Lyoko Warriors." She said. "Want to come?"

"Can I, Mom?" Calvin asked.

"Alright." Yumi said. "Just be safe and have fun."

"I will." Calvin said. He then walked over to Mr. Xavier.

"Excuse me." Calvin said. He then gave him the binder that was given to him on his first day. "I thought you might want this back."

"You know what? Keep it." Mr. Xavier said. "Consider it a gift to remind you of your first adventure."

"Well, thanks." Calvin said.

"Come on!" Sam said. "We're gonna miss the party!"

"Just a minute." Calvin said.

"Oh go on, Calvin. Your friends are waiting and it's a gorgeous day." Mr. Xavier said. "You have a great summer and I expect to hear great things from you."

"Alright, Sir." Calvin said as he headed off. Mr. Xavier then remembered something important."

"Hey Ulrich." He said.

"Um... Yes sir?"

"Tell your father I'm sorry for everything." He said. "That Anthony is sorry for everything."

"I'll make sure he gets the message." Ulrich said as he walked off. Mr. Xavier then pulled a picture from his pocket. It was a picture of him, Johannes, and Ilsa when they were still kids. He just sighed.

"I hope you'll forgive me." He said to himself.

* * *

Back at the woods near the school, The new Lyoko Warriors had gathered up and began talking.

"So we're agreed." Dennis said. "We don't stop until XANA's gone. If he attacks, we counterattack."

"Right." Sven-Søren said. "And in the end we will be victorious."

"We will." Antea said. "After all, we're Lyoko Warriors. We stick together."

"Right." Dennis then put his hand in the center. Everyone else placed there hands on top of each other; Calvin was the last to place his hand in the pile. Everyone then threw their hands in the air.

"Come on." Sam said. "Last one to the Hermitage cleans up after the party."

"You're on." Calvin said as they all ran to the Hermitage putting their minds aside of the dangers that would soon return.

* * *

So there you go. Ulrich eventually got a cash settlement from William after William Jr. turned in the evidence to the board of directors, which allowed Ulrich to open his own Pencak Silat dojo with Yumi (A/N: I'm actually going into more detail with this one in my next story). Calvin and his friends each received a medal from the president for their actions. Alain and Jean-Claude were arrested for their association with art thief Peter Duncan. Sam's band still opened for the dance and became the most popular act of the year. Aelita retired from being a DJ. Dennis graduated as valedictorian of his class, and Rumiko won Queen of the Dance after encouragement from Dennis to enter. It was indeed a great year.

The End.

* * *

Please Review.


	81. Stern Chronicles Epilogue

On the first day of summer break, Calvin was hanging at home with his parents and sisters. The three siblings were playing a board game, Yumi was doing some work around the house, and Ulrich was just reading a book. A short time later, the phone rang.

* * *

"I got it." Ami said as she went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh hi... Sure, I'll check... Hold on."

"Dad." She said. "It's Grandma Ilsa, she wants to talk to you."

"Okay, give me the phone." Ulrich said as Ami handed him the phone. "Hello."

_"Hi, Ulrich."_

"Oh hey, Mom." Ulrich said. "How are you?"

_"I'm just fine."_ Ilsa said. "_Listen, I need to tell you something. It's about your father."_

"What about him?" Ulrich said.

_"He's really sick."_ She said. _"As in he could die."_

"What?" Ulrich said.

_"He's in the hospital and in critical condition."_ She said. "_Do you think you can visit him?"_

"I don't know." Ulrich said.

_"Please? For me?"_ Ulrich just sighed.

"Alright. I'll be right there." Ulrich said. Ilsa then gave him the address of the hospital as Ulrich wrote it down. He then hung up and went to his kids.

"Kids. I know how much you love Grandpa Johannes, especially you Calvin."

"Dad, what's going on?" Calvin asked.

"Well, he's in the hospital and he could die." Ulrich said.

"No, really?" Calvin said worriedly. "What's he sick with?"

"I don't know. Your grandmother didn't tell me." Ulrich said. "I'm going over to the hospital to see what's going on."

"When will you be back?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Ulrich said. "Maybe later tonight." He then walked out the door, headed to his car and drove off.

* * *

A short time later, Ulrich arrived at the hospital. He asked the lady at the front desk where his father was and she gave him the room number. When Ulrich got there, he found his mother on one of the chairs crying as the doctor was talking to her.

"Excuse me." Ulrich said. "I'm Johannes Stern's son."

"Oh. I was just telling your mother about his condition."

"What happened?"

"Your father had a heart attack and fell down a flight of stairs." He said. "So far he's alive, but we have him on intensive care right now."

"Is there a chance he'll survive?" Ulrich asked.

"Even if he stays on life support for the next year, he still only has a 10% chance of survival."

"I should have been there." Ulrich said. "I could have at least prevented him from falling."

"You have no reason to blame yourself." The doctor said. "Given the severity of the heart attack, whether or not he fell would have made little difference."

"Can we see him?" Ilsa said.

"He's asleep, so you can't talk to him." The doctor said. "But you can see him."

Thanks, doctor." Ilsa said as the two went inside.

* * *

As they went into the room they found Johannes sleeping on the hospital bed hooked up to an intensive care unit. Ilsa felt herself begin to cry as Ulrich walked over and held his hand. Just then he woke up and looked around.

"Ulrich, is that you?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Dad." Ulrich said.

"How are you feeling?" Ilsa asked.

"I feel better now that you two are here." Johannes said. "Ulrich, I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I didn't." Ulrich said. "Mom asked me to come and I did."

"You could have said no." Johannes said.

"Yes, well..." Ulrich said. "Look, I just want to say that Anthony says he's sorry for everything."

"Anthony?" Johannes asked. "Anthony Schaeffer?"

"You talked to Anthony Schaeffer?" Ilsa asked.

"I did." Ulrich said. "He says he's sorry for everything and that he hopes you all forgive him."

"Well, I guess I can't say I'm one to hold a grudge." Johannes said. "Especially since it was almost 60 years ago."

"Very well." Ulrich said as he headed out. "I'm going back home to the wife and kids, let me know how it turns out. I'm sorry I was such a disappointment of a son."

"Ulrich, come here." Johannes said with a no-nonsense tone. "You could never, ever be a disappointment to me."

"What?" Ulrich said almost surprised.

"I said you could never disappoint me." Johannes said. "I thought that pushing you to become the best would make me proud of you and help forget my past life. But it was pushing you that blinded me from seeing that you already have. Just by being born and growing up to become the wonderful person you are today has made me proud of you. I should be the one apologizing; I'm sorry."

Ulrich just went up to him and held his hand.

"It's my fault, Dad." Ulrich said trying his best not to cry. "I shouldn't have been so stubborn. You just wanted to help me and I called you out on it. Even when you were forcing me to marry Sissi, you only thought is was best for me."

"Don''t blame yourself, Ulrich." Johannes said. "In fact, marrying Yumi was the best thing you could have done. Had you not married her, you wouldn't have given me such wonderful grandchildren, especially Calvin."

Ulrich just nodded.

"Here. I want you to have this." Johannes said slowly reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a small picture. The picture showed a young kid smiling and holding a trophy and an older man standing beside him looking at the kid with pride. "You remember when that picture was taken?"

"That's me when I won my first soccer match when I was five." Ulrich said. "And that's you standing next to me."

"I was so proud of you that day. You know that?" Johannes said. "You keep that picture. To remind you that your father was always proud of you. And one more thing..."

"Yes Dad?" Ulrich said. Johannes then lifted a hand up and brought it up as close to his shoulder as he could.

"I love you, son." He said. "No matter what you do or what you become, I have and I will always love you."

"I love you too, Dad." Ulrich said. "No matter what I've said."

Ulrich then knelt down towards him as his father wrapped an arm around him. Ulrich just cried in his chest. Just then, they heard Johannes's heart monitor flatline.

"Johannes, no." Ilsa said as she, too, began to cry. Ulrich just kept his father's arm wrapped around him as he continued crying. Seconds later the doctors came in and within a short time, he was pronounced dead.

Ilsa just continued crying and Ulrich just went up and hugged her.

"It was good to see you again, Mom." Ulrich said.

"He loved you so much and missed you when you never came back." Ilsa said.

"I know." Ulrich said. "I just wish I had realized that before it was too late. I think I'll stay with you for tonight."

"Are you sure?" Ilsa asked.

"I'm sure." He said. "I'll call the kids and tell them what happened."

* * *

That night, back at the Stern Residence, Calvin heard the phone ring as he went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Calvin asked. "Uh huh... Oh... Ok... I'll see you then... Bye..."

"Calvin, is something wrong?" Rumiko asked. "How's Grandpa Johannes."

"Grandpa Johannes died, Rumiko." Calvin said sadly. Rumiko just gasped and Ami just burst out crying. Calvin just held her close and cried with her, albeit much quieter.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked as she headed down the stairs.

"Grandpa Johannes just died." Rumiko said.

"Oh my God." Yumi said. She then went and hugged the two younger children. "I'm so sorry, you guys."

The whole family just cried and said nothing more. After a while, everyone just headed off to sleep after what had been a tragic night.

* * *

Alright, one more chapter 'till my next story.

Please Review.


	82. Carthage Revealed Epilogue

_Woods near Kadic Academy_

_Bolougne-Billancourt, France_

_December 26th, 1986

* * *

_

After driving from Switzerland for over a day, Franz Hopper, as he was now called, and his daughter Aelita had arrived at their destination: A small house built right in the middle of the woods.

"Well, here we are." Franz said. "This is our new home."

Aelita then ran up to the gate and looked at the inscription on the plate. The plate said only one word:

HERMITAGE.

"Hermitage?" Aelita asked.

"Yes. I had it built here long ago; everything is all set up for us." Franz said. "Come on. Let's take a look." The two then went inside and got themselves aquainted.

* * *

A day later, Franz began looking for work. He started at the nearby school of Kadic Academy. He went inside the main office where two men, an old bearded one, and a much younger one with a heavy build and a bandage on his face.

"Can I help you?" The older man said.

"I'm looking for a job around here." Franz said. "Can you provide me with something?"

"I'm Jean-Pierre Delmas, principal of Kadic Academy." He said. "We do have one opening as a matter of fact: We're looking for a new science teacher."

"That's perfect." Franz said. "Science was always my favorite subject."

"Good." Mr. Delmas said. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"My name is Franz Hopper." He said.

"Very well, Mr. Hopper, I'll show you to your room now." Mr. Delmas said. "If you have any other questions, report to me or my senior advisor Jim Morales, who is standing next to me."

The two then led Franz into one of the classrooms where they saw a young woman with thick glasses and a ponytail cleaning up the tables.

"Who's that?" Franz asked.

"That's Suzanne Hertz." Mr. Delmas said. "She'll be your assistant. I'll just leave you now." As Mr. Delmas left, Jim turned to Franz.

"Don't you try anything funny." Jim said. "I've been over Suzanne since she started teaching here, and I won't have her falling for you."

"I assure you, I have no intentions of being anything other than her partner." Franz said.

"Right." Jim said as he left. Franz then walked up to Suzanne.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Franz Hopper, I'll be teaching beside you in this class." He said.

"Oh, well pleasure to meet you Mr. Hopper." She said.

"Same here. Here, let me help you clean up." Franz said. They did just that.

Over the next few years, Franz Hopper became one of the greatest and most intellectual teachers that Kadic has had. However, he had his own secrets.

A year after he started teaching at Kadic, he discovered an abandoned factory near the Seine River. Franz went inside the factory and looked around. After going through every floor, he made his decision: To build one last supercomputer. One to hide himself in before his enemies could track him down. He had only made it halfway through until one faithful day.

* * *

_June 6th, 1994_

Franz was preparing for his first class of the day when he was approached by Suzanne.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hopper." She said.

"Please, call me Franz." He said.

"I was just wondering if you're doing anything today after school."

"A few things. Why?" Franz asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Normandy with me for the D-Day celebration." She said. "There will be fireworks and everything."

"Let's see." Franz said. "Yeah, I think I can fit some time. What time should we leave?"

"Well, I can get plane tickets for 5:00. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Five is just fine." Franz said.

"Good, I'll see you then." Suzanne said.

"See you." Franz said.

* * *

A couple hours before five, Franz Hopper went home to get ready for the trip. He was about to go inside until he saw a young man come by.

"Excuse me." The man said. He had black hair and was dressed in a business suit. Holding his hand was a small boy approximately 2-3 years old.

"Yes?"

"I was just saying that you look familiar." The man said. "My name is Johannes Stern. That name ring a bell?"

"Well, yes." He said. "It's me, Waldo Schaeffer."

"That's right." Johannes said. "Anthony's brother."

"Why don't you come inside and we'll talk some more." Franz said as he led the two inside.

"So what brings you here?" Franz asked.

"I'm just here on a business trip." Johannes said. "And I thought I'd take my son here to see the sights."

"And is this him?" Franz asked pointing towards the child.

"Yes. His name is Ulrich." He said. "Ulrich, this is your daddy's friend, Waldo." Ulrich just gave a small wave.

"Don't be too offended, he's just a bit shy." Johannes said to Franz.

"You know, there's a nice school not to far from here." Franz said. "Maybe your son could go there."

"I'll give it some thought." Johannes said. "I already have plans to branch out my steel mill in France, so moving here is a possibility."

"Okay." Franz said. "You want anything to drink?"

"Just water, thank you." Johannes said as Franz headed into the kitchen.

"Aelita?" Franz said to his daughter who was reading a book on the couch. "Why don't you talk to Johannes a bit while I'm in the kitchen."

"Yes, Dad." Aelita said as he walked up to the two.

"So how long have you known my father?" She asked.

"Oh about 25 years maybe." Johannes said. Aelita then got close to Ulrich.

"And who's this little guy?" She asked.

"That's Ulrich, my son." He said. Ulrich then ran over to Aelita and hugged her leg.

"Aww. He likes me." She said.

"I'm surprised." Johannes said. "He normally doesn't warm up to strangers so quickly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Franz was in the kitchen getting Johannes a glass of water. He immediately glanced over at the window and couldn't believe what he saw: Two men in suits were waiting by his house.

"They've found me." Franz said as he ran out the back door. He then went down a nearby entrance that led to the sewers. He kept running until he reached the factory, and then he took the elevator down until he came across his laboratory. He then began typing frantically.

"There must be something to help me." Franz said. "Something to keep them from destroying my progress."

As he searched through his computer, he found a message with a series of code. Attached to the code was a message:

_Hopefully this buys you all the time you need_

_Warm Regards,_

_Anthony Schaeffer._

Franz then added the code to the computer and began typing a series of commands. Just then, a bright light came from the supercomputer and covered the entire lab.

* * *

The next thing Franz knew, he was back at the school when Suzanne came in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hopper." She said.

"I told you, call me... Wait a minute." Franz said.

"I was just..."

"You wanted to ask me if I can come to Normandy with you for the D-Day celebration, right?" Franz asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She said.

"Just a guess." Franz said. "I'm going to go home and prepare now." With that, he left and headed home.

"That program must have taken me back in time." Franz said to himself. "Now I can continue my work."

He then headed back to the factory and began adding doing more to the supercomputer. Everytime his enemies came close, he would activate the Return to the Past, as he called it, and go back a day.

* * *

After 2546 uses of the program, Franz finally managed to finish Lyoko, as it was called. He then went home and began playing on the piano, waiting for his daughter to get back to tell her his plan.

Aelita then came home after riding her bicycle. She then went to her father, who was still on the piano.

"Daddy." She said. "I'm going to my room now." A short time later, he heard voices from outside the house.

"Alright, come out of there!" Franz then ran to his daughter's room.

"Daddy." Aelita said as her father came up. "Daddy, the Men in Black are here."

"I know. You remember where Mister Puck is?"

"Yes."

"Come with me." Franz said. The two went down the stairs and out the door and went down the secret entrance just before the Men in Black could find them. After traveling through the sewers, they then arrived at the lab at the factory.

"Where are we?" Aelita asked.

"In my laboratory." Franz said. "Let's go."

"Where?" Aelita asked.

"To a world where we can be safe." Franz said. "You and I, forever."

They then headed to a large room with three cylinder shaped chambers. Aelita and Franz Hopper each entered one.

"See you in a minute, honey." Franz said as the doors closed.

"See you in a minute, Daddy." Aelita said.

You know the rest...

* * *

Phew. Last chapter. Now to focus on my next story, 100 Days in the Lives of Calvin and Friends.

Please Review.


End file.
